


A Different Time and Place; A Collection of WoSo One-Shots

by Grattsfan



Category: ENGWNT, NWSL - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, canwnt - Fandom, woso
Genre: F/F, F/M, National Women's Soccer League, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 105,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grattsfan/pseuds/Grattsfan
Summary: A Different Time and Place will be a collection of one-shots I have written pertaining to Women's Soccer and some of the more famous players. I will include traditional and non-traditional pairings in settings of my own creation; some on the pitch, but most off of it.





	1. Hot For The Teacher (Heath/Press)

Tobin and her young niece walk along, skipping and jumping down the sidewalk as they head to the local Elementary school.

“Are you excited for your first day of school?’ The young girl smiles at her Aunt, “Auntie Toby, it’s not my first day of school, it’s my first day of being in Grade Two.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you excited for your first day of Grade Two?”

“Of course! I get to see my friends and play with them, maybe we can colour or play soccer together too. And we have a new teacher, her names Ms Press, Mommy met her and said she is very nice and pretty.”

“Ms Press, huh?”

“Yep.”

They arrive at the schoolyard and Tobin and her niece hug before the young girl takes off running to join her friends on the playground. Tobin watches on and smiles.

“Excuse me, are you Tobin?”

Tobin turns to face the voice and respond and loses her breath at the sight of the beautiful woman in front of her.

“Umm, yeah, I’m Tobin, and you are?”

The woman extends her hand, “I’m Christen Press, I’ll be your niece’s teacher this year. I spoke with Perry, and she let me know that you would be dropping off and picking up Sarah while you were home. She said you’re a professional soccer player, I was wondering if you would be agreeable to joining our class for an upcoming unit in our physical activity section on soccer. I’m sure the children would learn quite a bit from you.”

Tobin looks at Ms Press and only takes in half of what she says as she is currently lost in her eyes.

“Would that be okay with you?”

Tobin isn’t sure of what is being asked, but she knows she would do anything for the gorgeous woman in front of her, “Yes.”

“Great, I have your number on Sarah’s contact sheet, I’ll be in touch soon. It’s been nice meeting you Tobin.”

Tobin smiles, “It’s been nice meeting you too Ms Press, and I look forward to seeing you, I mean working with, you soon.”

Tobin turns and starts the walk back to her sister’s house, she stops and looks back, blushing and smiling when she notices that Ms Press is watching her every move. She continues the walk back and enters the house with a grin plastered on her face.

“What’s with the megawatt, Tobin?”

“Perry, I think I just met an angel.”

Perry laughs at her sister, “Ah yes I figured you would like Christen. She’s single, you know.”

“She’d never be interested in someone like me Per, she looks like a model, she probably has everyone throwing themselves at her feet. Not to mention, she is way too hot to be gay.”

“Too hot to be gay? Is that even a thing? I happen to know that she was really interested in meeting you and I’m quite certain it wasn’t about her getting help with her soccer unit as I know for a fact she played at Stanford.”

“She played at Stanford? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I need to make a call. I’ll see you later Per and don’t worry I will definitely be picking Sarah up from school today.”

Tobin heads into her room and calls her USWNT teammate and former Stanford Cardinal, Kelley O’Hara.

Ring, Ring

“Yo! What up Tobs? We still on to hit the waves later?”

“For sure KO, listen I have a question for you.”

“S’up?”

“Do you know a Christen Press?”

“Pressy? Yeah, we were roomies at Stanford, why?”

“She is Sarah’s teacher this year.”

“Pressy is awesome! You know she could have gone pro if she didn’t blow out her knee, Junior year.”

“Really?”

“Yep! So, let me guess the reason for this call, you’ve fallen under the spell of her bewitching eyes.”

“Yes, I need to know if I have a chance with her.”

“You definitely do, she’s on our team Tobs. Anyways, I gotta go, but we’ll talk soon.”

“Thanks, KO, bye.”

Tobin watches the clock as the day goes by and when it’s time to pick up Sarah from school, she checks her look in the mirror before starting the walk.

When she arrives, the children are out running around the yard, so she stands and waits at the fence with some of the other parents. She hears a bell and the children gather their bags and lineup for dismissal. She walks into the schoolyard and Sarah comes running over and jumps into her arms before giving her a hug.

“How was your day, kiddo?”

“It was awesome! Ms Press is so cool!”

Tobin smiles at the mere mention of her name. “We have to go and say bye to her Auntie Toby.” Tobin carries her niece over to where the teacher is.

“Bye, Ms Press!” “Bye Sarah, I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye Tobin, I hope to see you tomorrow as well.”

“Goodbye, Ms Press, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

As Sarah and Tobin make the walk home hand in hand, Sarah asks her, “Auntie Toby, do you like Ms Press?”

“I do, she seems very nice.”

“She thinks you’re very nice too, she told me.”

Over the next few weeks, the routine stays the same with Tobin walking Sarah to and from school and gradually her and Christen begin to talk a bit more freely.

Tobin comes in and helps out with the soccer unit, even though she knows full well that the teacher is more than capable of leading it.

At the end of the unit, Tobin stays back with Christen as the children run around and play. “Tobin, I was wondering if I could maybe buy you a coffee or something to thank you for your help?”

“I would like that.”

Needless to say after their coffee outing the two women became close and Tobin spent quite a bit of time helping in the classroom that year. 

Oh, and Sarah passed with flying colours.


	2. Hard and Fast (O'Hara/Patrick)

USWNT player Kelley O’Hara loves speed, and theirs nothing sexier than a hot woman driving a car at close to 200 mph. When Coca-Cola asks if she would be interested in representing their brand and also be in the pace car for the upcoming Dayton 500, she jumps at the opportunity; hoping that it will present her with a chance to meet her current girl crush and driver of the #15 GoDaddy.com car, Danica Patrick. 

Arriving at the track on race day, Kelley is busy with interviews and promoting the upcoming Women’s World Cup. She even ends up doing a meet and greet session with the fans before the race starts.

As race time draws nearer, she is led around the pit area and introduced to the different drivers. All of the guys seem to be really nice and they all take pictures with her. They stand outside the GoDaddy garage and can here someone yelling and throwing things inside.

Kelley turns to the NASCAR rep, “Is that normal or should someone maybe go check it out?”

“Stay away from there and her; unless you want to get hurt.”

“What do you mean, hurt?”

“Danica comes across as all sweet and nice in the media, but she really isn’t. To put it mildly, she’s a bitch and on the verge of losing her sponsorship. Speak of the she-devil, here she comes.”

“Hello, Ted.”

“Danica.”

Danica moves closer to Kelley, gives her a once over and then extends her hand, “And you are?”

Kelley shakes her hand, “Kelley O’Hara, it’s nice to meet you, Danica.” 

“I’m sure it is. Maybe, you’d like to join me in my trailer after the Kelley.”

“Umm, sure, yeah, we could talk.”

“Or we can do other things. I need to get back to the idiot crew now, I look forward to seeing you later, Kelley.”

Danica walks back into the garage and starts yelling again.

“What exactly just happened?”

“I probably should have warned you that Danica is also known for her tendency to pick someone to come back to her trailer after a race, have her way with them and then kick them to the curb.”

“So, you’re saying that Danica Patrick wants to have sex with me?”

“Yes.”

“Not gonna lie, that’s pretty fucking cool!”

Ted shakes his head at her excitement and reaction, “We should get to the infield now, and get ready for the race.”

Kelley takes in the crowds and scenery until it’s time for her to take her place in the pace car alongside the driver, Neal.

“So, what exactly does the pace car do?”

“Once the cars are all lined up and the call is made to start them, we lead them out on the track and then gradually increase their speed, before we book it off the track and the flag is dropped to start the race.”

“That sounds easy enough, can I drive?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m a trained professional and you’re a soccer player. Plus, the head honchos would have my head if anything were to happen to you.”

“Alright, can I at least hang out the window and film it?”

“Sure, but if you drop your phone, we aren’t going back for it.”

“I can live with that. Now, let’s go racing!”

With the anthem sung, and cars started, they lead the pack out onto the track. Kelley films in and around her as the speed starts to increase. Soon Neal pulls the car off the track and the racers drive by making the ground shake beneath them. The green flag drops and the race is on.

Kelley takes a spot in the Coca-Cola sponsored area and has her fill of junk food while the cars go round and round. 

Three long, hot hours later the checkered flag comes out and the fans rise to their feet as Austin Dillon makes a late pass and takes the flag. Kelley watches as the final positions are posted and sees the #15 finishing in 12th place.

Kelley finishes off with her responsibilities and once the cars are back in the garages and carriers, she is allowed to make her way to the trailer area. As she walks, she looks at the numbers posted on the outside of them and when she reaches the green and black one, she stops. As an elite-level athlete, Kelley never lets her nerves get the best of her, but at that moment she feels a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and considers walking away.

Taking some deep breaths, she has all but decided to leave, when she hears a familiar voice, “I didn’t think you were coming.” She turns back around and sees Danica looking at her, “I don’t know if I should be here.” Danica steps down and out of her trailer, walking to Kelley, “I’m sure Ted filled your head with stories about me; I’m not going to deny them because they are mostly all true. The thing is Kelley, I like to play hard and drive fast and in the all-boys club that is NASCAR that has earned me a reputation. Now, are you going to follow me into my trailer or do I have to find someone else to play with?”

“One question, can I be the top?” Danica laughs at her and then with a serious look lets out, “No, I’m in the driver’s seat, you get to sit back and enjoy the ride.”

“Okay, then count me in.”

Danica leads Kelley into her trailer, locking the door behind her before they make their way to the back bedroom.

“Take your clothes off.” Kelley does as asked and stands naked in front of the racer. “Aren’t you going to take yours off?”

Danica shakes her head, “No, you are.” Kelley takes her clothes off and licks her lips as she sees the racer’s body.

After they go a couple of rounds, Danica gets off the bed and throws Kelley’s clothes at her, “That was fun, now it’s time for you to leave. I don’t do repeats or relationships. Goodbye, Kelley.”

With that Danica heads into the small bathroom and Kelley can hear the shower turn on. She gets her clothes on and leaves the trailer and Danica behind, not even checking the rearview once. 


	3. The Woman in a Suit (Krieger/Harris)

“TMZ Breaking news, Police are on scene at the Los Angeles mansion owned by actor Ali Krieger, known for her roles in such blockbusters as “It’s A Girl Thing,” and “Tell Me Tomorrow.” Krieger apparently returned from an evening out with friends and found her house had been broken into and items were taken. Police have no suspects at this time, but are continuing to review surveillance footage the scene.”

Ali watches the report on the TV from a hotel room with her brother and best friend Kyle.

“At least, they didn’t report about the death threats that were spray-painted throughout my house.”

“Yet, reporters always have ways of finding out juicy gossip like that.”

“No help, Kyle.”

Kyle wraps her arm around his sister, “Sorry, Queen, I know how much you love that house and now it’s tarnished.”

“Yeah. Guess, I’ll have to put a call out in the morning for a new place.”

“I know we’ve had this discussion before, but will you please reconsider the idea of having a bodyguard?”

“It’s already in the works, the studio doesn’t want me going anywhere without protection. They’ll probably stick an old, ugly guy on me.”

“Honey, it doesn’t matter what he looks like as long as he is willing to stand in front of a bullet for you.”

“Way, to be dramatic Kyle.”

“It’s true, and according to those messages a real threat.”

The following morning Ali receives a call from her agent, informing her that a personal protection officer a.k.a bodyguard will be arriving at the hotel soon, to escort her back to her house. The police require her assistance in writing a list of items that have gone missing.

At exactly 11:00 there is a knock on the door. Kyle and Ali look at each other before he gets up to answer the door.

He opens the door and turns to look back at his sister on the bed, “Your bodyguard is here.”

Ali hears a woman’s voice, “May I enter the room now?”

Kyle makes way for the woman to enter and can’t help but laugh at his sister’s reaction when she sees her new bodyguard.

Ali is stunned to see a tall blonde-haired woman in a suit, standing in front of her.

“Ms Krieger, my name is Ashlyn, I’ve been hired to ensure your safety.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Ashlyn, may I ask what kind of experience you have?”

“Yes, ma’am. I proudly served 4 years as a US Marine, when it came time to re-up I chose not to and following the advice of a friend, I become a personal protection officer. I have worked with many A-list clients, and am willing to put my life on the line for you if necessary, any more questions? If not, we should be on our way.”

Ashlyn leads the way and watches for anything out of the ordinary, before escorting Ali and Kyle to the awaiting car. Once they are inside, she takes her place in the driver’s seat and sets up the GPS before starting the drive to Ali’s house.

Kyle turns and looks at his sister, mouthing “she’s hot” to Ali and causing her blush and nod in agreement.

“Ma’am, we’re here, please remain in the vehicle until I am able to ascertain if the area is secure.”

“Ashlyn, please call me Ali.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t ma’am.”

Ashlyn gets out of the car and takes a short walk, stopping to speak with the police officers who are still on location. She returns to the car and opens the door for Ali.

“The lead detective is waiting for you in the kitchen.”

“Thank you, Ashlyn.”

Ali, Kyle and Ashlyn make their way into the house and see that the cleanup crew is already in the process of dealing with removing and covering up the spray paint threats.

Kyle takes her hand as they walk through the mess that is her living room. “Everything will be ok, I’m sure the detectives are already working on identifying who did this.”

They enter the kitchen and meet Detective Taylor, who is in charge of the case.

“Ms Krieger, when you arrived home last night, did you go upstairs?”

“No, we saw the mess in the living room and call the police right away, why?”

“Ma’am, I’m sorry to have to inform you of this, but the individual or individuals in question slashed and shredded most of your clothing. It leads us to believe that this wasn’t a fan, but someone possibly close to you. Is there anyone you can think of who may have an issue with you?”

“I know that some people in the industry weren’t happy with my decision to come out at the Academy Awards, but I really don’t think they would stoop to doing something this low. Weren’t you able to get anything off of the cameras?”

“Unfortunately, not, the individual knew where they were situated and covered themselves up so as not to be seen. All we have to go on is a figure wearing all black. I’m going to recommend that you find somewhere to stay while we finish our investigation and get the house cleaned up.”

“I’ve already reserved my hotel room for the next week, I guess I will need to buy some clothes from the sounds of it though.”

“You are more than welcome to take a look and see if there is anything salvageable, but just be forewarned it’s not pretty in there.”

“Thank you, Detective, I think I am going to take a look.”

Ali heads upstairs with Ashlyn and Kyle close behind, as she enters her room, she drops to her knees in tears at the sight of her clothes thrown about and destroyed.

Kyle tries to carry her out, but Ali doesn’t want to move. “Ashlyn, do you think you could help me out?” “Yes, sir.” It takes both of them but they are able to get the actress back out to the car.

Ashlyn watches in the rearview mirror as Ali sobs in Kyle’s arms. They head back to the hotel, where once they are back in the room, Ashlyn goes about securing the room next door for herself and her partner Whitney.

After supper, there is a knock-on Ali and Kyle’s door, Kyle once again answers it and finds Ashlyn along with another woman in a suit beside her.

“Ali, there’s two of them!”

“What?”

“Sir, Ma’am, you have been assigned 24-hour protection, this is my partner Whitney, we will be alternating shifts. There will always be at least one of us on duty and the other a call away. We have secured the room next door and will be monitoring things from there overnight.” Ashlyn hands them a card with two phone numbers on it, “The top number is mine, the bottom Whitney’s, call and we will be here right away. Have a good night and don’t open the door unless it’s one of us.”

For the next week, Ali lives at the hotel and either Ashlyn or Whitney accompany her when she goes anywhere. Kyle missed his dog, so he decided to head home, figuring that Ali was in safe hands.

After a week of living in the hotel and mostly surviving on hotel food, Ali returns to her home, which has now been tidied up by professionals. She carries in her bags of purchases she was forced to make in order to be presentable in the public eye and drops them inside the door.

The door closes and she is reminded that she now has a shadow following her everywhere, not that she minds because Ashlyn has really started to grow on her. Whitney is definitely the more talkative of the two, but once Ali found out she was straight her interest waned in her.

Ali shows Ashlyn to one of the guest rooms, before heading into her own bedroom and laying down on her bed for a nap.

When she wakes up, she finds that Ashlyn has carried up her belongings and placed the bags in the room for Ali to put away.

She hops in the shower and changes into something comfier than heads downstairs to see Ashlyn. She is surprised to see Whitney in her place. “I thought Ashlyn was on shift all day today.” “She is, but I came to relieve her for a short time in order so that she could get some groceries because according to her your cupboards are bare and your dishes don’t look like they’ve ever been used.”

“She’s not wrong, I’m not much of a cook. Do you know when she’ll be back?”

“Shouldn’t be too much longer, was there someplace you wanted to go ma’am? I will gladly take you.”

“It’s okay, Whitney, thank you though.”

“Whitney, can I ask you about Ashlyn, I noticed that she has a ton of tattoos, do you know the stories behind them?”

“I do, but I don’t feel it my place to tell you. If you want to know then ask her, she loves to talk about them.”

“I’ll do that. I’m going to head up now and practice my lines if you need me, I’ll be in my office.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Things seem to level out once Ali is back at home, she has managed to get beyond Ashlyn’s tough front and learned about not only her tattoos but her family and background. They spend most evenings when Ali isn’t on set eating supper together and then cleaning up even though Ali has a housekeeper that comes in several times a week.

Months go by and the two grow closer, soon with no signs of a threat to Ali, the powers that be decide that perhaps Ashlyn’s services are no longer required. Of course, that would also happen to be the day that Ashlyn returns to the house in the morning to relieve Whitney and finds the tired slashed on all the vehicles and the words “You’re Dead” carved into the car door.

The police come and investigate once again and this time thanks to new cameras that Ashlyn installed are able to get a still of a suspect. They show Ali the picture and she identifies the individual as Cherie Smith a former co-star of hers, that she dated for a short time, but broke up with when she felt pressured to come out to the public before she was ready to.

With the information in hand, the police start a search for Cherie, but are unable to locate her as the last address on file proves to be a dead end.

Weeks later and Ali is walking the red carpet with her co-star, Jennifer Lawrence. Ashlyn is close by watching the crowd for anything out of the ordinary. A movement to the left catches her eye and she’s positive it’s Cherie in the crowd. She calls for backup at the same time she tries to get Ali out of harm's way. Three loud bangs ring out, followed by screaming and pandemonium.

Ashlyn falls down on top of Ali, causing her to scream. She is having difficulty breathing and her leg starts to feel numb.

The next thing she remembers is waking up in the hospital with Ali asleep in the chair beside her. She reaches over to touch Ali’s arm to make sure she’s real, “Ali?”

Ali opens her eyes and looks and her, jumping out of the chair and wrapping her arms around her, “I’m so glad you’re awake, how are you feeling?”

“What happened?”

“You were shot 3 times. Your vest took two shots, but you were hit in the leg by the other. The doctors removed the bullet and they don’t figure there will be any long term damage.”

“What about Cherie?”

“They caught her. Turns out she was obsessed with me, even had a shrine in her apartment dedicated to me. She is locked up in the psych ward currently undergoing evaluation.”

“Hopefully, she will get the help she needs.”

Ali takes Ashlyn’s hand, “You took three bullets for me, how can I ever repay you for saving my life?”

Ashlyn smiles at her, “How about you let me take you out on a date.”

“Only if I get to take you out on a date first.”

“Deal.”

Ali leans in and kisses Ashlyn gently on the lips, “About time, Sis!”

They separate and laugh as Kyle makes his entrance.


	4. Faithful? (Bronze/Krieger/Harris)

“Are you sure you want me to do this? It could turn out horrible for both of us.”

“I need to know Lucy I need to know if Ash will remain faithful; you are after all her first love, and if she is going to go for someone, it would most definitely be you.”

“I know and I still care for her, but this just feels wrong.”

“Please, I NEED to know before I can say yes to marrying her.”

“Alright, I’ll do it. But only because I want to help prove to you that Ash will be 100% faithful to you regardless of what is thrown at her. You need to trust your fiancée the way I do.”

“You really do love her, don’t you?”

“I do, obviously she is one of my closest friends and what we had when were together was amazing; but we weren’t meant to be together or anything more than friends and I’m happy now with Keira.”

“Are you going to tell Keira what’s going on?”

“Yes, because we don’t keep secrets and we trust each other.” 

A week later, Lucy and Ashlyn are thrown together at the University of North Carolina, for a Tar Heels soccer reunion. While Lucy attended UNC, the two of them were a hot and heavy couple and it devastated Ash, when Lucy informed her, that she was returning home to England after the term was complete. Since then, however, they have managed to develop a strong friendship and remain very close; they know and trust each other with their secrets. Lucy knows that Ash will turn down any type of advance thrown at her; but she wants to help prove it to everyone, including her fiancée.

As the evening progresses and more drinks are served the two become closer as tends to happen when alcohol is involved. They talk about the differences in playing professionally and representing their respective countries; Ashlyn for the United States and Lucy for England. They talk about their lives in general and everything under the sun. That was the one thing that remains true between them, they are never at a loss for words around each other. Once Lucy determines that Ashlyn has surpassed her quota of drinks for the evening, she suggests that they move to her hotel room nearby for a nightcap.

Ashlyn sees nothing wrong with following her friend to her hotel room to continue their conversation in a quieter location. They say their good-byes, settle up their tabs and then are on their way.

Lucy feels increasingly guilty about what she is about to do. She takes ahold of Ashlyn’s hand as they walk down the street. They make their way into the hotel and up to Lucy’s room. Lucy offers Ash another drink from the min-bar and starts to plan the plan into action. Slowly, she moves closer to Ashlyn sitting on the bed and starts touching and rubbing the keeper’s leg. Ashlyn lets out a low moan and looks at her, “What are you doing Luce?”

“I want you Ash; once more for old time’s sake? Just you and me no one has to know.”

“Luce, I’m engaged to Ali and you’re with Keira, this can’t happen. I’m not going to lie and say I’m not attracted to you because that isn’t the case, the truth is I’m in love with my fiancée and I could never do anything to jeopardize our relationship. I’m sorry Lucy, but I need to leave now.” Ashlyn stands up and walks towards the door.

“Ash, wait, there’s something you need to know. Please come back and sit down.” Ashlyn turns and makes her way back to the bed, retaking her spot beside Lucy.

“This better be good Bronzey, because I need to call Ali and tell her how much I miss and love her.”

“Ash, this was all a test. Ali asked me to test you and see if you would remain faithful to her; I’m glad to say you passed with flying colours, as I expected would happen.”

“What do you mean, a test?”

“Ali knows about the connection we share and she asked me to use it in order to see if you would respond to my advances or remain loyal to her.”

Ashlyn stands up and Lucy sees the tears running down her face before she takes off out of the room, Lucy tries to follow, but Ashlyn yells back at her, “Don’t follow me, I don’t want to see or talk to you ever again. We’re done, our friendship is over!”

Lucy watches as her best friend leaves and she collapses onto the floor with her hands covering her face, what have I done? How could I have been so stupid? If it’s the last thing I do I’m going to make things right between us again Ash, I love you.

Lucy sends Ali a message letting her know what happened and that Ashlyn isn’t happy, so be warned.

Ashlyn in the meantime makes her way back to her hotel room and finds Ali waiting for her, “What the hell do you think you are doing here? You set me up, get the fuck out, we’re done!” Ashlyn grabs Ali’s bag, opens the door and launches it down the hallway, “I expect that when I return to Florida, you will have moved out of the house. Also, you can tell everyone why the wedding and our marriage is off. You may say you love and trust me, but your actions this evening indicate you don’t; now leave.”

Ali fights back her tears, “Ashy, please talk to me, let me explain.”

“GET OUT NOW!”

Ali walks towards the door, “I’m sorry Ash, I love you, always and forever.”


	5. Cat Lady (Naeher/Sauerbrunn)

Alyssa Naeher paces around the hotel room she is sharing with her twin sister Amanda and their Maine Coon cat, named Max.

“Relax, Lys, Max looks perfect. He’s been bathed, brushed, massaged, the damn cat is treated better than either you or I!”

Alyssa laughs at her sister, “It’s true, but look at him, he’s so handsome it’s hard not to treat him like the King he is.”

“Sis, I love you, but you really need to get out more and get back into the game.”

“I’m not ready Mandy, we both know how badly my last relationship turned out.”

“Yeah, let’s not talk about that. I still can’t believe you had to go to court to prove a cat’s paternity.”

“The judge thought it was a joke until he realized how much money is up for grabs in the search for the perfect example of the breed. Max is extremely well known, I’ve turned down stud offers for him in the past. Julie took advantage of me and him in order to impregnate Violet, such an ugly name for a cat.”

“Well, it’s over and done with now, we have Merlin at home and he is the second coming of his father.”

“I think he’s better than Max, Mandy.”

“Shh! We don’t need Max hearing that before the show!”

Alyssa laughs, “And now who’s the one being extra?’

“Come on, it’s time to load up and head to the Conference Centre.”

Arriving at the show with Max, the sisters check-in and make their way to the staging area. Once Max is set up in his cage, they relax for a bit.

“I’m going to take a walk around and scope out the competition, make sure if you leave Max that you put the padlock on his cage ok?”

“Yep, all good. Can you see if you can scope out some coffee while you’re out please?”

“Sure, I could use a tea myself.”

Alyssa walks the length of the Centre and looks at the various entries. Spotting the open concession stand she takes her place in line. Behind her a couple of her fellow competitors are talking and she can’t help but eavesdrop. “Did you hear that David Frank is no longer judging today? Apparently, his boyfriend had some health issue and he had to fly back to New York to be with him.”

“Have they announced the replacement judge yet?”

“Yes, it’s Becky Sauerbrunn.”

Alyssa coughs when she hears the name of the judge that has more often than once filled her thoughts as night.

“Are you okay?” One of the women asks her, “Yes, thank you.”

Alyssa gets the drinks for her and Amanda and makes her way back towards their station at a quick rate wanting to share the news of the judging change with her sister. So lost in her thoughts she doesn’t notice the woman with the ponytail in front of her, who stops for a moment and Alyssa walks into her, dropping both of the drinks.

“Damn it!” She bends down to collect the cups and looks for a way to clean up the pool of liquid now on the floor.

“Do you need some help?” Alyssa looks up and sees who it is, she tries to remain calm as she speaks, “Would it possible for you to get some serviettes from the concession stand, so I can clean this up?”

“Of course, I’ll be right back.” Alyssa stands and guards the spot until Becky returns with the napkins to clean up the mess.

She bends over to help Alyssa clean it up and when they are finished, they dispose of everything in a nearby garbage can.

“Thank you for your help.”

“It’s the least I could do, after all, I do believe I’m the reason you spilt them in the first place. I was looking down at my phone and stopped for a moment, causing you to run into me.”

“Oh, I forgot my manners,” Becky puts her hand out towards Alyssa, “I’m Becky Sauerbrunn and you are?” Alyssa takes her hand and shakes it, “Alyssa Naeher.”

“It’s been, um I want to nice meeting you, but perhaps interesting is a better word for our encounter. I hope to see you later Alyssa, maybe you’ll allow me to replace your drinks. I should get going now though.”

“I would like that I’ll see you around Becky.”

Alyssa has a momentary freakout once Becky is out of her sightline, before making her way back to Amanda and their station.

“What no coffee?” Amanda looks at her as she brushes Max out.

“I’m yeah, no, long story short, I ran into Becky Sauerbrunn, like literally ran into her and dropped our drinks. She helped me clean up the mess and talked to me, Mandy!”

“Your girl crush talked to you, interesting, and what did you do about it?”

“We maybe have plans later to replace the drinks.”

“Maybe? Sis, you need to make that happen! You’ve been pinning over the woman for the last few years, it’s time for you to make a move.”

“I’ll see, but first we need to make sure that Max is perfect and ready for the show.”

Once their class is called Alyssa brings Max up to the judging stand and locks eyes with Becky before placing him on the table. They exchange smiles before Becky gets down to the business of evaluating the Maine Coon against the breed standard.

Alyssa notices that Becky takes her time and watches the movement of the majestic looking creature, allowing Max to walk around and to climb the scratching post.

“Max is a very fine example of a Maine Coon, perhaps the best I have ever seen. You may remove him from the table now, thank you.” Alyssa steps up and carefully removes him from the table before carrying him back to his cage and making sure the padlock is in place.

“How do you think he did?” Amanda looks at her sister, “She seemed to take her time evaluating and checking everything, I hope that’s a good sign.”

A few hours later, the results are posted and Max is marked as first in his group and class and eligible to enter for the “Best in Show.”

One by one, the class winners are brought up to the table and the three presiding judges score them accordingly. They anxiously await Max’s turn. Eventually, the fancy breeds are called forth and Max takes his spot on the table. Alyssa and Amanda watch on as Max seems to know exactly what to do at the moment to make himself stand out. The judges nod and take down some notes, Becky continues to smile all the while.

They await the final results and excited to find out that Max has taken the “Best in Show,” honours on the day. They head up with him and receive the trophy and take pictures with the judges and hosts.

As they are packing up their station and Max, Becky makes her way over to them. “Congratulations, that is one beautiful animal you have.”

“Thank you.”

“I was planning on replacing your drink, but once I found out you were an owner, I didn’t want to come off as being biased in my judgement; but now that the show is over, I’m free to ask if you would be interested in joining me for dinner this evening?”

Amanda steps up when Alyssa doesn’t answer right away, “She is interested. What time and where?”

“How about 7:00 at Applebee’s? Unless you would like to go somewhere else. I just figured as it was close to my hotel.”

“Applebee’s is fine, I’ll see you at 7, Becky,” Alyssa responds.

“Great, I’ll see you then. Bye for now.” Becky smiles at her before leaving.

“Seriously Sis, you need to step up your game, that was pathetic; look even Max is shaking his head at you.”

“Come on let’s get back to the hotel, so I can grab a shower and change before meeting Becky.”

Once, Becky and Alyssa are able to get beyond the initial awkwardness of the sitting down together for a meal, they find they have quite a few similar interests and make plans to stay in touch.

A few weeks later, Becky catches a flight from her home in Salt Lake City to Alyssa’s in Chicago on the basis of wanting to see Merlin for herself; but it doesn’t take much to figure out that, that isn’t the only reason for her flight to the Windy City.


	6. The Songwriter (Dunn/Krieger)

“Take it from the top.”

“Once more, with feeling this time.”

“Crystal, honey, this song just isn’t working for you. I know you chose it, but I just don’t see it on the album.”

“I’m sorry about everything Bruce, I just don’t seem to be connecting with the songs the label has been sending my way lately.”

“I know, and I agree, they just aren’t you. Listen, I’ve been holding back a couple of songs by an independent, I think they might be exactly what you need. I’ll email them to you tonight, and if you agree, we can get to recording them right away. It’s late, how about we call it a night and I’ll see you all bright and early in the morning.”

“Sounds good, Bruce. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Bruce watches as Crystal Dunn walks out the door of the studio and shakes his head.

“What’s up, Bruce?”

“Crystal is so talented, and the label keeps sending her shit to work with. She deserves so much better.”

“I agree, but what can we do about it?”

“You know that woman Ali, the one I saw singing at the coffee shop a few months ago?”

“I think so, the brunette with the guitar, right?”

“Yeah, well, I’ve been keeping in touch with her, and it turns out she is a damn good songwriter; she sent me some of her work. I’m going to forward it on to Crystal, I think the songs might connect with her on a personal level.”

“It’s worth a shot, I guess. I’ll see you tomorrow, Bruce.”

“Night, Steve.” 

Crystal arrives home and settles into a nice warm bubble bath along with a glass of her favourite wine. She lays back and listens to the songs that Bruce has sent her and is immediately taken to a different place filled with memories and emotions. She listens to them over and over again, and the tears roll down her face.

She lays in her large bed alone, as she has been since her marriage ended. She thinks about the song, how the words hit home, the feelings it has brought back to the forefront; but also, the acceptance that she and Pierre no longer belonged together. Faced with a rollercoaster of emotions to overcome, it takes a while for Crystal to fall asleep.

Crystal walks into the studio the next morning, feeling drained, emotionally and physically. She slept but feels exhausted, and it shows.

“You like the shit did you sleep at all last night?”

“Barely, those songs you sent me Bruce, really hit home. I need to record them.”

“Okay, are you sure you’re up to it?”

“Yes, the songs are about dealing with the ending of a relationship and finding your truth; I’m certain I will do them justice.”

“Alright, I have them cue up the lyrics for you.”

“Thanks, Bruce. One more thing, is it possible to meet the writer of the songs?”

“I’m sure I can arrange that may I ask why? You’ve never wanted to meet anyone before.”

“Everything about them connected with me, it’s hard to explain.”

“Okay, I’ll set it up, now, let’s get you in the booth.”

A few days later after Crystal has finished recording the songs from the mystery songwriter, she gets a call from Bruce asking her to meet him at an address at 7:00 in the evening. She pulls up in her fancy car, and of course, heads turn when she walks into the small shop. The place is busy, for their open mic night, and many in attendance are aware of the celebrity in their midst. Crystal looks around and spots Bruce off to the side, she takes a seat beside him.

“Why am I here?”

“You asked to meet the songwriter, I thought I’d do you one better, and let you see her perform; I’m sure she will be an eye-opener for you, in more ways than one.”

“Bruce, if this is your way of trying to set me up with someone, I already told you, I’m not ready; my marriage just ended.”

“In all honesty, I don’t believe your marriage ever started. You and Pierre were only ever married on paper Crystal, you were never husband and wife. You are a gay woman Crystal, now that you’ve accepted it, it’s time to embrace and have fun with it. I only want to see you happy. After all, if you are happy then I make more money!”

“And there it is! I love you Bruce, but you’re an ass sometimes.”

“Oh, honey, I’m an ass all of the time, or so says the old ball and chain.”

“Please welcome to the stage, Ms Ali Krieger, singing her original song entitled, “After the Fall.”

Crystal watches the woman on the stage, sing and play her guitar and becomes immersed in the experience, so much so that she doesn’t even realizes when the song is done until she hears the clapping.

“She’s amazing Bruce and she’s gorgeous!”

“C’mon, let’s go and meet your future Mrs.”

Bruce leads Crystal over to where Ali and a few of her friends are enjoying the rest of the show.

“Ali, it’s nice to see you again, I want that song.”

“I know Bruce and I’ll send it to you after I tweak it a little.”

Crystal speaks up, “Why would you want to tweak it, it’s perfect the way it is.”

Ali and Crystal lock eyes for the first time.

“Ali, this is my client Crystal Dunn. She is the one I gave your songs to.”

“Oh, nice to meet you, Crystal. Would you like a coffee or something else to drink? I work here so I can get you whatever you like.”

“What I would like is for you to join me for supper tomorrow night, so we can discuss future collaborations.”

“Future collaborations, huh? How about we start with a coffee for now?”

“Alright, could I have a soy milk latte, please?” 

“Of course, beautiful, I’ll be right back.”

Ali returns with the drink a few minutes later and Crystal smiles at the heart on top of it. She drinks it as they talk, lost in their own world. Ali’s friends noticing what is happening choose to leave her alone with the singer, as does Bruce.

Hours later it’s time for the shop to close and the shop has emptied out aside from Crystal and the remaining employees. Ali begins the process of cleaning up, with Crystal helping her as she isn’t ready to leave, just yet.

“Ali, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

“I didn’t, but I’m starting too now.” 


	7. Beyond the Armband (O'Hara/Sonnett)

As Captain of the Starr’s Mills High School Girls’ soccer team, it is Kelley O’Hara’s job to know everything about her teammates in order to know how to best motivate them. The knowledge has served her well as the team has remained undefeated during her 3-year tenure as the Captain.

Lately, she has noticed that one of the team’s defenders Emily Sonnett isn’t performing up to her usual level of play. Nor, is she acting like the outgoing and entertaining personality they’ve all come to know and love. Kelley pulls her aside after practice one day in order to try an ascertain what may be affecting the young player.

Taking a spot on the school bleachers, Kelley can tell that there is definitely something going on with her when Emily doesn’t make eye contact with her but instead looks down at her feet and hands.

“What’s going on Sonny? I know something is wrong.”

“It’s nothing Captain, I’m okay, I should go, I can’t be late for work.”

Kelley watches as the defender collects her belongings and heads into the school to shower and change.

A few days later and Kelley is sitting with her sister Erin at the local Waffle House awaiting their breakfast when she sees Emily propped up in a booth with her eyes closed. She decides to watch Emily and see if she is just resting on her break.

As they eat, Kelley sees Emily reach for her phone to shut off an alarm and get back out of the booth, presumably returning to work. Kelley can’t shake the feeling that there is something wrong. After they finish eating, Kelley drops Erin off at a friend’s place and then circles back to the Waffle House to watch and wait.

Hours later, Emily emerges from the restaurant and makes her way over to a car in the back corner of the lot. Kelley watches from afar as Emily opens the door to the backseat, removes her shoes and climbs in, shutting the door behind her. Kelley gets out of her car and walks over to Emily’s. She is shocked by what she sees in it. Emily is curled up with a pillow and blanket asleep in the back seat, surrounded by wrappers, garbage and clothes. She now has a better idea of what may be going on with the player, from the looks of things; she’s been living in her car for a while.

Kelley returns home and asks to speak with her parents, Karen and Dan. They sit down at the kitchen table.

“What’s going on Kel? You wouldn’t ask to speak with both of us unless it’s something serious. You’re not pregnant, are you?” 

“Sorry to disappoint you Mom, I haven’t decided to switch teams, I’m still gay. But I do have something possibly serious that I need your input on. Do you know the Sonnetts?

“Yes, we see them every Sunday at church with their daughters, although for the past few weeks there has only been one of the girls with them.”

“Can we please keep this conversation between us, it pertains to Emily and maybe why she hasn’t been around her family lately.”

“Of course, Kelley. You’ve piqued our interest; now can you tell us what’s going on.”

“I think they kicked Emily out of the house. Just listen before you respond ok?”

Karen and Dan both agree, so she continues.

“For about the past month or so, Emily hasn’t been herself on or off the field. I pulled her aside and tried to speak with her about things, but she brushed me off. This morning Erin and I went for our monthly sister trip to the Waffle House for breakfast and I saw her sleeping in one of the booths. Her alarm went off and she went back to work but it didn’t sit well with me, so after I dropped Erin off, I went back and staked out the place. At the end of her shift, I watched her walk to her car and climb in the back seat. I went over to see if I could talk to her and found her asleep and her car covered in wrappers and clothes. I didn’t know what to say to her so I came back home, to ask you guys what I should do about it.”

“What we are going to do right now, is to go find her and bring her back here. It’s not safe for her to be sleeping in her car and we have a guest room that’s currently being underutilized.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

Kelley and Karen head out to locate Emily, while Dan prepares the guest room for her. They drive to the Waffle House and there is no sign of her car.

“She probably couldn’t stay here without the car being noticed. Let’s check around the area.”

They drive around for a while with no luck locating the car or Emily, so they return home, empty-handed.

“Kelley, you should head to bed now, hopefully, she will be at school tomorrow and you can talk to her then.”

“Yeah, night Mom, Dad.”

Kelley heads up to her room and puts some music on before falling into a restless sleep. She needs to know that her friend and teammate is okay.

The next morning Kelley makes the drive to school early and in the corner of the lot spots, Emily’s beaten up car. She walks over to it, to see if by chance she is inside but she isn’t. Kelley heads into the building earlier than she ever has in her entire scholastic career and the halls are mostly empty aside from a few teachers and custodians. She drops her bag in her locker before making the rounds with no sign of Emily. The last place she thinks to check is the locker room, she heads that way and sees some clothes laid out and hears a shower running. She takes a seat and waits to see if it’s Emily. Sure, enough it is. Emily comes out and gets herself dressed and Kelley watches on.

“Talk to me Sonny, please tell me what’s going on. I know about you living in your car. I want to help you, what can I do?”

“There’s nothing you or anyone can do. There are only a few weeks of the school year left and once it’s over I’m out of here.”

“Sonny, please, it’s just you and me here; we’ve known each other since we were little, your one of my best friends and I should have realized before now that things were going on with you.”

“You really want to know what happened?” Emily looks at her with tears streaming down her face. “I told my parents that I liked girls and they kicked me out, told me that they never wanted to see me again and that I was a disgrace to the family.”

“I’m really sorry Em, but why couldn’t you just tell me that?”

“Because you have the perfect family and I’m sure that they would accept you if you were gay.”

“You right about that, I’ m gay Sonny, they know and accept it, even if they may not be always happy about it.”

“You’re gay??” Emily stares at Kelley wide-eyed.

Kelley smiles at her, “Yep, and I like rainbows and unicorns.”

Emily laughs at her.

“Now that we’ve established, we both bat for the same team, how about we play hooky today and head back to my place to chill. There is no pressure, but I already spoke to my parents and they made the guest room ready for you. Please let me do this for you, Sonny, it’s my duty as your Captain and friend to look after you.” 

“Are you sure it’s okay? Because honestly, I would love to sleep in a real bed. My back has been hurting non-stop.”

“Yep, grab your stuff. I need to stop at my locker and get my bag, but then we can go home.”

“Um Kelley, I don’t think I have enough gas to drive to your house and I don’t get paid for another few days.”

“It’s okay, I gotcha. Now c’mon before we are spotted and get in shit for ditching,”

When it comes time for graduation that year, Dan and Karen cheer for both Emily and Kelley as they make their way across the stage to collect their diplomas. Karen also has no issue with making it known to the church community exactly why Emily was staying with them and shaming her parents for their actions.

Kelley goes on to play soccer for the Stanford Cardinals, while Emily earns an academic scholarship to the University of Virginia. They spend as much of their time off together as possible and Kelley ends up proposing to Emily on the day she receives her degree in Sociology.


	8. High Maintenance (Morgan/Harris)

Being a world-famous model, married to the quarterback of the reigning Super Bowl Champions has led to Alex Morgan, having everything she could ever want; but not what she needs. The more time she spends away from her husband Tom, the more she doesn’t miss him. Where once there was hot and heavy sex every night, has now turned into a scheduled event, needing both parties’ approval before it happens.

Alex isn’t naïve to her husband’s activities off the field and on the road. She is fully aware that he has shared his bed with more women than she can probably count. She isn’t completely innocent in that department either, having also had a few relationships on the side with both men and women. Lately, though she has grown tired of spending her time and effort on models who have nothing but air between their ears and a pretty face; she wants more, she needs a challenge.

One of the biggest perks of having billions in the bank is the fact that her and Tom have a spacious palace of a mansion and grounds. Many days it seems as though an entire city of employees is required to maintain the grounds, mansion and pool area. 

One morning after completing her workout with her trainer, Alex decides to get changed into one of her bikinis and swim some laps in their Olympic size pool, to finish off her workout. She walks out with a towel wrapped around her waist and is met by the sight of a tall blonde woman, covered in tattoos cleaning the pool and surrounding area.

“Excuse me?” Alex yells and gets no response, as she moves closer, she notices the woman has earbuds in and can’t hear her. She moves in and taps the woman on the arm getting her attention.

“Is there something I can do for you, ma’am?”

“First off, please call me Alex not ma’am as we appear to be of a similar age. Secondly, I was just wondering if it was okay to go in the pool, I know sometimes you put chemicals in so I just wanted to make sure.”

“Yes ma’am, Alex sorry, the pool is ready to go. I already checked the levels earlier.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry for staring but I don’t believe that I’ve seen you here before. I’m sure I would have remembered someone with that much ink on them.”

“I’ve actually worked here for a couple of years now, but I was always part of the yard maintenance crew, you know like cutting the grass and raking leaves etc.”

“I’m familiar with what yard maintenance is… I’m sorry what’s your name?”

“Ashlyn, Ashlyn Harris, I would offer to shake your hand but I’m sure mine is in need of a good washing.”

Alex smiles and laughs at her, “That’s perfectly fine. You look like you could use a drink, Ashlyn, it's quite hot out today and we wouldn’t want you to get dehydrated. We have some cold drinks in the fridge, would you like one?”

“I have my water bottle, I’m fine, thank you.”

“Ashlyn, I insist and need I remind you that I’m technically your boss so you shouldn’t say no to me. Please come with me.”

“Okay.”

Alex is more than a little aware of the fact that the blonde is totally scoping her out as she walks away and she isn’t minding in the least. There’s something about the woman that is drawing her in. Maybe it’s that she wants to know the meanings behind the tattoos, or maybe it’s something more, all she really knows is that she’s dealing with a sudden case of butterflies in her stomach.

Alex gets her and Ashlyn each a drink and they both sit down to enjoy them.

“So, Ashlyn, tell me about yourself?”

“I’m sure that my story is of very little interest to you ma’am, and I really should be getting back to work now.”

“Ashlyn, please, I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t really interested and as far as I’m concerned you can take the rest of today off with pay if you humour me for a short time.”

“Yes ma’am, Alex, sorry, old habits die hard.”

“It’s okay, take your time, I’m not going to bite.”

“If you really do want to know about me, I guess I can tell you a bit. I was born in Florida, went to UNC on a soccer scholarship, played pro briefly before I blew out my both my knees and decided to call it quits, while I could still walk. After that, I bounced around for a while. I ended up here in Cali and as luck would have it met some of the guys who work here while surfing, we hit it off and they invited me to join the crew.”

“What about your family? Where are they?”

“I’d prefer not to talk about them.”

“Okay, can you at least tell me about some of your tattoos, they are incredible.”

“I’ve had a lot of ups and downs in my life, and I’ve battled plenty of demons along the way; they are all representative of different people and or events that have occurred in my life. I consider my skin to be a canvas and the tattoos tell the story of me.”

“That amazing, I look forward to getting to know more about you and your story Ashlyn.”

“Thank you, but I really should get back to work now, the guys won’t be happy to find me interacting with our boss.”

“Please, don’t be a stranger Ashlyn. We’re on a first-name basis, that makes you closer to me than most of my employees.”

“Yes ma.. Alex.”

Alex watches as Ashlyn collects her equipment and returns to what she was doing previously. Alex takes a couple of pictures, for inspiration later, not that she will need it as the woman has the profile of a model and the body of an athlete. Alex finds herself thinking about what else is hidden under the tank top and board shorts.

Alex soon finds out Ashlyn’s regular schedule and makes a point of being around whenever possible to see her over the next few months. On one particular afternoon Alex has some friends over and she fills them in on her current lust. After showing them the pictures of her, Kelley and Allie want to see her for themselves. They all take their places outside by the pool and wait for the maintenance woman to make her daily appearance.

Soon, right on schedule, Ashlyn appears to check the levels of the pool and to ensure that the gardens surrounding the area are kept in check. Today Alex can’t help but notice that she isn’t wearing her normal tank top and shorts, but instead just a sports bra and shorts that reveal more of her hidden ink as well as the 6-pack underneath it all. Kelley and Allie watch their friend and laugh when she promptly brings Ashlyn a cold drink from the fridge.

“Someone’s thirsty and not for a drink if you know what I mean.”

“Yep, this should be interesting. I’ve never seen Alex act or talk the way she has been lately. This Ashlyn girl has her whipped and doesn’t even know it.”

“Better not let Tom here you say that.”

“His cheating ass should have been kicked to the curb years ago.”

“Agreed, but the two of them know how much is at stake if they divorce.”

“Yeah, well, it’s their own fault for not signing a prenup.”

Alex leads Ashlyn over and introduces them before asking if Ashlyn would like to join them for supper. Ashlyn knows it’s a losing battle to say no, so she agrees provided she can finish her work first and then go home to shower and change before returning to have a meal surrounded by beautiful women. Alex quickly agrees, and Ashlyn returns to her work.

“Lex, I’ve never seen you look at someone, the way you do her.” Alex smiles at them, “I don’t know how to explain what I’m thinking or feeling right now guys.”

“Alex, are you in love with her, plain and simple, yes or no?”

“Yes, I think I am. But how can that be, we’ve never even kissed or hugged.”

“The heart knows what it wants and, in your case, I do believe it wants a tall blonde tattooed woman.”

“Can the two of you disappear before she gets back here?”

“Consider it done, c’mon Kel, supper on me or should I say Bati.”

They all hug before leaving, Alex promises to message them later about what happens.

An hour later, Ashlyn is let into the house and to Alex who is waiting for her. Ashlyn notices that the table is only set for two.

“I thought your friends were joining us?”

“Change of plans, they had to leave; but this means we have a wonderful meal to eat all by ourselves.”

After they finish eating they make their way into the large living area. Ashlyn looks around at the pictures, paintings and awards that fill the room.

“Where is your husband?”

“Most likely sharing his bed with a blonde or brunette, maybe both in San Francisco right now.”

“Ashlyn, I need to be honest with you, I told my friends to leave because I wanted to be alone with you; the truth is that I’m attracted to you and have developed feeling towards you.”

Ashlyn turns around, smiles and walks over to Alex before leaning in to kiss her. “Truth is, I’m glad you sent them away because I’ve been wanting to be alone with you as well.”

They wrap their arm around each other, getting a taste and wanting more. Alex leads Ashlyn towards the stairs and up to her bedroom. They spend that night together as well as many after that.

Alex has Tom served with divorce papers, just before the Championship game, which they go on to lose, but she wins big in court after proving his years of infidelity led to a breakdown in their marriage, long before hers. The judge awards the house and grounds to Alex in the settlement, and Ashlyn moves in with her. A year later, they get married on those same grounds. 


	9. The Pact (Morgan/O'Hara)

Alex Morgan and Kelley O’Hara, are the best of friends since they met at the age of 4 the two of them have been inseparable. Their parents know that if they can’t find one, they are most likely with the other. They are also jokingly called the twins because although they are quite different in physical appearance, they have a need to dress similar to each other at all times.

Both are super active and compete for their high school soccer team, the only difference being that Kelley plays as a defender while Alex leads the team as a striker.

Spending all that time together, they know everything about each other, their likes, dislikes, wants, needs, goals, etc.. They even know that they want to be married before they turn 30 have 2 children, one boy and one girl and two dogs. They both know that what they feel for each other is more than just a friendship and sense that those around them know it as well.

One evening they are at a friend’s house having a few drinks like teenagers tend to do when there aren’t adults present. The group decides to make things interesting and play a game of truth or dare. Having just completed her dare, Morgan turns to Kelley and asks the question, “Truth or dare, O’Hara?” “When have I ever opted for the truth, it’s always a dare with me.” “Alright, then I dare you to kiss Alex with tongue for 3 minutes.” “Can I do something else?” “Nope, you know the rules.”

Kelley turns and looks at Alex, “If you don’t want to, we won’t. I’ll do the naked run.” “Kel, it’s okay, let’s just get this over with.”

Once the timer is set, they fight the awkwardness and lean in to each other, kissing each on the lips, “Nope, it’s gotta be with the tongue or you do the run.” Kelley leans in again and this time runs her tongue over Alex’s bottom lip before the blue-eyed girl opens her mouth and allows their tongues to meet. Once they do, neither of them is in a hurry to stop the contact and they move in closer and deeper. They hear the timer chime out but aren’t quite ready to relinquish the intimate contact. They slowly separate and look into each other’s eyes. Kelley notices a scared look come across Alex’s face before she gets up and promptly takes off running out of the house. Kelley grabs her stuff and takes off after her, catching up with her outside Alex’s house.

“Lex, am I that bad of a kisser that you felt the need to run away from me?”

“No, Kel, you are a really good kisser. It’s just that, that was my first kiss and I never expected it to be with you or like it as much as I did.”

“Wait, you mean you never kissed anyone before?”

Alex shakes her head, “Lex, you’re the most beautiful girl I know, how have you never kissed anyone?”

“I was waiting for the right time and person, I was waiting for you, Kelley. Have you not figured out that I love you and always have.”

“I love you too Lex, I’m pretty sure I have since the first day we met. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared that you didn’t feel the same way about me.”

“Well, now that we know how about we make the most of it. Can I stay with you tonight Lex, I don’t want to walk home now.”

Alex reaches for her hand, “C’mon, let’s go.”

A few months later Kelley arrives at Alex’s house and lets herself in before heading up to Alex’s room. She jumps on the bed, making Alex drop the book she was reading.

“Kelley! Now, I’m going to lose my spot.”

Alex picks the book back up and searches for where she left off, while Kelley looks at the cover of the Harlequin Romance named “The Pact.”

“Must be a good book if it’s got you in this deep. What’s it about?”

Alex puts the book down after marking her page.

“It’s about a boy and girl who grew up as neighbours and best friends and they make a deal with each other that if they aren’t married or in a relationship before the age of 28, they will marry each other.”

“And do they end up married?”

“I don’t know I’m not that far in the book yet.”

“Oh. Hey we should do that. Make our own pact to marry each other if we aren’t with someone by the age of 29. We always said we wanted to be married before 30, so that will give us a bit of time to plan the wedding. What do you think?”

“Let’s do it, we should make it like official though and write it down and sign it.”

“Okay.”

Alex takes some paper and writes down,

“If we are not married or in a relationship by the age of 29, we agree to marry each other and live happily ever after, signed Alex P. Morgan and Kelley M. O’Hara.”

They both sign their names to the paper, “There now it’s official, no take-backs!”

The next year Alex moves with her family to California, when her father gets offered a better paying job. As much as they try and stay in touch over the next few years, the contact starts to swindle as they are both busy living their separate lives.

While they both attend University in California and play for their school soccer teams their paths never cross as each time the two schools play each other, one of the other is injured or not on the roster for the game. 

Kelley attends Stanford University and graduates with a degree in Environmental Engineering while Alex attends UCBerkley and finishes with a degree in Political Economy.

Kelley returns to Georgia and secures a position with a firm in Atlanta where she works tirelessly for the next several years. Alex in the meantime decides to get into politics and find a place working for the Governor of California. Both settle down in relationships and seem to be on their way to being married before the long since forgotten deadline. Until Kelley’s long term girlfriend breaks up with her for spending too much time at work and not enough with her.

Now that Kelley and her sister Erin have long since moved out of the house and father Dan has retired from the Navy, Kelley’s parents decide it’s time to sell their house in favour of something smaller and easier to maintain.

Kelley makes the short drive back to her childhood home and they begin the process of going through everything. Kelley packs up the memories of her childhood bedroom and digs long-forgotten items and boxes out of her closet when she finds a box with the name Alex on it.

Taking the box with her, she sits down on her bed and looks through the old pictures and keepsakes before stumbling upon the paper with their marriage pact on it. Running her finger over Alex’s scribble she can’t help but think of her blue-eyed first love.

She finishes packing up her belongings and puts most of the stuff in her storage unit to go through more thoroughly at a later time, she keeps the box and letter with her. Sitting in front of her laptop later than evening she begins searching for Alex and Alexandra Morgan and soon comes up with a Facebook profile of her old friend.

Seeing those familiar blue eyes melts Kelley’s heart and she starts typing out a message to send, unsure if it will ever be seen. She attaches a photo of the pact and then hits the send button.

A week later, she gets a friend request notification and seeing the name makes her heart skip a beat. She quickly clicks on the accept button.

A message soon pops up, “Hi Kel, it’s been a long time. I’m so happy to hear from you. What are you up to these days?”

Kelley responds, “Hi Lex, I’ve missed you and that letter made me need to see/hear from you again. I work as an engineer for the Heavygreen Corporation in Atlanta, you?”

“I’m actually in the process of looking for a job, I was working for the Governor here in Cali but my contract is up, so I’m looking for something new and exciting.”

“Is it even possible for politics to be exciting Lex?”

“Sometimes, I’ve seen some crazy things happen!”

“Would it be too much to ask if we could switch to Facetime of Skype, I would really like to see you.”

“I’m on my way out at the moment, would it be too late for me to call you when I get home?”

“I’m a bit of a night owl, so I should be awake. Here’s my number (Insert number here) Look forward to seeing you, Lex.”

“Me too Kel.”

A few hours later as Kelley is chilling in bed watching some Netflix, her phone starts ringing with an unknown California number, assuming it’s Alex, she accepts the call and waits for it to connect.

Once it does, it’s quiet for a moment while they take in the sight of each other.

“Your still as beautiful as ever Lex.”

“And you’re still a flirt.”

“I am, how was your outing?”

“It was fine, just drinks and supper with some friends. You look like you’re already in bed.”

“I am, but I didn’t want to miss your call.”

“I’m glad, it’s so good to hear and see you again Kel, I’ve thought of you often throughout the years.”

“Why didn’t you reach out then?”

“I was in a relationship with someone who was pretty controlling now that I think about it, he wouldn’t let me do a lot of stuff.”

“He?”

“Yeah, I’ve been with both men and women. Damn, I can’t get over how good it is to see you.”

Kelley lights up and smiles, her megawatt smile.

“And there’s the smile I’ve missed so much.”

They continue talking until the early hours of the morning, at least for Kelley that is. Making arrangements for Alex to fly to Atlanta and visit Kelley.

A few days later, Kelley is at the airport holding yellow roses, hoping they are still Alex’s favourites as she awaits her arrival. She chokes after losing her breath at the sight of the woman making her way towards her.

“Are you okay?” Alex drops her bag and looks at her.

“I’m fine Lex, these are for you.” Kelley hands her the flowers. “You remembered.” “I remember lots of things Lex, including how much I’ve always cared about you.”

“You know Kel when I got your message I was teetering. I accepted a proposal from my boyfriend because I thought it the right thing to do. Problem being was that he never owned my heart, it’s always belonged to you. I gave him back his ring and responded to your message. It felt right and now that you are in front of me, I don’t think I ever want to let you go again. By my calculations, we are both 29, which means we have a few months to get reacquainted and married if we still want to uphold the terms of our pact.”

“That sounds perfect to me.” Kelley leans into her and touches the lips she missed for so long, the kiss gentle and loving.

They both smile when they separate, “Let’s go home, Lex.”

6 months later and the day before Alex’s 30th birthday the couple exchange their “I do’s” in front of family and friends in the park opposite their old high school.


	10. The Aussie (Stanton/Kerr)

Nicole Stanton, known as Nikki to her friends is going into her senior year at Mount Si High. Bored with the same ole, same ole she decides that she wants to do something different. After speaking with the guidance counsellor at her school, she is given an information package about an exchange program they offer to Senior students.

Reading it over, she becomes more excited by the fact that she will get to spend 4 months in Australia, taking in the culture, sights, animals and people all while earning school credit. Of course, there will still be some assignments to do, but nothing she can’t handle. Plus, she’ll finally get to play soccer in another country or do they call it football there? I should probably look into that, she thinks before heading home to have the conversation with her parents. It will also require their participation as a student from Australia will be taking Nikki’s place in their home for the entire 4 months she is gone.

That evening she brings up the exchange program to her parents at the dinner table. They listen to what she says and then ask her for some time to look over all the information before they give their answer.

A few days later, Nikki is upstairs in her room listening to the latest Taylor Swift song when she hears her Mom calling her.

“Nicole, can you come down here, please?”

“Be right there, Mom.”

Nikki Stanton joins her Mom and takes a seat on the couch in their living room. She sees that her Mom has laid out the forms for the student exchange program, in front of her. 

“Nicole, are you really sure you want to do this, Australia is so far away and they have tons of snakes and spiders.”

“I’ll be fine Mom, it’s once in a lifetime experience. I’ll be able to play soccer, go to school, and see all sorts of cool animals and things and the beaches there are amazing, maybe I’ll learn how to surf.”

“You are aware that this means a complete stranger will be staying in your room, while you’re in theirs, right?”

“I’m fine with that, please just sign them already!”

“Alright, your father already gave his blessing for it.” Her Mom signs the papers and Nikki hugs her before collecting them and heading upstairs to call her best friend Sarah.

**RING, RING**

“Yo, what up Guti?”

“I’m never going to lose that nickname, am I?”

“Nope, so you better Guti!!”

“Urgh! So, Mom signed the papers, I’m going to Australia!”

“That’s awesome! I’m so jealous! You’ll probably meet tons of hotties while you’re there, maybe even finally pop that cherry of yours.”

“Shh! The phone’s on speaker, I don’t need my Mom hearing about my sex life or lack thereof.”

“Babe, it’s cool, I get it, but you seriously need to loosen up. Find some Aussie chick while you’re there and get busy.”

“You’re a horrible friend, you know that?”

“I do, but still you keep calling and hanging around with me.”

“Note to self, I need to make new friends!”

A few weeks later and as the school year is set to begin, Nikki is finishing her packing before making the long trip, to her new home in Australia.

Her Mom continues to have difficulty with the idea of her only child relocating to another country.

“There’s still time for you to back out Nicole, I can speak to the school.”

“Mom, I’m going, you need to get used to it.”

“Okay, I’m going to make supper, let me know if you need any help with packing.”

Nikki hugs her Mom, “Thanks Mom, I love you.”

“Love you too, Nicole.”

Days later after Nikki has said goodbye to her friends and family, she boards her first plane en route to the land down under. At the same time in Australia, Danielle Kerr or Danny as she is known to her friends boards a plane destined for Seattle, Washington.

Danny’s younger sister Sam sits crying in her bedroom after they return. Her Mom hugs her, “It’ll be fine Sammy, I’m sure this Nicole girl will be lovely.”

The next day Nikki finally reaches her destination, having not really slept on the planes; she is feeling tired and sick from the travel. She really needs sleep and hopes that her host family, is already waiting for her when she arrives.

She clears customs, and using a trolley collects her bags before heading out into the busy terminal. Looking around, she is feeling completely overwhelmed with the entire situation.

“Are you Nicole?” Nikki turns and finds a blonde woman and dark-haired girl looking at her.

“I am you must be Mrs Kerr and Samantha.”

“Please, I’m Roxanne and this is my younger daughter Sammy.”

Nikki extends her hand to them, “It’s nice to meet you both, I look forward to staying with and learning from you.”

“I’m sure you are exhausted from your travel, how about we head home and get you set up.”

“That would be awesome, thank you.”

“Sammy, grab her bags.”

Samantha collects the bags and they begin the walkout to the car.

Once they arrive back at the house, Roxanne shows Nikki where she will be staying and Sam brings her backs in for her.

“Would you like something to eat?”

“Yes, please.”

“Why don’t you get to know Sam and I’ll get you both something to eat.”

“Thank you.”

Nikki looks at Sam, unsure of what to say to the girl, who as of yet hasn’t said a word to her. Noticing Sam’s shirt, she decides to bring up soccer and see if the girl bites.”

“Do you play soccer or do you call it football here?”

“Soccer, yeah I play, I’m not very good though.”

“Maybe we could play together? I brought my cleats, I’m the Captain of my team back home.”

“Really? Danny is always too busy to play with me.”

“I love soccer, I want to play pro when I get a bit older.”

“My parents laugh at me when I say I want to play for the Matildas one day.”

“Matildas?”

“It’s the nickname of the Aussie National Team.”

“Oh right.”

Roxanne enters the room with some sandwiches and drinks for them. “How are we getting along?”

“Mom, did you know Nicole plays soccer? She’s going to play with me.”

“That’s wonderful. But how about after she eats we let her rest for a bit to acclimate before you bother her more about soccer.”

“It’s really not a bother Roxanne, I was telling Sam, that I hope to play pro when I get older.”

“Please don’t get ideas into Sammy’s head about soccer, she will be going to school and getting a real job when she is old enough.”

“I’ve told you a million times Mom, I don’t want to follow in Danny’s footsteps and go into business. I want to play soccer.”

“We’ll continue this conversation later, young lady, I’m sure Nicole would like to rest now.”

Roxanne leaves the room and Nikki sees Sam with her head down and tears running down her cheeks. She gets up on walks over to her, wrapping her arms around her. The Aussie seems to fit perfectly in her arms and Nikki is taken aback by it and what she is feeling for a girl she just met.

“So, who’s your favourite player?”

“I have too many to name just one. How about you?”

“Same, I have female players that I look up to on the USWNT and then the male players who are more well known like Ronaldo, Messi etc.”

“You know Nicole, I’m going to like having you around. Danny and I aren’t really close, she pretty much ignores me because I’m not all girly like her and not drooling over all the cute boys.”

“My friends call me Nikki and do you mind if I ask why you aren’t drooling over boys?”

“Because I’m too busy drooling over girls, but they don’t know that yet. I haven’t told them. It would just be another strike against me vs. their perfect daughter, Danny.”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me and for what it’s worth, I look forward to getting to know you better Sam.”

Over the next few months, Sam and Nikki grow incredibly close and spend all of their time together, when not in school or on the pitch playing for their respective teams. Nikki is a bit older is playing on a different team than Sam, but they both manage to be there and cheer for each other.

Sitting on the field after one of Sam’s games, the two girls talk over things.

“How come your parents never come to your games, Sam?”

“They don’t want to take off work, for what they deem to be a waste of time.”

“Well, as long as I’m here; I’ll be at every game you play. You really are quite good and I think with a lot more practice and confidence you could be something special on the field.”

Sam puts her head down, “You’re the only one who thinks that.”

Nikki reaches over and lifts Sam’s head so they are looking at each other, “Sam, I should tell you something.”

“What’s that?”

“I like girls too, and I really like you, and I really want to kiss you.”

Sam looks at her while she says it, “You want to kiss me?”

“Yeah, can I?”

Sam smiles, “I would like that, but I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Nikki laughs, “Nor have I, we can be each other’s first.”

Slowly they lean into each other and let their lips graze, before moving back.

“I wish you weren’t leaving in a couple of weeks, Nikki.”

“I really wish I wasn’t either, but the term will be ending soon and then it’s time for me to go home and finish up before graduating.”

“Do you think we’ll see each other again after you leave?”

“I promise we are going to keep in touch, we can Skype all the time. I want to know how you are doing on and off the field. Not to mention I expect in the future to see you wearing a Matildas’ uniform.”

“I’ll send you one for sure!”

“Good, and when I make it pro, I’ll send you one of mine.”

Sam puts her hand out, “Let’s shake on it.” Nikki puts her out and they shake.

After returning back to the United States, Nikki and Sam stay in contact with letters, emails, Facebook, Skype and every other means of communication. Even being so far apart and in different countries, they remain close.

A short time later, Nikki gets home from hanging out with friends to find a parcel on the table for her.

“Hey Mom, what’s this?”

“I’m not sure, it came earlier, it’s from Australia and I had to sign for it.”

Nikki looks at the writing and smiles and the familiar scribbles. She takes some scissors and opens the package, pulling out a yellow jersey. Looking at it more closely she sees the Australian patch on the front and the name Kerr and 20 on the back.

“OMG!!”

“What’s got, you all excited, Nicole?”

“She did it, Mom, she made the Matildas!”

“Who? What?”

“Sam Kerr, Danny’s younger sister, you know from the exchange program. She made the Australian National Women’s Soccer Team, they are called the Matildas. I need to call her.”

Nikki looks at the time and realizes it’s not a good time to call, so she instead opts to send her a message, “Got your package, Congratulations, I’m so happy for you! Can’t wait to see you play on TV one of these days.”

Over the next few years, while Sam climbs the soccer ranks in her native Australia, Nikki plugs away and finally gets an opportunity with an NWSL team in New Jersey called Sky Blue.

She holds true to their promise and sends Sam one of her jerseys. She really doesn’t figure much in her first season with the team only starting 3 times and making 8 appearances overall, but at least she can finally say she is a pro.

She doesn’t hear from Sam for a while and figures that she is just busy when she arrives home one day from training session, she finds another package waiting for her. Opening it, she is confused when she pulls out a Sky Blue jersey. Turning it over, she sees the name Kerr and 20 on the back.

“What the?”

She hears a familiar voice behind her, “Meet your new teammate.” Turning around she finds her favourite Aussie and walks over wrapping her arms around her.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to make sure, you got the package and also to see if you would be interested in being roommates this season.”

“You could have just sent me a message, you know?”

“I do, but I missed you and I wanted to tell you in person that I really like you and I was really hoping that I could kiss you again.”

“Definitely.”

Their lips meet and everything feels so right in the moment, Nikki and Sam look at each other and know they would travel across the world in order to be together.


	11. Not Part of the Plan (Morgan/O'Hara/Heath)

Alex Morgan never considered herself to be overly superstitious, she just had a routine and plan that she needed to complete in the same precise manner every day. She got up every morning at the same time, when for a run, showered, got dressed in clothes she laid out the night previous, ate and was out the door and off to work at exactly the same time every day. All of that changed one afternoon when she was called into her boss’ office and informed that they no longer required her services. She was told she had two weeks of employment left and then she would be done.

She headed home that day and went about her same routine as always. The two weeks soon passed and on Friday, she found herself being escorted out of the building by the security guard.

Monday morning, Alex’s alarm went off like always and she got up, went for her run, showered, got dressed, ate and after looking at the clock started to collect what she needed for work, only to realize that she was no longer employed. Never one to sit idly by, Alex didn’t know what to do with herself. She called her best friend, Kelley who she assumed would be up by now and getting ready for training with her professional soccer team.

**RING, RING**

Alex hears a voice answer the phone that she knows isn’t Kelley’s, she assumes it her friend’s latest conquest.

“Can I speak with Kelley, please?”

“She’s in the shower, can I take a message?”

“Can you please tell her that Alex Morgan called and ask her to return my call.”

“Morgan got it.”

“Not, Morgan. Alex Morgan.”

“Oh, sorry, I’ll give her the message, bye.”

The woman hangs up on her. Alex thinks about how very different her and her friends’ standards are with regards to relationships and bed partners. Not that Alex is really one to talk, as she hasn’t even been out on a date in over 6 months. But she is pretty sure whoever she just spoke with wasn’t exactly a date for her friend either.

While she is waiting to see if Kelley will, in fact, return her call, Alex keeps herself busy by cleaning and dusting her already immaculate apartment. Eventually, her phone begins ringing the ringtone specifically set aside for her friend and she answers it.

“Hello.”

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Took you long enough to call me back KO.”

“Yeah, sorry about that, Jill? Janice? Jamie? Whatever her name was didn’t want to leave, and she told me to call Morgan, so I called Morgan first and she had no clue why I was calling her. Put two and two together and figured it was you that called.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you could add Kel, does your brain hurt from all that thinking?”

“Funny, so what’s new with you? Shouldn’t you be in your fancy office, making bank right now?”

“I lost my job Kel, they deemed my position to be surplus and eliminated it.”

“Shit, that sucks Al, what are you going to do now?”

“I’ve sent out some applications and resumes but haven’t heard back from anyone yet. It’s really screwing up my 20-year plan, I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“You’ve been saying for years that you wanted to do a bit of travelling, why don’t plan a trip?”

“I don’t have anyone to go with and I don’t want to go alone.”

“Okay, next plan, why don’t you come to New Jersey and visit me, you could break the drive up into a couple of days and take in some sights on the way.”

“You know what Kel, I haven’t had a real vacation or taken time off in a couple of years, it’ll do me good to get out of Atlanta for a while. Count me in.”

“That’s the spirit, I can introduce you to some of my friends.”

“Kel, if the woman who answered the call earlier is any indication of who your friends are, I’m not interested.”

“Nah, she was just a one-nighter, I had a good game and found someone to celebrate it with. You know me I’m no strings attached.”

“One of these days, you are bound to find someone who makes you question that ideology Kel.”

“It’s not like you’re close to settling down either.”

“Yeah, but the difference being is that I have my future planned out with regards to marriage, kids, finances etc... Do you?”

“Nope, but that’s why I have you, so you can help me with all the finer details of my life.”

“I still can’t figure out how you not only got into Stanford but graduated from there too.”

“Hey, I’m smart and I may have had a little help along the way.”

“Yeah, sleeping with one of the teacher’s wives got you really far.”

“Hey, I was doing him a favour, she was lonely and also she had an amazing rack.”

“Okay, hanging up now, I’ll call you when I figure out the logistics.”

“Talk to you soon Al. See ya! KO out!”

Alex shakes her head at her friend.

Over the next few days, Alex plans out her trip down to the last detail. She forwards Kelley her itinerary and is met with a response, “If you plan out your sexual encounters like this, it’s no wonder you haven’t gotten laid since the dinosaurs roamed the earth. You need to loosen up my friend and learn to have fun.”

Alex gets up the next morning with her alarm, goes for a run, has a shower, gets dressed, eats and then finishes her packing before making sure everything is locked up as she loads her bags in the back of her trusty old Ford Mustang. After setting up her GPS, she starts on her way.

The first day she enjoys the driving and sings along with the songs playing on the radio. She stops and plays tourist at several spots along the way, before arriving at the hotel that was recommended online. She checks in and heads up to her room for the night. Opening the door to the room, she realizes that the pictures online look nothing like this place. She takes out her phone and searches, sure enough, the same pictures come up. Puzzled she heads back down to the front desk to inquire and is informed that they are in the process of updating the rooms, unfortunately, hers isn’t one that has been updated nor is there any other rooms available on the evening. She heads back up to her room, changes, and tries to get comfy in the strange bed.

Picking up the TV remote, it feels sticky and she tries to wipe her hands off but it really makes no difference. Turning it on she soon finds out that the TV has exactly three working channels, 5, 13 and 17. Apparently, she has the choice of watching baseball, basketball or omg porn! Nope, not happening, she turns the TV off.

Laying there she tries to fall asleep, but it’s just not happening. I guess it wouldn’t be so bad if I did watch a bit of porn, right? Kelley did tell me I needed to loosen up. She puts the TV back on and mutes the channel, embarrassed at the thought that her neighbours may hear the moaning. Okay, maybe this isn’t so bad she thinks as she continues to watch it. Just for kicks she picks up her phone and sends Kelley a message

**New Message**

**Alex Morgan:** You’ll never guess what I’m currently doing.

**Kelley:** Well, if you are having sex you are doing it right if you can still type.

**Alex Morgan: **Not having sex, watching others doing it on TV in this crappy hotel room.

**Kelley:** The Alex Morgan is watching porn?? OMG! I wish I was there to see it. Okay, wait that would be kinda weird watching porn with you.

**Alex Morgan:** Not sure how to respond to that.

**Kelley:** Just don’t, I take it back. So, any idea what time you’ll be arriving here tomorrow? Oh, wait, if I check the itinerary it says 4:00.

**Alex Morgan:** Tell me again why we’re friends?

**Kelley:** Because we pinkie swore when we were younger to always have each other’s back.

**Alex Morgan:** Damn, pinkie swear, can’t break that, it’s for keeps!

**Kelley:** Yep, anyways I have company, so I’ll see you tomorrow. Have fun.

The next morning after going for her run, and having a lukewarm shower, Alex gets dressed and collects her belongings before heading to the front desk to check out. When she gets her bill, she inquires as to the $24.99 charge on it.

“Ma’am, according to our system, you subscribed to the adult entertainment channel last night.”

Rather than arguing the charge, Alex just pays the extra amount before she heads out.

She is making good time and figures to be at Kelley’s even earlier than she anticipated until her car starts making noises and she pulls over. She turns the car off and then tries to restart it but nothing happens.

“Shit, I’m in the middle of nowhere and my car just died.”

She sends Kelley a message letting her know what’s happening, before calling AAA. A tow truck shows up an hour later and pulls in front of Alex’s car. The driver adjusts the cap on their head before climbing out of the trunk. To her relief, she notices the driver is a woman, an attractive one at that, with long brown hair and beautiful eyes.

“Ma’am?” “Hello?”

“Sorry, were you asking me something?”

“I was asking if you could tell me what happened,” Alex tells her about the car making noises and then refusing to start for her.

“Okay, I’m going to have to hook it up to Betsy, to take a better look at the shop. You can go climb in the truck while I hook up your car.”

Alex heads to the passenger side of the truck and notices the faded paint on the door “Heath & Sons, Morristown New Jersey.” She opens the door and struggles to get up on the seat, looking in the mirrors as her car is loaded up.

The driver returns and takes her place in the cab of the truck.

“Can you put your seatbelt on please, it’s the law.” Alex looks not realizes she hasn’t done it already. “Of course, sorry about that. I’m Alex and you are?”

“My name is Tobin.”

“Am I too assume you are one of the Heath’s based on the name on the door.”

“Yes.”

“How far away are we from the shop? I’d like to have my friend meet us there.”

“About 15 – 20 minutes depending on traffic.”

Alex sends Kelley a message asking her to meet them at Heath & Sons and just to google the address.

They arrive at an old run, down looking building at Tobin expertly backs up the truck in front of the door. She gets out of the truck and lifts the door on the shop, before letting Alex’s car down from the hook. She gets back into the truck and pulls it ahead parking it on the side of the building.

“You can get out now.”

“Thanks.” Alex looks around at the state of things and it makes her extremely nervous. “There is a couch inside if you want to have a seat while you wait.”

Alex heads inside and is surrounded by pictures of what she assumes are Heath family members. She notices one of Tobin when she was younger with a soccer ball and a UNC? uniform on. Alex can’t help but wonder if there’s more to meets the eye with the tow truck driver.

Kelley arrives and makes her presence known. Alex stands up and hugs her friend. “So, any idea what’s wrong with the beast?” “Not yet, Tobin is still taking a look at it.” “Tobin?” “Yeah, she’s the tow truck driver and I guess maybe a mechanic as well.” “Oh, ok.” “Wait, you said Tobin and this is Heath & Sons, I wonder.”

“Kel? Sharing is caring.” Kelley laughs, “It’s just I played against a girl from UNC named Tobin Heath and she was an amazing baller, everyone said she was on track to make the National team and then poof she disappeared. I wonder if it’s her.”

Alex and Kelley sit and catch up for a while before Tobin makes her way in to speak with Alex about her car.

“Hey Tobin, this is my friend Kelley.” Tobin looks at Kelley, “Kelley O’Hara #19 Stanford.” “Yes, and you are Tobin Heath.” “I am.” “I always wondered what happened to you, how did you end up here, rather than turning pro? I’m sure there were plenty of offers.”

“There was and I turned them down when my Dad got hurt. I came home to help out at the shop until he got better, unfortunately, he ended up passing away 6 months later. I couldn’t leave my Mom to deal with everything, so I eventually ended up taking over the shop.”

“There wasn’t anyone else, who could’ve?”

“No, I’m the last of the Heath’s who is mechanically inclined, my sister’s freak out if they get dirt under their nails. The business has been around for 50 years, I owe it to my Papa and Dad to keep it going. Anyways, Alex, I took a look under the hood and ran the diagnostics, I believe your starter needs replacing.”

“Okay, and how long will that take?”

“A couple of hours, however, it’s Friday evening and most shops are already closed. I won’t be able to get the part for at least a few days if not longer; it’s an older car so I need to check secondary sources for it.”

“Shit, what am I going to do without my car?”

“Al, don’t worry about it, as long as you are here you can use my car if need be when I’m not.”

“Thanks, Kel. I guess we should be going then. I need to get my bags out of the trunk, is that okay, Tobin?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Alex leaves to go and collect her bags, while Kelley stays behind with Tobin. “Hey, Tobin are you seeing anyone? I seem to recall that way back when you and a teammate of mine had a thing.”

“Yeah, Christen. We were together for quite a while, but eventually, the distance became too much and we broke up.”

“Are you off the clock now? Would you like to join Alex and me for some pizza and beers?”

“Kelley, I appreciate the invite, but I don’t think it would be appropriate for me to join you.”

“Tobin, I’ll be honest with you; I noticed that Alex has barely taken her eyes off of you the entire time we’ve been here. She has had a rough go of things lately, so it would be nice for her to make a new friend and maybe have some fun.”

“She is rather attractive and has beautiful eyes. Ok, I’m in, but I need to have a shower and change first. Would it be okay if I met you in a little while?”

“That would be fine, here I give you my address and #.” Kelley writes down the information on a receipt pad she finds on the table. “Call me, if you can’t find it.”

Alex returns with her stuff, and Kelley shakes her head at the amount of bags her friend brought along for what was supposed to be a short visit. “Did you leave anything in your closet, Al?” “I submitted some resumes to companies around here, needed to make sure that if I got called for an interview, I had everything I needed. You do have an iron at your apartment, right? If not, we will need to stop and buy one.” “Wow, Al, so much for loosening up.”

“You wear a uniform for your job, I don’t, so I’m rather particular about what I do wear.”

“Please tell me there is at least one set of jeans and a t-shirt in there.” “Yes, there is.” “Good, you’re changing when we get back to my place.”

Tobin watches and listens as the two talk, but she doesn’t want to interject into the conversation, how good Alex looks in the dress she is currently wearing that reveals legs for days underneath it.

“We should be going now, Tobin, we’ll see you later.”

Alex smiles at her, “Bye, Tobin.” They collect the bags, load them into the trunk of Kelley’s car and are on their way.

“You like her, don’t you?” Kelley smiles knowingly at her friend.

“I do, but falling for a mechanic isn’t part of my plan, Kel. I need someone with a job on pair to mine, not a grease monkey.”

“Al, sometimes things don’t go as planned. Think about it, you lost your dream job, now your faithful car left you stranded on the roadside, perhaps there is a reason for it all. Maybe that reason is named Tobin, maybe it isn’t, but you’ll never know unless you’re willing to give it a chance. By the way, I invited her over to join us for pizza and beer.”

“Kelley!”

“Not sorry, Al; I saw the way the two of you were looking at each other. And she could be fun for you. Seriously, did you see the muscles under her shirt? The woman is in prime shape, just the way you like ‘em, Lex.”

Alex shakes her head but doesn’t argue, knowing that her friend is spot-on in her analysis of her friend’s “type”.

A few hours later, there is a knock at Kelley’s door, knowing it’s too early for the pizza to have arrived; that leaves one possibility, Tobin. Kelley opens the door and smiles when she sees that the brunette brought along a six-pack of Bud, with her. She reaches to take them from Tobin, “I’ll take those, pizza should be here soon and Alex is waiting for you on the couch.”

Over the next few hours, it becomes extremely apparent that the two are attracted to each other, leaving Kelley as the third wheel to their conversation. Alex and Tobin find that they have many similar likes and interests, they also find out that Tobin managed to complete her degree in Communications from UNC through distance education.

“Have, you ever thought about playing soccer again Tobin?”

“Yes, not a day goes by that I don’t have a ball at my feet. I miss it so much; I actually have season tickets to Sky Blue and have for the last few years.”

Kelley hears that and can only apologize for the on-field product and results. “You don’t need to apologize, a team is more than one player, you’ve worked your ass off, I can’t say the same for others.”

“Do you want to come to a training session with me Tobin? I’d love to see what you can do with the ball, from what I remember you were a bit of a magician with it.”

“Still am, and yeah, I’d like that.”

“Cool, I see what I can set up. Anyways, I’m going to head to bed now; early session in the morning, night guys.”

Kelley doesn’t get a response, nor does she expect to as Alex and Tobin are off in their own world.

The next morning as Kelley is getting something to eat, Alex is returning from her early morning run.

“Morning.”

“Morning, how was the run?”

“Good, exactly what I needed to start the day off.”

“So, what time did Tobin end up leaving at?”

“She didn’t, she’s in my bed sleeping.”

“What? You work fast Morgan.”

“Kel, we didn’t sleep together. She slept in my bed, while I slept on the couch. It was late and she had been drinking, I wasn’t comfortable with the idea of her driving, so I invited her to crash here.”

Tobin makes her way out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, “Well, it looks like sleeping beauty is awake now. So, are you going to ask her out?”

Tobin approaches them and takes a long look at Alex in her running wear, noticeably swallowing a bit harder than usual.

“Morning Tobin, how did you sleep?”

“Really well, thank you, it’s been a while since I’ve slept in a real bed.”

“What do you mean, a real bed?”

“I live at the shop in an apartment in the back, never got around to replacing the mattress, so I just usually end up sleeping on the couch.”

“That can’t be good for your back.”

“It’s not, but it’s all I can afford.”

“Tobin, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” Alex shocks herself and Kelley with how freely the words come out.

“Like, just me and you? Or with Kelley too?”

“Just us Tobin, I would like to get to know you better.”

Tobin looks down at her feet and plays with her hair, “I’d like that Alex, I close the shop at 6, so would 7 work for you? I can pick you up.”

“7 is perfect.”

“I have to get to work now, I have your number, so I’ll message you later. Bye Alex, Kelley.”

Tobin leaves the apartment.

“That was smooth Al, so where are you going for dinner?”

“Crap, I don’t know! You live here I don’t, give me a recommendation.”

“Maybe you should let Tobin take the lead Al, she’s from here too.”

“Urgh, but I need to know what to wear and what to order.”

“Al, chill out! The way she was looking at you, I’m pretty certain she was thinking about ways to get you out of your clothes, just dress casual, you will be fine. I need to get to training now, I’ll be home after lunch.”

“Okay, have fun kicking balls around.”

“I always do.”

When Kelley returns home from training, she is excited to share the news with Alex, that the coaches are willing to take a look at Tobin, after all, they have nothing to lose by giving her a chance to impress them.

Later on that evening, Tobin arrives to pick up Alex with some flowers in hand. “I wasn’t sure if you like flowers or not, or what type you liked if you did. I hope these are okay.”

“Tobin, they are perfect, thank you. Let me put them in some water. Kelley has some news to share with you.”

“Hey, Kelley.”

“Hey Tobs, listen I spoke to the coaches today and they are willing to give you a tryout. I need you to be at Yurcak, at 9 am on Tuesday.”

“Okay, I can do that. Thanks, Kelly, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Just go out there and play your best, I’m sure Alex will want to come and watch.”

“What about me?” Alex reenters the room. “Nothing was just telling Tobin how excited you were to hear that she has a try-out.”

“Oh, yeah.”

Tobin and Alex head out for their date, and Kelley decides to do some research on her possible teammate to be.

After searching on line she finds all kinds of articles of her on-field prowess, but nothing really about her personal life aside from her father’s obit notice.

Needing to know, if Tobin really is as genuine as she seems Kelley looks up her old Stanford teammate Christen Press’ number.

“RING, RING”

“Hello?”

“Hey, is this Christen?”

“Yes, who is this?”

“Kelley, Kelley O’Hara, you remember from the Cardinals.”

“Right, KO, how are you?”

“I’m good, how about you? Keeping busy?”

“Yes, you would know what the training schedule is like for a professional soccer player.”

“You’re still playing?”

“Yes, I’m over in Sweden right now.”

“Wow, that’s awesome! Congrats! Anyways, the reason I’m calling is that I ran into Tobin Heath recently, and I know the two of you were together. I’m just curious about her, she’s really quiet and a friend of mine is interested in her.”

“KO, Tobin is a wonderful person and your friend would be extremely lucky to have her. Tobs and I broke up because she was loyal to her family and put them above her own happiness and dreams. It made it difficult between us when I was doing something that she dreamed of, but couldn’t allow herself to do. How is she doing KO? What is she doing?”

“I guess she’s doing alright, she runs her family’s old shop. I got her to accept a tryout with my team though, so maybe I can get her back on the field. It seems like she really misses playing.”

“I’m sure she does, it wasn’t easy for her to leave everything behind to help look after her family.”

“What happened to her Dad, Pressy?”

“You don’t know?”

“No.”

“He was hooking a car up at an accident scene, and a driver hit him. He was in a coma for quite a while, before he ultimately ended up passing away from pneumonia.”

“And she took over the shop, to help her family get by in the meantime and ended up staying.”

“Exactly, most of her friends and former teammates abandoned her after she dropped out of sight. I’ve tried to stay in touch with her, but she hasn’t really responded to my emails lately. Please tell your friend to look after her Kelley, she deserves it, I’ve never known anyone with a heart as big as hers.”

“I’ll do that Pressy, thanks for telling me about her. Stay in touch ok?”

“I promise, I will, later KO.”

“Bye Pressy.”

Kelley anxiously awaits Alex’s return from her date with Tobin. She lays down on her bed and must have fallen asleep as she wakes up to voices, she stands at her door and listens as they talk and laugh before it grows quiet and she peers around the door frame to see them kissing. She smiles before retaking her place on the bed.

Alex comes in her room all smiles, “Hey, how was your date?”

“Kel, I only going to say this once and don’t get an inflated head. You were right, I need to loosen up, and have some fun. The hell with my plan.”

Kelley laughs, “Welcome to the dark side my friend, don’t forget to pick up your free t-shirt.”

“I thought it was a toaster?”

“Nope that’s only if you convert a straight chick. Which I know for a fact Tobin isn’t. Going to assume you had a good evening?”

“The best evening I’ve had in a long time, Tobin isn’t who she appears to be; there is so much depth to her, that I’m in awe.”

“So, what are you going to do about it?”

“We are going out again tomorrow night.”

“Wow, two dates in two nights Lex, you’re getting more action than me.”

“We both know you don’t do dates.”

“That’s very true. But anyway, I’m glad you are happy.”

Tuesday morning comes around and Tobin joins Sky Blue for their session. The coaches are so impressed with her that she is offered a contract on the spot for the balance of the season. Tobin accepts the offer and goes on to play 12 games for Sky Blue before the league folds and she is left searching for a team to continue playing for. She doesn’t have to wait long as she receives an offer from a team in Paris, France.

In the meantime, Alex has been successful in obtaining a new position and continues to live with Kelley, but now Tobin has also moved in with them. Once Tobin receives the offer, she faces a major dilemma. If she leaves, the shop closes and all the years of the family tradition are gone. If she stays then she will be missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime.

Tobin has a long heartfelt chat with her family, and they decide it’s time for the business to close and for Tobin to live her dream. Tobin approaches Alex with the offer and explains that she will only accept it if she comes with her to France. Alex says yes to accompanying Tobin to France.

Six months later, a new league forms in the United States and Tobin is allocated to the Portland Thorns. Her and Alex make their way to Portland and Tobin’s star begins to shine as she helps lead the Thorns to a third-place overall finish. Tobin finds a home in Portland and with Alex.

After three years of dating the two announce their engagement, much to the delight of Kelley, who takes all the credit towards setting them up together.

They marry soon after Tobin, Kelley, Christen and the rest of the USWNT bring home a gold medal from the Olympics.


	12. More Than Friends (Sheridan/Quinn)

“Mom, can we get a dog?

“Kailen, you can barely get yourself to school in the morning, until you can show me that you’re responsible enough to look after one, the answer will remain the same, no.”

“But, Mom!”

“No buts Kailen, a dog isn’t a toy that you can play with and then throw away when you get bored with it. They are a lifetime commitment and cost a lot of money.”

“I can afford it, I have my job, and some savings.”

“Kailen, enough, the answer is no! Now, don’t you have a practice you need to be getting to?”

“Yes Mom, love you.”

“Love you too, K., see you later gator.”

“Really Mom?”

“Have a good practice, stops lots of shots and I’ll see you at suppertime.”

“Bye Mom.”

Kailen puts her backpack on and starts the walk to the practice field nearby.

“Honk, honk, get in Sheridan!”

Kailen looks and smiles when she sees the team Captain and one of her best friends, Diana pulls up alongside her.

Kailen gets in the car and puts her belt on, “Thanks Shorty, I owe you.”

“When are you going to get a car, Kailen?”

“I’m saving, but it’s not as if working at McDonald’s on the weekends, puts much in the bank.”

“True, so, did you hear we have a new girl on the team, she changed schools over the summer. Her name’s Rebecca Quinn.”

“What do we know about her D?”

“Not much sounds like her parents split and she moved here with her Mom.”

“That sucks! Hopefully, she’s chill.”

“Guess we’ll find out soon enough.”

The Coach calls the players in for warm-ups, “Ladies, I hope you had a good summer. Now, as most of you already know we have a new addition to our team. This is Rebecca, she is a midfielder and played for the Richmond Hill last year. I expect you all to welcome her and show her the ropes; understood?” “YES, COACH!” “Good, now Diana, lead the team through some warmups please.”

Diana signals for the team to follow her as she starts jogging down the sideline.

During a water break, Kailen notices the new player sitting off by herself and decides to join her. She takes a seat beside her and offers her a hand, “Hey, I’m Kailen.”

“Hey, I’m Rebecca, but only my parents call me that, my friends call me Quinny.” They shake, “Nice to meet you Quinny, so are you excited about playing with us this season?”

“Yeah, from what I heard you guys are pretty good and have scouts regularly attend your games.”

“That we do, are you looking to head to the States to play or stay here in Canada?”

“I’d love to play in the States, you?”

“Same, I’m hoping to lock down a scholarship at the end of next year.”

“So, you’re a junior then?”

“Yeah.”

“Sweet, me too, maybe we’ll have some classes together.”

“That’d be awesome. Time to get back at it, see you after.”

The players finish out their practice and sit down to change out of their equipment, before heading home. Kailen watches as Quinny throws everything in her backpack and then heads for a bike that’s chained to the bleachers. She unlocks it, puts on the helmet and is gone.

Kailen and Diana walk to her car, “What do you think of our new addition?”

“I like her, she seems nice and she’s definitely going to help out the midfield this year.”

“Yeah, I think she’ll be a good fit with me and Sophie this year.”

As the season and school year progresses, Kailen and Rebecca start hanging out more frequently. Following practice one afternoon, Kailen is picked up by her Mom and on their way home she spots her friend walking, “Mom, can you pull over please?” “What’s up Kailen?” “That’s my friend, Quinny, the one I’ve been telling you about.” Her Mom pulls over and Kailen gets out, “Where’s your bike?”

“Had a flat, so I walked.”

“Do you want a ride home?”

“It’s okay, I’m not going home right now; I volunteer at the local shelter after school twice a week. That’s where I’m headed now.”

“Really? That’s cool, what do you do?”

“Play with the animals, take the dogs for walks and sometimes to the dog park. Help with clean up, and feeding.”

“Can I come with you? I love dogs, and I want one really bad, but my Mom won’t let me get one.”

“Sure, they are always looking for extra help.”

Kailen lets her Mom know where she’s going and they head on their way.

Kailen follows Rebecca around as she plays with cats and kittens, then takes some of the dogs for walks and out to the dog park to play, before returning to make sure their areas are clean and that they have their supper.

As they walk out the doors, a few hours later, Kailen is excited about it all, “Do you think they would let me come in and help with you?”

“I’m sure they will, you were a big help today and Bruno absolutely loved you.”

“He’s such a good boy, I can’t believe no one has adopted him.”

“He’s a senior and that scares a lot of people away, they don’t want to adopt an animal that may not be around for the long haul.”

“That sucks, he deserves someone that will love him.”

“He definitely does. Thanks for your help today Kailen.”

“It was fun. I better head for home now, it’s almost supper time and I have a ton of homework that I need to do.”

The two girls hug and then go their separate ways.

A few weeks later, Rebecca comes running over to Kailen and her group of friends in the cafeteria.

“S’up Quinny? What’s got you all worked up.” “Guess what?” “What?” “Someone is adopting Bruno!” “OMG, that’s awesome!” Kailen jumps up and hugs her. They separate and smile at each other, “I’ll meet you after practice and we can go and say goodbye to him, ok?” Rebecca smiles and nods, before making her way out of the cafeteria.

Kailen retakes her spot with her friends and notices their eyes are on her, “What?”

Diana smirks and looks at her, “Something going on with you and Quinn, that we should know about?”

“We’re friends D, friends hug, ya know.”

“Friends may hug, but they don’t generally look at each other that way when they do.”

“Stop, don’t make it into more than what it is.”

“Uh-huh.”

Kailen and Rebecca play well enough on the field to garner some serious interest from schools and are extended invites to take part in Soccer Canada’s U18 camp while Diana receives an invite of her own for the U21 camp.

Arriving at the camp and checking in, they are happy to find out that they have been assigned to be roommates for it, “Thank god, I really didn’t want to be paired up with a complete stranger.” “All good Quinny, I got ya.” Kailen starts to reach for her hand, but second-guesses herself and pulls away before Rebecca notices, or at least she thinks she pulls it off cleanly. “You can hold my hand Kailen, friends hold hands, we are friends, right?” “Yeah, friends; for sure, we’re friends.”

Being in close proximity to each other for the next 5 days, the tension between the two starts to build up. They catch each other numerous times, watching each other and both try and deflect it as what something that friends do. They check each other out and compare themselves, friends do that too, right? But, do they usually want to see their friends naked or kiss them? Kailen can’t believe she just had that thought as Rebecca enters the room towelling off her wet hair. “What, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Kailen shakes her head, “Nope, all good.” Dammit Sheridan, get it together.

Finally, the camp is over and they all head back home and to school. Things start to get back to normal, or as normal as they can be when two friends are now actively trying to avoid each other.

“Kailen, I don’t know what happened with you and Quinn, but you need to fix it. The tension between the two of you is palpable and it’s screwing up the team chemistry.”

“Nothing happened between us D, and I think that’s the problem. Things started to get really awkward towards the end of camp.”

“Do you like her as more than a friend, Kailen? You need to be honest with yourself.”

“Yeah, I do.” Diana goes up on her tippy toes to hug the much taller goalkeeper. “Ok, now that, that’s out of the way, what are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you have me on your team to help you two figure it out. You guys need a ship name! What about Team Shequinn?”

“Diana, if you want to live long enough to see if you have another growth spurt, you will drop the whole ship name idea right now.”

Whenever she isn’t practising or working, Kailen now spends her free time volunteering at the shelter. She and Rebecca are on talking terms, but neither of them seems willing to make the first move towards being anything more than friends.

Walking home after work one Saturday, Kailen gets a frantic call from Rebecca.

“What’s up Quinny?”

“I lost him!”

“What you lost who?”

“Benji, I was taking him to the park and he slipped out of his collar; I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, where are you?”

“Dog park.”

“Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can be.” Kailen doesn’t care that she is still wearing her work uniform as she quickly crosses through the main park to get to the dog park on the edge of it.

She finds Rebecca waiting in tears and wraps her arms around her, “Everything will be okay, I promise. I’m not leaving you until we find him.”

“Thank you, I didn’t know who else to call.”

“It’s all good, I’m here now. Let’s send out a group message and see if we can get some of the girls to help us look, do you have a picture of him?” Rebecca nods, “Send it to me.”

Kailen posts a quick message on their team chat with the picture and soon they are met with a bunch of messages offering assistance. She takes over and designates areas for them to search while she and Rebecca walk the main streets. Having no luck, Kailen stops into her house, to change and explains to her Mom what is going on. Her Mom offers to drive around and help out in the search for the little dog.

With it starting to get dark and most of the girls having to return home for supper, things aren’t looking good. Kailen does another walk around the town, calling his name and has no luck. She makes her way back to meet Rebecca back at the dog park, “I’m sorry, Quinny. We’ll get some posters put up first thing tomorrow, I’m sure we’ll find him.”

“I really hope so.”

“I’ll see you first thing tomorrow ok?”

“Yeah, night Kailen and thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They start walking away from each other when Kailen’s phone starts ringing.

“Hey Mom, I’m on my way home now.”

“What? OMG! Ok, I’m at the dog park, see you soon!”

Kailen hangs up and starts running after her friend, “Quinny! Quinny! Stop, Mom found Benji!”

Rebecca turns and runs toward her, wrapping her arms around her, “Thank you.”

“That’s what friends are for.”

“I think we’re more than friends, don’t you?” Rebecca looks at her hesitantly.

“Yeah, I do.” Kailen leans in to kiss her when a horn honks signalling her Mom’s arrival. Kailen looks and her and smiles, “To be continued?” “Definitely, now let’s get Benji back to the shelter before they think I stole him.”

They find her Mom sitting in the car, with Benji happily sleeping in her lap. “Where did you find him?”

“Curled up under the school bleachers, it took a bit of coaxing but he finally came out to me after I sat down with him.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Let’s get him back and get the two of you home.”

Kailen and Rebecca climb in the backseat and Mrs Sheridan smiles when she sees them join hands in the rearview mirror.

The next day, Rebecca finds Kailen at school and shows her the message she received saying that Benji was adopted that morning.

“I’m going to miss him.”

“Me too.”

Kailen looks around before taking Rebecca’s hand and pulling her under the stairs out of sight.

“What are you doing?”

“This,” Kailen leans in and finally they are able to get the kiss, they’ve both been wanting.

“Do, you think that maybe you’d want to be my girlfriend?” Rebecca smiles, “If it means I get to keep kissing you then most definitely.” “Good, now we need to get to class.”

Kailen walks into her class smiling and Diana sends her a message before the teacher arrives

**New Message**

**Shorty:** Explain your smile.

**Kailen:** I asked Quinny to be my girlfriend and we kissed.

Diana yells out “Finally!” loud enough to get the attention of their classmates. Kailen laughs at her.

After school that day, they walk to Kailen’s house after school. Opening the front door, they are met by barking. “Benji!” “Mom, you adopted him?”

“Yep, we bonded last night and I think you have proven yourself responsible enough to help look after him.”

Kailen hugs her Mom, “Thank you.”

Senior year comes to a close and with Diana already off at Princeton, Kailen and Rebecca help Co-Captain their team to the Championship and land themselves scholarships in the process. Kailen ends up being offered a full-ride to Clemson University while Rebecca ends up playing for the rival Duke Blue Devils.

All three players end up rising through the ranks of the Canadian Soccer system and become members of the Senior Women’s team representing the Red and White on numerous occasions. They all end up playing the NWSL together albeit on separate teams. Kailen and Rebecca travel back and forth to support each other during the season and live together in the offseason. They are more than friends, but less than spouses and they are just fine with that and having Benji and Moochie as their kids. 


	13. Top Kop (Kopmeyer/Mathias)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Warning for Graphic Description/Details.

Haley Kopmeyer grew up in a rough area of Michigan. It was common for her to see drugs deals going down, prostitution and all sorts of other criminal activities taking place during her daily walk to and from school. She always had her trusty pocket knife handy, just in case someone was to approach her. Her parents had instilled in her from a young age, how important it was to be aware of your surroundings at all times and always have an exit plan in place.

She never thought that having an exit strategy plan in place for her own home would ultimately end up saving her life. At the age of 16, her father Joseph, a decorated officer with the Detroit Police Department was followed home after work one night by members of a local drug gang. They infiltrated the house and loud gunshots rang out as they shot and killed her father, mother and then searched the house for any remaining family members.

The loud noises woke Haley that night and remembering what she was taught, she quickly climbed out of her bedroom window and hide in the old shed in her backyard. She knew that when it was safe her parents would come and get her. She fell asleep waiting and when morning came, she figured it was safe to go back inside. Noticing the front door was open, Haley walked in and saw a blood trail leading down the hallway; she followed it and found her father dead on the floor in front of her bedroom door. Fighting back the urge to scream out, she ran to her parent’s room only to find her mom’s body riddled with bullet holes on the floor. Reaching for the home phone, she called for help before collapsing into tears on the floor beside the cold body of 37-year-old Patricia Kopmeyer.

A young Haley had always promised her Mom that she would be the first in their family to not only attend but graduate from University with a degree, and the day after she graduated top of her class from the University of Michigan, she applied to become one of Detroit’s finest.

It took a lot of patience, hard work and dedication but Haley graduated from the police academy in the top 5% of her class. When it came time for badge numbers to be assigned, Haley put in a special request to be assigned her father’s old badge number 2828 and it was granted. She proudly clipped the badge onto her uniform every morning of her probationary period; she was assigned to work alongside a Senior officer out of the 12th Precinct; one of the busiest in all of Detroit.

Five years later, and Haley has managed to establish herself as a Detective in the Drug Unit. She leads the discussion on the latest drug dubbed, “Orlando,” that has made its way from the streets of Florida up to Michigan. It’s become popular amongst the college crowd as a “Study Drug,” that helps with concentration and stamina, however, the side effects have landed many unsuspecting students in the emergency room with an irregular heartbeat and or palpitations.

Haley’s job is to co-ordinate an undercover operation to locate and eliminate the local suppliers of the drug. After 6 long months, they are struggling to make headway and they decide to change up some of the undercover officers in hopes of finally making progress. Haley studies the prospective undercovers and chooses three female officers who are qualified for the positions.

They get lucky when one of the officers manages to get close to a girl who sells the illegal drug. She continues to “date” the seller in order to gain information. Haley receives a phone call from the officer one evening asking for a meet. They arrange to meet at a 24-hour diner that’s a bit off the beaten path.

Haley arrives at the diner 15 minutes before the scheduled meet and waits, making sure that she faces towards the front door and knows where an alternative exit is.

She waits for an hour, downing 3 cups of the diner’s attempt at a coffee in the process. With no one in sight, she pays her bill and heads to her car.

**RING, RING**

She looks at her phone and according to the caller ID, it’s a blocked number. She decides to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Detective Kopmeyer, it’s Merritt. I was followed to the diner, I circled back and tried to lose them, but was unable too. I’m not sure how to proceed.”

“Are you still in your car? And being followed?”

“Yes, I have you on speaker while I drive.”

“Are you concerned for your safety, Officer Mathias?”

“Yes, I know the guy who is driving the car, he is the muscle for the gang.”

“Ok, this is what we are going to do. Do you know the 24-hour Walmart on Mercury?”

“Yes.”

“Good, go there and pretend that you are shopping for clothes, I’ll meet you in the women’s changing area in 15 minutes. Stay alert and stay safe Officer.”

Haley steps on the gas and drives towards the store. She quickly parks and makes her way to the women’s clothing and changing area. Spotting the blonde Officer, she looks around and sees a man watching her from a distance. She sees a glint underneath his jacket and knows they need to get out of there to avoid any possible civilian casualties.

Seizing the moment, she walks over to Merritt and makes eye contact with her, “Make like you’re happy to see me.” The officer nods and smiles, approaching and hugging her, “What next?” “You have a watcher at 3:00, he has a weapon. We need to leave.” “How can we do that but not make it completely obvious?” Haley takes a breath, “I have an idea, you’re probably not going to like it though.” “Just do it.”

Haley leans in and kisses the younger Officer, who follows her lead and makes it more real by pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss. They hear someone clear their throat and notice a young man in a blue vest, “Umm, yeah, that’s not allowed in our store, you’re going to have to leave.”

Haley smiles at him, “No problem.” She grabs Merritt’s hand and leads her out of the store. “Did he follow us?” “Yes, he’s on his phone.” “I guess we should give him something to talk about then.” Leaning against Haley’s car, they find a comfortable rhythm and continue to entertain the watcher by making out. They don’t notice when he eventually gets in his car and drives away.

Merritt’s phone rings soon afterwards, bringing them back to reality. They separate and Merritt answers the call breathing hard.

“Hey”

“Yes.”

“C’mon, you know we never said we were exclusive. I’m allowed to have some fun on the side.”

“Okay, baby, I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye.”

Merritt hangs up.

“That was her, I need to get back. I slipped a paper in your back pocket with an address on it. I think it’s a supplier.”

“Are you sure your cover hasn’t been blown?”

“Nah, she’s just possessive and now thinks I have a girl on the side.”

“Okay, call or message me if anything else comes up.”

Merritt turns back and looks at her, “I will. When this is over with, you can buy me dinner, Detective.”

Haley smiles, “I look forward to it. Goodnight Officer. Be safe.”

Haley returns to the Precinct and researches the address she was given. It is a known drug house. As she does a bit more digging a name comes up, a familiar one to her, one that she will never forget. Slade “The Snake” Thompson, the man who was identified as being the trigger man in her parent’s deaths, but walked free on a technicality. She looks at the headshot of the man with a Cobra tattoo on his bald head and thinks back to the memories she has of her parents before they were taken from her and also to the day she found their bodies; that was the day she decided to follow in her father’s footsteps and become a Police Officer. She holds her shield in her hand, “This one’s for you Dad.”

A raid is organized for the address, Haley stands with the SWAT team as they breach the front door. Shots ring out and Haley finds herself frozen in the moment. A door opens and she is knocked flying as a large man takes off running out the front door. She gets up and yells for backup as she runs out the door after him. Losing sight of him, she directs everyone to spread out as she continues to walk forward and takes in everything around her. She hears a garbage can hit the ground and runs towards the sound, gun drawn. She finds him trying to climb a fence and yells out for him to stop. It happens in a flash, he lifts his hand and fires on her, she returns fire and then goes down. The next thing she knows she is surrounded by her fellow officers, telling her not to move and that help is on the way.

She wakes up later in the hospital and tries to move, pain shoots through her and she can’t help but let out a loud groan.

“Lay back, don’t try and move, you’ve got some seriously bruised ribs, Detective.”

Haley looks towards the door and sees Merritt standing there.

“What are you doing here? How long have I been out?”

“You’ve been out for a little over a day, doctors said it was shock combined with the pain meds. And I’m here to collect on that dinner you owe me.”

“It’s over?”

“Yeah, while you’ve been catching up on your beauty sleep, one of the guys your team caught at the drug house, gave up everything. The teams raided three locations earlier. I was arrested along with her, but after they realized I was UC they released me.”

“I remember firing my weapon, did I get him?”

“Two to the chest; Thompson, didn’t stand a chance.”

“Thompson?”

“Yeah, why?”

“How about you let me buy you dinner as well as a drink and I’ll tell you.”

“I look forward to it.”

Haley notices her badge sitting on the table beside the bed and she takes it in her hand, running over the number on it with her thumb.

Haley yawns, “Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Haley closes her eyes and holding the badge which honours her father, tears run down her face as all the emotions hit her.

“Thank you, for always keeping me safe Dad.” 


	14. A Cup of Love (Sonnett/Horan)

Emily Sonnett aged 19, Freshman at the University of Portland, barista extraordinaire! Single and ready to mingle.

“Seriously Sonny, you’re never going to get any action with a profile like that.”

“If you are so good at this stuff, then why are you still single Ellie?”

“Because you Americans are intimidated by my accent.”

“That or your resting bitch face!”

“And just for that, I’m not helping you get a girlfriend.”

“Ellie, I’m sorry please you know I’m only kidding.”

“I do, now let me see your phone.”

Ellie takes Emily’s phone and returns with it a few minutes later.

“How’s this …. Emily Sonnett, 19. Student. Looking for a girl who will laugh at my corny jokes, and who isn’t afraid of being embarrassed by my need to randomly break out into song or dance moves. Must love having fun, drinking coffee and soccer. My friends call me Sonny, but you can call me whatever you like provided your hot and available.”

“Really Ellie? You can’t post that!”

“Too late I already did!” Ellie passes her phone back and laughs as she returns to work. 

Emily walks into work a few days later and Ellie comes right over to her needing to know how her date with Samantha went.

“Well?”

“She was incredibly tall and boring! All she wanted to talk about was how much of an impact the Harry Potter books had on her life.”

“So, no second date then?”

“I walked out during our first, so definitely no second.”

“We’ll keep working on it then.”

“Yeah, why can’t finding someone to love me be as easy as being your friend?”

“I love you, but I definitely don’t want to sleep with you.”

“Maybe I should make that Samantha chick my new best friend instead of you?”

“I’m hot, is she?”

Emily shakes her head, “Enough said. Now get to work!”

The next several weeks pass by and Emily continues to go out on dates, she finds a few attractive but there is no butterflies or fireworks with any of them.”

A new term begins at UPort and Emily helps provide the student population with their regular dose of caffeine.

One afternoon, just as Emily is reaching the end of her shift, she notices a tall brunette enter the shop. Ellie notices the look her friend gives the customer and moves aside allowing her to take down the order.

“Hi there, what can I get you on this beautiful day?”

“Um, can I please have a tall vanilla latte?”

“Of course, and your name please?”

“Lindsey.”

Emily takes the money for the order and offers her back the change, “Your order will be coming up on the side, Lindsey.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Emily smiles as she passes Lindsey her order, “Enjoy.”

“I’m sure I will.” Lindsay returns her smile before taking the drink, finding a seat at the corner table at then withdrawing her laptop from her bag and starting to type away.

Ellie grabs Emily’s arm, “What was that all about?”

“She’s kinda hot and has a nice smile.”

“You are totally crushing on her.”

“Yeah, but from the looks of things, she’s out of my league. I have to get to class now, I’ll see you later, El.”

Over the next several weeks Lindsey shows up the shop on a regular basis. She always orders the same thing and sits at the same table typing away.

“What do you think her deal is?” Ellie leans into Emily, “I don’t know, she’s definitely not a student and she’s too young to be an instructor.”

“You could always go over and talk to her, rather than drooling over her from afar Sonny.”

Emily shakes her head and returns to cleaning up.

The next day Lindsey returns and Emily starts up her usual order, but Ellie stops her. Ellie takes the cup from her hand and writes something on it in sharpie. Emily looks at it, “That’s my name and number, what are you doing?” “Something you should have done weeks ago. The love of your life could be sitting right in front of you and you’re content to watch from afar. I’m doing this for your own good and mine, I’m tired of watching you pine over her and it works in the movies.”

“Fine.” Emily puts the latte on the counter, “Tall Vanilla Latte for Lindsey.” And walks quickly away before she collects the cup. Emily can’t watch the reaction, so she makes herself busy in the backroom. When she comes back out she notices that Lindsey is gone.

Emily is sitting in class a few days later when her phone buzzes with a message from an unknown number

**Unknown Number:** Hey

**Emily:** Who is this? And how did you get my number?

**Unknown Number:** Tall Vanilla Latte.

**Emily:** Lindsey??

**Unknown Number:** Yes, Emily.

**Emily:** Um, hi, what’s up?

**Lindsey:** Your friend Ellie, told me that you like soccer and I was wondering if you’d like to join me at the next Portland Thorns game.

**Emily:** You spoke with Ellie?

**Lindsey:** Yes, she filled me in on the fact that you’ve been drooling over me for the last few weeks, but too chicken to speak to me.

**Emily:** Consider me embarrassed.

**Lindsey:** Don’t worry, I actually think it’s kinda cute, like you.

**Emily:** You think I’m cute??

**Lindsey:** Crap, now I’m embarrassed. Let me just tell you this, I haven’t been coming into the shop just to get my caffeine fix. So, soccer game yes or no?

**Emily:** Yes, Tobin Heath is a magician!

**Lindsey:** I’m more of a Morgan fan myself.

**Emily:** She’s overrated will never amount to much.

**Lindsey:** Guess we’ll find out. So, how about I meet you at the shop on Saturday at 6 and we can go to the game together.

**Emily:** I would like that. Have a good day Lindsay.

**Lindsey:** You too Emily.

Emily tries to focus on what her instructor is saying but her mind is completely taken over by the fact that she is going out with Lindsay on Saturday.

Saturday comes after 3 long days and Emily arrives at the shop wearing her Tobin Heath jersey in anticipation of the match between the Thorns and Dash. Heading in she notices Ellie behind the counter with a big grin and she shakes her head and gives her the I’ll deal with you later look, before taking a seat.

Lindsey walks in soon afterwards and the first thing that Emily notices is that her hair is no longer brown but instead now blonde and in a ponytail. Damn, she looks even hotter as a blonde. She walks over to Emily and smiles at her, “Ready to go?”

Emily nods and stands, following behind her as she heads back towards the door. She turns to look at Ellie, who mouths, “Have fun” to her.

Once Emily and Lindsey arrive at Providence Park and find their seats, which are right behind the Thorns bench. Things start to get more relaxed and comfortable between them as they are able to talk about the game and players and not be focused on trying to fill in the gaps in a regular conversation.

The game finishes and they debate the referees late yellow card call against Sinclair.

Arriving back at the shop, they grab a table and continue talking about a variety of topics, but one thing is bugging Emily and she needs to know.

“Lindsey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“If you aren’t a student at UPort then why do you always have your laptop with you and spend hours typing away on it?”

“I’m not a student at UPort, but I am a student. A high school student, at least for another few weeks.”

“Huh?”

“I’m actually a soccer player on the Thorns reserve roster. I spent last year in France playing for a club team called PSG, it was an amazing opportunity and paid really well, but I let my schooling slip while I was over there. I promised my parents that I would finish high school. So, I’m doing the last few credits I need to graduate online and the shop has a strong wifi connection.”

“Wait, you mean to say that you’re a professional soccer player?”

Lindsey laughs, “Yes, for some reason people always find it funny when I tell them that.”

“I don’t find it funny at all, actually I’m in awe at the moment. It’s always been my dream to be a pro and now I’m sitting at a table talking with someone who is one.”

“Well, you’ll have to tell me when you play so I can come and watch.”

“I’d like that and I’d also like it if maybe we could hang out again.”

“Me too, maybe you can bust out the dance moves that Ellie told me about.”

“Damn her, I’m going to kill that Aussie bitch!”

Lindsey laughs.

“You know that Aussie bitch told me to be good to you or else, she’d hunt me down and hurt me.”

“She’s not lying.”

“Ohhh.”

“Kidding! So, does this mean you know Tobin? Can I meet her?”

“Yes, I know Tobin and no you can’t meet her, she’ll try and steal you from me.”

“What? Wait, Tobin’s gay??”

“Oops! Don’t let that get out, it’s an inside thing.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“Hopefully, not for long.” Lindsey gives Emily a look that sends butterflies rippling through her system. 


	15. The New Boss (Press/Lloyd)

Christen Press had been Brian Hollins Personal Assistant for the past three years. She was beyond shocked one Monday morning to find out that the man she had grown to consider as one of her closest friends and mentor, had dropped dead from a massive coronary event while playing a round of golf on the weekend.

She had stopped to pick up her regular latte just as she did every morning and when she arrived at work, she noticed a heaviness in the atmosphere. Stepping into the elevator, she pushed the button for the 23rd floor home to the offices of Hollins, and Delran. Stepping out of the elevator she found Mr Hollin’s Secretary, Morgan in tears. “What’s going on Mo?” The secretary looked up at her, “Mr Hollins died yesterday of a heart attack. He was much too young and handsome to go like that.” Christen looked at her wanting to make a comment, but choosing not to at the moment.

Christen made her way into her office and dropped her jacket, bag and coffee before making the walk down the hallway to Mr Delran’s office. Mr Delran’s Secretary tells her to go ahead in, that they were expecting her. She knocked on the door frame before entering and seeing 4 gentlemen in suits around the table.

“Ms Press, please come in and take a seat. I’m sure you’ve heard the news of Mr Hollins untimely passing.”

Christen takes a seat in the remaining chair, “Yes Sir, I’m sorry for your loss. Mr Hollins was a good man.”

“Yes, he was. One of the best. We are planning on making an announcement to all of our employees today with regards to his passing. Of course, this means there will some changes in our personnel and structure over the next few weeks. There will be a new Head of the Advertising & Marketing Department appointed soon and we would like for you to take on the position of their Assistant.”

“Yes sir, I look forward to continuing to work here and alongside the new Department Head. May I ask when they will arrive? And also, will they be taking over Mr Hollins office?”

“Next Monday and yes, they will be taking over the office. Can you please before the end of the day make sure that the office is scrubbed of any personal effects.”

“Of course, and I’ll contact Mr Hollin’s family and see what they would like done with them.”

“Thank you, Ms Press. You may go back to work now.”

Christen stands up and makes her way out of the room, down the hallway and back into her office. She sits down at her desk and drinks her lukewarm coffee while going through the mountain of emails which have accumulated in her inbox over the last few days.

As it approaches 11:00 her stomach grumbles and she instinctively picks up the phone to call Brian and ask him what he would like for lunch on the day. She hangs the phone back up and looks at the closed office door down the hallway. She collects her purse and jacket and decides to ask Morgan if she is available to join her for lunch.

The Secretary is more than happy to join her and get out of the building for a little while. They get a table at the sandwich shop a couple of blocks down the street and place their order.

“I still can’t believe he’s gone.” Morgan shakes her head and Christen reaches across the table for her hand.

“Morgan, can I ask you something?”

“Yes, I guess so.”

“You were in love with him, weren’t you?”

“Yes, not many people knew but we actually dated on and off for the last couple of years.”

Christen squeezes her hand.

“I think I’m going to miss his horrible jokes and onliners the most.” Morgan laughs at what Christen says, “Some of them were really bad weren’t they?” “Yes.”

“Two cannibals are eating a clown. One says to the other, “Does this taste funny to you?”

They both laugh and shake their heads. They finish eating and soon head back to the office. Christen hugs Morgan before returning to her office and checking for any messages. Clients have heard about the death and are concerned that their needs aren’t going to be met. Christen drafts an email response to all of them, prints a copy and brings it to Mr Delran for approval before sending it to all of the clients.

Once that is done, she heads to the copy room and collects a few boxes to pack Brian’s stuff up. She looks at the pictures of him with family and friends and can’t help but smile. She stacks the filled boxes and then calls his sister and gets an address where the belongings can be delivered.

5:00 rolls around and Christen with nothing pressing left to do heads home for the day.

The next three days are filled with updating everyone on the current standings of all active accounts. Friday find the company closed so that employees may attend the services of their fallen colleague.

Christen is relieved that she had already made plans to spend the weekend with her best friend Tobin at their beach house.

A day or two in the sun and water is exactly what she figures she needs in order to regain her focus for the coming week and meeting her new boss. No one has been able to provide her with much information other than it’s someone named Lloyd. Lloyd that sounds like an old man’s name, Christen thinks. I hope he can keep up with the pace of Hollins, and Delran? I wonder if they are going to change the name? I really need to stop thinking now and enjoy the rest of my weekend.

Christen wakes up on Monday morning and looks at her clock, immediately realizing that for whatever reason her alarm didn’t go off. She always has given herself a bit of a cushion in the morning, so she is confident she still has enough time to get to work on time and even get her latte on the way. She quickly gets herself dressed in the clothes she laid out the previous night, brushes out her thick hair before putting it in a tail and then goes about completing the rest of her morning routine. She looks in the mirror as she finishes applying the last touch of makeup and deems herself presentable. Opting not to catch the bus as she usually would, she quickly catches a cab and despite the thick morning traffic, manages to arrive outside the building with 15 minutes to spare. Time for a coffee. She walks into the shop on the next block waits for her order to come up. Unfortunately, for her, the woman in front orders a handful of speciality coffees and they are taking longer to produce than just a regular coffee. Finally, her name is called and she collects the cup, she reaches over and snaps a lid on and starts a beeline for the door, now running short on time. Looking down at her watch to check the time she crashes into someone and hears a scream followed by a bunch of words she doesn’t want to repeat.

She looks up and sees a woman dressed in business attire, now with a huge stain on her surely expensive blouse.

Christen reaches for some napkins and attempts to help the woman clean up, “STOP! DON’T TOUCH ME, YOU’VE DONE ENOUGH ALREADY!.”

“I’m really sorry, please let me pay for your dry cleaning or replace your blouse.”

The woman laughs at her, “Girl, you can’t replace this blouse on your paycheck. It’s imported from Italy.”

“What can I do to make it up to you? Can I buy you a coffee?”

“It’s the least you could do.” Man, this chick is a bitch, Christen thinks to herself.

She waits for the woman to place her complicated coffee order and then pays for it.

Looking at her watch, Christen sees that she is late for work and after apologizing once more she makes her way to the office. She hangs her jacket up and places her purse and bag underneath the desk. She goes through her normal morning routine of checking and returning messages.

There is a knock on the door and she looks up, “Mr Delran, what can I do for you?”

“The new Department Head has arrived we are gathering everyone for the official introduction.”

“I’ll be right there.” Christen finishes up her email and hit the send button before making her way out into the large client waiting area.

She takes a spot beside Morgan and waits.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming, now as you all know we lost one of our own last week. In remembrance of everything that Brian did for our company, we have decided to keep his name on our letterhead. We will also be adding a new name effective immediately. We will now be known as Hollins, Delran, and Lloyd. Now that being said I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our team, and our new A&M Department Head, Ms Carli Lloyd. Carli, please come up and say a few words.” The group claps.

Christen watches as a woman emerges from the crowd and turns around to face them. “Hello everyone, thank you for the warm welcome. I look forward to working with and getting to know all of you. Now, I’m quite certain everyone has something they would rather be doing right now than listening to me talk, so get back to work!” The employees laugh before dispersing back to their corners.

Christen is frozen with the realization that it’s the same woman whom she spilt her coffee on this morning. She notices that the woman is now wearing a blazer, which mostly covers the brown mark on her top.

“Ms Press?” “Yes, Mr Delran?” “I’d like you to meet your new boss, Carli Lloyd. I expect the two of you will work very well together.” Christen reaches her hand to the woman, “It’s nice to meet you, Ms Lloyd.” “Nice to meet you as well Ms Press.”

“Christen can you please get Ms Lloyd up to speed on everything.”

“Yes, Mr Delran.”

Christen turns towards her, “Please follow me and I’ll show to your new office, Ms Lloyd.”

“Thank you, but please I much prefer to be called by my first name in the future, except in the presence of clients.”

“Of course, Carli.”

Christen leads the way and shows Carli to her office. “I’ll let you get settled into your desk, if you need me, I have written down all of the important extensions on a paper beside the phone.

“Thank you, Christen.”

11:00 rolls around and Christen dials Carli’s extension to get her lunch order.

“Do you need something Christen?”

“I was calling to take your lunch order, Mr Hollins always preferred to eat on the earlier side.”

“Oh, I understand. It won’t be necessary for you to take my lunch order as I prefer to bring my own so that I can work uninterrupted. I may, however, ask you to pick up a coffee for me from time to time, I’m going to assume you have my order memorized after this mornings events.”

“I do. Again, I’m very sorry about that.”

“Accidents happen Christen and I’m sorry that I wasn’t nice with you about it. You can understand that I wanted to make a good impression this morning and obviously having a great big stain on my blouse wasn’t a good way to start things off.”

“May I say something without offending you?”

“I suppose.”

“The colour of that blouse isn’t very flattering for your skin tone, I would go darker next time.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, now, I should get back to work.”

“I’ll be stepping out now for lunch then.”

“Okay, enjoy.”

Christen hangs up the phone, thinking that perhaps her first impressions of her new boss were wrong. She heads out for lunch with Morgan joining her, it seems as though the secretary is her new lunch friend.

Over the next several weeks the two seem to develop a good working relationship. They aren’t close by any means or have plans to hang out together outside of the building confines, but Christen is fine with that.

Christen agrees to be set up with a friend of Morgan’s and finding more than a few things in common, they begin to date. Now with things levelling out at work and a relationship, Christen finds that she is much happier. She plans ahead a few months and buys expensive concert tickets as a birthday present for her girlfriend, Veronica.

The concert draws nearer and Christen makes reservations for them at Veronica’s favourite restaurant for before it. She goes all out and buy a new dress for the evening and is excited to surprise her with the outing.

Christen arrives to work, on the day before the concert and goes about her day. Her phone rings as she is preparing to head home and seeing that it’s Veronica, she answers it. 

“Hey, how was your day? I’m just packing up and getting ready to leave work.”

Veronica starts talking and Christen starts crying when she hears the words, “I’m sorry, I think we should break up.”

Christen gets off the phone and can’t stop crying. She sits in her office trying to compose herself well after 5:00.

Carli appears in her door with a folder, “I was just going to drop this on your desk for the morning. Shouldn’t you already have left for the day?”

Christen nods, not being able to form words or a sentence at the moment.

Carli notices that she is upset and moves closer to her, “You seem upset, is there anything I can do to help?”

“Not unless you can make my girlfriend unbreak up with me and go to the Pink concert with me tomorrow night.”

“I don’t think I can make the first part happen, but I love Pink and if you have an extra ticket I would gladly buy it from you or even go with you.”

Christen looks and Carli, “You like Pink?”

Carli laughs, “Yes, my niece got me hooked on her.”

“Pink is so awesome!”

Carli sits down and they start talking about Pink and the conversation soon branches out on to other topics, before they even realize it, it’s hitting 9:00 at night. They both collect their things and walk out of the building together.

“Carli, would you like to go to dinner and a concert with me tomorrow night?”

“I would love too, Christen.”

The following night Carli picks Christen up for their date. They enjoy a fine dinner and a few glasses of wine together, before heading to the concert and dancing around and singing like fools. Christen doesn’t think she’s ever had as much fun with one person other than Tobin. Carli drives her home and they sit in the car recapping the concert in the car, singing at the top of their lungs to “Just Like Fire,” when it plays over the car stereo.

They can’t stop laughing and smiling with each other.

“You know Carli, the first time we met, I thought you were the world’s biggest bitch, I’m so glad to be able to get the know the woman underneath the blazer better.”

“In my defence, you did launch a cup of scalding foam and water at my chest. I’m glad we were able to get past that as well, I’m really enjoying your company Christen and I had fun tonight.”

“Me too, a lot. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“How about you join me for a coffee at the shop before work. I think I should replace the latte that I ended up wearing.”

Christen laughs, “Okay, I’ll see you in the morning Carli, have a good evening.”

“I will see you in the morning Christen.”

The next morning, they meet and share a coffee together, this time neither ends up wearing it, aside from the foam on Christen’s upper lip that Carli wipes away with her thumb.

Soon, they begin to realize there is more going on between them than just a friendship and after agreeing to report it to Human Resources, they start dating.

6 months after that Christen moves into Carli’s more spacious apartment with her.

On Valentine’s Day, Carli brings home a new puppy for Christen and along with it, attaches an engagement ring to her collar and surprises her with a proposal.

Christen happily says “Yes!!”

They get married on the beach at sunset and Carli once again surprises Christen by showing her the new letterhead for the company Lloyd, Delran and Press.

In their vows, they promised each other that they would always make time to have a coffee together, it seemed fitting that what originally brought them together would be the thing to keep them together. 


	16. My Brother's Girlfriend (O'Hara/Press)

The O’Hara twins, Conner and Kelley were known throughout Georgia and most of the United States for the superiority on the athletic field. Conner, the older of the two was the starting quarterback for the Starr’s Mills High School football team and had already signed a letter of intent to attend Ohio State University following graduation in six months’ time. While Kelley was a star forward for the High School’s soccer team and had already accepted an offer of her own to play for the Stanford Cardinals the following season.

Conner was dating the most popular girl in school and also Kelley’s soccer teammate Christen Press, who also has landed her own scholarship to Stanford. Kelley, while it wasn’t common knowledge outside of their school and family, was involved with a girl from a nearby school. It only lasted a few months, before the girl all of a sudden had a lightbulb moment and informed Kelley that she wasn’t gay. Kelley just figured that it was her way of avoiding have sex with her.

Conner and Kelley were extremely close as one would expect with them being twins and siblings. It wasn’t often that they were apart and they spent most of their time together with the same group of friends and peers. It was a common occurrence that the O’Hara twins would hold get-togethers for their friends after big games and often on weekends when their parents were away visiting their Grandparents.

On one particular weekend members of both the football and soccer teams were hanging out at the O’Hara’s house, enjoying their pool and large backyard. Karen and Dan even brought in pizzas for the large crew to celebrate the nearing of the teams’ regular seasons and hopefully spur them on to Championships. The teams intermingled like always and Kelley chatted and flirted with members of the football team while Conner did the same to members of the soccer team. The twins had the looks and the talent, that led to many drooling over them and dreaming about them.

Over the next few months, Kelley and Christen would often hang out together with and with Conner being around. They became exceptionally close. Kelley was incredibly happy for and also a little jealous that her brother had found such a wonderful girl to be his girlfriend. Kelley knew she had feelings for Christen that were more than friendship ones, after all, who could resist those gorgeous eyes of hers and that body of hers that rivalled those seen in magazines. She also knew that she could never act on those feelings as her brother claimed to be in love with her.

After school, one day Conner, Kelley, Christen and a few other friends headed back to their place to play video games, hang out and swim. With the boys yelling and screaming in the living room while playing the latest Madden game, the girls opted to work on their tans and cool off poolside.

Kelley sat on the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the refreshing liquid while she sneakily or so she thought checked out Christen in her blue bikini.

Emily a mutual friend of theirs sat down beside Kelley and watched her, “You know you’re not as stealthy as you think you are.”

Kelley turned to look at the younger girl, “What do you mean?”

“Really? It’s pretty obvious that you’re checking out Pressy, not that I blame you, she’s totally flames.”

Kelley looks at her and laughs, “Something you want to tell me, Sonny?”

“Nope!”

“Uh-huh. You know I can’t do anything about it, she’s Conner’s and while we share most things, I don’t think his girlfriend would be included in that.”

“Never know, KO!”

Emily splashes her and she gets up and walks over to grab a seat beside Christen. Kelley watches as the two of them talk. After Kelley cools off in the pool for a bit she decides to head upstairs and get changed. She walks by Conner’s room and with the door slightly ajar she notices Christen is doing the same thing in there. She feels a throbbing between her legs as she watches her pull on a sports bra.

“Yo, Kel, whatcha doing just standing there?” Conner comes up the stairs.

Kelley makes like there is something in her eye, “Something in my eye, can you see anything?” She turns towards him to let him take a look. “Nope.”

“Must have just been an eyelash.” Kelley heads towards her bedroom. Once inside she shuts and locks her door before removing her bikini. Laying back on her bed, she can help but picture Christen as she alleviates the throbbing.

Across the hall, Conner is now helping Christen to remove the clothes she just finished putting on and is leading her back to his bed, to have his way with her before the parental units get home.

After grabbing a shower and getting dressed Kelley heads downstairs to get something to eat. Christen comes down the stairs soon afterwards. “I thought you already left Pressy.” “Um, no, I was with Conner in his room.”

Kelley puts her hand up, “Don’t want to know what you and my bro were up to in there, I just hope he remembers to wash his sheets.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Kelley.” Christen looks at her and smiles before leaving.

Walking back home Christen can’t stop thinking about how she almost said the wrong O’Hara’s name while she was having sex. I really need to get Kelley out of my mind, Conner is my boyfriend. I’m not allowed to like girls, end of the story. But I do like Kelley, what am I going to do?

As the regular season ends and they progress into the playoffs and subsequently the Championships, Kelley and Christen always seem to be together. They hug, smile and laugh along with the others, but both are thinking about how much they just want to be with each other, but it can’t happen.

After the team wins the Championship, they return home with everyone meeting the bus and champions at school. Kelley carries the trophy off the bus and is met with a decent size crowd cheering for her. She walks over to her parents, hugs them and receives congratulations. She turns to look for Conner and finds him already shoving his tongue down Christen’s throat. Kelley shakes her head trying to erase the visual from her mind.

That evening the O’Hara’s throw a party for the Champions. Kelley once again watches on as Christen and Conner get comfortable with each other. Not being able to stand it any longer, Kelley heads back in the house and up to her room. She curls up and throws some Netflix on while everyone else celebrates. There is a knock on her door and when it opens it’s only her Mom letting Kelley know that they are leaving to head to the Grandparents house. Her Mom doesn’t even question why she isn’t partaking in the celebration, she just shuts the door and leaves. Kelley falls asleep and hours later when the house should be quiet she hears yelling coming from Conner’s room. Curious she opens her door a crack, and eavesdrops.

“Are you f’ing kidding me, Christen?”

“I’m sorry Conner, I really am, I love you, please forgive me.”

“You expect me to forgive you for calling out my sister’s name while we were having sex? How stupid are you? I should tell everyone that you’re a lesbo, who’s been using me all along.”

“I wasn’t using you, Conner, I just started feeling stuff for Kelley as well. Please if you ever cared about me, you won’t say anything about this. I promise you will never have to see me again after we graduate in a month.”

“You’re lucky I care about my rep and my sister. I dumped you, understand?”

“Yes, totally.”

“Good, now get out!”

Christen collects her stuff and sobbing heads out the door, Kelley fights to keep herself from running after her.

“You heard that didn’t you?” Conner stands in front of her in his boxers.

“I did, I’m sorry Con.” She hugs her brother. “Kel, do you have feelings for her as well? I’ve seen the way you look at her, you know.” 

“I can’t lie to you bro, I do, I have for a while.”

Conner looks at his sister, “I love you Kel.”

“Love you too Con.”

“Kel?” Kelley looks at her brother, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but go and get your girl.” Conner shuts his bedroom door on her.

Kelley stands there, questioning what her brother just said, processing it and then grabbing her shoes she takes off running out the front door and down the sidewalk towards Christens’ house. 

When she reaches it, she is completely out of breath. She tries to collect herself before she rings the doorbell. Christen’s older sister Channing answers the door.

“Hey, Kelley congrats, Chris isn’t here, actually I thought she was with you and Conner.”

“Thanks, um ok, I must have missed her. Can you tell her I’m looking for her if she comes home?” Channing nods before closing the door.

Kelley starts to make the long walk back home, taking the path through a park, she notices a person sitting on one of the benches. She knows that shirt, it’s one of Christen’s favourites. She makes her way over and sits down beside her friend, taking her hand and holding it.

“I heard everything Pressy, and when you feel up to talking about it, I’ll be here.”

“You heard us?”

“I did and I want you to know I have feelings for you too.”

“You do?” Christen turns towards her and Kelley wipes away a stray hair from her face, “I do, I think you’re beautiful.”

Christen smiles as Kelley leans in to kiss her. A simple touch of the lips and they separate quickly.

“Christen, would you consider letting me take you to a movie tomorrow night?”

“As long as there’s popcorn.”

“That’s a given, you know how much I love popcorn, and the theatre stuff with extra butter on it, is amazeballs!”

“It totally is, I would like to go to the movie with you Kel, but what about Conner?”

“He’s the one who told me to come and get you. It may take some time, but I think he will be okay with us being together.”

“He really is a good guy, I’m sorry that I hurt him.”

“He’ll get over it, I’m sure the cheerleaders will be lining up for their chance with the QB.”

Kelley and Christen started officially going out after graduation, they were conveniently enough made roommates once they started attending Stanford in the fall. They remained together all four of their years with the Cardinals, both players were chosen in the NWSL Draft albeit for different teams. After playing against each other for years on the field and being together off of it, they awakened one offseason morning to a message that changed their lives. Christen would be joining Kelley’s team in Salt Lake City for the upcoming season. With them being reunited, it didn’t take long before the conversation turned back to marriage. During the final home game of the season, with their family in attendance and with the help of the referee and teammates, Kelley dropped down on one knee in front of Christen and asked her to be her forever teammate. Christen immediately responded with a very enthusiastic yes, much to the delight of all watching.

They got married on the 4th of July amongst their family, friends and teammates with fireworks exploding in the background.

Conner was drafted out of University by the Dallas Cowboys, he met Cheryl on an evening out with the boys, they hit it off and 5 years later they were married. They now have a bot of their own named Caleb, who Conner hopes will follow in his footsteps in becoming a football player. Kelley has informed him that she plans to teach Caleb how to play real football when he gets old enough. Once the initial awkwardness passed, Conner and Christen managed to develop a close friendship, with Conner admitting that she is the best thing to ever happen to his sister, aside from having him as a brother. 


	17. Reacquainted (Stengel/Bledsoe)

Aubrey Bledsoe the starting goalkeeper, for the NWSL’s Washington Spirit, had developed into a fan favourite during her time playing in the capital. Known for her highlight reels saves on the pitch and model looks off it, everyone wanted to get close to the keeper. Aubrey always went out of her way to make sure that every fan had a picture and or autograph before she left the field after games. But once she was away from the spotlight, she preferred calm and quiet, which led to numerous evenings spent curled up on her couch watching Netflix alone. She wasn’t really an outgoing person and though she had plenty of offers to go out, she didn’t normally accept many of them. In her experience, most people were more about hanging with Aubrey Bledsoe the star goalkeeper rather than getting to know Aubrey Bledsoe the person. She wished that she could meet a woman who would see beyond the goalkeeper kit and love the person underneath it. 

Katie Stengel had once been a highly rated forward playing for Wake Forest University until the night she received a call that put her dreams of going pro on the back burner in favour of raising her younger sister Jackie. Their parents had been on their way home from celebrating their anniversary when a truck driver closed his eyes, when he next opened them, he was in the hospital and being charged for his part in the deaths of Mr and Mrs Stengel. With no other relatives able to look after her sister, Katie was forced to drop out of University and return to Florida to take on the care of her then 12-year-old sister. For the past 5 years, Katie had worked 2 part-time jobs, while looking after Jackie and doing online courses to complete her degree. She was always taught the importance of having a good education by her parents, so she worked away at it and finally had accumulated enough credits to finish her degree.

Jackie Stengel was a huge soccer fan and a star for her High School’s team. She knew all about her older sister, what she had accomplished on the field and also what she had given up for her. She also knew that although Katie would never admit it, she was lonely, she had reached the point in her life where she wanted to settle down with someone and maybe eventually have a family. Katie had spent so much time making sure that Jackie had everything that she didn’t take much time for herself or a relationship. Jackie had tried to encourage her sister to go out more often and meet people, but the elder Stengel declined more than accepted the idea.

One evening as the sisters were watching a Spirit vs Thorns game and Aubrey Bledsoe made a “Save of the Week,” candidate off a shot from Tobin Heath, Katie started telling Jackie about how they went to Wake Forest together and she admitted that while they were teammates she had a crush on the keeper. She never got to act on it as Aubrey had a girlfriend their freshman year and halfway through their sophomore year, the accident happened.

“Why don’t you send her a message and find out what she is up to these days aside from playing and if she is seeing anyone?”

“You’ve seen her, she’s gorgeous, I’m fairly certain she is spoken for and even if she isn’t, I’m nothing to look at. As the saying goes, “I’ve got a great personality.”

“You need to stop underselling yourself Sis, you’re beautiful, you just need to find someone who isn’t so focused on landing a model that they can’t see the heard of gold underneath.”

“Thanks, Jack, how are things going for you dating wise?”

“High School boys are so immature!”

“Good! Keep it that way, you should be focusing on your schoolwork, so you can get into a good University.”

“I am, I promise. Speaking of school work, I should get working on an assignment now.” Jackie hugs her sister before making her way to her bedroom and getting her laptop going.”

She starts her assignment but soon finds herself sidetracked and googles Aubrey and the Spirits upcoming schedule, to see if they are playing in Orlando anytime soon. After finding out they will be in town in two weeks times, she decides to see if she can set up her sister to meet her old crush again, while she is there.

After following Aubrey on Twitter, Jackie began typing out a message to her …

_Dear Aubrey,_

_My name is Jackie Stengel and you played with my sister Katie at Wake Forest a few years back. I’m not sure if you know this but Katie dropped out of school to return home and look after me when our parents were killed. She is a huge fan of yours and always says how she knew that you were going to be star when you played together. Anyways, I am wondering if it might be possible for us to meet up when you play the Pride in two weeks. I’m sure that Katie would really like to get reacquainted with you._

_I really hope you see this message. Please if you do and are interested send me a message back, so we can set something up. _

_Thank you,_

_Jackie_

Jackie sends the message and then returns to her homework.

A few days later, Aubrey returns home from a training session and decides to check on her social media presence. She looks through and likes pictures on Instagram, before heading to Twitter, to see what’s happening. Noticing she has a new mail notification she decides to check it out. It’s fairly common that fans send her messages that way, so that what she expects it to be. Opening the message, she begins to read what it says and starts thinking. I remember Katie, she was an awesome forward, I always wondered why she dropped out, now I know. Should I respond? Why not, it would be good to see her again and catch up.

Aubrey types out a response, “Hi Jackie, I remember your sister and I would be interested in meeting once we land in Orlando. I’ll be in touch soon. Aubrey.” She clicks on the arrow button and sends it.

The following day, Jackie checks her social media as she eats breakfast and almost spits out her cereal when she sees the response from the star goalkeeper.

“You okay?” Jackie looks at her sister, who asked the question. “Yep, just something on Twitter caught my attention.”

“Ah, k, get eating, you need to be out the door in 5 so you’re not late.”

Jackie salutes her sister, “Yes ma’am!” Katie shakes her head at her.

The next week and a half pass by with the Stengel sisters going about their regular routine. True to her word Aubrey sends Jackie a message with her phone # and lets her know they will be arriving on Thursday ahead of the Saturday evening tilt.

Jackie quickly responds to the message and they make arrangements for Katie and Aubrey to meet for supper on Friday and also for them to attend the game as Aubrey’s guests on Saturday.

The next day when she returns home from school Jackie decides to have a sit down with her sister.

“Everything ok?”

“Everything is fine, I have some news for you. Let me finish talking before you respond okay?”

“What did you do? You’re not pregnant, are you?”

“Getting pregnant would require me to have sex with someone, which I’m currently not. Anyways, I may have sent Aubrey Bledsoe a message asking if she would be interested in meeting up with you while the Spirit is in town.”

“You did what?”

“I’m not done talking.”

“Sorry.”

“She sent me a response that she was interested as she remembers you from your time at school together. You guys are meeting up for supper tomorrow night at 7 and we are going to the game on Saturday as her guests. Ok, I’m done now.”

“I want to be mad at you for going behind my back and setting this up, but honestly I can’t be because I know your heart is in the right place.”

“You’ve done so much for me Sis, I just wanted to try and do something for you. I know you have a crush on her, maybe something will come of the dinner, maybe not. At the very least maybe the two of you can be friends.”

“Ok.”

“That’s all you got is okay?”

“I’m not going to argue a losing battle with you. Plus, I would really like to see her again. Now, the question is what do I wear?”

“Yeah, that is a question, no offence but you dress like a soccer mom, Kate.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Never mind, let’s hit up your closet now.”

“Fine.”

Jackie watches on as Katie finishes applying the last of her makeup.

“I haven’t seen you smile this much in a long time, Kate.”

“I’m excited and nervous, do I look okay?”

“You look perfect.”

Katie hugs her sister before collecting her jacket and purse.

“Call me, if you’re going to be out past curfew.”

“Um, I’m the adult here, I don’t have a curfew.”

“Loosen up, I’m only kidding. Hell, as far as I’m concerned you can spend the night with her. It would do you some good.”

“My sex life or lack thereof isn’t up for discussion, young lady.”

Jackie laughs, “Go, you’re going to be late! And don’t forget to use protection!”

Katie is still laughing as she makes her way out to her car and the short drive to the restaurant where it was arranged for them to meet up.”

Katie arrives and makes her way inside, looking around she doesn’t see the keeper, so she decides to go ahead and grab a booth for them. She looks at her phone and notices Aubrey is already 10 minutes late, maybe she isn’t coming at all Katie thinks. She waits another 5 minutes and decides that she isn’t, standing up she starts to put her jacket on

“Katie?” I know that voice, she turns and is met by a smiling Aubrey. “I’m so sorry I’m late, someone pulled the fire alarm at the hotel. I had plugged my phone in to charge and forgot it when we were evacuated. I only got back in a short time ago and I figured it was better to just to take the chance that you would wait.”

“It’s okay, I’m just glad everything is okay and you’re here. You look really good.” The two women hug and Katie removes her jacket before retaking her seat across from Aubrey.

“I feel totally underdressed compared to you,” Aubrey admits as she looks over the dress that Katie is wearing. “I didn’t take the time to change from my comfies.”

“It’s okay, you look perfect in what you’re wearing.” Aubrey blushes and tilts her head down.

Once they place their orders, the two start to engage in conversation and catch up on the events of each other’s lives.

“You know I always wondered what happened to you. One day you were there and the next day gone. No one really gave us much info, about it.”

“I asked for the information to be kept away from all of you. I didn’t want it to affect the teams play.”

“We would have been there to support you, you know.”

“I do, but I had enough going on, that I couldn’t handle any more input from outsiders. It’s amazing how many people come out of the woodwork to express their condolences, offer to help, and then completely disappear.”

“I can only imagine, but it sounds like you did right by your sister.”

“Yeah, Jackie is awesome, she plays soccer too. I’m hoping she can get a scholarship to a good a school because even with what my parents set aside there’s no way we can afford it. It’s been a struggle for me to finish my degree.”

“You finished it?”

“Yeah, just. Been doing online courses for the past few years.”

“That’s awesome, congratulations.”

“Thanks. So enough about me, let’s talk about you Ms NWSL star.”

“I don’t want to talk about being a soccer player. I’m sure if you want you can check online and find out all about me in the NWSL and W-League.”

“Sorry, but I have to ask, what was it like playing in Australia?”

“So much fun, I’m actually resigning to go back there and play this season.”

“Oh wow, I’d love to go to Australia one day.”

“Well, if you come during our season, you’re more than welcome to stay with me.”

“I might take you up on that Bree.”

Aubrey smiles at her.

“What?”

“I like the way you effortlessly called me, by my nickname.”

“It’s okay? I just remember you preferred it in school.”

“It’s definitely, okay.”

They continue talking and laughing with each other for a few hours before Aubrey needs to get back to her hotel. Katie offers to drive her, rather than her calling an Uber at that time of night.

“You know I went to every game you played for the Pride and cheered you on.”

“Why didn’t you ever approach me while I was playing here, we could have spent a ton of time together.”

“I figured you would have forgotten all about me by then and I had obligations.”

“I never forgot about you Katie, you always succeeded in making me laugh when others couldn’t. I really enjoyed spending tonight with you and I hope that we can make it a more regular occurrence in the future. We are still hanging after the game with your sister, right?”

“Yes, I had a really good time tonight as well Bree, honestly, I haven’t laughed that much in a long time. I’m actually glad that Jackie went behind my back and set us up.”

“So, how would you feel about a repeat performance tomorrow after the game?”

“I would like that very much, but I’ll have to ditch Jackie first.”

“She could come with us.”

“She could, but I’d much prefer to have you to myself right now.”

“Good answer, I’ll see you tomorrow Katie. Have a good night.”

“You too, good luck tomorrow, although based on the way the Pride have been playing lately, they shouldn’t pose much of a problem for you guys.”

“True, how about we make things a bit more interesting then. If I get a clean sheet you join me for breakfast on Sunday as well as supper tomorrow.”

“Alright, and what happens if you don’t?”

“Then, I join you for breakfast and introduce you to Ashlyn Harris.”

“In that case, I hope you get a shutout because you’re the only keeper I’m interested in. Goodnight Bree.”

Katie watches as Aubrey walks into the hotel and shakes her head, “Was that seriously your best attempt at flirting Stengel? Seriously, you need to up your game.”

Katie heads home and is immediately bombarded by questions from Jackie.

“It’s past your bedtime.”

“It’s Friday, get over it. How did it go?”

“It went well, I guess. We are having dinner after the game tomorrow and maybe breakfast on Sunday.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make myself scarce after the game tomorrow, so you and the keeper can do your thing. So, is it like a love or friend connection?”

“Too early to tell, but there was definitely some flirting going on, or at least, I think it was flirting. Anyways, I’m heading to bed now.”

The next day Katie and Jackie head to Exploria Stadium wearing their Pride colours. Katie’s wearing the Spirit keepers name on her back, so she figures she will be forgiven for wearing the colours of the opposition. Their seats are right behind the Spirit bench and Aubrey waves as they make their way onto the field for warm-ups. She stops when she notices the shirt that Katie is wearing and calls a trainer over, he nods before running down the tunnel to the locker area and returning with a Spirit jersey in hand.

Katie can’t help but laugh when she sees Aubrey pointing at her and showing her the jersey with her name on it. From the looks of it, it’s one of her game jerseys. Katie turns around to show her the name on the back of her Pride one and she notices that Aubrey is smiling and nodding when she does. She gives her a thumbs up before handing the jersey back to the trainer and returning to her warmup.

“Ok, that was totally next level cute. She already wants you wearing her name on her back Sis.” “Shut it.” Jackie can’t help but laugh at her sisters’ reaction.

The sisters cheer on as the Spirit unsurprisingly defeat the home team by a final score of 3 – 0.

Aubrey makes her way over to the stands to sign autographs and take pictures with fans. When she gets closer to Katie and Jackie she tells them to meet her at the players' entrance in a bit. She continues to sign for a bit longer, before finally making her way off the field.

“Hey, are you Katie?” They look down on the field to where the voice came from. Katie can’t help but laugh when she sees Ashlyn Harris standing in front of her.

“I am and this is my sister Jackie.”

“Nice to meet you, Bledsoe told me you were a big fan of mine and I just wanted to say thanks for the support. Do you want a picture or something?”

“Sure, that’d be awesome.” Katie hands her phone down to the Pride keeper and they take a couple of pictures together. Harris walks down the tunnel afterwards.

“Something I should know?” Jackie looks at Katie.

“It’s an inside thing between Bree and me.”

“Already with the inside things, huh?”

“Enough. Let’s head to the player entrance now.”

They wait amongst the friends and family waiting for the players to emerge. Finally, the tall keeper makes her way out chatting with a couple of her teammates. When she sees the two of them she walks towards over and gives Katie a hug.

“Good game Bree.”

“Thanks, so I’m guessing you are Jackie.”

“I am, the better looking Stengel, Jackie.”

“Nice to meet you. Although, you both could use a wardrobe change.” Aubrey hands Katie a bag with two jerseys in it.

“You probably want to wash them, I wore them tonight, so they kinda stink.”

“Noted and thanks.”

“So where are we heading for supper? I’m always starving after games.”

“And that’s my cue. It was nice meeting you Aubrey, I look forward to seeing you again soon. Bye Sis, have fun.” Jackie takes the bag from Katie’s hand before she takes off walking away.

“Just the two of us again then huh?’ Aubrey looks at Katie and the latter feels her heart rate increase.

“Yes, let’s go.”

The two spend the next few hours chatting over supper and then hit the froyo shop on the way back to the hotel.

“You know I’m so glad I responded to Jackie’s message. I normally wouldn’t, but something inside told me I should this time.”

“I’m glad you listened and did respond, otherwise I don’t think I would have ever gotten the nerve up to do this.”

After looking at Aubrey’s lips indicating her intention, she leans in and kisses the keeper. They step back and smile at each other, before calling it a night.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Kate.”

“Night Bree.” 

The next morning, they have breakfast together, before Aubrey has to head back for recovery at the hotel with her team.

They stand in the hotel lobby with their arms wrapped around each other, “I don’t want this weekend to end.”

“I know what you mean, but you’re heading back to Washington in the morning and I’m going to be here.”

“You know Washington is only like a two-hour flight from here, I have a bye week coming up soon; would it be okay with you, if I came back to visit for a couple of days?”

“It would be.”

“Good. I’ll be in touch soon.” Aubrey kisses her on the cheek before walking to the elevator.

Katie laughs when her phone beeps on the way back to her car with a message from Aubrey,

**Aubrey:** Is this too soon to be in touch?

**Katie:** Yes, general rules of dating imply you should wait at least 24 hours.

**Aubrey:** Are we dating?

**Katie:** I kinda thought that us going out together more than once indicated that.

**Aubrey:** Ok, we’re dating. So is it alright if I call you my girlfriend then?

**Katie:** I would like nothing more than that.

**Aubrey:** Ok, good. Now that that’s all sorted. I just wanted to say thank you for spending your weekend with me.

**Katie:** It’s the best weekend I’ve had in a long time. Is it weird to I say I feel like I’ve known you for years?

**Aubrey:** Not at all, I felt that connection as well. Like you were a missing piece in the puzzle of my life.

**Katie:** Oh, I’m totally stealing that line!

**Aubrey:** Go for it! Talk soon, Katie.

**Katie:** Fly safe Bree.

Two weeks later, Aubrey flies back to Orlando and spends the next few days with Katie and Jackie. They all get along famously and it doesn’t take long before plans are made for Katie to join Aubrey in Washington for a few days.

Once the NWSL season comes to a close, Aubrey joins Katie for another few days, before she needs to get ready for her W-League season.

They remain in almost daily contact while Aubrey helps her Sydney FC team win the Championship and she wins the Goalkeeper of the Year award. She returns to the Spirit and Washington to prepare for the upcoming NWSL season. Katie and she have gotten a lot closer and they hate the distance between them, it’s becoming increasingly difficult for them to say goodbye at the airports.

The NWSL season gets underway and Katie and Jackie watch all of the games.

Jackie comes home bouncing one day after practice with her soccer team.

“What’s got you so happy, besides the fact that I’m making lasagna for supper?”

“With garlic bread?”

“Of course, you can’t have one without the other.”

“Coach told me there is going to be scouts from a couple of different Universities at our next few games. He said that a few have expressed interest in seeing me play.”

“OMG! That’s awesome, I’m so proud of you.” Katie hugs her sister.

Two months before graduation, Jackie receives a scholarship offer from North Carolina State University, which she accepts.

“So, when are we moving?”

“What do you mean, we?”

“Come on, I’m not naïve I know you’re in love with Aubrey and want to be closer to her; so either you move with me to NC or you move in with your girlfriend because you aren’t staying in Florida by yourself.”

“It’s not that easy for me to move though, I have to be able to pay bills.”

“We’ll figure it out, please move with me.”

“Okay, you’re right, I don’t want to be here alone.”

Rather than Katie moving to North Carolina with her sister, she ends up moving in with Aubrey and they get to know each other even better now sharing daily living space.

One night curled up on the couch together Aubrey asks a question that makes Katie really think, “Would you ever consider playing soccer again?”

“I love soccer, not a day goes by that I don’t miss playing it. I’m jealous of the fact that you and my sister get to play it on a daily basis, so I guess my answer would be yes, in a heartbeat.”

“Good, starting tomorrow we are working on getting you back into playing shape and back on the pitch. I don’t think the Spirit has a spot for you, but maybe we’ll get lucky and another team in the league will be interested.”

“Why do I have a feeling that this line of questioning was a setup and that you and my sister were conspiring.”

“Guilty, but we both want to see you happy and if that involves getting you back onto the field than all the better.”

Katie ends up with a tryout for the Spirit but they opt not to sign her, she is however successful in landing a contract over in Australia with Newcastle. Once the NWSL season is complete and with Jackie’s blessing, her and Aubrey head to the land down under to play. Katie’s play in the league garners interest from the newly formed Utah Royals club to start play in the NWSL.

Katie heads to Salt Lake with Aubrey proudly at her side as she plays her way into a contract with the new team. Although, this means they will be in competition with each other, neither minds as they are both playing the sport they love.

Katie and Aubrey continue to spend as much time together as their schedules allow, Aubrey proposed following the conclusion of their NWSL season and Katie said yes, but the wedding plans are on hold until the W-League is done; as Katie is adamant that her team will defeat Aubrey’s for the Championship.


	18. The Photographer (Bird/Rapinoe)

Sue Bird, a sports photographer has just landed a contract with the National Women’s Soccer League (NWSL) to travel around the league, attend games, take posed and action shots and in general do her part to promote the game to a broader audience. Being based out of Seattle, and having season tickets to the Reign, Bird can’t believe that after years of working the local circuit and freelancing, she is finally being given the opportunity to get up close and personal with the players.

Megan Rapinoe plays for the Seattle Reign, and the United States Women’s Soccer Team (USWNT) and is known throughout the league and world as being the wild child of women’s soccer. The ever-changing hair colour, clothing and accessories not to mention, the constant rumours of alleged bed jumping have kept the flashy forward in the news and headlines for the past few seasons. The NWSL wanting to promote the game and league is reluctant to use the star on any of their media, as she gives off anything but a wholesome family vibe.

Bird arrives at the first day of training camp for the Reign as is immediately tasked with taking candid and posed shots of all the prospective players and also staff members. One by one the players are shown in and have photographs taken in various poses and in both their home and away uniforms as well as team polos for the website. Most of the players are extremely energetic and Bird is enjoying the process until the star herself is called in. Rapinoe immediately makes demands to change out the lighting setup and that photographs only be taken from her right side. She refuses to wear the white kit for photographs as she feels that it isn’t a flattering colour on her.

After spending an hour trying to get the required shots, and Rapinoe not cooperating Bird has had enough of the stars attitude. Walking away from the tripod she approaches Rapinoe.

“What do you want?”

“What I want, is for you to drop your higher than thou attitude long enough for me to complete my job.”

“You do know who I am right? You don’t have your job if not for me.”

“Oh, I know all about you and your escapades or should I say sexcapades. And you don’t get paid unless it’s people like me buying tickets and merch. Now, I would appreciate it if you would retake your place so that I can finish up and leave.

“Fine, let’s get this over with, I have places to go and people need to see me.”

“Yeah, whatever you say.”

Sue walks back behind the camera and finally, Rapinoe cooperates long enough to allow her to get the shots she has been asked for. Rapinoe leaves with her entourage behind her and Sue takes a seat for a few minutes to try and relax before she calls in the last few staff members to have their photos done.

Once Rapinoe is out of the room, she messages her sister Rachael, who unfortunately for her is also a twin to the star and her ego. She also works as Megan’s personal assistant as the star doesn’t trust anyone aside from family to deal with her affairs. 

**Meg:** I need you to find out whatever you can about this Sue Bird, photographer chick.

**Rach:** I told you before that I’m done running background checks on your one night stands.

**Meg:** She isn’t a one night stand, at least not yet. Consider me intrigued by her.

**Rach:** Wait are you serious?

**Meg:** Yes, she had no issue with speaking down to me today and I have to admit it turned me on. That tall woman is definitely someone I’d like to climb if you know what I mean.

**Rach:** Eww, TMI! I’ll see what I can find out, but you owe me big time!

**Meg:** You got that wrong, it’s you that owes me, for just being the amazing person and sister I am.

**Rach:** Check the ego. Talk to you later.

Sue returns to her studio, aka her spare bedroom/office a few days and begins the editing process of the photos she took of the Reign. It doesn’t take long before she reaches the photos she took of the Reign star and resident big head, Megan Rapinoe. She has to admit the longer she looks at the photos the more drawn in she is by them. Damn, I can’t afford to fall under her spell, but her eyes, fuck Sue, straighten up you don’t need to get hurt again; she’s a player, that’s all she’ll ever be.

Finishing up the files, Sue zips them over to Reign management and awaits her next assignment from them or the league. In the meantime, she decides to take advantage of her creds and collects her equipment before making the drive to the arena to take in the Seattle Storm basketball game.

Standing at 5’9” Sue had played basketball all through college and even spent some time playing professionally in Europe, but she had been forced to close the door on that career when her knees continued to give her problems. She had spent plenty of time exploring Europe and taking pictures and soon began to merge her love for photography and sports into a whole new career. 5 years later, and she was one of Getty’s most in-demand.

Making her way courtside, Sue begins taking some practice shots, to ensure the settings on her Canon are all correct before the game starts. Satisfied with the shots, she begins taking more focused ones of the warmups and does some candid fan shots as well; because no one can refuse taking a picture of kids cheering on the stars.

As the seats start to fill up, Sue takes her spot underneath the basket and waits for the game to start. Talking with some of her fellow photographers and fans behind her, she fails to notice that a pink-haired woman has arrived and taken a seat on the sideline.

“Oh, look who decided to come and support the home team along with her flavour of the night.”

Sue looks over and notices the Reign star with a blonde woman beside her. She recognizes the blonde as another member of the Reign, Allie Long.

“Actually, the so-called flavour of the night is a teammate of hers on the Reign, Allie Long.”

“Doesn’t mean they aren’t getting it on.”

“Perhaps, but I would strongly suggest that in future you limit your comments and keep them professional. You wouldn’t want the wrong people to hear you say a thing like that and be banned from the stadium now would you?”

He shakes his head, “Women, all about the bloody sisterhood and sticking up for each other.”

“Excuse me? What did you just say?” Sue stands and looks down on the shorter male photographer.

“Nothing.” Sue turns to leave and find another spot and hears him say, “Bitch.” She turns around and gets right in his face. Noticing the situation arena security quickly come over to address them.

“What seems to be the problem here?” The security guy asks Sue, “This gentleman, and I use that term very loosely has been making some rather derogatory comments and suggestions about women; which obviously I don’t support.” The fans all nod their heads in agreement with her.

The male photographer laughs and shakes his head at her response.

“Sir, I’m going to escort you out of the building, please collect your belongings and come with me.”

He gathers his stuff and then takes a fans beer and throws it at Sue. Security grabs him and drags him out. Thankfully the liquid only got on Sue and not her equipment, it makes for a damp game, but she’s been through worse.

On the sidelines, the players and fans have caught wind of the encounter and are watching on. Rapinoe looks over and laughs when she sees the photographer in the middle of the action.

“What’s so funny, Pinoe?”

“You know our team photographer Sue, that’s her that just got beer’d by the guy.”

“Oh, should we go and check on her?”

“You stay, I’ll go. I probably owe her at least that much, I was a bit of a bitch with her the other day.”

“You a bitch? N’ah, that never happens.”

“Shut it, Long. I’ll be back.”

Megan makes her way down the sidelines during a break in play and finds her way to Sue.

“What can I do for you?”

“I saw what happened, I just came to check if you were okay.”

“I’m fine, just a little wet and smelling of cheap beer.”

“I’d offer you my jacket or shirt, but I’m quite certain we aren’t the same size.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’ll be fine.”

“Do you want me to go grab you a shirt from the souvenir stand, cause honestly, you are starting to really smell.”

“Yeah, I should change. Let me pack up my equipment first and then we can find the stand.”

Sue gathers up her bag and packs her camera and lenses up, before following Megan up the stairs and locating the stand.

Megan points to a couple of shirts, “Black, green or fluorescent yellow?”

“Black is fine, I’m not a highlighter kind of girl.”

Megan takes the shirt and pays for it before handing it back to Sue, “I’ll hold your stuff if you want to go and change. I promise I won’t steal it! You can trust me.”

Sue hands Rapinoe the bag with her expensive cameras, “Thank you for the shirt and for holding my stuff; I guess it’s the least you could do considering you’re the reason I’m in this mess.”

“How? What?”

“Give me a minute to change and then I’ll explain.” Sue walks over to the ladies washroom and returns a few minutes later wearing the new shirt. She takes her stuff back from Megan.

“So are you going to spill or what?”

“The other guy was being a jerk about women in general, he called me a bitch and insinuated that you and Allie were sleeping together. I tried to correct his attitude and he wasn’t appreciative of it. Security interceded and when he was asked to leave her threw the beer on me.”

“So, what you’re saying is that you took a beer for me?” Megan looks at her and smiles, causing Sue to smile back.

“That’s what you got out of that?”

“Yep, you like me, don’t you?”

“No.” Sue walks away from her but looks back and smiles at her.

Rather than finish out the game, Sue decides to just head home and make do with the shots she got during the warmup. Megan retakes her seat beside Allie.

“You were gone a long time, please tell me you didn’t hook up in the bathroom again.”

“No, I don’t think Sue would ever go for that.”

“Sue, huh?”

“Shut up, Alexandra!”

“Seriously though, what took so long?”

“I bought her a new shirt because hers was wet and smelled like beer. We talked for a few minutes, turns out that she was defending me, well I guess us and that led to the beer being thrown on her.”

“I think you’ve gone soft on her Pinoe, you haven’t stopped smiling since you got back. So what are you going to do about it?”

“I already had Rach look her up for me, do you think having flowers delivered to her place would be too much?”

“Next level stalking to send something to her apartment. How about you start by calling and asking her out?”

“I’ve never done that before, how do I do that?”

“I think after the game, we should phone a couple of friends in Orlando.”

“Harris is going to have a field day with this.”

“I can’t wait!”

Once in the car on the way home, they give the Krieger – Harris household a call, and after dealing with some major ribbing about the situation, Megan gets some advice that she feels comfortable with.

She waits a couple of days, before making the call to the photographer’s business number and is met by an answering machine. She leaves a message and awaits a return call.

In the meantime, Sue is in Portland, working with the Thorns on getting their website and social media flooded with current photographs of their stars and staff. Back at the hotel afterwards, she calls in to check her messages and hears Megan’s supper invitation or drink invitation, whichever works for her. She writes down the number and debates about returning the call. It’s hard for her to get past the player’s reputation of a revolving bedroom door and she’s not interested in becoming the next one.

A few weeks later and the preseason is getting underway, the Reign are playing a game against the University of Washington. Sue makes the trip and takes pictures for the website. Megan not playing in the game due to a minor injury decides to join her on the sideline, “You never returned my call.”

“I’m not interested in becoming your latest bed partner. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a job to do.”

“Let me take you out to supper and I’ll prove that I don’t want to sleep with you.” “Wait that sounded wrong, I mean please go out with me and let me prove myself to you.”

“That didn’t sound any better you know. I have a feeling that you are going to continue to hound me until I say yes aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, I’ll go out with you, supper that is all.”

“Okay, I’ll call you to set it up. I’ll see you soon Sue.”

Megan walks away from her and over to a group of her teammates with a smile plastered on her face.

Sue can’t resist taking some pictures of her smile. 

A week later, they meet up at the latest hot spot and have their date. Sue has to admit that she rather enjoyed spending time with the star, and she honestly wouldn’t mind spending more time with her.

Megan across the table hasn’t stopped smiling and laughing all evening. She never usually makes it through the entire meal and dessert before getting busy; something about the photographer and her story has drawn her in and she can’t get enough. She doesn’t want the date to end, but eventually, it must.

As they stand outside of the restaurant, neither attempts to make a quick exit.

“Megan, I really enjoyed spending this evening with you.”

“I really enjoyed it as well. It’s the first time in quite a while I haven’t wanted a date to end.”

“I might regret this later, but would you consider going out again sometime?”

“Definitely.”

As the days, weeks and months passed Megan and Sue began spending most of their off time together. Sue gained wider recognition for her photographs and was able to coordinate trips alongside Megan while she was representing not only the Reign but her country.

Eventually, after dating for two years, they decided to take the plunge and finally move in together. It took a while to find the perfect place as both had rather large shoe collections and Sue wanted an office area with a view of the city. After looking at several places, they found one they both approved of and moved in a short time later. Its been a whole new thing, them living together, but they are figuring it out as a team. No marriage plans have been discussed as neither feels the need to obtain a piece of paper to show off their commitment to each other. 


	19. Teammates For Life (Stanton/Kerr)

Nikki Stanton sits on the sidelines trying a get a knot out of the lace of her cleat. She isn’t sure, but she figures it was another one of Kelley O’Hara’s pranks that led to her being in her current predicament.

“Stanton, we’re waiting on you!”

“Yes, Coach, Sorry, Coach.”

She hears a voice with an accent, “Can I help? I’m pretty good at getting knots out.” She doesn’t need to look up to know that it’s the Australian import, Sam Kerr speaking to her.

“I’ve got it, I don’t need your help,” Nikki responds rather harshly towards the player.

“Fine.” Kerr walks towards the field to join the rest of the players.

Nikki finally gets the knot out, gets her cleat on and joins the team, “Stanton, front and centre.”

Nikki steps up to the firing squad, “You owe me five laps after practice.”

“But …” Nikki starts

“No buts, this is the second time you’ve been late. If it happens again, don’t bother even showing up, you will no longer be a part of Sky Blue FC. Understood?”

“Yes, Coach.”

The practice goes ahead and the team takes a water break before scrimmaging. Nikki is in a horrible mood and it isn’t helped by the fact that all the players are smiling and laughing with the Aussie. The Aussie, who is here to take her place on the roster.

“You look like you’re firing lazers at Sam’s head right now, Nikki.”

“Shouldn’t I be, KO? She’s here to take my job.” Kelley O’Hara bear hugs her friend and teammate, “You need to cool it, there are spots for you both on the team and from what I’ve heard Sam can score; which is something that we’ve been seriously lacking.”

“I’ll try, to give her the benefit, but she’s just so fucking cocky, it rubs me the wrong way.”

“Or it rubs you the right way,” Kelley adds under her breath.

“What did you say?”

“Just that we need to get back to work, the season starts in a few weeks.”

“Yeah.”

The players are broken up into two teams and Nikki pulls the yellow pinney overtop of her shirt. She notices that Sam and Kelley are both playing on the other team.

The whistle blows and they start playing, Nikki tries to seize the opportunity to show off what she brings to the team and pushes hard. She sees Sam making a play for the ball and charges towards her, trying to knock it away but in the process sends both herself and Sam flying from her overzealous tackle. She gets up and notices that Sam is holding her ankle and the trainers are checking her out.

“What the hell was that? You don’t want her on the team, so you decide to take her out?” Nikki looks at the disapproving O’Hara.

“KO, Honestly, I didn’t mean to hurt her, I was only trying to show what I can do.”

“You need to get over there and apologize to our roommate.”

“Roommate?”

“Yes, remember we have three bedrooms in our apartment.”

“Crap.” Nikki leaves Kelley and walks over to check on Sam. Sam is up and about, but the trainers are removing her from any further training on the day.

“I’m sorry about that, are you okay?”

“I’ve taken harder knocks than that, I’ll be fine.”

“Do you need any help getting off the field?”

“I’m good, don’t need your help.” Sam hobbles across the field over to the sideline to remove her equipment and let the trainers take a closer look.

The scrimmage continues and Nikki’s heart is no longer in it, she feels bad about hurting her teammate. Thankfully the whistle blows to end their session. As the rest of the players get changed, Nikki starts her laps around the field.

As she completes her laps, the sky opens up and rain starts coming down. She quickly heads to the sideline and changes into her running shoes before heading to the parking lot. She finds Kelley sitting in her car rocking out to whatever song is playing. Opening the back door she throws her bag on the seat before climbing in the front.

“Seriously, how long does it take to run 5 laps?”

“Shut up O’Hara.”

“You smell like a wet dog.”

The start the drive back to the apartment and notice someone struggling to ride a bicycle in the rain.

“What kind of crazy person rides a bike at night, in Jersey and in the rain?”

“Our new teammate.”

Nikki realizes who Kelley is talking about as she pulls the car over on the side of the road.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m not leaving here until she’s in the car, it’s not safe for her to be out here. Go and get her.”

“Why me?”

“Because it’s my car that you’re currently stanking up.”

“Urgh, fine.”

Nikki undoes her seatbelt, opens the door and runs towards the cyclist. Kerr stops and looks at her, “What are you doing?”

“C’mon, it’s not safe for you to be out here right now.”

“I’m fine, I’m used to riding in the rain.”

“Sam, I’m really sorry about earlier, can you please just get in the car now?”

“No.”

“What will it take to get you in the car and us out of this downpour?”

“You could always try begging.”

“Seriously? Fine.” Nikki drops down to her knees, “Will you please get in the car now? KO, won’t let me in unless you come with me and I’m soaked and freezing.”

“Don’t forget cute.” Nikki looks at her processing what she just said. “Did you just say I was cute?”

“Yeah, you’re not bad for American, even if you did try and break my leg earlier.”

“I was trying to get the ball.”

“Uh-huh, your tackles need work. I could help you with that.”

“How about we discuss what parts of my game need work in the car where it’s dry and warm.”

“Alright, you can get up now you know. Although, I have to admit I like to look of you below me.”

Nikki stands up, “Your lines are worse than KO’s.”

Sam smiles as they start to walk towards the car, “Maybe you can help me work on my lines and I’ll help you with your game.”

Kelley pops the trunk of the car and with a bit of teamwork, they manage to get the bike in and the soaking wet players in the car.

“I hope you guys know that you’re paying for my car to be detailed, cause y’all stink.”

“KO, just drive.”

They arrive at the apartment the three will be sharing for the season and unload Sam’s bike, locking it to the bike rake before making their way in.

Sam stops, “All of my stuff is at the hotel, I wasn’t planning on moving in until tomorrow.”

“I’m sure between the two of us we can find some clothes and stuff that will work for tonight.”

The three players grab showers and both Kelley and Nikki pass Sam some clothes to try on. Sam comes out of the bedroom wearing some track pants and one of Sam’s shirts and Nikki feels something inside at the sight of the Aussie wearing her shirt.

They sit down on the couch and talk as they drink some hot chocolate to get warmed up. Once it gets late, they decide to call it a night and Sam opts to crash on the couch rather than having to deal with making a bed at the late hour. Kelley throws her a Stanford blanket and she curls up for the night.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you were looking at her Stanton.”

“And how exactly was I looking at her KO?”

“Like you were ready to eat her up and out.”

“It wasn’t that noticeable was it?”

“It may not have been, but there was quite a bit of flirting action going on between the two of you.”

“It’s that damn accent of hers, it’s got me hooked. Not to mention, her eyes and smile.”

“Wow, so in a span of how many hours, you’ve gone from hating her to full-on crushing on her.”

“Yeah, I guess I have. Night KO.”

Nikki heads to her room and shuts the door as Kelley does the same.

The next day they head over to the hotel to pick up Sam’s suitcase and belongings.

“This is all you have?”

“I wasn’t sure if I was going to stay, so I didn’t bring much.” Nikki looks at Sam, “Are you planning on staying now?”

Sam smiles, “Yeah, I am. I promised someone I’d teach them how to play the game.”

Kelley pipes up, “I think you’re both already playing the game. I feel like a fifth wheel, I’ll be in the car waiting while the two of you figure out who’s asking who out.”

Kelley leaves them laughing.

“KO usually has a sense about these type of things. Is she right about us?”

“I’m going, to be honest with you Nikki, I didn’t come here looking for a relationship, I came here to play ball, but that was before I met you and your smile.”

“So, what I hear you saying, is there’s a chance.”

“How about you take me out for a meal to apologize for trying to end my career and not being nice to me when we first met.”

“I think that’s the least I can do. How about tonight?”

“I’ll have to check my schedule and get back to you.” Sam pretends to look over her schedule, “Tonight is good.”

They get Sam checked out of the hotel and bring her stuff out to the car, before getting in.

“KO, can I borrow your car tonight, I have a date.” Kelley smiles, “Well, that was fast. And I need gas.”

“I think from the smell in the car, you have plenty of gas, KO.”

“That’s not me, it’s from the two of you playing in the rain last night.”

That evening Nikki takes Sam to her favourite Italian restaurant, not really knowing what she likes to eat, she figures most people like pasta. They have fun together and Nikki can’t stop laughing at the Aussie and her antics. She isn’t sure about some of the words she uses and makes a mental note to try and search the meanings later.

They head back to the apartment and find Kelley laying on the couch waiting for them. Nikki throws the car keys at her, “Thanks for the wheels, the tank is full.”

“You guys didn’t kill or maim each other, I’m going to assume your date went well.”

Nikki takes Sam’s hand and pulls her down the hallway, “Night KO.”

“Oh, come on that’s not fair.” They laugh at her response.

“I had fun tonight Sam, you interested in doing it again sometime soon?”

“Definitely.” They hug before heading into their bedrooms to get ready for bed.

As the season progresses the two players spend more time together, even occasionally allowing Kelley to join in on the fun. With Sky Blue not qualifying for the postseason, Sam starts to make preparations to head back to Australia.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Nikki wraps her arms around her from behind and sets her head on her shoulder.

“I have too, I already committed to playing for Perth in the W-League, would you maybe want to join me in Australia? One phone call and I’m sure I can get you on the team as well.”

“You want us to play together in Australia?”

“Yeah, what do you think about the idea?”

They hear a voice yell, “Say yes!” causing them to laugh. “Clearly KO is onboard with the idea and I am too, make the call.” 

For the next couple of years, they split their time between New Jersey playing for Sky Blue in the NWSL and then returning to play for the Perth Glory in the W-League.

When Sam is contacted by Sky Blue management about her possibly being traded to the Chicago Red Stars, she has one condition, that Nikki being included as part of the trade. Now, that she’s found the love of her life, she isn’t going anywhere without her.

It’s a sad day when Kelley finds out about her friends being traded because it sucks having to break new roommates in, but she is happy that they will be going to Chicago together.

Sam and Nikki continue to play for the Red Stars during the NWSL season and then fly back to Australia to play for Perth. They go everywhere together, they are teammates for life. 


	20. Officer and a Player (Mewis/Dahlkemper)

Sam Mewis had been working for the past few years as a police officer with the Boston Police Department but decided she’s had enough of dealing with the so-called “Massholes,” after her partner Steph McCaffrey was injured in the line of duty. McCaffrey would recover from her broken bones sustained as a result of being used for batting practice by a group of teens, Sam decided upon seeing her friend and partner laying in a hospital bed, that it was time for a change of scenery.

Her older sister Kristie was also a police officer but based out of Raleigh, North Carolina. Sam mentioned the idea of putting in a transfer request and all of the Mewis family members plus Kristie’s longtime English girlfriend Rachel were onboard with the idea. Sam already considered Rachel as part of the family and wondered if the day would ever come that the two of them decided to make it official.

A few months down the line, Sam receives news that her transfer has been approved and with the help of Kristie and Rachel, she gets set up in a new apartment. After the strain of moving and getting set up, no one feels like cooking so they all head out for an evening of drinks and food to celebrate Sam’s new job and place.

Kristie raises her glass, “Welcome to North Carolina, Sammy, can’t wait to show you how a real cop works.”

Sam laughs, “Real cop? Aren’t you the one who’s spent a good chunk of the last few months on traffic duty, while I’ve been pounding the pavement in the big city.”

Rachel laughs, “She’s got you there, Babe.”

Kristie looks at Rachel, “How would you like to sleep on the couch tonight?”

Rachel responds to her, “You and I both know that’s an empty threat because you don’t like sleeping alone. Plus, our sofa is comfy.”

Kristie shakes her head at her girlfriend.

“Can the two of you just get married already, please? It’ll give Mom something to talk about besides my non-existent relationship status.”

“New city, new start, Sammy. Relationships are hard and once she was transferred to Washington, you should have known that Rose and you weren’t going to live happily ever after.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t miss her though, I found some of her Harry Potter books amongst mine when I was unpacking.”

“I forgot how much of a nerd you are sometimes Sam, like seriously what grown-up reads Harry Potter?”

Rachel puts her hand up, causing them all to laugh.

“So, when you do you start?”

“Beginning of next week, I’m shadowing for a couple of days until I get the lay of the land and then I’m riding solo.”

“They made me shadow for like 6 months when I started, how come you only a couple of days?”

“Um, because I’m a competent officer, unlike some others. Rachel, how’s life in the travel industry treating you?”

“Good, heading to Cancun for a conference soon.”

“Must be nice to have a job that allows you to soak in the sun and sand while being paid.”

“Yep.”

Kristie leans into her, “I don’t like the idea of all those guys staring at you in your bikini.”

“They can look, but the only one touching me is you baby.” Rachel kisses Kristie.

Sam stands up, “Thanks for the help today, I can’t handle anymore more of your coupleness tonight. Love you guys, have a good night.”

“Night Sammy, love you.”

Sam heads out of the restaurant and orders an Uber to take her home, not feeling like walking home after having had a few drinks.

A few days into her new job she receives a call from dispatch asking her to check out a disturbance call. She pulls up the info on her screen and lets them know she is responding.

When she gets there and steps out of her car, she is nearly taken out by some clothes being tossed out a window. Looking around on the sidewalk and steps, they are covered in personal items.

“Dispatch mark me at this location and send backup, please.”

“Back up is 10 minutes out.”

Hearing yelling and things being thrown around, Sam decides to head into the building without backup. She follows the noise up the stairs and to an apartment with the door open.

She announces her presence in time for a book to go flying across the room.

Heading further into the apartment, she announces her presence louder and is met by two women looking at her.

“What’s going on here?”

“She cheated on me with her ex.”

“I didn’t, you said we were on a break.”

“You still cheated!!” The light blonde throws a picture at the head of the other darker blonde woman.

“Ma’am, I’ve going to need you to put your hands where I can see them and refrain from throwing any more items.”

“Fine.” The light blonde shows off that her hands are empty.

“Both of you take a seat on the couch.”

“I don’t want to sit beside her.”

Sam points to a chair, “Then sit there and don’t move or talk until you are asked too.”

Sam hears a noise behind her and finds that her sister Kristie is her backup.

“Took you long enough, Officer Mewis.”

“Sorry, traffic.”

“How was the latte?”

“Good. Ohh. So, what seems to be the problem here?”

“Domestic disturbance. I’ll take this blonde, you take that one.”

“Make sure you get her number Sammy, she’s cute.”

“As part of my report, I will be collecting her information, not for personal reasons.”

“Uh-huh, such a stickler for the rules, Sammy.”

“If you weren’t my sister, I would have reported you to our superiors already.”

“You love me, now go do your job and get the hot chick’s number.”

Sam walks over to the blonde, “So, I’m the hot chick huh?”

Sam turns her head as she blushes, “Name and ID please, ma’am.”

“My name is Abby Dahlkemper and my purse is in the bedroom if you need photo ID.”

“I’ll come with you.” Sam follows Abby into her bedroom, where the blonde produces a drivers licence for her.

“Okay, Ms Dahlkemper, please tell me the events leading up to this encounter.”

“It’s pretty simple. I’m a professional soccer player and while I was away in Portland, my girlfriend, no my ex-girlfriend, decided to hook up with her ex. I confronted her about it after seeing compromising pictures of them posted on social media. She denied everything and I told her our temporary break was now a permanent one.”

Sam seeing Kleenex on the desk passes her the box as she cries.

“Does Ms? Currently reside here?”

“No, Ms Merritt Matthias doesn’t live here, this is my apartment and I would like my key back.”

“Alright, I’m sure we can arrange that. Now, Ms Dahlkemper, you understand that you can’t just toss around and destroy another person’s property, correct?”

“Yes.”

“You seem, like a reasonable woman, how about we collect the belongings scattered about and see if we can avoid Ms Matthias pressing any charges.”

Abby nods and begins collecting the items strewn about the apartment and out on the steps and sidewalk.

Once everything is collected, they sit down and are able to reach an amicable solution without any charges being laid.

Kristie escorts Merritt out and then leaves while Sam stays behind to make sure everything is okay with Abby. The blond collapses on her couch, “I’m sorry for being such a bother.”

“Don’t be. I’d much rather be here with you, then passing out traffic tickets. Although I am going to have to work late now and fill out a report, because of you.”

Abby smiles at, “Can I make it up to you? Do you like soccer? I can get Courage tickets for you and the other officer if you like.”

“Ma’am, I’m not allowed to accept any gifts.”

“I understand. Do you have a card, in case I need anything else?”

Sam reaches into her pocket and hands her one of her freshly printed cards. Abby looks it over.

“Samantha, that’s a beautiful name. I hope to see you again, Samantha, under better circumstances of course.”

“Have a good rest of your day, Ms Dahlkemper.” Sam leaves the apartment and heads back out to her car, letting dispatch know she is available for calls.

She is redirected to traffic duty and groans as she pulls away from the curb and heads to the requested location.

Later on, that evening, she sits in front of the computer, finishing up her reports for the day and can’t help but think of Abby. She zones out for a few minutes, but comes to when a Kleenex is waived in front of her face, “Wipe the drool off your face, Sammy.”

Sam shakes her head at her sister. “Go play in the traffic, Kris.”

“I was going to invite you over for supper, but you can forget it now.”

“What’s for supper?”

“Whatever Rach is cooking.”

“I appreciate the invite but I think I’ll just grab something on the way home. I’m kinda tired and not in the mood to see the two of you be all lovey-dovey.”

“That blonde was sizing you up today Sammy, you should hit her up.”

“That would be against the code of conduct.”

“Loosen up, just call on the pretence of checking up on her.”

“I’ll do that in a couple of days, anyway. Goodnight Sis.”

“Night.”

Kristie heads out while Sam finishes typing up her report. Once she is done, she submits it and takes her leave from the station. On her way home, she stops at Chipotle and grabs something to eat before heading home for the night.

The next day she has off and allows herself to sleep in a bit before heading out for a run along a nearby trail. Once she gets home, she grabs a shower and gets dressed before heading to the store to pick up some much-needed groceries. As she is unpacking them her phone starts beeping

New Message

Kris: Sammy, you interested in joining our soccer game at 7? Rach has a late appointment and can’t play tonight.

Sammy: Would love to, send me the deets.

Kris: Awesome! Mewis’ back in action, the other team better watch out!

Sammy: I haven’t played for a while, so I’ll probably be pretty rusty.

Kris: It’s all good, Rach is usually just a pretty face with a cute butt out there. Don’t tell her I said that!

Sammy: Totally am!

Kris: See you in a bit. 123 Random St @7.

That evening Sam and Kristie play soccer together for the first time in quite a while, the red team defeats the blue team thanks to Sam’s header. The teams shake hands and Kristie and Sam take a spot on a bench to remove their cleats, “You still got it, Tower of Power.”

“I always hated that nickname.”

“I know.” Kristie smiles at her sister. “So, wanna grab a slice or two on me?”

“If it’s on you, I’ll take three slices.”

“Let’s go, I’m starving!”

A few days later, Sam sits and awaits her superior’s instructions in their morning meeting.

“Alright everyone, take a seat and listen up.”

“Your assignments for today are on the board. Those of you who don’t see your name, please stay behind.”

Sam looks on the board and doesn’t see her name, nor Kristie’s written. She looks over at her sister and Kristie shrugs, not knowing what’s up.

“Everyone keep your eyes and ears open and be safe. Dismissed.” 

“Officers Mewis and Mewis, front and centre.”

Sam and Kristie stand up and approach their Sargent, “What can we do for you, Sir?”

“You have both been requested for a special security detail today at WakeMed Soccer Park. Apparently, you responded to a call involving one of the North Carolina Courage’s star players recently and she put in a good word with the Captain for you. Courage players are participating in a meet and greet session today with their fans at 1:00. The two of you along with a few others will be making sure the players and fans are safe and everything runs smoothly. Any questions?” 

“No Sir.”

“There will be a lot of media attention surrounding the event today, so be mindful of your actions.” The Sargent looks at Kristie as he says it.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Report to the Park and you will receive your assignments once you arrive. Dismissed.”

Kristie bumps into Sam, “Looks like your soon to be girlfriend is hooking us up with the good jobs.”

“She isn’t my girlfriend, nor is she going to be. That would be against policy.”

“Sammy, forget the rules for once. Public park encounter means loophole to policy.”

“Chances are we won’t even see her today.”

“He said she was one of the star player’s, so most likely she will have extra security around her.”

“Her name is Abby, not she.”

“Oh, first name basis.”

Sam gets in her car and closes the door on her sister. Driving away and leaving the elder Mewis laughing at her.

A little while later, they both arrive at the park in separate vehicles and are given instructions. Sam is placed right behind the player’s table while Kristie is situated at a security checkpoint.

They each take their assigned positions as the fans begin to line up for the autograph session. As the name cards are placed along the table, Sam can’t help but shake her head when she sees that she is almost directly behind the one that reads #13 Abby Dalhkemper.

20 minutes later there is an announcement indicating that the players will be arriving momentarily and there will be a limit of one autograph per person and player. The players start to file in and take their assigned spots. Sam looks over and sees the blonde player smiling at her as she takes her seat.

Sam watches on as players get up and personal with the players and take pictures for two hours. One gentleman gets a little too close to a few of the players and makes them uncomfortable, so Sam requests that another officer remove him as she isn’t allowed to leave her location.

Abby turns around and smiles at her mouthing, “Thank you” before turning back to continue the event. As it draws to a close Sam is feeling rather tired and hot after standing in the sun for the entire time.

The players start to leave as the last few fans filter through and Abby stands up. She grabs two bottles of water off the table and walks over to Sam, handing her one, “You look like you could use some water.” Sam accepts it and takes a long drink, “Thank you, Abby.” “Your welcome, Samantha.”

“You haven’t had any further issues with your ex, correct?”

“No, she has moved on.”

“Good to hear.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes.”

“Was the other officer, the only one who thought I was hot?”

“I can’t answer that question, ma’am.” Abby laughs, “Then, I’ll take your non-response as an indication that you like me as well.”

“I’m on duty, I shouldn’t be talking about any of this right now.”

“What time are you done?”

“7 o’clock.”

Abby starts to walk away, “Then, I’ll see you at my place tonight at 7:30 sharp.”

Sam attempts to respond to her, but she moves quickly away and it isn’t the right time or place to yell.

After the event clears out Sam and Kristie return to the station and then finish out their shifts.

Sam changes out of her uniform and back into her street clothes at the station. Looking at herself in the mirror, she hopes that her jeans and t-shirt are okay, at least they are clean she thinks as she makes her way out.

“Want to grab supper? I hate eating alone.”

“Can’t tonight, I have plans, or I think I have plans.”

“You have plans? With who??”

“Abby.”

“What! No way, you asked her out? Way to go Sammy!!”

“No, she asked me to come over after my shift.”

“Oh, so she’s wearing the pants in the relationship.”

“And this conversation is over, enjoy eating alone.”

Sam walks away from Kristie, “Call me later, I want details!”

Sam arrives at Abby’s address 5 minutes early and debates if she should just go up. She sits in her car for 2 minutes and then decides that gives her enough time to walk up the stairs and knock and be right on time.

KNOCK, KNOCK

“Come in, doors open!”

Sam opens the door and looks around the apartment is in pristine shape compared to the last time she was there.

“I’m in the kitchen.”

Sam closes the door and follows the noise until she locates Abby.

“Hi, I hope you like homemade pizza. I’ve got everything ready we just need to put on the toppings, I wasn’t sure what you liked, so there is a little bit of everything.”

“I’m not sure I should be here Abby.”

Abby moves towards her, “You aren’t on the clock anymore, Officer. No pressure, let’s have supper and get to know each other better.” 

Abby reaches for her hand, “Come on, I won’t bite unless you want me too.”

Sam steps back

“I’m kidding, now let’s eat.”

Abby and Sam make their own personal pizzas and chat while they cook, eat and do clean up.

As it starts to get late, Sam decides that even though she is really enjoying herself she should head home.

“I had fun tonight Samantha do you think we could do this again?”

“I would like that Abby, but please call me Sam.”

“Alright Sam, I have something for you.”

Abby reaches on her fridge for an envelope and hands it to Sam. Inside there are two tickets to the Courage game the next evening.

“I’d like you to bring your sister and be my guests at the game tomorrow night.”

“Okay, but I’m forewarning you that Kristie will most likely be cheering for Houston, her girlfriend Rachel knows some of the girls on the team. She lived and worked there for a few years.”

“Do you need another ticket? I can get more.”

“No, two is more than enough, Rachel is currently away for work and Kristie has been driving me nuts to spend time with her. The game will be a perfect outing for us.”

“I love forward to seeing both of you tomorrow then, have a good evening Sam.”

“Good night Abby.”

Sam heads out to her car and can’t stop smiling, thinking about the blonde upstairs.

The next evening the Mewis sisters arrive at the park and find their seats in time for the warmups.

“Your girlfriend looks even hotter on the field than off.”

“She isn’t my girlfriend.”

“Yet. You’ve had a stupid grin on your face all day Sammy, you’re feelin it.”

“And you’ve been hanging around Rachel too much.”

“There you go reminding me that she’s not here right now.”

“You’re pathetic, you know that?”

“It’s not pathetic to be in love with your partner and miss them when you’re apart.”

“Final Score Houston Dash 1 North Carolina Courage 2.”

“Come on let’s go see your girl and tell her good game.”

Sam follows her sister down to the front of the stands where the players are currently signing some autographs. Abby comes over to them after signing a few programs and taking some pictures.

“Good game.”

“Thank you.”

“Hi Abby, it’s nice to formally meet you. I’m Kristie, Sam’s way cooler sister.”

“And more annoying,” Sam adds making Abby laugh.

“Did Sammy tell you she used to play ball all through Uni?”

Abby looks at her, “You did?”

“Yeah, I stopped playing when I decided to become a police officer. Still play the odd pick up game though.”

“Tower of Power!” Kristie screams and Sam shakes her head, while Abby looks perplexed.

“Tower of Power?” It was my nickname while I played, because well I’m tall and was known for my headers.

“Cool, maybe we can play together some time. I need to go for postgame now, but can I call you later?”

“Definitely.”

Abby smiles at Sam as she jogs back on the field to where her teammates are gathered.

“Sammy’s got it bad for the player.”

“Shut up.”

“Sammy’s blushing.”

“Sammy hates Kristie and is going to leave her behind if she doesn’t shut up and get walking now.”

“You need to get laid.”

“Enjoy your Uber.” Sam walks away from her laughing.

Over the next while, Sam and Abby begin to see each other more frequently, with Abby even inviting her to join her in California to meet her family.

When the next season starts and Abby returns to North Carolina, she moves in with Sam rather than the two maintaining separate apartments. It just makes sense when they spend pretty much every night together.

Sam takes and passes the Detective exam and now outranks her older, shorter sister. Abby continues to play for the Courage as well as the USWNT and now resides all year in NC with Sam.

Where her parents were forever questioning her relationship status and if she was ever going to make them grandparents, they are now waiting to see which one of the two Mewis daughters breaks down first and proposes to their girlfriend. Odds are that they are both too stubborn to do it and that either Rachel or Abby will be the ones to get down on one knee.


	21. Escort My Heart (Henry/Le Sommer)

Amandine Henry and her best friend of many years, also occasional lover, Wendie Renard sit in a posh, expensive restaurant in Lyon, France. Sipping away on their wine, the friends talk about a wide range of topics, as they often do during their get-togethers.

Wendie known worldwide for the numerous bestsellers she had written since finishing school was often away from home and travelling the globe for many months at a time while promoting her latest work. While Amandine had always made it known from a young age that she was planning on studying business with the intention of becoming the richest woman in the world prior to turning 30. Having just turned 30, Amandine was far from the richest woman in the world, but she was in the top 10.

Wendie began telling her about the woman she had been seeing for going on 3 months now and Amandine couldn’t help but think about her. Her, being Lucy Bronze, a former colleague and the woman who had shattered her heart in a million pieces when she out of the blue, sent Amandine a text breaking up with her. No explanation, just a simple, “It’s been fun, but we’re done.” That was over a year ago now and Amandine had yet to even have drinks with someone new.

Wendie noticing her friend quickly downing the last of her wine stopped talking about her relationship.

“Amanda, it’s been over a year since that bitch Lucy up and left for the Englishwoman; it’s time to move on.”

“I know.”

“Seriously, when was the last time you even had some non-battery related action down there?”

“It’s been a while.”

“Girl, you need to get laid.”

“Don’t I know it, but that involves developing a connection with someone, and I really don’t have the time for that right now; we are in the middle of a major acquisition.”

“You are always in the middle of something, you need to think about your needs rather than those of your bank account, Amanda.”

“You’re the only one who still calls me by that old nickname.”

“Yeah, well your name’s a mouthful and that’s coming from a world-famous author, whose job it is to create characters and names. Anyways, I know you don’t do one-night stands, but have you ever thought of hiring an escort for an evening of fun?”

“An escort? No, never!”

“I’ve used one before and trust me, she was well worth the money.”

“How does it work?”

“You call or email and set up an appointment with them. It’s pretty simple, book a hotel room, wait and have some fun. And don’t worry they are very discreet, and you can pay in cash, so there’s no trail of your activities.”

“This is so not me to even be considering it.”

“Well, the way I look at it, you have these options, continue to purchase the bulk pack of batteries for your toys, pick up a one-night stand or make a call.”

“Urgh! I feel dirty even thinking about it.”

“Nothing wrong with getting down and dirty every now and again girl.”

“Fine, send me the contact info and make sure this stays between us.”

“It will don’t worry.”

“Now, are you planning a sequel to, “The Girl Who Should Be President?”

“Yes, it’s already in the works it’s called, “Corruption at The Top.”

“Oh, I can’t wait. I get an early copy, right?”

“Always.”

The next day Amandine is sitting behind her desk buried in paperwork for the merger when she gets a message from Wendie.

New Message

Wendie: I asked around, discreetly of course and this woman seems to be the right one for your needs. Stop thinking so much and allow yourself to have fun with it. Love you.

Wendie: Message Eugénie at 00 33 123 456 789.

Wendie: Do it, now! And let me know how it goes 😊

Amandine looks at the messages and decides to listen to her friend and just do it. She sends a message to the number to confirm an appointment and receives a confirmation with a request for the location of the meet. She picks up her phone and books the best suite at a hotel close by and then sends a message back with the details. Once it’s sent, the reality sets in, that she just made an appointment to pay for sex. Like really who does that? Well, I guess I do now, or I will be in two days’ time.

Amandine paces around the luxurious suite that is hers for the evening, drinking an overpriced glass of wine and waiting for the knock on the door.

There is a knock and Amandine looks at her watch and nods in appreciation that the escort is right on time. She takes a deep breath and walks over to the door, opening it and finding a blonde woman at the door. She looks the woman over from top to bottom and doesn’t mind what she sees. She isn’t someone that Amandine would normally give a second glance, but she’s attractive.

“Are you planning on doing this in the hallway, or can I come in?”

“Right, sorry.” Amandine moves to the side to allow the woman to enter. The woman snickers, “I take it this is your first time?”

“That noticeable?”

“Yeah, just relax, I promise not to bite unless you want me too and in that case, it’ll cost you.”

“Would you like some wine?”

“Normally, I make it a point not to drink with my clients, but I’ve had a rather rough day and honestly I would love a glass, thank you.”

Amandine pours the woman a glass of wine and tops up her own glass. As she hands the woman her glass, she asks, “Is it okay if I call you Eugénie?” “It’s fine.”

“Can you explain to me how this usually works, Eugénie as you’ve already surmised I haven’t a clue what the expectations are of me and you.”

“I’m whatever you need me to be, I’m ears to listen, a date to look good on your arm, a body to keep you warm at night or a way to release.”

“But, what if I want all of that?”

“I am one day or night at a time with a price. I’m not a girlfriend, if that’s what you want, you will have to look elsewhere.”

“So what do you really want me for tonight, Amandine?”

“I want you for sex.”

“That I can do, whenever you’re ready we can go to the bedroom. Just remember I’m charging by the hour and act.”

“Money isn’t a problem.”

After a few glasses of wine, Amandine is finally feeling brave enough to lead the blonde into the bedroom. She feels hands on her hips, holding her, “Relax, let me do the work.”

She feels the zipper on the back of her dress being slid down as kisses are placed on her shoulders and back. The black dress hits the floor leaving her standing in her lingerie and heels. She turns to face Eugénie and helps her remove her own blouse and skirt. She leans in to kiss her and Eugénie stops her, “I don’t kiss on those lips, it’s too intimate.” Amandine smiles in understanding before moving back towards her and quickly helping her remove the bra and lace panties she is wearing. Eugénie backs her up to the bed, removing her bra while covering her breasts with kisses and then dropping to her knees to slowly slide Amadine’s black lace down her legs and helping her to step out of them. She lifts her feet one at a time and removes her heels, before kissing her feet and then making her way up her legs.

“Lay down.” Amandine lays back on the bed and lets her continue to do whatever she wants to her. Soon the businesswoman is met with the familiar tightness of an impending orgasm. The escort continues to tease her core and apply pressure to that spot, Amandine screams out with the intensity of the first orgasm that ripples through her. One of the three that she will experience in a short time frame.

Laying there afterwards, she tries to catch her breath as she watches the escort collect her clothes and head into the bathroom. Eugénie emergences dressed and tidied up from the bathroom. The awkwardness of the moment hits Amandine when she realizes that she now needs to pay for her services. Wrapping a blanket around herself, she heads into the main area and collects her purse and wallet.

“That was absolutely amazing, how much do I owe you?”

Eugénie tells her the amount and she passes, her the bills with a bit extra on top. The escort bids her adieu, before collecting the rest of her belongings and leaving Amandine alone in the large suite. 

Amandine decides to make use of the luxury shower and wash off any reminders about the evening's events, before redressing, checking out of the hotel and heading back to her flat for the remainder of the night. She changes into her sleepwear and falls into the best sleep, she’s had for quite a while.

The next morning as her alarm goes off, she can’t stop smiling and thinking about Eugénie. Something about the women intrigues her, aside from the fact that she is incredible in bed, Amandine has a need to know more about her.

She takes her phone out and sends Eugénie a message asking if she can have the honour of her company for supper the following evening. A quick response reminds her that she isn’t a girlfriend and all her services come with a cost. Amandine sends a message back, “How much for the entire night?” A number is sent back and she agrees to it.

She heads into work and is thankful that the merger is finally completed without any more hitches in the negotiations and paperwork. Wanting to celebrate she messages Wendie to see if her friend is available to join her for supper that evening. The writer responds with a yes and they set up a time and place to meet.

Wendie is waiting for her outside the restaurant when she arrives, they hug and then giving her name, they are escorted to their table.

Once they’ve placed their orders, the conversation turns to Amandine and the escort.

“So, how was it?”

“So good! That woman has one hell of a talented tongue.” Wendie laughs at her friend, “It’s nice to see you relaxed and smiling again, Amanda.”

“I’m waiting for the part where you say, “I told you so.”

Wendie smiles at her, “That’s a given, you needed to get laid, just glad I could help.”

“That almost makes you sound like a pimp.”

“Henceforth, I shall be known as Foxy W.”

“Isn’t that the name of one of your characters?”

“Yep, it was the name of the undercover cop in, “The American Invasion.”

“That was the drug one, right?”

“Yes, it’s also the one that’s being into a movie, starring some unknown American named Megan Rapinoe as the lead.”

Amandine lets Wendie know that she has already set up another appointment with the escort. “Once, you pop, you can’t stop!” “Shut up!” “Seriously, I love you, just remember that she’s an escort and not a girlfriend.”

“I know and I get it, I figure that maybe it’s baby steps towards allowing myself back into the real dating world.”

“Expensive baby steps, but I guess you have the bills to cover her fees.”

“I do, and even more so after today’s acquisition.”

“In that case, I’m ordering another bottle of that fancy wine you like.” 

Amandine sits at the table of the busy restaurant sipping on a glass of wine. Looking at her watch, she is irked by the fact that Eugénie is now 15 minutes late for their appointment.

Eugénie arrives and takes a seat across from her, breathing heavily, “I’m really sorry that I’m late, I’ll deduct from my rate. I had a family emergency to deal with and the hospital was really busy.”

‘Is everything and everyone ok?”

“Yes, thank you for asking.”

They eat together and talk about a broad scope of topics, anytime the conversations turns towards family, Eugénie quickly changes the topic. Amandine watches her mannerisms and listens to the way she speaks about her “job” and forms an opinion that there is more to it than just paying the bills. Never being one to give up easily, she continues to try and poke away for details.

“Please, desist in asking about my family or this evening will come to an early conclusion.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just I like to know everything I possibly can about anyone I’m engaging in business with, makes for fewer surprises.”

“I understand that but bear in mind we aren’t currently in a meeting or boardroom.”

“You’re right, and I apologize. Would you like to have dessert here or back at the hotel?”

“You have me all night, how about both?”

They finish eating and have their dessert before leaving the restaurant and then again at the hotel. Laying in the bed together, Amandine wants nothing more than to touch Eugénie; but she isn’t allowed.

“How much will it cost me, to be allowed to touch and kiss you?”

“That’s not for sale.”

“Okay, then, I have a proposition for you. I’m going to be in London for a week. I would like you to accompany me and be my guest for a dinner meeting, I’m to go to while there. I will, of course, pay all your costs for the duration of your time with me.”

“I can’t be away from here for a week, I’m sorry.”

“Alright, then how about 4 days? Can you do that?”

“I should be able to rearrange a few things to make that work.”

“Okay, then I will send you the details and you can give me a figure.” 

“Agreed, now am I expected to sleep here or should I be leaving now?”

“I am paying you for the entire night, I want you to sleep with me tonight.”

Once her alarm goes off, Amandine turns over expecting to find Eugénie in the bed beside her but instead finds an empty cold spot. She gets out of the bed and grabs a housecoat off the back of the bathroom door, before looking for her. She finds her sitting on a couch with a book in her hands, writing down notes.

“Good morning.” Eugénie quickly closes the book and puts it back in her bag. “Morning, I hope you don’t mind but I ordered up some coffee and tea, I wasn’t sure of your preference.”

Amandine walks over to the cart and makes herself a cup. “Are you a student?”

“Yes.”

“Do you mind me asking what you are studying?”

“I’m taking some business classes.”

“And what are your intentions once your classes are complete?”

Eugénie looks at her, “I want to find a real job, that pays well so that I can stop selling myself to strangers.”

“You know I can make that happen with one phone call.”

“I do. I know all about Amandine Henry, 6th richest woman in the world. I know all your companies and I know how much work it has taking you to get where you are. I want to be able to support my family without having to deal with the looks I get when I pass my parents money, that’s been god knows where.”

“Please let me help you, I have more money than I can spend in 20 lifetimes, but no one to come home to at night. Move-in with me, be at my beck and call 24/7 and I will gladly pay you for your services. You can go to school and still continue to provide for your family.”

“You’ve only known me for a matter of days, why would you even think to offer me something like that. I could be an absolute nutjob underneath this façade.”

“I consider myself to be a very good judge of character and I don’t believe you to be a nut job. You aren’t right?”

“Do you think I would admit it if I was?”

“Probably not, but I’m certain my people would find out very quickly after completing a background check on you.”

“I promise you I’m not a nutjob. I have 6 siblings at home and my father was injured in the line of duty and forced into early retirement. Money has always been tight and I had a friend who introduced me to the idea of being an escort and making money to help support them. My parents don’t like the idea of what I do, but it keeps the bills paid.”

“Accept my offer and you will no longer be an escort for hire, you will be my personal assistant. I promise you the title comes with a rather substantial hiring bonus.”

“You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“I am, so what do you say?”

“I say that I have a couple of appointments left this week and that once they are over, I’m all yours.”

“Good answer, now may I hug you?”

Eugénie nods before allowing her to wrap her arms around her and hold her. “Can I kiss you on the cheek?”

“No. You can kiss me on the lips.” Amandine smiles into the gentle kiss she places on her lips.

“I feel like this is the start of something bigger than both of us.”

Eugénie tilts her head and places a kiss on Amandine’s lips.

“I think, you might be right about that.” 

Within a month of the two of them moving in together, Amandine was no longer paying for services rendered. She was instead looking after her girlfriend's every want and need. It was a magical experience when she was finally allowed to not only touch but make love to Eugénie. 

One year to the day of their original appointment, Amandine got down on one knee and asked Eugénie to be her forever appointment. The news of the engagement made headlines around the world and even drew the attention of Lucy, who showed up unannounced one evening at Amadine's apartment with the intentions of trying to win back what she has walked away from. Amandine laughed in her face and had security escort her out and ban her from entering the building in the future.

Wendie was the Maid of Honour at the wedding and went around telling everyone who would listen that she was instrumental in getting the two of them together. If anyone asked how they met they simply let everyone believe they were set up on a blind date. 


	22. Crazy Things (Mewis/Daly)

Kristie Mewis and Paul Carey had met while both were star athletes at Boston College. It seemed like a match made in heaven when the star of the women’s soccer team began dating the star of the Eagles’ men’s hockey team. Everyone, including their families and friends, expected that one day soon they would announce their engagement to the world.

Kristie and Paul were both well aware of the expectations being placed upon their relationship, but neither was ready to settle down quite yet. They had decided to hold off on getting engaged and married until they had both become established in their careers.

Paul was drafted by the Colorado Avalanche 135th overall in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft and signed a three-year entry-level contract with the team. He failed to make the big team out of training camp and was subsequently assigned to their American Hockey League (AHL) team in Lake Erie.

For his first season with the Monsters, Kristie made the commute between Boston and Cleveland as often as her schedule would allow. She was a year behind Paul in school and was still working towards completing her degree, so she wasn’t able to make it a permanent move.

The following January, Kristie was chosen 3rd overall by FC Kansas City in the National Women’s Soccer League (NWSL) College Draft. After graduating from BC, she joined the team for their inaugural season in the league. The team had a good season as did Kristie but came up short in the semi-finals, being knocked out of the playoffs by the Portland Thorns.

Once again Paul was assigned to Lake Erie following training camp. Even though they were disappointed by his inability to make the big team, they made the most of it by finding a nice, clean apartment and moving in for the season. Things were going well for them. In November of that year, Kristie received a call from her team informing her that her rights had been traded to her hometown team the Boston Breakers. Needless to say, there was a ton of pressure but on them both to finally put a ring on it.

With Kristie playing for the Breakers, Paul dropped down to one knee and proposed in front of their friends and family members during the last home game of the season. Despite not really being ready or wanting to, Kristie succumbed to the pressure as well and said yes.

While Paul returned to Lake Erie for his third season, Kristie was offered a contract to play in Japan for a few months. Kristie returned home once her three month contract was up and the wedding planning soon began. As the hockey season began to wind down, Kristie was loaned by the Breakers and Paul’s full support found herself on a plane to play the season in Germany.

Paul flew over and stayed with her several times throughout the season, before using the excuse that he needed to get back home to get in shape for his season, even though Kristie assured him that everything he could possibly need was just a short walk or drive away from her flat. He finally got his chance the join the Avalanche midway through the season due to injuries and managed to collect his first career points.

Then in March, they received news that surprised everyone, Paul had been traded to Boston and would finish out the season playing for his hometown team. It seemed as though the stars had finally aligned for the couple and the wedding plans kicked into gear. They set their date for the following year.

On the outside, it seemed as though things were perfect between the couple, but with all of the talk surrounding the wedding, Kristie was seriously wondering if it was the right thing to do. She loved Paul but wasn’t sure if she was in fact in love with him. Chaulking it up to nerves she let it go and continued to put a smile on as the wedding conversation continued.

Kristie and her younger sister, Sam were extremely close but she struggled to even find the words to talk to her about what she was currently feeling.

As the wedding date drew closer Kristie found her playing rights being traded from Boston to Washington, and then the Spirit transferred them to Chicago for their top draft pick, a week later the carousel stopped and Kristie found herself as a member of the Houston Dash.

Kristie had always enjoyed playing in Houston and was looking forward to the start of a new chapter in her career. She arrived in town and was met by Dash officials who escorted her to BBVA Stadium in time for her to meet her new teammates and join them in practice.

After the practice, she met with the team officials about housing and other incidentals. She was informed she would be rooming with English International, Rachel Daly. Kristie was unimpressed and asked if there were any other options available to her, but was told there wasn’t. She has played against Rachel previously and knew all about her reputation for being a bitch on and off the field. Kristie wasn’t looking forward to sharing an apartment with her.

Kristie grabbed a cab to the address the team had provided and dragged her bags up the flights of stairs, with the elevator seemingly taking forever to return to the main floor. She checked the apartment number on the paper and proceeded to knock.

The door was opened and she came face to face with a blonde English woman.

“Hey, I’m Kristie Mewis, we met earlier.”

Rachel looks at her and without uttering a word, reaches down and collects her bag carrying it down the hall and into what Kristie expects is her new bedroom. Kristie follows her inside, making sure that the apartment door is closed behind her.

Kristie enters the room and puts the remainder of her belonging on the bed beside it. Turning to her new roommate, she says, “Thank you.” Rachel nods in acceptance, “I was going to make something to eat, you hungry?”

Kristie smiles at her, “Starving, I didn’t get a chance to eat before practice.”

“Come on then, let’s get some food.”

Working together, they make up a quick salad and then take their places at the small table in the living space. Kristie notices that Rachel doesn’t really speak that much, but is always watching her with her beautiful blue eyes.

“Do you think we could go out shopping soon, I need to pick up a few things and I’d liked to help with groceries.”

Rachel nods.

“Are you always so quiet?”

“I’ve learned the less I talk, the less likely I am to put my foot in my mouth.”

Kristie laughs, “You do have a bit of a reputation for being, how can I say it nicely, umm vocal and aggressive on the field.”

“I’m here to play and get noticed by England, not make friends. I don’t plan on staying in Houston beyond this season.”

“I really hope that’s not the case, you are really good and I’m looking forward to playing with you rather than against you.”

“I’m not going to apologize for cleating you if that’s what you are looking for.”

“Not in the least, and honestly I had forgotten about that. How did you remember that and me?”

“The fact that I’m attracted to women has never been a secret, I thought you were attractive, so I remembered you. I was actually happy to hear that we were going to be roommates.”

“And why is that?”

“Because it means I get to see you every day.”

“I’m engaged.”

“That’s fine, I never said I wanted to date you, just look at you. Not to mention I’m seeing someone anyways.”

“Okay, so now that that awkwardness is out of the way, do you want to go shopping?”

Rachel nods and heads into her room to collect what she needs. They go about driving around town so Kristie can collect what she requires. Rachel shakes her head at how much the American spends on makeup, personal items and then organic groceries.

Over the next few weeks, Kristie finds that Rachel starts to loosen up around her in the apartment, but maintains her stiff posture around the remainder of their teammates.

Sitting around watching a movie one evening, Kristie notices that Rachel is even more withdrawn than usual and looks to be fighting back tears even though they are watching a comedy.

“Are you okay Rach?”

“Sarah and I broke up last night. I was thinking about watching this show with her.”

Kristie moves closer to her and reaches out to hug her, she is surprised when her roommate accepts the hug and allows herself to be held. “I’m sorry, is there anything I can do to help?”

“I like this, you smell really good.” Kristie laughs as Rachel moves in closer and she wraps her arms around tighter.

The movie finishes and Kristie notices that Rachel has fallen asleep in her arms. Rather than waking her, Kristie turns off the TV and covers them over with the blanket, allowing herself to fall asleep on the couch.

The next morning she is awoken by banging in the kitchen as Rachel attempts to make them breakfast. Kristie gets up and heads into the bathroom to complete her morning routine before returning to help in the kitchen. “Morning.”

“Morning, how did you sleep?”

“I slept really well, you are a good pillow, Kris. Thank you for that.” Kristie smiles, the shortened name not lost on her, “You’re welcome.”

After that night things start to change between the two, they start to confide in each other and find that they actually enjoy being together. The change in dynamics between the two is noticeable on the field as well, they begin to lead the Dash attack, seemingly knowing where each other is going to be at all times.

Paul flies in to spend some time with Kristie and finalize wedding details. Right away he and Rachel seem to rub each other the wrong way. She doesn’t like the way he takes Kristie for granted and basically tells her how things are going to work after they are married. He expects her to stop playing and start having children, something that they hadn’t previously discussed.

“I don’t want to give up playing permanently Paul, I’ll take time off and then return. My season is your offseason, so you’ll be around to help out.”

“No, it’s your responsibility to look after our children, you can’t do that and continue to play too.”

Rachel can’t help but notice the sad look in Kristie’s eyes when he says it. She wants nothing more than to hold her and tell her everything will be alright at that moment.

Kristie returns from dropping Paul to the airport and Rachel can tell she’s been crying. She walks over and wraps her arms around her, allowing her to sob on her shoulder.

“Your fiancé is an asshole. You deserve so much better than him, someone who will treat you like a Queen.”

“And I suppose you’re volunteering to do that?”

Rachel walks away from her, without responding.

A few days later the Dash are in North Carolina to take on the Courage. Kristie is excited about the upcoming game as it will be the first time she and her sister Sam will play against each other in the NWSL. Sam is a star midfielder with the recently relocated franchise.

The two sisters meet up for supper once the Dash arrives in town.

“Sammy, I’m having some serious second thoughts about marrying Paul. I’ve been telling myself that it’s just cold feet, but when I dropped him at the airport, I was glad to be rid of him. He expects me to be a stay at home Mom and wife and put my career on the back burner to his. I’m so confused.”

“I’m not really sure what to say, Kris, I only want you to be happy. If you don’t think that marrying Paul is the right thing for you then don’t do it.”

“But there is so much time and money already sunk into it. It’s expected, Mom and Dad will never forgive me, if I walk away from it.”

“They’ll get over it if they know you aren’t happy. I think you really need to sit down and think about everything. Just know I’m here for you no matter what.”

“Thanks, Sammy, I love you.”

“Love you too, doesn’t mean I’m taking it easy on you tomorrow though.”

“I would expect nothing less from you.”

“Good. So, tell me about your roommate.”

“Rachel?”

“Unless you have another roomie I don’t know about.”

“She’s misunderstood. What you see on the outside on and on the pitch, isn’t who she really is. We’ve grown kinda close over the last few months.”

“How close?”

“What do you mean, how close?” Kristie looks at her sister.

“I mean, I haven’t seen your face light up like that in a long time. Is there something more than you are willing to acknowledge going on between the two of you?”

“I don’t think so, we are friends Sam, that’s it. She’s gay and I’m straight.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Pretty sure.”

“Uh-huh.”

After they finish eating, Sam drives them to the hotel where the Dash are staying. They walk up to Kristie and Rachel’s shared room. Kristie slides her keycard in and opens the door.

“Bloody hell, shut the door.”

“Sorry” Kristie sees Rachel getting changed and can’t help but stare at her abs before they are quickly covered by a shirt.

Sam nudges her, “Uh-huh, thought so. So are you going to introduce us?”

Kristie introduces the pair to each other and then kicks her sister out on the premise of getting ready for bed.

They hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow Kris, nice meeting you Rachel.”

“Nice meeting you too, Sam.”

Sam leaves the hotel and drives back to her apartment, changing and curling up in bed with her longtime boyfriend, Pat.

The next day is game day and the entire Mewis and Carey crew have made the trip to Cary to watch.

After the Courage have easily dispatched the Dash, they make arrangements to have a family supper. Sam noticing Rachel off to the side, walks over and invites her to join them. Rachel reluctantly agrees, not having any other invitations forthcoming.

The families take about the wedding and the fact that Paul will be suiting up for a new team once his season starts and he was traded to the Washington Capitals. Sam can’t help but notice the smiles on Rachel and Kristie’s faces when they speak to each other versus talking about the upcoming nuptials.

Sam offers to drive her sister and roommate back to their hotel after supper as Paul is busy drinking with some family members and friends.

Rachel thanks Sam for the ride before leaving the two Mewis’ in the car to talk.

Sam looks right at her sister, “You can’t marry Paul, you’re in love with someone else, Kris.”

“What are you talking about, who am I in love with?”

“Rachel. Don’t even try to say you aren’t. The way the two of you look at each other leaves no doubt that there are feelings between you.”

“It’s called friendship, Sam, look it up.”

“How about you look up the word denial. You’re my sister and I know you better than anyone, probably even yourself. You are into her, I saw you at the hotel, on the field you couldn’t keep your eyes off each other, and at supper, you were both smiling and laughing. Stop fighting it and let it happen.”

“I’m getting married to Paul, end of the story.”

“Whatever, you say. Love you, Sis.”

“Love you too.” 

As the NWSL season comes to a close, the Dash find themselves just outside the playoff picture. Kristie and Rachel pack up their apartment. Kristie is sad to think that she may never see Rachel again as it is still the latter’s plan to head back to England and secure a contract playing in Europe.

“I’ve really enjoyed being roommates with you, Rachel. Please stay in touch with me okay? I want to know that everything is good with you.”

“I will, if you’re ever in England, look me up. Good luck Kris.”

“Good luck Rachie.”

They hug and cry as the last of the boxes are taken care. A few days later, Kristie heads back to Boston while Rachel heads back to her homeland.

Kristie is absolutely miserable and misses her late-night chats with her English roommate about anything and everything. She misses the way Rachel made her the perfect cup of tea, the way she smiles, the way she smells.

New Message

Kris: Sammy, I need your help.

Sammy: Wassup? Are you okay?

Kris: No, I’m not. You’re right, I’m in love with her. I can’t stop thinking about her. I can’t marry Paul.

Sammy: YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!

Kris: Shut up. What should I do?

Sammy: Pack a bag and book a flight, go to her.

Kris: And the wedding?

Sammy: Talk to Mom and Dad and explain things, they will understand.

Kris: Think you can drive me to the airport in about 5 hours? It’s the first flight out.

Sammy: Consider it done.

Kris: This is crazy, right?

Sammy: Yep, but love makes you do crazy things.

Kristie calls a family meeting with Paul, his family and hers and hands him back his engagement ring after explaining that they want different things. It doesn’t go over very well, but she is already out the door and on her way to the apartment as shit hits the fan between the families.

Sam hugs her sister as her flight is called, “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you. I’ll call you soon and let you know what happens.”

“Get your girl, Kris.” Sam stops and looks at her sister, “Yep, that sounded weird.”

Kristie boards her plane to London and arrives at Heathrow in the early hours of the morning.

Turning on her phone, it blows up with messages and missed calls from friends and family having now heard the news that the wedding is off. She ignores them all and searched her contacts under the letter D.

She finds the number she is looking for and hits the dial button. After calling the number twice she hears a very groggy voice answer, “Allo?”

“Rach, it’s me, Kristie.”

“It’s near 3 in the morning, why are you calling? Are you okay?”

“How far away from Heathrow are you?”

“Far, why?”

“Because that’s where I am.”

“What? Aren’t you supposed to getting married in two days?”

“I called it off.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I need to know something.”

“What’s that?”

“Are you in love with me?”

The line goes quiet, before Kristie hears a simple, “Yes.”

“I think I’m in love with you, too.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I came here to find out for sure. Are you crying?”

“Yeah. Listen can you get yourself to the train station?”

“I believe so.”

“Good, catch the next one to Leeds Station and I’ll meet you there. Message me when you know your time of arrival.”

“I will see you soon Rach.”

“Bye, Kris.”

After purchasing her ticket and finding a seat on the train, Kristie messages Rachel letting her know when she should be arriving. She then tries to put her head back and tried to get some sleep, before meeting up with her English roommate.

The closer they get to the station, the more excited Kristie is, she takes out her makeup and accessories and tries to make sure everything is perfect. The train finally comes to a halt and she collects her belongings before entering the empty station. She spots the blonde and immediately finds herself running towards her.

They meet in the middle of the station and hold each other, they separate and smile at each other. What comes next is beyond either of their imaginations. They move close and soon their lips are touching and exploring each other. Kristie realizes at that moment, that everything feels right, that Rachel feels right to her. Her touch and taste have reignited feelings inside Kristie that had long gone dormant with Paul.

They head out of the station and Rachel navigates the drive back to her parent’s house.

“Is it going to be weird, me coming in with you?”

“No, my Mum knows. I don’t keep secrets from her.”

“Is there a bed I can lay down in for a bit, I’m exhausted.”

“We can share mine if you’re okay with that?”

“I am.”

“Good.”

Kristie and Rachel spend the next several weeks getting to know each other better. With Kristie’s newfound acceptance of who she is and who she is attracted too, the relationship gets physical quickly and the emotions deeper.

Soon it is time for Kristie to return to the States, face the music and prepare for the upcoming NWSL season. Rachel has been taking part in training sessions with the Lionesses and will be leaving for a camp with them so the timing is right for her return stateside.

The NWSL training camps begin and Kristie and Rachel have maintained contact. The distance between them has made having a relationship extremely difficult, but they have done their best. Rachel tells Kristie that she has received several contracts offers to remain in England, what she doesn’t tell her is that the Dash also reached out to her about a return. She signs on the dotted line and makes preparations for her surprise return.

Kristie goes about training with the team and moving into an apartment without a roommate for the time being. The team is sure to assign her one shortly, she just hopes it’s someone she will get along with.

She heads to training in the morning and when she arrives back at the apartment, hears noises coming from the second bedroom. Curious as to who her new roommate is, she makes her way down the hall and enters the room, dropping her bag when she sees who it is.

“Aren’t you gonna give me a hug and kiss?”

Kristie runs to her and holds her, before meeting her in a deep, hungry kiss.

“Is that your way of saying you missed me?”

“No, let me grab a quick shower and then I’ll show you how much I missed you.”

“How about I just join you in there?”

“It’s a pretty small area.”

“I’m sure we can make it work.”

After showering and getting reacquainted with each other, they lay in Kristie’s bed together.

“You know I turned down an offer to play for Man City to come back here. I’m in love with you Kristie.”

“I love you too Rachie, you really gave up Man City to come back to Houston?”

“No, I gave up Man City for you. It really wasn’t a difficult decision.”

Kristie laughs.

“What’s funny?”

“When I told Sam, that I was calling off the wedding and heading to England, she mentioned that being in love makes you do crazy things. I would say you turning down an opportunity to play for City to come back here to play for Houston, is crazy.”

“Then I guess we can be crazy together.” Rachel smiles as she kisses Kristie. 


	23. Under The Mistletoe (O'Hara/Press)

_“…. City sidewalks, busy sidewalks_   
_Dressed in holiday style_   
_In the air there's a feeling of Christmas_   
_Children laughing, people passing_   
_Meeting smile after smile_   
_And on every street corner you hear …”_

“OMG, Pressy, turn that off!! I can’t handle any more holiday cheer. The holidays suck! Christmas sucks! Everything sucks!”

Christen Press abides by her roommates' wishes and turns off the radio while making them breakfast. She carries a coffee and some avocado toast into a bedroom and sets it down on the nightstand before sitting on the side of the bed.

“Kel, c’mon, you’ve barely moved from your bed for the last few days. I made you coffee and breakfast, now sit up and eat.”

The blankets lift and Christen sees her roommate looking like a dishevelled mess. Kelley sits up and reaches for the hot beverage, “Thanks, Pressy.”

“You’re welcome, now do me a favour. Get up, have a shower, brush your hair and for the love of god please brush your teeth!”

“I don’t want too.” Christen wraps her arms around her friend, “I know, Kel.”

“She broke my heart, the whole time she was playing me. I thought Alex was the woman I was going to marry and spend the rest of my life with and then I find out she was seeing that Servando guy this whole time and now she’s pregnant.”

“I never liked that Alex chick, Kel. Her blue eyes always looked like they were hiding something, well, come to think of it, I guess they actually were. She was never good enough for you. Now, please get up and get ready, we need to be at the mall in a couple of hours to help greet guests and wrap presents.”

“Because the last thing I want to do right now is to put on an elf costume and wraps gifts for ungrateful little brats.”

“Woah, Kel, that’s quite enough! Just because you’re pissed off at the world, doesn’t mean you have the right to take it out on everyone.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Christen stands up, “Finish eating and get cleaned up. I’ll be in my room.”

Kelley drags herself into the shower and the hot water running all over her body immediately relaxes and puts her into a slightly better mood. She heads into her bedroom and finds that Christen has already laid out the costume she is supposed to wear on her bed. She changes into it and after finishing making herself presentable, or as presentable as any 30 year old can be in an elf costume, she walks out into the living area.

“You look adorable, Kel, c’mon we need an elfie, selfie!”

Christen takes a quick picture of the two of them and posts it before they head out to meet up with the team at the mall.

After driving around and finally locating a parking spot they head inside and following the guest services sign, find their Utah Royals teammates already engaging with the customers.

Kelley and her teammate, Becky Sauerbrunn are tasked with walking around, talking to people and encouraging them to enter in a draw to win Royals tickets for the next season.

“You heading back to Georgia after this is done, KO?”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to get out of here. You?”

“I’m flying out tomorrow morning to spend the holidays with Zola and our families.”

“Do you think I can get a refund on the plane ticket I bought for Alex? I had planned to bring her home to meet my family.”

“Not likely this close to Christmas. Sorry, to hear about you and her, I thought the two of you were a good couple.”

“Me too, I was already looking at rings, you know.”

Becky hugs her, “I’m sure there is someone out there for you KO, someone who is deserving of you and will love you despite all your flaws!”

“Hey!”

“C’mon, let’s finish this lap around and then we can get to wrapping presents. I love wrapping presents!”

“Of course, you do.”

Kelley and Christen finish out wrapping presents and taking pictures with fans before heading back to their apartment and quickly getting out of their elf costumes.

Christen walks into Kelley’s room and finds her laying on her bed, looking at her phone, “Shouldn’t you be packing?”

“Yeah, but I told everyone I was bringing someone home for them to meet. My Mom was all excited, now, I don’t want to say we broke up.”

“What can I do to help?”

“Nothing, unless you can figure out how to get me a refund for the non-refundable/non-exchangeable ticket I bought for Alex.”

“I don’t think I can do that, sorry. But, what about if I came with you? I’m done all my Christmas shopping and I haven’t seen your family for a while. I could stay with you for a few days and then fly back to spend Christmas with my family.”

“You would do that?”

“Kel, you’re one of my best friends and I love your family. Plus, it would get me out of the Press family annual ski trip. Last year, I spent way too much time in the hospital after my Dad decided to take on a tree and lost.”

Kelley laughs, “I remember that. I’m surprised your Dad wants to go again this year.”

“He’ll probably just spend the day in the chalet while everyone else hits the snow. Honestly, I would rather hit the waves than the snow.”

“If you come with me then you are going to be helping me finish shopping.”

“When have you ever known me to turn down the opportunity to go shopping?”

“True. Okay, let’s get packed. Thanks, Pressy.”

“Kel, I hope you know that I love you and would do anything for you.”

“I love you too, Pressy.” 

Kelley’s sister Erin is surprised to see Christen alongside Kelley as she picks them up at the airport, “No offence Christen, but I thought we were finally going to meet your mystery girlfriend, Squirrel.”

“Long story short, Alex and I broke up because she cheated on me and is now pregnant.” Christen instinctively reaches for Kelley’s arm offering her reassurance, knowing her friend is struggling with accepting it.

Erin looks at her sister and Christen’s reaction, before deciding against making any snide comments about her sister’s failed relationship.

“Maybe there is a reason that you and Alex didn’t work out.” She looks at Christen as she says it. 

“So, Christen, how have you been? Are you seeing anyone?”

“I’m good and no, I’m not currently seeing anyone.”

“I thought you were all hot and heavy with that Tori girl?”

“Tobin, not Tori, and yes, we were together for a bit, but I think we both knew there wasn’t a future between us, we were just too different.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, so what are looking for in a girlfriend?”

“Er, I’m sure Pressy doesn’t want to talk about her personal life with you.” 

“It’s okay, Kel, I don’t mind. It’s nothing different than what I have to deal with whenever I get together with my family. Everyone wants to set my up with someone. And to answer your question Erin, I guess I just want someone who is interested in getting to know Christen Press, the person, not Christen Press, the soccer player.”

“For what it’s worth Pressy, I’m sure there is someone out there who will love you for the person you are, your faults and everything. You’re a catch and they’d be extremely lucky to have someone like you in their life.”

“Thanks, Kel.”

Christen fits right in with the O’Hara clan as they prepare for the holidays. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Kelley’s family, how the two light up in each other’s presence. They go about decorating the house and tree, including putting up some mistletoe in one of the doorways.

With Christen and Kelley out of the house for a little bit, picking up supplies, Erin decides to have a chat with her Mom about them.

“Mom, can we talk?”

“Sure, what’s on your mind? You sound serious.”

“Kelley and Christen.”

“What about them?”

“I can’t be the only one who has noticed the way they are around each other.”

“They are friends, Erin. They’ve known each other for a long time.”

“And they are both completely in denial about their true feelings for each other. There is a reason neither of them has settled down, they belong together.”

“I’m sure to regret this, but what are you planning to do?”

“Can you whip up some of your famous egg nog?”

“Not going to work, Christen, doesn’t drink.”

“Crap, I forgot. Oh, what about the mistletoe?”

“That could work, but we need to figure out how to get them both under it.”

“Leave that to me.”

Later that evening after supper, they all sit in front of the fireplace talking with their non-alcoholic egg nog.

“Hey Kel, can you help me with something in the other room?” “Now? I’m comfy.” “Yes, now, get your butt up.” “Fine.”

Kelley follows Erin to the hallway, “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” “Erin, come on.” “Don’t move.”

Erin leaves her and returns with Christen. She walks towards Kelley and then tells Christen to stop and stay put, which she does across from Kelley.

“I’ll be right back, stay there.” Erin leaves them standing there, but doesn’t come back.

“Um, how long are we planning on standing here and waiting for her to come back? I really don’t think she is.”

“Probably not, she’s most likely moved on to something else now.”

“Want to go and finish watching the movie?” Christen happens to look up and clues into what’s going on, “KO, how much do you like your sister?”

“Why?” Kelley looks at her confused, “She set us up, look above your head.”

Kelley looks and sees the mistletoe, “I’m going to kill her.”

They hear Erin yell, “Kill me later, kiss now!”

“Do you? I mean we don’t have too if you don’t want too.”

“Kel, shut up and kiss me.”

“On the cheek?”

Christen moves towards her and pulls her in before leaning in and allowing their lips to join. It’s a momentary touch and then they separate, looking at each other before leaning back in to really kiss each other.

“Okay, that’s enough! Keep it PG!” Their mouths separate, but their arms remain around each other as they try and gauge the other’s reaction.

“That was, wow! why haven’t we done that before?” Christen laughs at Kelley’s analysis.

“I don’t know, want to do it again? just so you know we can see if it’s the same and everything?”

“How about we step out from underneath the mistletoe and try it again?” They do exactly that and the kisses continue to escalate into a full-on make-out session.

They separate as they hear one of their phones start ringing, neither moves to answer it.

“We should talk about this, right?” Kelley looks at Christen and nods, before leading her up the stairs to her bedroom.

“What was that?”

“A kiss, okay more like several kisses, if you want to be specific.”

“Kel, not the time to try and be funny.”

“Sorry.”

“Are you into me, Kel?”

“I’ve always been into you, Pressy. Look at you, you’re gorgeous, I would have to be blind not to see it. Not to mention, that you’re one of my best friends and know things about me that no else does. I’ve always had feelings for you, but I know how you feel about teammates dating.”

“Is that what you, want, for us to date?”

“Would it be so far fetched for it to happen?”

“No, I think that’s what I want too.”

“Okay, how about after the holidays are over we meet up and go out for supper together?”

“It’s a date.”

“Now, would you like to join me in murdering my sister?”

“Nope, that’s on you. But, I wouldn’t mind kissing you again, before you’re charged with murder and get locked up.”

They kiss once more before Kelley leaves the room to find Erin and Christen takes her phone out check her messages. 

A few days later, Christen heads back to California to spend Christmas with her family, while Kelley remains in Georgia with hers. They each promised to allow for a few days without communication between them and it eats them up.

“Kel, you could the Grinch a run for his money right now. What’s going on?”

“She’s only been gone two days and I miss her already.”

“Go to her then.”

“Help me book a ticket.”

Kelley and Erin go about booking a plane ticket on the 28th of December for California, while on the opposite side of the country, Christen, is having a similar conversation with her sister Channing.

“Chris, you’ve been in love with her forever, now’s your chance. Book, the ticket.”

“It’s done, I leave the 28th. Should I tell her I’m coming back?”

“Do they ever give the person a heads up that they are coming in the movies? No, because it should be a surprise.”

A few days later, both eagerly await their flights across the country. They board and count down the time until they see each other again.

“I can’t believe it’s taken me 10 years to figure out that the person I’m meant to be with has been at my side all along.” The woman next to Kelley smiles, “My husband and I were married for 25 years before he passed away from cancer. I miss him every day. If you love this woman, don’t wait another day before telling her that.”

“I’m not planning on, that’s why I’m flying there to see her, to tell her in person that I’m in love with her and want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

“Good luck, don’t forget to stop and get her flowers, women love flowers.”

“I will, thanks for listening to my ranting.”

“It might the flight go by much quicker.”

Kelley lands at the airport and runs to the car rental agency, securing a vehicle and plugging the address into the GPS.

In Georgia, Erin is helping her Mom, Karen put away some of the Christmas decorations when the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it.”

Erin opens the door and finds Christen there. “No way, you’re supposed to be in Cali right now. Kelley is on her way there to surprise you at this very moment.”

“You might as well come in and await her phone call.”

“Christen? What are you doing here?” Karen comes out of the kitchen, “Apparently, getting my wires crossed with Kelley.”

They sit down and have something to eat and talk, soon Christen’s phone lights up with Kelley’s name

“How’s California?”

“How’s Georgia?”

They both laugh at each other and how the unknowingly made the same plans.

Christen ends up staying put in Georgia and the following day Kelley flies back across the country to be with her. Kelley comes running into the house looking for Christen, wrapping her arms around her before kissing her.

“I’m in love with you Christen, I’m pretty sure, I’ve always been.”

“I’m in love with you too Kel, and I know I’ve always been.”

That New Year’s they kissed at midnight for the first of many years to come.

They opted for an intimate commitment ceremony amongst their closest family, friends and teammates. On their second anniversary, Kelley brought home a puppy for Christen, but Christen was left picking Kelley up off the floor when she informed her wife that they were going to be parents to a little girl, that was expected to arrive in about 6 months, time.


	24. Dear Tobin (Press/Heath)

“Alright, everyone settle down and take your seats, please. It’s time for our creative writing assignment for this week. Normally, I encourage you to write poems, short stories or even comics but today I thought we could do something a little different. We are going to each write a letter to someone we look up to. Now, most of you are probably thinking that you can just write a letter to you Mom or Dad, but not this time. The assignment is to write a letter to a celebrity and tell them why you are a fan of theirs. It could be to a singer, actor, or even a professional athlete. Once they are written we are going to locate addresses and send the letters to them, and we’ll see if we get any responses from them. Does everyone understand?”

The children nod their heads and begin excitedly discussing who they are planning on writing their letters to. 

“Casey, who are you going to write to?”

“Only the best player in the NWSL, Tobin Heath, she’s so awesome!”

“I think, I’m going to write to Justin Bieber.”

“Cool, he’s a pretty good singer, but I like Pink better.”

Casey Press sits at her desk trying to figure out what she wants to say to her soccer idol.

Dear Tobin,

My name is Casey, I’m 10 and I think you are a really good soccer player. You are my favourite player and when I grow up, I want to be just like you and play for the Thorns and US team. I play soccer at school and for the Oregon Youth Soccer Red Team. I’m a forward and like to score lots of goals. I wear #17 like you do.

I live with my Mom, Dad and older sister Christen. Christen plays soccer at Stanford University, she is a pretty good player too. She wants to play in the NWSL one day, maybe you will be teammates sometime.

I hope someday that I will get to meet and talk to you because you seem pretty cool. I’m not sure what else to write, so I guess this is it for now.

Good luck

Go Thorns

Your fan,

Casey Press #17

After signing her name and number Casey brings it to her teacher so that she can look it over and approve it.

Her teacher smiles at her, “Is Tobin really your favourite player?”

Casey nods, “Yeah, she’s awesome, I like watching all the videos and highlights of her nutmegging the players, they’re hilarious. Christen says it would take a lot of practice for me to be as good as Tobin is.”

“It definitely would take a lot of practice to be like Tobin. She is my favourite Thorns player as well.”

“Do you think she’ll answer my letter?”

“I’m sure she gets a lot of mail from fans, but you never know. Now let’s find the address and I can show you how to write it on the envelope and put a stamp on.”

Once the class are all done their letters, the teacher promises that she will put them in the mail on her way home.

A few days later, Tobin Heath finishes up her training session with the Thorns and before heading home decides to check in with the office to see if the new cleats she was promised have arrived yet.

She finds a large box with her name on it as well as a bag of fan mail addressed to her and starts out towards her car. Not having a free hand she tries to nudge open the door with her hip, it opens quickly and causes her to drop the bag of mail on the ground.

“Dang it.” She puts her box down and collects the letters, stopping to look at an envelope with the name of a local elementary school on it. She puts it on top with a mental note to read it first. She heads home and goes about the rest of her day.

The following day, being a day off she decides to start tackling the large mountain of accumulated fan mail in the corner of the room. Grabbing the first bag, she pulls out Casey’s letter, opens it and reads it. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she Googles, “Christen Press, Stanford.”

“Damn, she’s hot.”

Tobin reads more about Christen and finds out that she was invited to the last USWNT camp which Tobin missed due to an injury.

New Message

Tobs: Hey Sonny, do you know Christen Press?

Emily: Yeah, met her at camp. She’s super nice. Why?

Tobs: Just answering some mail and got a letter from her younger sister, was just curious about her.

Emily: You should use some of the freebie tickets they give us and invite them to our next game.

Tobs: Do you want to come with me to help deliver them?

Emily: Sure, why not it’ll be good publicity. Send me the deets when you get it sorted.

Tobin talks with the team administration about the tickets and wanting to deliver them personally. They go about contacting the school and securing permission from them and Casey’s teacher, who is more than happy to co-operate.

Two days later, Tobin, Emily and a rep from the team arrive at the school and are escorted to a classroom. They wait outside the classroom as the teacher goes about discussing the results of some of their letters. She calls Casey upfront of the class and asks her to let everyone know who she wrote her letter to.

Casey walks up and tells them how she wrote to her favourite soccer player, Tobin Heath of the Portland Thorns and USWNT but had yet to receive a response to it.

Tobin walks into the room, causing Casey to shriek at the realization that her idol is a mere 10 feet from her.

“Oh my god! It’s you!” Seeing Casey crying, Tobin walks over to her and hugs her, “It’s nice to meet you, Casey. I enjoyed reading your letter and to thank you for being a fan, I thought that I would personally deliver tickets to our next game against Reign FC for you and your sister to enjoy.”

“This is so awesome! Thank you! You brought Sonnett too, best day ever!” Casey hugs Emily as well.

The players stay around for a little while talking with the students and taking pictures, before heading out.

“That was awesome Tobs, thanks for asking me to come along.”

“It was fun, maybe I should read my fan mail more often.”

Casey is bouncing off the walls by the time she gets home from school. Christen is sitting playing on her phone when her sister comes and jumps on the bed beside her, “Guess what?”

“What?”

“Who is my favourite soccer player?”

“Tobin Heath, why?”

Casey passes her the tickets, “Her and Sonnett came to my school today and I got tickets from them for us to go to the game on Saturday.”

“You met Tobin? How was she, I missed out on meeting her at the camp, I went to.”

“She was so cool!! She made sure to tell me to bring you to the game.”

“Oh, okay.”

Christen and Casey arrive at Providence Park for the game, tickets in hand and Heath jerseys on their back. They are shown to their seats behind the Thorns bench and watch as the players complete their warmups.

“These seats are awesome!” Christen can’t help but smile at her sister’s reaction to everything.

The players begin to make their way off the field and Tobin along with Emily and Lindsay walk towards them.

“Glad you could make it, stick around after the game and you can come down on the field.”

Emily and Lindsay smile and wave at Christen, “Nice to see you again, enjoy the game.”

“They know you, that’s so cool!”

The game goes on and Christen and Casey are really enjoying themselves and it. In the end, the game ends in a 1 – 1 draw with Christine Sinclair notching the marker for the Thorns and Rapinoe for the Reign.

The players come over to the stands and sign autographs and take pictures with the fans. Tobin comes over and indicates for them to make their way over to where the security person is. They do as she says and he lets them down on the field.

Casey runs over to Tobin and hugs her, “This is so cool, you’re awesome Tobin!” “Thanks, kid, now you think you could introduce me to your sister?”

Casey takes her hand and pulls her over to Christen, “This is Christen, she’s my big sister.” “Nice to finally meet you, Christen, I have heard only good things about you and your game. Maybe sometime soon I’ll get to see you in action.”

“I’d like that.” Christen smiles shyly at Tobin. Emily comes over, “Casey, you want to meet some of the girls?” Casey looks at Christen, “Can I?” Christen mumbles an “Uh-huh.” And Casey runs off with Emily.

Tobin can’t stop staring at Christen and Christen can’t stop looking at Tobin, “I don’t suppose you would like to grab a coffee with me sometime.”

“I think I’d like that Tobin.”

“Cool. Oh, can I get your digits?”

“Umm, do you have a paper or something I can write on?”

“Crap, no.” Tobin clues in that she still has a sharpie in her hand and passes it towards Christen, “You can write your number on my hand.”

“You’ll lose it when you shower.”

“It says it’s permanent, so it should last through a shower. Or I can put it in my phone before I shower.”

Christen smiles at her, “Okay, put your hand out.” Tobin puts her hand out and Christen writes down her name and number with a smiley face.

“I should go now, but I promise I will call soon. Bye Christen.” Tobin heads towards the changerooms as Casey returns with a group of the Thorns players.

Casey waves to them as they head off, “I don’t want to leave.”

“C’mon, we’ll stop for a slice on the way home.”

“Okay.”

A few days go by and Christen hasn’t heard anything from Tobin. She can’t stop thinking about her smile and beautiful eyes.

Tobin paces around her apartment with her phone in hand, “Seriously Tobs, you are the most chill person I know this is unnerving seeing you walking in circles. Just call her already or I will!”

“What do I say?”

“Hey Christen, I think you’re hot, wanna meet up for a coffee and maybe more.”

“She’s out of my league though, Sonny. You’ve seen her, she’s gorgeous.”

“Tobs, you’ll never know unless you try, now do it.”

Tobin presses the button to call the number and hopes she gets her voicemail, so she can just leave a message, but Christen answers on the second ring

“Hello?”

“Umm, hey Christen, it’s Tobin, Tobin Heath.”

“Hey Tobin, how’s it going?”

“Good. You?”

“Good, so I was wondering if you still wanted to get a coffee with me.”

“I would like that.”

After the initial nerves subside they start talking to each other and make arrangements to meet up for coffee. The coffee date soon turns into more and they begin seeing each other regularly.

When the NWSL season is complete, the Thorns emerge as the league champions and Christen is amongst the guests at their celebration.

Emily approaches her, “Don’t break Tobin’s heart. She is a good person and she’s been hurt in the past.”

“She’s an amazing person and I don’t plan on ever breaking her heart.”

“Good.”

Christen returns to Stanford for her senior year and Tobin makes the trip to visit and watch her play several times throughout the season.

They both receive invites to the next USWNT camp and are met with a bit of a quandary as to whether they should disclose their relationship or not to the coaching staff.

They decide to be honest about it and inform the coaching staff as well as their teammates about the relationship. Most of the team are happy for them, with a few being concerned about the possible implications on the makeup of the team. As the camp progresses all concerns are put aside in favour of the obvious chemistry the two players have together on the field. They seem to know where each other is as all times and show they will be capable of leading the front line together in the future.

After struggling to find a team to play with after her graduation from Stanford, Christen headed to Europe to play for a few seasons, before returning to the States and with newfound confidence leading the way for the Chicago Red Stars of the NWSL.

Much to Casey’s delight the two players have maintained their relationship since their first coffee date and are very much in love with each other, however, have chosen not to make their relationship known to the public until their playing days are over.


	25. Wrong Place, Right Time (Bronze/Walsh)

Lucy Bronze star player for Olympique Lyonnais and the England Women’s National Soccer Team also known as the Lionesses has been having a bad go of things lately; the latest and most damning thing to happen to her, her girlfriend of two years and her breaking up.

She is currently stuck in traffic and there’s a high probability that she is going to be late to her meeting.

She lays on her horn and yells for them to get moving. Eventually, it opens up and she is able to make it to the training centre with minutes to spare. She drives around trying to locate a parking spot and sees one at the end of the row, she speeds towards it only to have another car pull in front of her and drive into the spot.

“Bloody hell!” She watches as a young woman gets out of the car and makes her way towards the building.

Driving around another few minutes, she sees a car leave and is finally able to snag a spot. She collects her bag and makes a mad dash for the building. Getting inside she tried to act all calm, cool and collected and she manoeuvres her way to the meeting room. She tries to open the door to the room, only to find it locked, she knocks and Lionesses Head Coach, Phil Neville opens the door, “You’re late, the meeting started 5 minutes ago. See me after, now take a seat.” “Yes, Coach.”

Lucy enters the room and sees the eyes all focused on her as she grabs a chair at the front of the room.

“Now, as to what I was saying before being interrupted; we have a number of players that will be unavailable to us this camp due to injuries and team commitments, so therefore we will be bringing in some new players. I’d like you to give them all a warm welcome to the team.

We will be doing media this afternoon and I expect all of you to be on the top of your game. You can pick up the schedule for the balance of the week on your way out and also you will receive an email with any personal obligations and roommate assignments. Have a good afternoon everyone and I’ll see you bright and early in the morning.”

The players make their exit and look towards Lucy as she sits alone in the front row.

“Bronze, front and centre.” Lucy walks over to receive her punishment for being late.

“Normally, when a player is late, they are fined and subjected to additional training, but being as though this is your first time, I’m going to give you an alternative form of punishment. I know you aren’t a big fan of being around the younger players or showing them the ropes, but as one of the leaders of our team, I expect you to change that attitude. Now, to start you in the right direction I am assigning you to mentor one of our new players, Keira Walsh. When you aren’t on the pitch, I expect you to be together, she will be your roommate for the duration of our camp. Any questions?”

“Can I opt for the extra training instead?”

“No, my mind is already made up. Now, Keira should be waiting for you in the lobby with Steph, I expect that you will introduce yourself and exchange information. You may leave now.”

“Yes. Coach.”

Lucy heads out to locate the Captain of the Lionesses, Steph Houghton and her new mentee. Seeing the blonde across the room, she starts walking towards her. Steph hugs her when she sees her, “Hey Luce.” “Hey, Steph.”

“Lucy, this is Keira Walsh, I understand you are to be her mentor this camp.”

Keira turns and puts her hand out to shake and Lucy shakes her head, “You’re the reason I was late, you took my parking spot.”

“I didn’t see anything indicating that it was reserved.”

“You didn’t see me driving towards it with my blinker on?”

“No, I’m sorry I didn’t.”

“Sure, you didn’t.” “Luce, c’mon, that’s enough now.”

Lucy looks at Keira who has shrunk into Steph’s side, “Do you have a phone?”

Keira nods and hands it to her, Lucy types in her contact info and passes it back to her before handing over her own phone for Keira to enter her information in to it.

“Now, that, that’s done let’s go.” Lucy starts walking away from them.

“Is she always like this?”

“No, she broke up with her long term girlfriend and has been having a tough time of it lately.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Just stay out of her way for a bit and she’ll come around.”

The next few days of training are intense as the Lionesses prepare for the upcoming World Cup. Lucy and Keira have been roommates but barely acknowledged each other unless absolutely necessary.

Lucy has been taking out her emotions on her teammates and after tackling one of her own, she is sent to sit on the bench for the remainder of the session.

The session is called and the players swap out their footwear and gather up their belonging before heading to the awaiting bus.

“Bronze, Walsh, a word please.”

The two players stay back

“I expect more from both of you, Lucy you need to get your head out of your ass and get back to being one of the best in the game and Keira, I went out on a limb with you, don’t make me regret that decision. Head to the bus, the rest of the afternoon is yours.”

“Yes, Coach.”

Arriving back in their hotel room, Lucy heads into the shower first while Keira watches a show on the television. Once Lucy is done, Keira heads in to get cleaned up. Lucy buries her head in a book and continues to ignore Keira. Keira has enough of the quiet treatment and decides to head out for a walk to clear her head.

She stops outside of a coffee shop and looks inside seeing some of the Lionesses including Steph already inside.

She orders a cup for herself and then joins them, “Where’s Luce?”

“In the room reading.”

“How are things going between the two of you?”

“We barely talk unless it’s to decide who showers first.”

“Lucy is stubborn, she isn’t going to make the first move. Come with me.”

Steph leads her over to the counter and orders a coffee and a sweet treat before handing them to Keira, “Take these to her.”

“Thanks, Steph.”

Keira heads back to the hotel room feeling a bit better, she opens the door and finds that Lucy is laying on her bed crying.

Putting the coffee and bag down she slowly approaches the defender before laying down and pulling her towards her and holding her sobbing on her shoulder.

Lucy mumbles, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, I brought you a coffee and sweet treat. Would you like it?”

Lucy nods, so Keira gets up and brings it over to here, “Sit up.”

Lucy sits up and looks in the bag, “How did you know what to get?”

“Steph helped me.”

Lucy drinks the coffee and eats her treat, “I’m really sorry for being a bitch to you, Keira.”

“It’s okay, I’ve had a few rough breakups myself.”

“Did you ever walk in on your partner in bed with someone else?”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Lucy.”

“I was completely blindsided by it, I thought we were happy. Apparently, she couldn’t handle me being away all the time and found someone to fill the void.”

“It’s difficult to have and maintain a relationship with someone who isn’t a player. They never seem to fully understand the emotional and physical demands of the sport.”

“I agree.”

“Hey Lucy, do you like Harry Potter?”

“Umm kinda random question, why?”

“Because I was going to watch Chamber of Secrets later and I wanted to know if you would be interested in watching it with me.”

“Sure, why not.”

As the week and training camp progressed, Lucy and Keira started to really talk and enjoy each other’s company, finding that actually had a lot in common. The change in the relationship dynamic begins to show not only off the field but on it as well. Lucy begins to shut down any players she comes into contact with while Keira begins to show off the assets that brought her to the attention of the Lionesses staff. 

Once the camp comes to a close and they return to their respective club teams for the next few weeks, in Lucy’s case Olympique Lyonnais in France and Keira’s being Manchester City in England; they stay in almost daily contact, talking and helping each other overcome any mental obstacles as they come. 

As the World Cup nears, Keira becomes a basket of nerves in anticipation of the final roster and Lucy becomes her rock, reassuring her that she will be a part of the team. With their places solidified on the roster, Lucy makes a point of requesting that she and Keira be assigned as roommates for the event. The Coaches agree to it, after seeing the positive effect they have on each other and when the Lionesses in France, sure enough, they were in the same room.

Throughout the World Cup, they grew closer and closer, neither ready to admit that the connection was anything beyond friendship until the day that the Lionesses lost to the United States in the Semi-Final in front of Lucy’s adopted, home crowd. Lucy sat on the pitch afterwards, an inconsolable mess. Keira stayed with her and did everything she could to reassure the heartbroken defender. 

Returning to the hotel after the loss, they cried in each other’s arms until they had no more tears left. They lay silently in the bed looking into each other’s swollen, red eyes. Lucy reaching over to clear hair away from Keira’s face sees her friend in another light and leans over to kiss her, meeting no resistance from the younger player only a smile after the fact.

They fall asleep together, and the next morning awake to loud banging on the door, “C’mon, you two stop whatever it is you’re doing in there and get your butts downstairs for breaky.”

They laugh and smile at each other, “Should we talk about what happened last night?”

“Luce, I have no issues with what happened last night, nor would I have any issue if it were to happen again; in case you hadn’t noticed I kinda like you Lucy Bronze.”

“I kinda like you too, Keira Walsh. Do you think we could go out for a proper meal together once this is all done?”

“Is that your way of asking me out?”

“Yeah, so?”

“A proper meal it is, maybe even drinks as well, yeah?”

Lucy smiles and nods.

They get dressed and head down to join the rest of their teammates, smiling all the way. They collect their food and take a seat beside each other as everyone watches on.

“Bronzey, got a question for ya.” Lucy looks up and sees everyone watching and listening on intently as Millie Bright speaks with her.

“Whatcha want Mills?”

“Well, you see some of us have a bet on as to whether or not you and Walshy are shagging, cause ya’ll seem to be incredibly happy anymore.”

“Luce, don’t answer that. Mills take a seat. It’s no one’s business what is or isn’t going on between them.” Lucy looks over at Steph and nods, thanking her for interrupting the conversation.

“You do realize that they aren’t going to drop it until you answer the question, right Luce?”

“Steph, we aren’t doing anything right now, but now that our season is over with, I think Keira and I want to explore if there something here.”

“That’s fair and for what it’s worth, it’s nice seeing you smile again Luce.”

Back in their room after breakfast, they are packing up in advance of the Lionesses departure later that afternoon.

“Keira, I’m heading back to my flat soon, would you like to come and stay with me for a few days?”

“Are you sure, I won’t be a bother?”

“No, you can finally meet Narla.”

“I would love that! Let me just let them know I’m staying behind.”

Keira stops and turns, before walking over to Lucy and kissing her. “What’s that for?”

“Because I’ve wanted to do it for quite a while and now that I can I plan on taking full advantage of it. Be back soon.” Keira heads out of the room to let the coaching staff know about the change in plans.

They arrive outside Lucy’s flat, “So, just so you know if Narla doesn’t like you, you aren’t staying. She’s my girl, and I can’t be with anyone she doesn’t approve of.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem, dogs love me.”

“Guess, we shall see.”

They head up the steps and Lucy inserts her key in the door, they hear barking on the other side of the door as she opens it and the Westie comes running towards her. She scoops her up and gets a bunch of dog kisses from her four-legged friend.

Keira smiles and laughs at them, before snapping a couple of pictures, “You two are adorable together.” Lucy turns and sets Narla down. The dog looks at Keira and sniffs her, before sitting down in front of her. Keira sits down on the floor and pets her, and then rubs her tummy as she turns over. “Okay, you can stay.”

“Was there ever any doubt?”

“Not really, no.”

Keira ends up staying with Lucy and Narla much longer than a few days.


	26. Courtroom Antics (Zadorsky/Sheridan) You Choose The Ending!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm going to write two separate endings for this story; I want you to comment if they should end up together or go their separate ways. I'll post the ending with the most amount of responses and maybe the alternatives if you all ask nicely.

“Your honour, I object on the grounds that she’s leading the witness.”

“Sustained.” 

Kailen Sheridan looks across the room at her counterpart from the law firm of Zadorsky, Quinn and Fleming. Shelina Zadorsky was the hottest lawyer in town, in more ways than one. She had yet to lose any of her cases since joining the firm as a Partner and Kailen was struggling to perform in front of the woman she had been in love with since they attended law school together.

When the verdict was handed down, Sheridan had in the eyes of the jury failed to prove the guilt of the client in the matter and the case was dismissed.

Shelina shook her client’s hand and then walked over to hug Kailen, “No hard feelings. Are we still on for drinks later?”

“Sure, at 8 o’clock at our place. First rounds on you.” Shelina laughs, “Deal. See you there.”

Shelina collected her belongings and then left the courtroom, leaving only the smell of her expensive perfume behind. Kailen took a deep breath and then followed suit, before heading back to her cramped offices at Sheridan and Labbé.

Her and her business partner, Stephanie Labbé, badly needed the money that would have come from a decision in their favour in order to keep their fledgeling firm afloat; Kailen hated to have to tell, Steph of her failure.

Arriving she found Steph, sitting in her office downing a glass of whisky. She saw Kailen and poured her a glass as well, “I heard.” “I’m really sorry, Steph.” “It’s okay, we knew it was a longshot anyway. The landlord delivered the eviction notice today, we have 30 days to vacate the premises unless we can come up with the 3 months rent we owe.”

“The only case I’m working right now is a petty burglary, and it’s a pro bono for a friend.”

“Then, I guess we toast to the demise of Sheridan and Labbé, it was good while it lasted.” “That it was.”

Kailen arrived outside their place at 7:55 and entered into the crowded bar. She smiled when she saw Shelina was already there sitting and there was a drink and seat awaiting her. She took the spot beside the beautiful brunette, the dress she was wearing left very little to the imagination and Kailen took a sip of her drink and Shelina seemingly finished off typing a message on her phone.

“Sorry about that, Mike needs me to attend a dinner on Saturday with him and some prospective investors.”

Kailen immediately turns away, at the mention of Shelina’s boyfriend of two years.

“I know you don’t like him K, but he gave me the buy-in money for the firm and I owe it to him to be the eye candy at his side.”

Kailen mumbles, “Lucky him.”

“What was that?” “Nothing.”

“So, how are things going at Sheridan and Labbé?”

“Not good, in fact, we decided to go our separate ways. So, I’m effectively without a partner or a firm at the moment. I’m going to start putting some calls out tomorrow, to gauge interest.”

“You could always come and work with me.”

“Shel, that’s not going to work and you know why.”

“Just because you and Quinny didn’t work out as a couple, doesn’t mean she isn’t aware of your talent in the courtroom. Not to mention I wouldn’t mind seeing you around the office. Think about it, okay?”

“I will, thanks.”

“Are you seeing anyone right now, K?”

“No, why, you finally decided to kick that ass to the curb and come back to me?”

“I can’t do that until I’m more established in the partnership, but it’s coming.”

“You’ve been saying that for a long time now, Shel, I think it’s finally time that whatever this is between us ends. I can’t keep holding you in my heart when you don’t feel the same.”

“K, please don’t. I love you, you know that.”

“Do I? It’s easy for you to say it and not back it up with actions. I’ll see you later, Shel.”

Kailen heads out of the bar and catches an Uber back to her apartment. She gets changed into some worn-out PJs and gets comfy on her couch watching a sappy Lifetime movie. As she wipes the tears away, she can’t help but think about how unfair it is that they always seem to find love at the end of the movie and everyone lives happily ever after while she can’t get beyond her first and only love. “Damn you and your beautiful eyes, Shelina.” She falls asleep on the couch.

Over the next few weeks she makes a ton of calls and sends out emails to law firms around the area, with several interviews, but no success. Just when she has given up all hope her phone rings, looking at the caller ID she debates against answering it, but caves in

“What do you want Shel?”

“I need your help with a case I’m working on, I’m willing to pay for your time.”

“Why do you need my help, don’t you have a ton of minions that could do the work for you?”

“I do, but none of them are overly versed in this area of discrimination.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have a client, who was fired from her job upon getting a tattoo of a scantily dressed woman on her arm. They deemed it to be offensive and demanded she cover it up or be fired. She chose not to cover it and was subsequently fired.”

“And let me guess there are male employees with similar ink that have not been terminated.”

“Exactly. You know the ins and outs of tattoos and personal expression and I know you’ve dealt with issues around your sleeve. Who better to argue the case than someone who been subjected to similar treatment at the hands of a male-dominated hierarchy. So will you help me?”

“Double my hourly rate and I’m in.”

“Done. I’ll set up a meeting with the client and get back to you soon.”

“Okay, thanks, Shel.”

“You’re welcome. I miss you, K.”

“I miss you too. Bye Shel.”

“Bye, K.”

Two days later, Kailen wearing her most expensive suit makes her way into the law offices of Zadorsky, Quinn and Fleming. She is awestruck by the setup and amount of people. After checking in and the front desk, she is shown to the conference room where Shelina and their client are.

Walking inside she smiles at Shelina and then hugs her, “Thank you for coming, this is our client, Erin MacLeod. She was fired from her job as a graphic designer.”

Kailen walks over and shakes her hand, scanning the ink visible on her arm. She nods in approval. “Nice.” “Want to see mine?” Erin nods and Kailen takes off her jacket and then removes her blouse to show the extent of her ink, before putting it back on.

“Now, you see why I thought that you and Kailen would be a good addition to our team. Let’s get started, shall we?”

They sit down and talk about circumstance and strategies on how to approach the suit. Having established the foundation of the suit, Erin heads on her way as Shelina and Kailen continue to discuss the matter into the evening hours.

Shelina looking at her phone, sees the time, “Would you like order in supper?”

After sitting through some Chinese food, they continue their strategy session with the court date mere days away.

Kailen starts yawning, causing Shelina to laugh, “You always did have the cutest yawn.” “Shel, don’t.” Shelina stands up and walks over behind Kailen, moving her hair to the side before whispering in her ear, “I have a very comfortable couch in my office.” Shelina starts kissing Kailen on her neck, knowing that it’s her weak spot.

“Damn you, we can’t do this.”

“One last time, then, for old time’s sake?”

Kailen follows Shelina into her large corner office, and they lock the door behind them as they battle each other in removing their clothes.

Afterwards, they lay tangled in each other, “I miss this, I miss you, K.” Shelina takes Kailen’s hand in hers and lifts if to her mouth before placing a kiss on it.

“Shel, you have a boyfriend or did you forget about him?”

“Had a boyfriend. That dinner meeting that I was invited to, was him proposing to me. I turned him down, I thought about what we had discussed. I love you, Kailen and I want to be with you, if you’ll have me.”

“Shel, there’s something you need to know. I received a job offer from Matheson, Sinclair, Leblanc and Associates earlier today.”

“You’d seriously consider going to work for that snake, Sinclair over working with me?”

“Christine Sinclair may be a snake, but at least she is consistent. You’re all over the place and I don’t think it would be a good idea for me to work with you after this case is over with.”

“So, I broke up with Mike for you and you decide to leave me.”

“In all fairness, you left me a long time ago and I got tired of waiting for you.”

Kailen gets up and dresses before heading to the conference room, collecting her things and leaving behind a sobbing and stunned Shelina. 


	27. Court of Love (Zadorsky/Sheridan) Courtroom Antics Ending A

“All rise, the honourable Judge Rhian Wilkinson presiding.” 

Kailen, Shelina and Erin stand up as the judge makes her way into the courtroom and takes her spot.

“Please, be seated.”

“Councillor, do you have an opening statement?”

“Yes, your honour.”

The opposition goes about laying out what they deem to be the key facts of the case before taking a seat.

Shelina goes to stand up but Kailen takes her arm and shakes her head, “Let me.” Shelina nods as Kailen stands. Kailen takes a folder off the table and approaches Judge Wilkinson and hands it to her.

“Your honour at this time we would like to amend the charges against the plaintiff to include 3 other defendants who were all subjected to Mr Herdman’s harassment, discrimination and wrongful termination. It is our intention to prove that Erin MacLeod, Rebecca Quinn, Kadeisha Buchanon, and Adrianna Leon were all fired from the Great White North Company on the basis of being females in a male-dominated company.”

“Oh c’mon.”

“That’s enough from you, Mr Herdman.”

“Your honour, I would like to ask for a brief recess to confer with my client.”

“I think that would be wise Mr Heiner-Møller. The court is in recess for 15 minutes.”

Erin leans over to Kailen and Shelina, “Why did he ask for a recess?”

“Because he knows his client is guilty and that the case is unwinnable. In all likelihood, they are discussing a settlement offer.”

“It’s not about the money though, it’s about exposing the double standard that still exists in today’s workplace. I was fired because of my ink, Kadeisha because she is an openly gay black woman and Adrianna because she turned down multiple requests to go out with him.”

“Erin, I’m going, to be honest with you, we can proceed in the case and I’m fairly certain we will win, but at what cost? The four of you will be labelled and hard-pressed to find employment in this market. As much as it pains me to say this, I think it’s in your best interest to take the money.”

“I disagree, Shel, I think we need to continue this case and set a precedent for all those who will follow. Women being seen as second class citizens needs to stop.”

“All rise.”

Judge Wilkinson retakes her place, “Are we ready to proceed now, Mr Heiner Møller?”

“Your honour if it’s agreeable with the defendants we would like to settle this matter out of court.”

“Ms Zadorsky, are your clients agreeable to this?”

Shelina looks over at Erin, Kadeisha and Adrianna before looking towards Kailen, they are all shaking their heads.

“No, your honour, we wish to proceed.”

“Very well, we will begin with the opening statements after lunch, Court is in recess until 1 pm.”

“All rise.”

Kenneth Heiner – Møller the lawyer for GWNC and their President, John Herdman approaches Shelina and Kailen.

“What can we do for you councillor?”

“Mr Herdman has authorized me to offer your clients a settlement of $50,000 each upon their signing of a non-disclosure agreement.”

“$50,000, that’s all you got?” Kailen laughs, “Tell him the number is $1million each or else we’ll see him in court.”

“He won’t go any higher, I already tried.”

“I would suggest you reiterate to your client that if word of this case leaks to the media, he could lose a lot more than $3 million.”

Kailen and Shelina step in the elevator and once the door closes, Shelina backs Kailen against the wall of it, “God, you’re sexy when you’re talking about money.”

“Is that the only time, I’m sexy?”

“No. How about when this case is over you come to my place and we can celebrate like the old days.”

“Shel, as good as that sounds I don’t think us getting drunk on cheap beer, eating pizza and ending up in bed together is going to solve our problems.”

“Maybe not, but it would definitely be fun. Think about it.” 

The case proceeds over the next few days and each of the women takes the stand and are questioned about working with and for John Herdman and the events that took place prior to them being terminated. Content that they have already proven their case and the decision will be in their favour, Kailen calls her last witness to the stand.

“Please state your name and occupation.”

The gentleman nods as he looks over at the defendant. “My name is Alfonso Davies and I’m the Head of Human Resources at the Great White North Company.”

“Now, Mr Davies is it correct to say that since Mr Herdman took over the company, there has been a higher changeover in the number of employees?”

“Yes.”

“Can you expand on that answer and include the relevant statistics pertaining to male vs female employees.”

“Yes, ma’am. According to my records since Mr Herdman was hired 2 years ago we have had a total of 40 employees quit or be terminated.”

“And what is the breakdown of that number by listed gender.”

“Of the 40 employees, 30 were female and 10 were male.”

“Objection, Your honour!”

“Overruled.”

“Now, Mr Davies, of those 30 former female employees of the company, how many were terminated by Mr Herdman?”

“27.”

“What was the rationale indicated most often for their termination?”

“That they weren’t meeting company expectations.”

“Mr Davies, we asked you to review the files of our clients leading up to their terminations, were there any indications prior that they were not meeting the expectations put forth on them?”

“No, ma’am, in fact, all of their evaluations were positive and Ms MacLeod received an award for her part in a nationwide advertising campaign.”

“Thank you, Mr Davies, I have no further questions.”

Kenneth Heiner-Møller stands up, “Mr Davies, is it possible that the higher number of employee changeover is as a result of Mr Herdman’s higher standards than the previous President versus the other causes the defence contends?”

“No, I don’t believe so.”

“And how have you arrived at that decision?”

“Because I work with the people and numbers, since Mr Herdman’s hiring, the number of complaints filed has escalated exponentially in terms of female staff members being subjected to innuendo, harassment and elongated work hours.”

Heiner- Møller stands there looking at Mr Davies and decides not to press the topic any further as the numbers aren’t in their favour.

“I have no more questions for this witness, your honour.”

The lawyers complete their closing statements and await the judge’s decision.

Erin approaches Kailen in the courtroom, “I just want to thank you for all the work you’ve done on this case.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“Umm, I don’t usually do this, but I was wondering if you might like to grab dinner with me.”

Kailen looks over at Shelina as she packs up her briefcase, “I’d like that.”

The following day, they are summoned to the courthouse for the Judge’s decision.

“All rise.”

“Please be seated.”

“After reviewing all the testimony and facts presented in this case, I have made my decision.”

Shelina, Kailen and Erin stand up.

“I find that the evidence overwhelmingly supports the claims of Ms MacLeod, Ms Buchanon and Ms Leon. It is my judgement that they were all wrongfully terminated at the hands of Mr Herdman and that the Great White North Company and they are therefore ordered to pay the defendants $1 million each.”

Erin hugs Kailen and Shelina and then turns around to hug Kadeisha and Adrianna.

Kailen and Shelina hug, “Are you up for celebrating?”

“Shel, I have plans with Erin.”

“She is our client, Kailen, you can’t go out with her.”

“Actually, Shel, she is your law firm’s client. I am not a part of your firm, so, therefore, I am not violating any codes of conduct.”

Kailen packs up her stuff and walks out of the courtroom with Erin.

Shelina watches on with the realization that Kailen has moved on from her. Collecting her stuff, she heads back to her office to finish off some paperwork before heading back to her apartment, getting changed into some comfy clothes and ordering in some pizza for supper.

After eating and having a few drinks she decides to curl up and watch whatever romance movie is currently playing on TV. She cries as the couple get married at the end of the movie.

“Why can’t that be me? Am I really that difficult to love?” She turns the TV off and heads to bed. She is awoken a few hours later by knocking at her door.

She collects her phone and punches in the local emergency number before walking towards the door

“Who’s there?”

“Shel, it’s me.”

“Kailen?”

“Yes, can you please let me in, I really have to go pee.”

Shelina opens the door and lets her in. Kailen pushes past her and heads down the hallway quickly. She returns minutes later, “Thanks for that.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I had a nice dinner and several drinks with Erin; not going to lie, she is really fun. I realized though as the night went on that I didn’t want to be with her, I wanted to be with you. Shel, I’ve been in love with you forever.” Shelina doesn’t let Kailen finish what she saying before joining their lips together. They make their way back to the bedroom, helping each other to undress along the way.

After spending some time getting to know each other’s bodies and tastes again, they lay in each other’s arms.

“I love you Kailen, I always have. I want to make this work, I want to make us work.”

“I always knew you were slow Shel, but I’ve been waiting for 5 years to hear you say that.”

“I know and I’m really sorry. I promise if you give me the chance, I will do everything in my power to make it up to you.”

“I love you, Shel.”

“I love you too.”

“Good, I really hope you remember that when we face each other in the courtroom for the Sabrina D’Angelo case.”

“They assigned you the D’Angelo case?”

“No, I knew you were on it, so I asked Sinc to be the primary on it. I was thinking about wearing that tight black number you like so much, what do you think?”

“I think, you’re trying to kill me, Sheridan.”

“Nah, just trying to make you realize what you’ve been missing out on all these years.”

“I do realize it and you aren’t going anywhere, except maybe between my legs if you keep stroking me like that.”

“My pleasure.” Kailen grins at her be moving downward. 


	28. Trial By Separation (Zadorsky/Sheridan) Courtroom Antics Ending B

“All rise, the honourable Judge Rhian Wilkinson presiding.” 

Kailen, Shelina and Erin stand up as the judge makes her way into the courtroom and takes her spot.

“Please, be seated.”

“Councillor, do you have an opening statement?”

“Yes, your honour.”

The opposition goes about laying out what they deem to be the key facts of the case before taking a seat.

Shelina goes to stand up but Kailen takes her arm and shakes her head, “Let me.” Shelina nods as Kailen stands. Kailen takes a folder off the table and approaches Judge Wilkinson and hands it to her.

“Your honour at this time we would like to amend the charges against the plaintiff to include 2 other defendants who were all subjected to Mr Herdman’s harassment, discrimination and wrongful termination. It is our intention to prove that Erin MacLeod, Kadeisha Buchanon, and Adrianna Leon were all fired from the Great White North Company on the basis of being females in a male-dominated company.”

“Oh c’mon.”

“That’s enough from you, Mr Herdman.”

“Your honour, I would like to ask for a brief recess to confer with my client.”

“I think that would be wise Mr Heiner-Møller. Court is in recess for 15 minutes.”

Erin leans over to Kailen and Shelina, “Why did he ask for a recess?”

“Because he knows his client is guilty and that the case is unwinnable. In all likelihood, they are discussing a settlement offer.”

“It’s not about the money though, it’s about exposing the double standard that still exists in today’s workplace. I was fired because of my ink, Kadeisha because she is an openly gay black woman and Adrianna because she turned down multiple requests to go out with him.”

“Erin, I’m going, to be honest with you, we can proceed in the case and I’m fairly certain we will win, but at what cost? The four of you will be labelled and hard-pressed to find employment in this market. As much as it pains me to say this, I think it’s in your best interest to take the money.”

“I disagree, Shel, I think we need to continue this case and set a precedent for all those who will follow. Women being seen as second class citizens needs to stop.”

“All rise.”

Judge Wilkinson retakes her place, “Are we ready to proceed now, Mr Heiner Møller?”

“Your honour if it’s agreeable with the defendants we would like to settle this matter out of court.”

“Ms Zadorsky, are your clients agreeable to this?”

Shelina looks over at Erin, Kadeisha and Adrianna before looking towards Kailen, they are all shaking their heads.

“No, your honour, we wish to proceed.”

“Very well, we will begin with the opening statements after lunch, Court is in recess until 1 pm.”

“All rise.”

Kenneth Heiner – Møller the lawyer for GWNC and their President, John Herdman approaches Shelina and Kailen.

“What can we do for you councillor?”

“Mr Herdman has authorized me to offer your clients a settlement of $50,000 each upon their signing of a non-disclosure agreement.”

“$50,000, that’s all you got?” Kailen laughs, “Tell him the number is $1million each or else we’ll see him in court.”

“He won’t go any higher, I already tried.”

“I would suggest you reiterate to your client that if word of this case leaks to the media, he could lose a lot more than $3 million.”

Kailen and Shelina step in the elevator and once the door closes, Shelina backs Kailen against the wall of it, “God, you’re sexy when you’re talking about money.”

“Is that the only time, I’m sexy?”

“No. How about when this case is over you come to my place and we can celebrate like the old days.”

“Shel, as good as that sounds I don’t think us getting drunk on cheap beer, eating pizza and ending up in bed together is going to solve our problems.”

“Maybe not, but it would definitely be fun. Think about it.” 

The case proceeds over the next few days and each of the women takes the stand and are questioned about working with and for John Herdman and the events that took place prior to them being terminated. Content that they have already proven their case and the decision will be in their favour, Kailen calls her last witness to the stand.

“Please state your name and occupation.”

The gentleman nods as he looks over at the defendant. “My name is Alfonso Davies and I’m the Head of Human Resources at the Great White North Company.”

“Now, Mr Davies is it correct to say that since Mr Herdman took over the company, there has been a higher changeover in the number of employees?”

“Yes.”

“Can you expand on that answer and include the relevant statistics pertaining to male vs female employees.”

“Yes, ma’am. According to my records since Mr Herdman was hired 2 years ago we have had a total of 40 employees quit or be terminated.”

“And what is the breakdown of that number by listed gender.”

“Of the 40 employees, 30 were female and 10 were male.”

“Objection, Your honour!”

“Overruled.”

“Now, Mr Davies, of those 30 former female employees of the company, how many were terminated by Mr Herdman?”

“27.”

“What was the rationale indicated most often for their termination?”

“That they weren’t meeting company expectations.”

“Mr Davies, we asked you to review the files of our clients leading up to their terminations, were there any indications prior that they were not meeting the expectations put forth on them?”

“No, ma’am, in fact, all of their evaluations were positive and Ms MacLeod received an award for her part in a nationwide advertising campaign.”

“Thank you, Mr Davies, I have no further questions.”

Kenneth Heiner-Møller stands up, “Mr Davies, is it possible that the higher number of employee changeover is as a result of Mr Herdman’s higher standards than the previous President versus the other causes the defence contends?”

“No, I don’t believe so.”

“And how have you arrived at that decision?”

“Because I work with the people and numbers, since Mr Herdman’s hiring, the number of complaints filed has escalated exponentially in terms of female staff members being subjected to innuendo, harassment and elongated work hours.”

Heiner- Møller stands there looking at Mr Davies and decides not to press the topic any further as the number aren’t in their favour.

“I have no more questions for this witness, your honour.”

The lawyers complete their closing statements and await the judge’s decision.

Erin approaches Kailen in the courtroom, “I just want to thank you for all the work you’ve done on this case.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“Umm, I don’t usually do this, but I was wondering if you might like to grab dinner with me.”

Kailen looks over at Shelina as she packs up her briefcase, “I’d like that.”

The following day, they are summoned to the courthouse for the Judge’s decision.

“All rise.”

“Please be seated.”

“After reviewing all the testimony and facts presented in this case, I have made my decision.”

Shelina, Kailen and Erin stand up.

“I find that the evidence overwhelmingly supports the claims of Ms MacLeod, Ms Buchanon and Ms Leon. It is my judgement that they were all wrongfully terminated at the hands of Mr Herdman and that the Great White North Company and they are therefore ordered to pay the defendants $1 million each.”

Erin hugs Kailen and Shelina and then turns around to hug Kadeisha and Adrianna.

Kailen and Shelina hug, “Are you up for celebrating?”

“Shel, I have plans with Erin.”

“She is our client, Kailen, you can’t go out with her.”

“Actually, Shel, she is your law firm’s client. I am not a part of your firm, so, therefore, I am not violating any codes of conduct.”

Kailen packs up her stuff and walks out of the courtroom with Erin.

Over the next few weeks Shelina sends Kailen several messages asking if they can get together for drinks or for dinner, Kailen responds that she is extremely busy with the new firm and that they will get together soon.

Shelina enters the courtroom a few weeks later and takes her place at the opposition table. She doublechecks her notes as she awaits her case to be called.

“Hey.”

Shelina smiles when she hears the voice, “Hey yourself.” Shelina looks over at Kailen and immediately feels her body reacting to the tight-fitting black dress that Kailen is wearing.

“How’ve you been?”

“Good, busy, you?”

“Really good, the new firm is keeping me busy.”

Kailen’s client, Sabrina D’Angelo enters the courtroom and Kailen takes her place at the defendant’s table and they begin talking over the case.

For the next few days Shelina and Kailen argue their case in front of Judge Charmaine Hooper. Each day Shelina can’t help but notice Kailen’s choice of clothing and she knows it’s an attempt to throw her off her game. Unfortunately for Shelina, it’s working and when Kailen bends over to pick up a pen she conveniently dropped, Shelina feels a rush run through her body.

“Damn it!”

“Everything okay, Councillor?”

“Yes, your honour.”

Seeing her case fall apart in front of her, Shelina approaches Kailen about reaching a settlement in the copyright infringement case. They agree to meet up later at Kailen’s firm to discuss the matter.

Shelina enters the law offices of Matheson, Sinclair, Leblanc and Associates and is immediately struck by how busy it is. She waits for the receptionist to get off the phone prior to asking where Kailen’s office is located. After being directed in the direction, she finds a door with Kailen’s name on it and knocks.

Kailen opens the door and lets her enter the small office. Shelina looks towards the chair and realizes that they aren’t alone. Holding back what she really wants to say Shelina acknowledges the individual, “Nice to see you again, Erin.”

“Shelina.” Erin stands up, “I should let the two of you get down to business now.” She walks over to Kailen and kisses her, “Call me later, sexy.” “I will, thanks for bringing me lunch.”

Erin leaves them and Kailen shuts the door behind her

“So you’re still seeing Erin?”

“I am and we aren’t here to discuss our personal lives.”

Kailen hands Shelina some papers, “Terms of the settlement.”

“This isn’t what we discussed, Kailen.”

“I know, but your client made comments to the press of the case in an attempt to tarnish Sabrina’s hard work, so I added a bit to account for pain and suffering.”

“Fine, I’ll present it to my clients. I miss you Kailen.”

“I miss you as well, but I’m happy with Erin. She understands and makes time for me. It’s not just about sex with her.”

“You have to admit we are fire together under and on top of the sheets, babe.” Shelina walks towards Kailen and places her hand on her arm. Kailen removes her hand

“Shel, there is no future where we end up together as anything more than friends. I admit that sex with you is mindblowing, but sex is only a part of a relationship and we’ve had so many years to figure out the remaining parts and it’s never worked. I’m sorry, Shel, I really am. I think it’s time for you to leave now.”

A few weeks later after winning a big case, Shelina wants to celebrate. She calls Kailen to ask if she wants to spend the evening with her and is met with her voicemail. She decides to go ahead and pick up their usual pizza and a six-pack and make the drive to Kailen’s apartment. Arriving outside, she second-guesses her decision to surprise Kailen but chooses to make the walk up the steps, into the lobby and waits for the elevator to arrive prior to selecting the floor.

Standing outside the door, she takes a deep breath before knocking. The door opens and she finds Erin looking back at her, “Kailen isn’t here.” “Oh.” “Do you want to come in?” Shelina nods and walks inside. “Shelina, I know all about your history with Kailen, we don’t keep secrets. I’m going to tell you this, we are in love and moving in together. You need to stay away and let her be happy, she deserves it.”

Erin walks over and opens the door, “Now, it’s time for you to leave. Don’t come back unless it’s work-related.”

Shelina hangs her head as she makes her way to the door, “Please tell her I’m sorry for everything and that I’ll do my best not to contact her unless it’s for work. You might as well keep the pizza and beer, I’m suddenly lacking an appetite.”

Shelina makes her way back to her car and lets the tears take over knowing that she has lost the best thing in her life. 


	29. Keeper's Pet (Harris/Krieger)

Ashlyn Harris is the Captain and star Goalkeeper for the Satellite High School girls soccer team. While she has always excelled on the sports field, she has often struggled in the classroom. With Universities from all over North America lining up for her services it’s imperative that she keeps her grades high.

Ashlyn has been struggling more so lately in her classes, as things have gotten out of control at home. She often spends nights sleeping in the backseat of her car to get away from the drinking and fighting that has become a normal occurrence between her and her parents. It wasn’t always so bad, but her Mom lost her longtime job at the local grocery store and has been drinking heavily while her Father blew through their savings betting on the ponies. They have been living on a small social services stipend and the money that Ashlyn has been stashing from her yard maintenance job.

After showing up late for school, for the 3rd time in a week Ashlyn is asked by the teacher to remain behind after the class is dismissed. Ashlyn struggles to stay awake through the Math class and is thankful when the bell finally rings indicating the end of the period.

Once the class empties out, the Math teacher, Ms Scott approaches Ashlyn at the back of the room and takes a seat in the desk in front of her.

“I’m really sorry, Ms Scott, I promise not to be late again.”

“That’s 3 times this week alone, Ashlyn. Not to mention the fact that you have been sleeping in class. What’s going on?”

“Things are a bit rough at home right now, nothing I can’t handle though.”

“You know I’m here if you need to talk, right?”

“I do, but I’m okay. Can I go now?”

“No, not yet. I need to talk to you about your grades. You know the deal is that you must maintain at least a 75 across the board in order to be eligible to continue playing for the soccer team, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You average has dropped off in all of your classes, your work just hasn’t been up to your usual standard. Midterms are coming up and it would really help your case if you were able to ace them. I’m wondering if you would be interested in being matched up with a tutor to help you prepare and study for them.”

“A tutor? Really? I don’t think that’s necessary, I’m not stupid!”

“I never said you were, I’m just suggesting that you might benefit from some additional support to get back on track. I don’t want you to be late for your next class, so please think about it and let me know tomorrow.”

“Okay.” 

Ashlyn grabs her bag and heads out to join her friends on their way to the next class.

“What did Ms Scott want with you, Ash?”

“Nothing, just questioning my tardiness.”

“You sleep in your car again, last night?”

“Yeah, when I got home, Mom and Dad were yelling at each other again. I didn’t want to get caught in the crossfire again.”

“I don’t blame you, how is the arm feeling today?”

“Sore, It’s bruised where I hit the door, but my sleeve hides the marks.”

“I wish you would just report them, Ash, I hate seeing you get hurt.”

“If I report them Whit, chances are social services will want to remove me from the house. I can’t take the chance of losing my scholarship offers by having to transfer halfway through my Senior year. I’ll be okay, it’s only for another few months, once I graduate, I’m going to move in with Chris and his girlfriend until school starts up.”

As Ashlyn and Whitney are walking through the hallway, they notice that some of the football players are harassing a girl with glasses and knock the stack of books she was carrying out of her hands. They laugh as one of them kicks the books away from the girl’s reach and towards Ashlyn. Ashlyn seeing the girl in tears yells at them to leave her alone. They give her flack before the bell rings for the next class and they move on leaving the books and papers scattered.

“I can’t be late, Ash,” Whitney tells Ashlyn.

“Go, I got this.” Ashlyn stops and helps to collect the belongings before handing them over to the girl. “I’m sorry about them, they can be real jerks sometimes.”

The girl responds, “It’s okay, I’m used to it.”

“No, it’s not okay and I plan on letting them know that.” Ashlyn notices the girl’s piercing eyes even through her glasses. “Are you new here, I don’t remember seeing you before.”

“I’m not new, in fact, I sit a couple of seats away from you in most of your classes, Ashlyn.”

“Oh, well are you supposed to be in English 4 right now?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to walk together then?”

“I’d like that.”

Ashlyn and the girl whom she still doesn’t know her name walk to class together and upon entering it take their respective seats.

“Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Ms Harris, Ms Krieger.”

As the teacher launches into a deep discussion about Shakespeare and his works, Ashlyn finds herself struggling to stay awake.

“Ms Harris, since you seem to be the only one without your hand raised, you can answer the question.” Ashlyn looks up, “Um, what was the question again?”

“What is the moral of Romeo and Juliet?”

“The Capulets and Montagues were so caught up in hating each other because of the past that they missed out on stuff that was happening around them, like Romeo and Juliet falling in love. In other words, let shit go.”

“While your choice of language is questionable, your answer is correct.”

Ashlyn smiles and winks at Whitney across the room. Whitney mouths, “Show off.” Back at her.

The rest of the day passes rather uneventfully for Ashlyn and she heads to work after school is done for the day.

After cutting the Smith’s grass and trimming their hedges, she calls it a day. Driving the truck and equipment back to the bosses house, before heading home in her own car.

Walking in the house, she sees a note from her Mom that there is pizza for supper. She grabs a couple of slices before heading up to her room. Scarfing down the food, she strips out of her clothes and heads in to grab a quick shower and wash off the days grime. The house is quiet and she takes advantage of it, to try and catch up on some of her schoolwork before passing out.

She wakes up to her alarm the next morning and gets her stuff together for school and soccer practice. She changes into shorts and a t-shirt and finishes getting ready. The house is rarely quiet and she can’t help but wonder where her parents are. As she makes her descent downstairs she hears snoring and sees her Mom passed out on the couch with a bottle in her hand. She collects the empty bottle and sets it on the coffee table, before making sure to cover her Mom over with the blanket.

Arriving in the parking before most of her friends she heads to her locker and puts away everything she doesn’t need for her morning classes, before heading to the cafeteria and ordering a breakfast special. When she goes to pay, she realizes she left her wallet in her locker, she looks at the cashier, “I’ll be right back.” A hand passes the cashier some money and Ashlyn jumps, not realizing that there was anyone else there.

Turning she smiles when she sees the girl from yesterday, “You don’t have to pay, I have money; I just forgot my wallet in my locker.”

“It’s okay, you helped me yesterday, so it seems only fitting that I help you today.”

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome, Ashlyn. I’ll see you in class.”

The girl walks out of the cafeteria and Ashlyn can’t help but smile at the way her ponytail moves behind her.

Once the bell rings Ashlyn heads towards her homeroom and first class.

“Good morning, Ashlyn.”

“Morning.”

“Did you think about what we discussed yesterday?”

“I did. I’m willing to try working with a tutor and see if I can get my grades back up. I need a scholarship, it’s the only way I’m getting out of here.”

“I think you made the right choice, Ashlyn. Stay after class and I’ll introduce you to Alexandra.”

“Alexandra?”

“Your new tutor.”

“Oh.” 

Ashlyn looks around the classroom and realizes that she really doesn’t know a lot of her classmate's names. She looks at the girl’s and narrows down the list of who she thinks maybe Alexandra, including possibly the girl with the beautiful eyes, glasses and ponytail.

“Psst, Whit.” Whitney looks back as Ashlyn passes her a paper. She opens it to see what Ashlyn wrote inside, “Do you know who Alexandra is?” Whitney turns and shakes her head.

The class finishes and Ashlyn stays behind, “You coming, Ash?”

“I’ll be there in a few, Whit, just need to see Ms Scott about something.”

The class empties out leaving Ashlyn and the girl with the glasses. Her thoughts about the girl being Alexandra are confirmed when Ms Scott calls her to the front of the class.

“Ashlyn, this is Alexandra; I’m not certain if you know each other, but she has the highest marks of all the Seniors. She is going to be your tutor for Math, Biology and American History. I’ll leave the two of you to sort out the finer details.”

“So, your name is Alexandra, huh?”

“Yes, but please call me Ali, only my parents and a couple of the teachers call me by my full name. So, how would you like to do this whole tutoring thing?”

“I’m not sure, I don’t really have a ton of extra time. If I’m not playing soccer, I’m working my job after school.”

“What time is soccer practise over?”

“Usually no later than 5, why?”

“You could come over to my house or I could come to yours after supper then.”

“Oh, yeah. I would prefer we not meet at my house, but I have a car, so I could drive to you. How about we exchange digits and then can sort out the details.”

“Sounds like a plan.” They pass over their phones and input the necessary information, before returning them to their owners.

Ashlyn and Ali start walking towards their next class when Ali stops at the Guidance Counsellor’s office. “Everything, okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just discussing some early admission options. I’ll see you later, Ashlyn.”

“Bye, Ali.”

Ashlyn finishes making the walk down the hall to her next class and takes a seat.

“What’s the deal with you and glasses girl?”

“Her name is Ali, and she is going to help me get my grades back up so I can stay on the team.”

“Ash, you could have always asked me for help, you know.”

“No offence, Whit, but aren’t you the one who didn’t know the difference between pie and Pi?”

“Remind me to kick the ball harder at you during practice, today.”

Ashlyn laughs, “Love you too, Whit.”

As the midterms loom nearer and Ashlyn is struggling, she decides to message Ali in hopes of getting together more frequently to prepare for them. They agree to meet up at Ali’s house the next day after soccer practice.

Ashlyn and Whitney walk out of the changeroom after finishing getting cleaned up, “Pizza?”

“Not, tonight Whit. I’m meeting Ali.”

“Oh really? Are you sure there isn’t something more to it than you just being tutored? You’ve been spending a lot of time together.”

“I like her Whit, she’s interesting.”

“Interesting, huh?”

“Admit it, you’re crushing on your tutor.”

“Whit, keep it down. I don’t need anyone knowing about me.”

“Ash, there’s nothing wrong with liking girls.”

“I know, it’s just that I’m not ready for everyone to know, ok?”

“Ok. Have fun with your tutor.”

Over the next two weeks, Ashlyn and Ali spent every spare moment they have together. Anyone that asks is told that it is for midterm prep, but the reality is that they’ve both found a friend in each other and enjoy spending time together. Being able to spend time with Ali makes Ashlyn’s days go by quicker and easier as she isn’t at home as often having to deal with her parent's antics.

One Saturday evening, Ashlyn returns home absolutely exhausted having spent the entire day working in the hot Florida sun. She heads upstairs and grabs a shower to wash off the grime before heading back downstairs to see if there is anything in the cupboards that even remotely resembles food. She settles for some stale Cheerios and eats them dry as once again there is no milk in the house.

She passes out on her bed watching a movie and is awoken once again by her parents yelling at each other. After trying to cover her ears and go back to sleep, she can’t take it anymore after hearing glass smashing and her Mom screaming. She goes downstairs to attempt to separate them and in the process is hit in the head by something that goes flying across the room. She feels the blood start to run down her face and stumbles back upstairs to access the damage. Looking in the mirror she sees an open gash just below her hairline. She tries to clean it up but it keeps bleeding. Assuming she needs stitches she grabs her bag to drive herself to the hospital. As she walks through the house she hears her Mom crying and tires screeching as presumably, her father leaves. Reaching her car, she doesn’t feel as though she should be driving.

She pulls out her phone to call Whit but is met with her voicemail. Her finger hovers over Ali’s contact before she presses it.

Ashlyn hears a muffled, “Hello”

“Ali, it’s Ashlyn, I’m sorry for calling so late but I need your help. I need to go to the hospital and I don’t think I can drive myself.”

“Okay, give me a few minutes to get dressed. Send me your address.”

“See you soon.”

Ashlyn proceeds to type in her address and leans against the body of her car. Soon she sees headlights and a car slowly pulls into her driveway. Ali gets out and runs over to her when she sees that Ashlyn is holding a bloody cloth to her head.

“Oh my god, Ash.” Ali helps her get in the car and drives them to the hospital.

Several hours and stitches later, Ashlyn and Ali are finally able to leave the hospital.

“This isn’t the way to my house.”

“No, it isn’t, you are coming home with me. The doctor said you need to watched for any delayed symptoms of a head injury and based on what you told me I don’t think your parents are capable of doing that so I’m volunteering my services.”

“Do you have food at your house? I’m starving.”

“Yes.”

Ali lets them into the house, “My parents are away for the weekend, so we have the place to ourselves. I’ll make us some breakfast, eggs, ok?”

“Eggs are fine, thank you.”

Ashlyn takes a seat on the couch and Ali returns with a shirt in her hands, “You have blood on yours. It’s my older brother Kyle’s, he is away right now.” Ashlyn removes her T-shirt and sits in front of Ali in just her bra and shorts. She could swear she saw the brunette gulp at the sight of her, but probably not. She pulls the new shirt on.

The next week, Ashlyn with Ali’s help successfully writes and passes her mid-terms with flying colours, maintaining her spot on the team.

Over the last few months of their Senior year, Ashlyn and Ali grow incredibly close. Ali starts attending soccer games and cheering on the team while Ashlyn even broke down and attended a debate to support her friend.

While both continue to feel something towards each other they choose not to act on it.

When the admission and scholarship offers start to roll in, Ashlyn is shocked to receive an offer from her dream school, the University of North Carolina. The Tarheels are known for their soccer program and Ashlyn barely blinks before accepting the offer. Ali has multiple offers, but after reviewing them opts to accept the one from Penn State.

With their futures looking bright, the two women go about planning for the Senior Prom and eventually their Graduation ceremony. Ali accepts an offer to go to the Prom with a guy from her Mathletes Club while Ashlyn opts to go stag to the event and wear a suit and tie.

Graduation day comes and Ali’s parents are in attendance while Ashlyn’s are nowhere to be seen. Ali and Whitney do there best to cheer her up and include her with their families, but she still feels empty. There is no one there to cheer for her when she is presented with a school jacket commemorating her leading the soccer team to three state championships. 

Ashlyn packs up her belongings and puts them in her car, moving in with her brother only a few days after making her final walk out of high school. She knows that she will have Whitney alongside her at UNC and it makes the move easier, but she is really going to miss Ali and their chats.

Over the summer, they hang out whenever Ashlyn isn’t swamped with work or Ali with her babysitting.

The day comes that they both need to leave for University and there are no dry eyes.

“We’ll stay in contact, I promise. You let me know when you are playing and I’ll do my best to come and watch a game.”

“That’s going to be a long drive, Al.”

“You’re worth it and I can make a weekend out of it.”

“Deal, Whit is going to be my roommate in the dorms, I’m sure she won’t mind if you stay with us.”

“It’s a plan then.”

Ashlyn and Ali hold each other tight, “I have to get on the road, now.”

“Five more minutes?”

“Okay.”

They separate and smile at each other, “Take care of yourself, Krieger.”

“Kick some ass, Harris.”

Ashlyn and Whitney are hanging out after completing their orientation at UNC.

“Whit, can I ask you something?”

“Always use a condom.”

“Not what I was planning on asking, but good to know. How do you know when you’re in love?”

“Ash, you miss Ali don’t you?”

“Yes, I can’t stop thinking about and wondering what she is doing and who she is with. Do you think she misses me?”

“Yes, I’m fairly certain she does miss you just as much as you miss her. Ash, you are my best friend and I love you, but you need to shut up and listen to what I’m about to say.”

“Okay, I’m not going to like this am I?”

“Ash, you are in love with Ali. I’ve sat and watched as the two of you have gone back and forth, you need to lock her down before she moves on.”

“How do I do that?”

“Oh, wow I really have to do everything for you don’t I?”

“Shut up and help me.”

“Invite her down for a weekend, I’ll make myself scarce, so you can have the room to yourselves. You need to stop trying to hide your feelings and make them known.”

“I’m scared, Whit.”

“You’re a tattooed badass Harris, you can man up long enough to get the girl.”

Two weekends later and Ashlyn gets a message from Ali, that she is just stopping for something to eat but will be there in plenty of time for the game.

“Ash, you need to calm the fuck down. You want to make a good impression on the scouts out there than you need to focus on shutting down Duke then you can worry about getting laid.”

“You had to go there huh?”

“Yep.”

“We’ve never even kissed and you already think we are ending up in bed together this weekend.”

“I don’t think, I know. There is way too much tension built up between the two of you, once that bubble is popped, the clothes are coming off.”

“I need to make new friends.”

At the end of the 90 minutes, the final score is Duke 1 UNC 3.

“Good game, Ash.”

“Wish I could have gotten a clean sheet in front of Ali.”

“Stuff happens and, in this case, own goals happen.”

The teams shake hands and players talk amongst themselves as the fans depart the stadium. Ashlyn hears her name being called and breaks out a huge grin when she sees who is calling her. She runs over and lifts Ali into her arms, “It’s so good to see you.” “It’s good to see you too, good game.” “Thanks, so no glasses?” “Contacts.”

A hair flies up in Ali’s face and Ashlyn moves it out of her eyes, resting her hand on Ali’s jaw and rubbing it with her thumb.

“You’re so beautiful, Al.”

“Ash, stop talking and kiss me already.”

Ashlyn leans in and their lips meet for the first time, with the contact she feels as if someone let off fireworks inside her. Separating they place their foreheads against each other and catch their breath.

“Wow.” Ali laughs, “You can say that again.” “Wow!” “Ash, I’m in love with you.” “I’m in love with you too.” They kiss again.

“Sorry to interrupt this should have happened a long time ago moment, but Ash Coach wants us.”

“Be right there, Whit.”

“Wait for me?” Ashlyn looks at Ali.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Ashlyn kisses Ali once more before heading into the locker room.

Whit proved to be right in her prediction that once the initial bubble was popped, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. That night was the first of many that they ended up spending sleeping in each other’s arms. 


	30. Apartment 906 (Harris/Press)

Ashlyn Harris had just recently moved into a new apartment in Orlando, Florida. She was excited to finally have a place to call all her own after living with roommates since graduating from the University of North Carolina with a degree in Communications. When a position close to her home of Satellite Beach, became available she jumped on the opportunity as she wanted to be closer to her family.

She didn’t have a ton of personal belongings, so it took her very little time to unbox and put away everything that had made the drive with her from Chapel Hill to Orlando. She resolved herself to sleeping on an air mattress in her bedroom until the furniture she had already ordered arrived in a few days time. She decided to leave everything behind that reminded her of Ali, her girlfriend for several years, who had broken her heart when she issued the ultimatum of them getting married or breaking up. Ashlyn wasn’t ready to settle down quite yet and Ali made it known she was done waiting. Ali left and a few months later, Ashlyn found herself moving states.

With very little time to prepare before her new job started, Ashlyn found herself running around town picking up the odds and ends she would need to make her apartment home. She turned down her family members attempts to donate stuff to her in favour of a clean slate. Now, that she had the means, she wanted everything fresh and new. It made for a bit of a pain when she wanted a cup of coffee only to realize she had left her old machine behind for her roommate to use and had to go out and buy a new one. It was okay though as the new one was Chrome and looked sick on the counter alongside her brand new Chrome toaster oven.

Luckily enough the apartment came with new appliances that were all Chrome as well. After Ashlyn went to the grocery store and picked up a ton of food, she found the drawback to her plan was that she would have to make several trips up and down the elevator to bring all of her purchases in. She passed a delivery man in the elevator on her way back up and thought nothing of it. When she neared her door there was a parcel sitting on her doorstep. She put her bags down at thinking it was a gift for her new apartment, looked at the sender’s name only to realize that the parcel wasn’t for her; instead, it was for a Christen Press in apartment 906. Ashlyn laughed at the fact that the delivery man obviously had misread the apartment number as she lived in 609, not 906.

After she put away her groceries and had something to eat, she decided to be a nice neighbour and bring the parcel up to the correct apartment. She hadn’t met anyone yet, so it was a good opportunity to engage with one of them.

She pressed the button and got off on the 9th floor. She found her way down the hall and in front of apartment 906. She was curious about who was behind the door but also a little scared that it might be a crazy person.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

“Come on in, the doors open!”

Should I? Shouldn’t I? Oh, what the heck. Ashlyn turned the knob and opened the door. She was immediately taken by the décor of the apartment. Staring at the prints on the wall, she was in awe of the beauty of them. So captivated in them, she missed the appearance of a woman off to her side.

“Oh, you’re not Mr Dorrance.”

Ashlyn turns to face the voice and takes in the sight of a woman in tight-fitting business attire. She is glad in that moment, that the woman can’t read the thoughts running through her head. “Um, hi, I just moved into 609 and there was a parcel left at my door by accident for you.” Ashlyn passes her the box, “Thank you. I don’t know why but for some reason they always get the two mixed up. Mrs O’Brien the woman who used to live there was always complaining about people knocking on her door. She wasn’t very people friendly, preferred the company of her cat. I’m sorry, I don’t usually ramble on, I’m Christen and you are?”

“Ashlyn, Ashlyn Harris.”

“Nice to meet you, Ashlyn. Welcome to the building.”

“Thanks.”

There is a knock on the door, “That should be Mr Dorrance now.” Christen walks over to the door and lets a gentleman in shaking his hand and then directing him towards another room, before returning to Ashlyn. “I need to get back to work now, but it was very nice of you to personally deliver the parcel.”

Ashlyn allows Christen to show her out before returning to her own apartment. She gets changed into some sleeping clothes and tries to find a comfy way of sitting and working on her laptop. She gives up after a short time and opts just to play on her phone until it’s lights out.

New Message

Alex: How is Florida treating you?

Ash: Just as hot as I remember. Met one of my new neighbours earlier and if she is any indication of who all lives here, I’m definitely going to like living here.

Alex: Oh really? I need deets.

Ash: Not much to say, her name is Christen and she was rocking a business suit like a boss.

Alex: Ashy got a crush?

Ash: Seriously Al, this chick should be a model.

Alex: I look forward to hearing more about her and maybe even seeing a pic or two.

Ash: I’m not sure when or if I’ll see her again.

Alex: I know you, you’ll find a way to make it happen.

Ash: Maybe. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Al. I’ve got an early morning ahead.

Alex: Night, Ash.

Ashlyn does her best to get comfy on the mattress and eventually is able to fall asleep. Far too soon for her liking the alarm is beeping away in her ear. Reaching for her phone, she curses when she can’t manage to hit the small button on the screen to stop the noise. Why the hell is the snooze button 3 times the size of the stop button? It’s like they are encouraging everyone to stay in bed longer.

She turns over and climbs up from her place on the floor, feeling her back being non-appreciative of her current sleeping conditions. After completing her morning routine and getting dressed she heads into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast and a lunch to take with her.

Looking at the time, she decides it’s time to head out in order not to be late on her first day. Locking her apartment up, she pushes the button for the elevator and waits for it to come down from the 12th floor. She debates the merits of just taking the stairs down, but the elevator finally reaches her floor. She steps inside and smiles when she sees Christen holding an expensive-looking briefcase and talking on her phone.

“Morning.”

Christen mouths, “Morning” and continues her conversation.

As much as Ashlyn tries not to eavesdrop it’s difficult not to hear the conversation when in a contained space like an elevator.

“No, I’m in court all day, that’s not going to work. Kelley, I understand you are excited for me to meet your new girlfriend, but I can’t do lunch today. How about dinner on Friday?”

“Okay, let me know. Talk to you later, Kel.”

Christen smiles and shakes her head as she hangs up from the call.

“I’m sorry for eavesdropping, but I heard you say you were going to be in court all day, are you a lawyer?

“I am. What is it you do for employment, Ashlyn?”

“Today is actually my first day working for Dream Company.”

The elevator stops and they walk out into the lobby, “Have a good first day, Ashlyn.”

“Thank you and good luck in court.”

Ashlyn parks in the designated parking area before making her way inside. She checks in at the desk and is told that someone will be down to collect her and show her around.

Ashlyn takes a seat and waits. A woman approaches her, “Ashlyn?”

“Yes.” The woman reaches her hand out to shake Ashlyn’s hand, “I’m Whitney, but most people call me Whit, we are going to be working on the same team.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Do you drink coffee?”

Ashlyn looks at her uncertain of how to respond.

Whitney laughs, “It’s not a trick question, I was planning on popping to the place across the street to grab a cup, you are more than welcome to join me and we can get to know each other while we wait.”

Ashlyn smiles, “Sounds good.”

By the time they actually make it up to the floor where Ashlyn will be working, her and Whitney are laughing and joking as if they’ve known each for years.

Ashlyn’s first day goes by in flash, thanks to Whitney and an extremely welcoming team. She heads home and finds another envelope propped up against her door, once again it has Christen’s name on it. In case it may contain time-sensitive legal stuff Ashlyn makes the trip upstairs and knocks on the door.

A woman answers the door, “Can I help you?”

“Hey, is Christen around?”

“She’s not back from court yet. Did you need something?”

“Oh, sorry, this was dropped off at my apartment by mistake. Could you please make sure she gets it.” Ashlyn hands the woman the envelope. The woman nods and closes the door on Ashlyn.

A few weeks pass and with the exception of delivering one stray package to Christen, Ashlyn doesn’t see the woman who hasn’t been very far from her thoughts since their initial meeting.

Ashlyn and Whitney along with some of their co-workers make plans to all hangout and have some drinks after work one day. Ashlyn has a few drinks and decides to head to the washroom, she notices a familiar face sitting at the bar seemingly deep in thought so she doesn’t interrupt her. Returning from the washroom, she sees Christen being harassed by a couple of guys offering to by her drinks. Seeing how uncomfortable she is, Ashlyn walks over and puts her arm around her waist, “Hey babe, sorry I’m late. Something going on here I should know about?”

Christen plays along and leans into Ashlyn, “It’s okay babe, these guys were just leaving.” Once the guys leave, Ashlyn notices that Christen remains pressed against her, “You okay?”

“Not really, I made the mistake of letting my ex back in and she said she would meet me here for a drink an hour ago. I was really hoping that she had changed.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Can I buy you a drink?”

“I’d like that, thanks.” Ashlyn takes a seat beside Christen and they get to know each other a bit better.

“I should probably get going now, I still have a motion that I need to get written and filed.” Christen stands up.

“Christen wait, let me just go say goodbye to my co-workers and I’ll share a cab home with you.”

Ashlyn walks over and lets Whit know she is heading out. “Look at you coming here with us and walking out with some eye candy on your arm.”

“It’s not like that Whit.”

“Uh-huh, have fun and tell me all about it tomorrow.” Ashlyn laughs before making her way back to Christen. They head out together and chat for the short ride.

Christen walks Ashlyn to her door and they can’t but laugh at the fact that once again the delivery man has left a package for Christen at Ashlyn’s door. “I really should call the company and complain that the delivery person doesn’t know the difference between 6 and 9.”

“Nah, don’t do that. I really don’t mind if it means I get to spend a bit of time with you when I deliver them.”

“We could spend time together without the need for mail be exchanged.”

“I’m game if you are.”

Ashlyn and Christen start to spend time in each other’s apartments, before making the big step to go out in public together.

One evening as Ashlyn is getting ready for bed there is a knock on the door. She opens her door and finds a pizza delivery guy. “I didn’t order any pizza, you have the wrong apartment.” “According to my paper, it says specifically apartment 609, not 906. It’s already paid for, so here you go.”

Ashlyn puts the pizza down and heads back to her bedroom to grab her phone when there is another knock on the door. “Christen, hey, I was just about to send you a message. Did you have pizza delivered here?”

“Yep. I didn’t want to eat alone I hope it’s okay.”

“It’s fine. Do you want something to drink?”

“Water is good, thanks.”

“I have to attend a gala for work next week and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me.”

“Are you asking me out, like on a real dress-up, date, Christen?”

“Yes, Ash, please. I want to show you off to my friends and co-workers, so they can see the beautiful woman who makes my heart skip a beat.”

Christen turns to look at Ashlyn, “Just say yes.”

“Yes, but I have a question for you first. We’ve been skirting around it the last few weeks. Christen will you be my girlfriend?”

Christen lets out a yes just before their lips meet. “Can I stay with you tonight, I don’t feel like going back to my apartment alone.”

“Do you need something to sleep in?”

“Ash, I don’t think clothes are going to be needed tonight.”

“Ohhh, let me just lock the door then.”

6 months later, Ashlyn was packing up her stuff and moving again only this time it wasn’t from one state to another but from one floor to another. With Christen having a two-bedroom apartment versus Ashlyn’s one-bedroom they decided it would be better if they went for the bigger space.

“Ash, you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”

“Alright then let’s get everything set up before I make myself scarce.”

Ashlyn and Whitney set up a candlelit dinner and scatter rose petals on the floor.

Whitney hugs Ashlyn, “Okay, I’m out, don’t screw up Harris.”

Christen messages Ashlyn to let her know she is leaving work and will be home soon. Ashlyn runs around putting the finishing touches on everything and lighting the candles, before shutting off all the lights. She hears the key in the lock and takes her place. Christen lets out a loud gasp when she sees everything, “Ash?”

“Right here, babe.” Ashlyn walks over and takes her case from her hand setting it down and helping her take her coat off. She leads Christen over to the middle of the room where her and Whitney made a heart out of rose petals, “I never imagined that a thing as simple as a parcel being delivered to the wrong apartment would bring me to meeting the woman I love and want to spend the rest of my life with,” Ashlyn drops down to one knee and pulls out a ring from her pocket, “Christen Annemarie Press, will you marry me?” “Yes.” Ashlyn stands up and slides the ring on her finger before kissing her, “I’m really glad you said yes because the ring is custom and non-returnable.” “Way to ruin the moment, Harris.”


	31. Fake (Mewis/Daly)

Last year after undergoing surgery for a torn ACL, rehabbing and returning to play for the NWSL’s Houston Dash in their final two games of the season, Kristie Mewis found herself unceremoniously released from the team that she had spent the past 5 years giving her heart and soul too. She was devastated by the news and even though she had her agent put out feelers around the world, was unable to find a team willing to even offer her a try-out.

Forced into a premature retirement Kristie found herself searching for some way to fill the time usually spent in training. Having a degree in journalism from Boston College, she turned to writing about her experiences as a means of coping. Soon those blogs took on a life of their own and the “Sporting Chic,” was born. Kristie, along with her sister Sam and their childhood bestie Steph, both of whom were still currently playing soccer professionally approached female athletes from various sports and levels in search of a unique perspective on a variety of topics.

With Kristie as the face and backbone of the site and the other two providing the leg work, the site soon became an overwhelming success.

At a loss for an idea for her latest blog, Kristie decided to drop by a Dash training session in hopes that it would get her wheels turning again. While it hurt watching the girls run around and play the sport that she was still very much in love with, it provided inspiration for a new feature of the blog, player Q&A. Kristie was able to collect some rather candid responses from her former teammates. While chatting with Dash player Kealia Ohai, it was mentioned that the Dash has secured the rights to England International, Rachel Daly.

“Do you think I could get an interview with her when she arrives?”

“Kris, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. She is known for being a player both on and off the field.”

“Considering the lack of action, I’ve been experiencing in both those departments, maybe it’ll be a win, win situation for me.”

“Don’t come crying to me when she leaves you in the morning.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

A week later after the paperwork was finalized, Daly made her first appearance in the familiar orange of the Dash. Kristie made her way to BBVA Stadium after receiving a message from Kealia that Daly was interested in being interviewed by her.

Kristie sat in the stands and watched on as the blonde completed the drills. Damn, she’s quick, I wish I could line up with her.

As the session finishes, Kristie chats with a few of the players as she waits for Rachel to finish with the hand full of reporters on hand.

“I hear, you’re interviewing Daly for your blog. How come I don’t rate the special treatment?”

Kristie laughs at Sofia Huerta, “I’ve been saving you for a full-length feature.”

“Uh-huh, for some reason I don’t believe you. Anyways, don’t go falling for the accent.”

“Are you finally offering, Sof?”

“Not a chance Mewis.” Sofia walks away leaving Kristie laughing.

“You’re cute when you laugh.” Kristie looks over and finds the blonde English woman watching her. She does her best to try and hide the blush that is currently trying to escape. “I’m cute all of the time.”

“I can see that.” Kristie notices as Daly scans her up and down. She is thankful that she spent more time than usual in choosing her outfit on the day. Rachel smiles at her and Kristie can’t help but think to herself how perfect looking she is and damn her accent is definitely a panty-dropper.

“I hear you want to ask me a few questions for your blog.”

“I do if that’s okay with you.”

“I’ll answer your questions if you join me for a drink tonight.”

“You shouldn’t really be drinking during the season.”

“One drink, say yes and I’m all yours.” Kristie feels her core throbbing at the way she says, “all yours.”

“Fine, one drink and you answer my questions.”

“Alright, I’ll be in touch.” Rachel walks away before Kristie realizes that she never gave her, her number.

Back at her apartment, Kristie busies herself with editing the content her co-writers have submitted for the blog. Her phone beeps with an unknown number.

Unknown Number: Truck Yard, 7:00. First-round is on me.

Assuming that Rachel must have gotten her number from one of the Dash girls, Kristie responds

Kristie: If you’re nice, the second round is on me.

Rachel: We could always just skip right to dessert.

Kristie: I’m not that cheap.

Rachel: Maybe not cheap, but definitely willing.

Kristie: I’ll see you at 7.

Rachel: Look forward to it.

RING, RING

“Hey, Sammy, what’s up?”

“I’m bored.”

“So, you decide to call me?”

“Yep. So what are you up to?”

“Trying to decide what to wear out this evening.”

“I’ve seen your closet, you should have started the search last week.”

“I’m not that bad!”

“Kris, you could outfit an entire team for the season with the contents of your closet.”

“You’re no longer my favourite sister.”

“Jokes on you, I’m your only sister! Anyways, where are you going tonight?”

“I’m meeting someone for a drink.”

“Someone? I need details.”

“I’m doing a Q&A with Rachel Daly.”

“You going to be the next notch on her bedpost?”

“Maybe, her accent is just so…”

“Enough TMI! Pat, just got home so I’m gonna go bug him now. Have fun tonight. Love you, Sis.”

“Love you too.”

After finally settling on an outfit to wear, Kristie calls for an Uber before heading to the bar.

Being as though it is still relatively early in the evening and the bar isn’t busy, Kristie has no difficulties in locating the blonde sitting at a table in the corner.

Rachel stands up as she approaches, “You look amazing.”

“Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“What can I get you to drink?”

“A beer is fine, whatevers on tap.”

“I’ll be right back.” Rachel heads over to the bar and returns to the table with a pitcher and two glasses.

“That’s more than one drink, Rachel.”

“Math was never one of my strong suits and American beer is pretty watered down anyways.”

Rachel pours them each a glass and hands one to Kristie before raising hers, “Cheers.”

After speaking with her for a bit, Kristie finds out that Rachel is actually quite funny underneath it all. She gives off quite a few one-line responses to Kristie’s questions leaving the former player crying from laughing so hard.

Before they know it the pitcher is empty and the Q&A is forgotten as the tension between the two takes over. Looking at each other, they both know they need to get out of there and quick.

“What are you doing?” Rachel asks Kristie as she pulls out her phone, “Calling an Uber. I don’t know where you’re staying but my place is 15 minutes from here.”

Arriving back at Kristie’s, her hand is shaking so badly she struggles to get the key in the door and unlock it. Rachel puts her hand over top and helps in successfully unlocking it.

Once inside Rachel quickly pushes Kristie back against the closed door and joins their mouths in a hungry kiss. Kristie lets out a moan as she feels a hand sliding her dress up her thigh.

“Bedroom?” It takes Kristie a second to clue into the fact that Rachel is asking her where the bedroom is. “To the left.”

They help each other remove pieces of clothing as they backtrack toward the room. With Rachel’s help, Kristie’s dress quickly hits the floor and she hears a moan before a mouth starts kissing her collarbone and chest.

They spend the next several hours getting to know each other in a very intimate way. Kristie falls asleep with Rachel’s arms holding her tight, it’s the most secure feeling in the world to her.

She wakes up the next morning to an empty bed and a note, “Last night was fun, see you around. Rachel X.”

And the note brings Kristie back to reality. She knew it was going to be a one-time thing, but that didn’t make it any easier.

Kristie puts on some clothes and tidies her appearance before heading out for a run to clear her head. After returning home, showering, dressing and eating she sits down in front of her screen and begins transcribing the recording of the conversation she had last night with Rachel.

New Message

Sammy: How was last night with Daly? Spare me any intimate details, I’m not caffeinated yet.

Kris: It was really good.

Sammy: You okay?

Kris: I knew what I was getting into.

Sammy: Not what I asked.

Kris: I’m okay. I actually really like her though she is extremely funny.

Sammy: Kris, it was a one night stand, let it go!

Kris: Don’t Frozen me, Samantha!

Sammy: Can if I want to. Need to get my ass moving for training, chat later.

Several weeks pass by and Kristie hasn’t seen or heard anything more from Rachel, although she really didn’t expect to.

With the Chicago Red Stars in town to take on Houston, Kristie makes plans to head down to the stadium and watch the match and then hang out with her longtime partner in crime, Steph McCaffrey a player on the visiting team.

After the game finishes in a 2 – 2 draw, with Rachel scoring both goals for the Dash. Not that Kristie is paying attention to that kind of stuff. She heads down to see the girls, hugging them as they head off the field.

She sees the woman who keeps seeping into her thoughts and dreams, walking towards her.

“Good game, Rachel.”

“Thanks, I read your blog.”

“What did you think?”

Rachel looks her over, “I enjoyed it, you captured me well. See you later, Kristie.”

“Later, Rachel.”

Rachel walks away from her as Steph notices the actions between them. She pulls Kristie aside, “You’ve fallen under the Daly spell, haven’t you? Oh, crap did you already sleep with her?”

“Yes, and yes.” 

“How was it? Oh, wait, don’t tell me yet. Let me grab a shower and then we can head out for some food and you can tell me all about it.”

“You stink, McCaffrey,” Kristie yells as her friend walks down the tunnel. She hears her friend laughing. 

Over supper, Kristie fills Steph in on her encounter with Rachel and the feeling it has stirred up in her.

“Leave it to you to fall for a one night stand.”

“We can’t all be perfect like you, Hoodrat.” Steph laughs at the use of her longtime nickname.

After they catch up on everything, Kristie delivers Steph back to the team hotel. Sitting in her car as she watches Steph make her way inside, Kristie catches two women out of her peripheral, one she is intimately familiar with and the other professionally familiar with. She doesn’t like the feeling that overtakes her when she sees Rachel kissing the Red Stars player before they walk hand in hand inside.

Halfway through the season, the Dash are struggling to put the ball in the back of the net and to make matters worse it’s now been confirmed that their leading goal scorer Sophia has sustained an injury that will end her season.

After completing a feature on Dash goalkeeper, Jane Campbell, Kristie is heading out when she hears her name being called. Turning around she sees a smiling Kealia along with Dash Head Coach, James Clarkson.

“Hey, Coach.”

“Mewis. I’m sure you’ve heard about Sofia.”

“Yes.”

“I’ve been told by some of the players that you have kept up your conditioning levels, is this true?”

“I’ve done my best to, yes.”

“Would you be interested in signing on as a replacement player for the remainder of the season? We could really use your finishing ability right now.”

“Are you serious?’

“As a heart attack, Mewis. So, what do you say?”

“I’m in.”

“Good. I’ll get the paperwork started and clearance from the league. I don’t see why it should take any more than a few days before you are allowed back on the field with us.”

“Yes, Coach.”

“I’ll be in touch, Mewis.”

Kristie waits until he is a respectable distance away from them, before hugging Kealia, “Did you know about this?”

“Who do you think suggested you, c’mon Mewie, you know I got your back. Let’s get you outfitted.”

Two days later, Kristie finds herself back on the pitch with the Dash. She struggles to keep up with the high tempo of the training session but finds her place as it progresses. As they switch over to a scrimmage to finish out the practice, Kristie finds that she is getting more comfortable with the ball at her feet and begins attempting to orchestrate some plays. Seeing a familiar blonde in the clear, she feeds it ahead of her and watches as the speed of the Lioness player finds her beyond the opposing defenders, Kristie waiting for the cut back runs forward and finds space. Rachel as if knowing she will be there fires the ball to her, and she proceeds to strike the ball and bury it in the netting.

Rachel and she make eye contact and nod.

Not being quite back to playing level Kristie is forced to watch her team’s next game from the sidelines as they go on to lose to the Reign.

With a few more practices under her belt, and increased confidence. Kristie is informed she will be a sub for their next game against Washington. She practices all out and finds that her and Rachel seem to be able to read each other’s movements. It doesn’t go unnoticed by the team or Coaches either.

With her parents in the stands, Kristie is told to get warmed up. She feels completely energized seeing her number come up on the board. She waits and runs to her place on the field, “Give ‘em hell, Kris.”

The whistle blows and fueled by the adrenaline rushing through her veins, Kristie intercepts a Spirit pass destined for Pugh and fires it down the sideline where the #17 in Orange is waiting. The ball seems destined for the top corner only to have Bledsoe come up big and knock it over the ball. Setting up for the corner, Kristie watches as the ball comes towards the box, only to be cleared right back to her. She knocks it down and fires a bullet through a sea of legs and into the netting past a blinded Bledsoe. She jumps up and fist bumps as her teammates run towards her to celebrate. Rachel comes running over and hugs her, “Nice goal.”

The Dash end up losing in the end, but the final result can’t dampen the good mood that Kristie is in. After joining the ‘rents for supper, she heads back to her hotel room and finds she has the room to herself.

She gets comfy on the bed, and switches on the TV to watch a Red Sox game. There is a knock at the door, Kristie figuring that Haley forgot her card gets up to open it. She is surprised to find Rachel standing there.

“What’s up?”

“Can we talk?”

“About?”

“Us.”

Kristie lets her in. “There isn’t an us, Rachel. You made it pretty clear that you didn’t do relationships.”

“Kristie, I had a good time with you when we hung out and I’m wondering if maybe you might like to hang out as just friends sometime. I seem to have great difficulty with keeping friends.”

“Maybe, you could try and not sleep with them all.”

“Where’s the fun in that? Sex is supposed to be fun, and you have to admit we had fun together.”

“It was fun, but it’s not going to happen again, so let’s not think about it. Anyways, I enjoyed spending time with you and I would be up for getting to know you better as a friend.”

Over the next month and a half, the friendship between Kristie and Rachel thrives. When they aren’t training or playing they spend most of their free time together.

Hanging out on an off day at Kristie’s apartment, they decided to have a Pitch Perfect marathon and treat themselves to some pizza.

Rachel keeps looking at her phone and Kristie notices that she doesn’t look happy with what she is reading and or typing.

“S’up Rach?”

Rachel looks at her, “My cousin is getting married in a month and I just got the e-vite.”

“Okay, so I take it you don’t like this cousin and don’t want to go.”

“No, in fact, she is my favourite cousin and I want to go. It’s just that my Grams will be there and she is okay with me being gay, but not sleeping around. The last time I was speaking with her I told her that I was dating someone and it was getting pretty serious. She was so excited at the possibility of me finally settling down and now I don’t really have the heart to tell her that I was lying or that my fake girlfriend and I broke up.”

“You lied to your Grandmother? Wow, in my family that would be grounds for being disowned.”

“I love my Grams and her health hasn’t been the best lately. What should I do?”

“If you confirm that you and a guest are coming, you have a month to find someone who is willing to go to it with you.”

“I guess you’re right. I’ll confirm I’m attending then I can always send my regards later.”

Rachel sends the message back while Kristie gets closer to her on the couch, “Out of curiosity did you tell anyone the name of your fake girlfriend?”

“No, I just told them that I was seeing someone and didn’t give any details.”

“Okay, Daly, what’s your type?”

“Huh?”

“Well the way I figure we need to find you a girlfriend, so I need to know what I’m looking for.”

“I don’t know, someone who is smart, attractive, has a nice body, good sense of humour, laughs at my jokes. Someone … like you, you’re my type. You should come with me.”

“Rach”

“Please don’t make me beg. I need you, Kris, you get me where most people don’t.”

Rachel turns to face her and there isn’t a chance of her saying no when she sees the sad eyes that she is currently giving her.

“Alright, I’ll do it under the condition you stop sleeping around. It won’t be convincing if any pics or rumours get out about you in the meantime.”

“Do I get to sleep with you then?”

“Friends, remember? Not friends with benefits.”

“Thank you for being my friend, Kris.”

“Don’t make me regret it, Daly.”

The last game of the season finds the Dash facing off against the Shield winning team, from North Carolina also known as the team Kristie’s sister, Sam plays for.

Sam and Kristie hang out back at her apartment once the Courage arrives in town.

“So, I was thinking about a sister trip someplace where we can chill all day and have drinks delivered to us around the pool.”

“That pretty much encompasses most hotels these days, Sammy.”

“Okay, someplace with the sun and crystal clear water.”

“That sounds better, but are you sure you want to go with me and not Pat?”

“Nah, I need a break from him.”

“Trouble in paradise?”

“No, just miss spending time with you and his snoring is driving me nuts!”

Kristie laughs, “Better you than me.”

“So, anyone keeping your bed warm, Sis?”

“No. But I have some news. I’m going to England with Rachel for a wedding.”

“Well you told me that the two of you were friends now, so I’m not surprised that she would invite you to go with her.”

“Well, long story short, I’m actually going under the pretence of being her girlfriend.”

Sam spits out her drink, “Girlfriend?”

“I’m going along with it to make her Grams, happy.”

“I really wish it wasn’t a game night because I have a feeling. we could use a few drinks to get through this conversation.”

“Don’t overthink it, I’m not. I’m going, then returning to Boston alone.”

“Okay, then.”

Kristie walks around the stadium thanking the fans for their support, signing autographs and taking pictures after the Dash were knocked off 3 – 0 by the Courage. The good news is that she has already been informed that the Dash is interested in re-upping her contract for the next season based on her performance.

Looking over at the blonde Englishwoman across the way she really hopes that Rachel will be back next season as well. They smile before walking over and hugging each other.

“You guys make a really cute couple.”

Kristie shakes her head, and responds to the fan, “We’re just friends.”

“That’s what Krashlyn always said, now look at them announcing their relationship and engagement to the world.”

“We aren’t Krashlyn.”

“No, you’re Dewis, Yeah, that’s it your ship name is Dewis.”

“It’s time for us to go, but thanks for the support.” Kristie pulls Rachel aside in the tunnel as she laughs, “You think that’s funny?”

“Let them think what they want, as long as we know the truth, that’s all that matters.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Of course, I am now, let’s get drunk and maybe do something we regret tomorrow.”

Kristie turns over and bumps into a body, she opens her eyes and sees Rachel sleeping beside her. Lifting up the blanket reveals they are both naked. “Oh no.”

“Stop thinking so much it’s making my head hurt.”

“Did we, you know, last night?”

“No, we both had quite a bit to drink last night. You offered me to stay with you rather than going home. I sleep naked and well I guess from the looks of things you opted for no clothes last night as well.”

Rachel turns over to face her, moving hair away from her face, “You really are beautiful, Kris. I really want to kiss you right now, but considering the awful taste I currently have in mouth, it’s probably not a good idea.”

“Probably not, but for what it’s worth I wouldn’t mind kissing you right now either.”

After a somewhat awkward start to the day, Rachel eventually gets up, redressed and heads for her own apartment. Kristie stays in bed until she caves to the need to use the washroom and a rumbling tummy.

A week later Rachel heads back to England with the plan being for Kristie to join her over there in a few days.

Kristie is packing her suitcase when her phone buzzes

Rachel: It’s worse than I thought. All of my family are questioning my mystery guest. Help!

Kristie laughs before sending a message of her own

Kristie: I’ll be there in 24 hours, you can hold them off until then.

Rachel: I don’t know, Grams is pretty persuasive.

Kristie: Can’t wait to meet her. I need to finish packing and get to bed soon. Stay strong Rachie.

The plane finally touches down in London, Kristie is exhausted having barely slept on the long flight. She heads off the plane after picking up her carry on, locates her suitcase and then after some questions and scans clears customs.

Looking around she sees all kinds of people, but not the one person she is looking for. She turns her phone back on and sends Rachel a message asking where she is.

Her phone buzzes with a message: Turn around.

Kristie reads it and turns around, walking into Rachel’s arms and setting her head on her shoulder.

“I know you’re tired, but we still have a bit of a trek ahead.”

“Okay, I’ll be fine after some coffee.”

A few hours later, Rachel pulls into a driveway in front of a quaint home. Kristie doesn’t notice as she is out cold in the passenger seat.

Rachel nudges her shoulder, “Come on, you can nap inside.”

“Uh-huh.” Kristie stumbles out of the car, while Rachel collects her bags and then helps her. Rachel leads her up a short flight of stairs and into a room, before setting the bags down. Kristie is in immediate awe of the pictures surrounding her, “Oh my god, you were adorable Rach.” “Still am.”

Rachel pulls her over to the bed, “Nap, now, talk later.” They curl up together on the bed and soon both are off in dreamland. Waking up a little while later, when there is noise downstairs, they both make themselves presentable before heading down. Kristie takes Rachels hand, “Girlfriend, remember.” “Sorry.” Rachel leads her around and introduces her to her family members.

“So, you’re the mystery girl.” Kristie is approached by an older woman, she presumes to be Rachel’s Grams. “I am. With Rach and me being teammates in Houston, we wanted to keep our relationship out of the public eye for as long as possible, I hope you can understand.”

“I’m glad you are here Kristie, Rachie hasn’t stopped smiling or watching you the entire time we’ve been talking. It’s nice to see her happy.”

“She deserves to be happy, she’s a pretty special woman.”

As it gets late, Kristie and Rachel head up for bed. Rachel sits on the side of the bed with her head hanging down. Kristie climbs across and wraps her arms around her, “What’s wrong? I thought your family completely bought our act.”

“They did and now I feel even more guilty, lying to all of them. I need to come clean.” Rachel stands up and heads out the door, Kristie quickly follows her as she searched for her Grams.

After finding her, Rachel asks to speak with her off to the side.

“What’s got you so worked up dear?”

“Grams, I need to tell you something about Kristie and me.”

“Okay, go ahead.”

“Kristie and me were ….”

“Engaged.” Kristie pipes up beside her, causing Rachel and everyone nearby to look at them.

“Oh my gosh, you’ve made this old woman incredible happy.” Grams looks at Kristie’s hand and not seeing a ring asks, “Where’s her ring?”

“Back home, being sized.”

“Kris, can I speak to you upstairs, please.”

“Of course, babe.”

Kristie follows Rachel in the room, “What the hell do you think you’re doing? You just made things worse!”

“Did I? I don’t think I did.” Kristie walks towards Rachel and kisses her with everything she has. Rachel quickly and eagerly responds to the movement.

“What happened to just being friends, Kris?”

“I want more and I’m fairly certain you do as well.”

“I definitely do, but I’ve never managed to hold down a relationship long term before and I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m here and I will be as long as you want me to be.”

Rachel pulls her in and kisses her again, “You sure you want to do this?”

“I don’t think your family needs to know the truth about us. Let’s just continue on telling everyone we are engaged and see what happens.”

“Does this mean I need to buy you a ring because I’m not sure my account can handle that right now.”

“We can wait on that and wedding planning. Some people stay engaged for years before getting married or they end up breaking up. I don’t know what the future holds, but I do know I want mine to include you. I’m in love with you Rachel, I tried my best not to let it happen, but my heart wasn’t having any of it.”

“I’ve fallen in love with you Kristie, so I guess this is where I should ask if you’ll marry me?”

“Worst proposal ever. You’ll have plenty of time to work on it though. That is after we finish getting to know each other again.”

“Finally! Do you have any idea how difficult it’s been for me not to rip your clothes off.”

“Rach?”

“Yeah.”

“Less talking, more action.”

A week later, Kristie lands back home in Boston and is picked up by Sam.

“How was England?”

“Not bad, got engaged.”

“Huh? What?? Who??”

“Breath, I’ll explain everything.”

Kristie proceeds to explain to Sam exactly what happened while she was away.

“I’m so confused! You went from being a fake girlfriend to a real fiancée?”

“Something like that.”


	32. Santa's Helper (Heath/Press)

For most people, Christmas is a time of celebration; a time when the world is aglow with lights, decorations, presents, laughter and love. But not for Tobin Heath.

Tobin had made a choice one evening to have too much to drink; nine months later, her daughter Tori was born, and Tobin no longer had a family. Tobin having been raised in an extremely religious family and community was shunned when she announced to them that she was an unmarried, unattached, single mom to be.

Tobin arrived home after being released from the hospital, with her newborn to find her belongings packed up and loaded in her old beater of a car. Walking to the front door, she found an envelope taped to it with her name on the outside of it and opened it up

"Tobin,

You will find that we have gone ahead and packed up your car with your personal belongings. The locks on the house have all been changed, you are no longer welcome here. You will find an envelope containing some cash on the passenger seat, use it to get set up elsewhere. You made a choice to keep the child rather than giving her up for adoption as you were told to do; we, therefore, have made the decision to remove you from our family. Please do not attempt to contact us or else the authorities will be contacted.

Sincerely,

Jeff Heath"

Feeling numb and not knowing what else to do at the moment, Tobin takes the keys from the envelope and carries her daughter over to the car, opening the back door and getting Tori settled in the car seat that she had purchased and installed for her.

Sitting in the driver's seat, Tobin puts on her seat belt and takes one last look at her family home before putting the car into reverse and slowly backing out of the driveway. Shifting into drive, she doesn't know where she is headed only that she wants to get as far away from New Jersey as possible.

5 Years Later in California

Tobin arrives home exhausted after having just having finished working her overnight shift at the local fast food place. A body comes running towards her and holds her tight,

"Mommy, Mommy, is today the day we are going to see Santa? Ms Donna helped me write a letter to give him."

"Tori, I've already told you that Santa can't afford everything on your wish list this year."

"It's okay Mommy, this isn't my wish list, it's yours."

"Mine?"

"Ms Donna telled me that you are a good person and work really hard, but you are sad because you don't have someone to snuggle with at night; so, I wanted to ask Santa if he could maybe send you someone to snuggle with."

"Someone, to snuggle with huh? But I have you little T, you're my snuggle buddy."

"Ms Donna telled me, you need an adult to snuggle with."

"She did, did she?" Tori nods, "Where is Ms Donna, I need to speak with her."

"We were making and decorating cookies in the kitchen."

"Okay, how about you go colour while Mommy and Ms Donna talk."

"Okay, Mommy."

Tobin lets out a big yawn as she enters the kitchen. She finds her roommate/babysitter/mother figure/everything Donna having a cup of coffee while finishing decorating some cookies.

"Morning."

"Morning Tobin, how was work?"

"I'll be so glad when I don't have to work 2 jobs anymore. I will never eat another French fry in my life!"

"Coffee?"

"I shouldn't, I really need to catch up on some sleep before we head to the mall. The last thing I really feel like doing right now is standing in line, surrounded by screaming kids to see Santa; but I promised Tori."

"You're a good Mom, Tobin."

"You are too Donna, I'm happy we found each other. I never would have been able to make it through the last few years without your help."

"Tobin, we may not be related by blood, but I consider you to be my daughter and Tori, my granddaughter."

Tobin hugs her, "Thank you."

"Your welcome, now go take a shower and have a nap; Tori and I have plans to do some colouring and make Christmas cards."

"Okay, can you wake me up in a couple of hours?"

"Of course, now get!" Tobin laughs at her friend.

A few hours later, Tobin is standing in the middle of a crowded mall, holding on to Tori's hand tightly as they await their turn meeting Santa.

"Mommy, look there's where you work." Tori points to the sporting goods store, where Tobin works most weekdays. "Yep, but not today. Today is all yours, Little T."

After waiting over an hour in line, Santa is finally in view, and Tobin can't stop smiling at how excited Tori is to see him. The line thins away in front of them, and soon they are at the table, where Tobin hands over money for Tori to have her picture taken with the big man.

Tori looks back at Tobin, needing the assurance that it's okay. Tobin smiles and indicates it's okay to approach the man in the red suit. Soon Tori is sitting on his lap, and they are talking, he lets out a big, "Ho, Ho, Ho," as the picture of the two of them is taken. Tori reaches back and hugs Santa before rejoining her Mom.

"Mommy, Mommy, did you see, I hugged Santa, and he gave me two candy canes; one for me and one for you!"

"I saw; I love candy canes! Did you have fun?"

"I did, Oh my gosh! Mommy, I forgot the letter! How is Santa going to know what you need for Christmas? We need to go home and get it!"

"How about I promise you that I will put it in the box when I work tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

"Pinky swear?"

Tobin puts out her pinky to lock it with her daughter, "Pinky swear."

"Okay, Mommy. Can we look at the toys now?"

"Just remember, we look, not buy."

The next morning Tobin steps out of her bedroom in her work attire, complete with a name tag. She heads to the kitchen to make her and Tori some breakfast and also to make a lunch for her to take with her to work.

She walks back down the hall and enters her daughter's room, taking a seat on the side of the small bed. She rubs her arm and nudges her, "Time to wake up sleepyhead. If you're quick, we can eat together before I have to leave for work."

Tori climbs out of her bed and heads across to the bathroom while Tobin heads back to the kitchen and sits down at the table. Tori joins her and begins eating her cereal, "Did you wash your hands?" "I forgetted." "Go ahead and do it now, please." "Yes, Mom." Tori takes off running to go and wash her hands and then returns to eat.

Donna enters the room, "Morning."

"Morning, I already made a lunch for Tori; so, you just have to put it in her bag, when you take her to school. I should get going now, traffic is pretty heavy at this time of morning, and I can't be late."

Tobin hugs and kisses Tori before telling her she loves her.

"Love you, Mommy, have fun at work."

"I'll see you after school, Little T, be good for Ms Donna and your teachers."

"I'm always good, Mommy!"

Tobin collects her bag and starts towards the door, "Mommy, wait the letter! You promised to give it to Santa today." Tori hands Tobin the envelope.

With the store being short-staffed and the silly season upon them, Tobin barely even has a time for a break during her shift let alone to time to walk to Santa's Village and drop Tori's letter in the box, not that she remembers to bring the letter with her anyway. Tobin signs out and makes her way back to her car, where she sees the letter on the passenger seat. Picking it up, she makes the trek back into the mall and fights her way through the crowd to drop the letter off.

She bumps into someone dressed in an elf costume, and they turn around to face her, "The lineup starts back there for pictures with Santa." Tobin is caught off guard by the women's piercing eyes and doesn't hear what she says.

"I said the lineup starts back there." Tobin looks at her, "Sorry, I'm not here to have my picture taken, I pinky promised my daughter that I would drop her letter for Santa in the box."

"Oh, yeah, it's a little busy right now; if you like, I can do it for you, Tobin."

"How do you know my name?"

"You're wearing a name tag."

"Oh yeah, totally forgot about that."

"I will make sure that your letter is looked after." Tobin can't explain it, but she feels like she can trust the woman and hands her the letter.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They lock eyes again and smile at each other, "I should get back to work."

"Yeah, okay; I need to go home now."

Tobin turns to walk away, and when she turns back to ask the woman her name, she's gone.

Tobin shakes her head and walks back out to her car, before driving home to spend the evening with Tori.

The woman in the elf costume pulls out her phone as soon as Tobin is out of her sightline.

"Dad, I think I may have found someone who could use a little Christmas pick me up. Can you have Steve look into a Tobin, who works at Alfie's Sporting World?"

"Is this Tobin attractive?"

"Yes, but I promise you that's not the only reason I'm interested in her. Can you just do this for me? You know we both promised Mom that after she passed, we would keep up her yearly tradition of helping families in need."

"Alright, I'll have Steve get on that right away. Your cover is still intact, right?"

"Yes, Dad, don't worry, I've been careful. It's not like I'm really known anyways, it was more Mom that was the face of the Press Foundation."

"That position will be yours in January, so enjoy your lack of notoriety while you can. I'll have Steve call you when he's done the background check."

"Okay, bye, Dad."

"Bye, Christen."

A few days later, Christen receives a full report on a Tobin Powell Heath.

Born in Morristown, New Jersey

Never been married

1 dependant a daughter named Victoria Grace Heath, age 5 years.

Resides at 123B Smith Street. Former resident at the Rose Valley Women's Shelter.

Currently employed at Alfie's Sporting World as a Shift Leader and at Dave's Burgers & Dogs as a Cashier.

Volunteer at Sunshine Children's Care Centre.

Christen decides to make a trip to the Care Centre to make a donation and also to see if she can collect any further information about Tobin.

"Welcome to the Sunshine Centre, may I help you?"

"Hi, My name is Christen Press, and I'm a representative from the um, Press Foundation, and we'd like to make a donation to your organization. Would it be possible to speak with someone in charge?"

"Of course, I'll get Ashley for you."

Christen waits, and soon a tall blonde woman emerges from the backroom and walks over to her, extending a hand, "Ashley Williams, I hear you would like to make a donation to the Centre."

"Yes, I would, but first I'd like some further information about the Centre, your clientele and perhaps maybe even your volunteers."

"Of course, let me give you the tour."

Christen follows Ashley around as she shows off and explains the different rooms of the facility. She also explains that most of the children in the facility are there awaiting fostering or adoption.

"I know someone who volunteers here, Tobin Heath. Could you tell me what she does while here?"

"Tobin is an angel, the children and staff all love her. She does arts and crafts, reads with them and plays sports. She brings along Tori with her as well sometimes."

They make their way back to the front of the building, "What do you think?"

"I think that this place is amazing and if you promise not to tell Tobin I was here and asking about things, I will make sure that a sizeable donation is sent your way."

"You said you were friends with Tobin, why can't I tell her you were here?"

"I would just prefer she not know about my visit, that's all."

"Alright."

Christen extends her hand, "Thank you for your time; I'll be in touch, Ashley."

Christen makes her way back to her car and calls her Dad

"I'm heading into a meeting Christen, can we speak after it?"

"I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going ahead with operation, "Santa's Helper."

"Okay, let me know what you need."

"I will."

Christen hangs up and after stopping for some lunch drives to the Rose Valley Women's Shelter.

"Good afternoon, I was wondering if I could please speak with someone about making a donation to the shelter."

The woman at the desk looks stunned but collects herself long enough to call someone on the phone and ask them to come out front.

"Daisy will be right with you."

Christen goes about getting a tour of the shelter and receives information on the clientele it serves and their greatest needs.

Christen reaches in her pocket, pulls out a business card and hands it to Daisy, "I want you to send a list to that email of everything you need to help these women and their children. Clothes, toiletries, toys, if you need food, do not hesitate, send it all."

"Are you serious?"

"I am, but there is one condition. You can't tell anyone I was here."

"Christen Press? Nope never met her." Christen laughs, "Good, take care Daisy and keep up the good work."

The next day as Tobin continues to provide A+ customer service at Alfie's, Christen reluctantly heads to Dave's Burgers & Dogs.

Walking in Christen's stomach immediately begins to turn at the smell of the joint. She decides to order a milkshake and have a seat off to the side of the place to watch everything going on.

It doesn't take long before one of the employees is cleaning the tables around her and ask if she is done her drink.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's it like to work here?"

"If you're looking for a job, I would look elsewhere the owner pays the absolute minimum allowed and is constantly yelling at us."

"Thanks." Christen hands over her empty cup before heading home for the rest of the day.

Tobin sits on the couch with Donna as Tori watches an episode of, "My Little Pony."

Tobin can barely keep her eyes open, and Donna nudges her.

"You're working too much, Tobin, you're going to get sick."

"It's only for another couple of weeks; Tori deserves to have the best Christmas possible, and I emptied my savings when my car needed work. I'm almost there, I promise after Christmas things will be back to normal."

"I really don't like the idea of you working at that burger place. It's in a bad part of town, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I appreciate your concern, but like I said it's only for another few weeks. I should get ready now for my shift."

Tobin heads off to get changed for her second shift of the day.

"Mommy, why do you have to go to work so much? I miss you tucking me in, Ms Donna doesn't do it the same."

"I miss tucking you in too. I promise you, after Christmas is over, I will be home every night to tuck you in, deal?"

"Okay, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too." Tobin hugs her daughter and kisses her on the top of the head before heading off to the grease pit known as her second job.

Walking in she knows it's not going to be a good night when the first thing her boss yells at her to do is to clean up the mess someone made in the bathroom.

As it gets closer to Christmas, Christen struggles with how to continue to implement her plan. She knows everything about Tobin from the outside, but she wants to get to know the real, Tobin Heath.

She decides that even though she owns more pairs of running shoes that she could ever wear to make a trip to Alfie's in search of Tobin and her help in choosing another pair.

Walking in the store, she looks around and finds the women's section. A younger girl approaches her, "Is there anything I can help you with today?"

"I was wondering if Tobin was working today?"

"She was here earlier, but had to leave; her daughter was sick."

"Oh, can I ask you something?"

The girl shrugs, "I guess."

"How much do you know about Tobin?"

"I really don't think it would be right to discuss her with a customer."

"What if I told you that my family owned this store and I was considering offering Tobin a promotion, would that change your answer?"

The girl shakes her head.

"How about you pull me out 5 pairs of shoes in size 8, and we talk, Angie?" Christen reads her name tag.

"Any shoes?"

"The more expensive, the higher your commission, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then pick out the most expensive ones."

The girl heads quickly towards the back room and returns with a stack of boxes in her arms.

"I'll take them all."

"But, you haven't even looked at them."

"I trust your judgement, now, Tobin."

"I've only worked here for like 6 months, but Tobin has taken me under her wing. She's helped me with my school assignments and covered shifts for me. Tobin is awesome, she's always doing stuff for everyone around here but never gets any recognition for it. You're going to give that to her, right?"

"I plan on doing just that. What can you tell me about Tobin on a personal level?"

"I don't really think she has much of personal life; she went out with a girl who works at the art store a few times, but that didn't last. She pretty much just works and goes home to Tori."

"Would you be willing to help me out with something?"

"That depends."

"I want to make sure that Tori gets everything she wants for Christmas, but I could use some help with a list. We do a thing every year where people submit lists of what their children want and then others purchase it for them anonymously. Do you think if I left you with the information, you could get Tobin to fill it out?"

"I'd be willing to try, Tobs has been working nights at that burger place just so she has money for presents; I'd love to see her be able to quit there."

"Perfect. Let's get these shoes sorted out, and I'll give you the info about the list. Please do me a favour and don't let on to Tobin that I was speaking with you directly. I prefer to work in the background."

"I understand, and I think it's really cool, what you are doing."

Tobin returns to work the next day and is given the information, along with a convincing spiel about how she needs to swallow her pride and allow it to happen for Tori. Returning home, she talks it over with Donna and along with Tori compile what Tobin determines to be a reasonable list.

The following day, Tobin meets a familiar-looking woman dressed as an elf at the table and proceeds to fill out the paperwork and submit Tori's list.

Tobin can't take her eyes off the woman and swallowing the butterflies making their presence known inside her, she speaks to her.

"I didn't catch your name before."

"It's Christen."

"Beautiful... Um ... I meant your name is beautiful."

Christen smiles as Tobin blushes. "Tobin, could I interest you in joining me for a coffee or drink?"

"I have to get to work now, but I have a break in a couple of hours, and I would like that."

"Come and find me when it's your break time."

"Um ... ok. See you then, bye, Christen."

"Bye, Tobin."

Tobin makes her way to Alfie's and starts working, whistling all the while.

"Someone's in a good mood." Tobin turns to smile at Angie, "You ever meet someone who you are so captivated by that you forget to breathe when you are around them?"

"Can't say as I have, but high school boys aren't anything special to look at."

"This woman, Christen, has these eyes that I swear can see right into my soul. We are grabbing a coffee together when my break comes."

"Did you say, Christen?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. Hey Tobs, do you believe that things happen for a reason?"

"I guess so, my parents didn't want me to keep Tori. I did and lost them, but you know what? I wouldn't change it for the world. It's been a struggle, but at the end of the day when I feel her arms wrap around me, it makes everything worthwhile."

"Do you ever think about your family?"

"Yes, but I have a new family now, who accepts me regardless of my choices and sexuality. Anyways, let's get back to work, talk to after." Tobin walks away, attempting to whistle Christmas carols, which causes Angie to laugh.

Tobin adjusts the collar of her work polo shirt and checks that her hair is still neatly in a ponytail before making her way out of the store and towards the table where Christen is working.

Christen smiles at her and turns to the person next, presumably to let them know she is leaving and walks over towards Tobin.

"How long is your break?"

"Half hour."

They walk towards the food court and both select something small to eat and a drink before sitting down.

Christen removes her elf hat as they do, and Tobin loses her breath once again at the sight of her.

"You okay?"

"Honestly, I think I'm better than I've been in quite a while."

With them talking and laughing with each other, Tobin's break is soon over, and she has to return to work even though she would much rather stay with Christen.

Christen walks with her, and when they reach the entrance to the store, she turns and hugs Tobin.

"I'll see you later, Tobin."

"Bye, Christen."

Tobin walks back into work and realizes that of all the stupid things to do, she didn't get Christen's phone number. Taking a chance that she won't get in trouble for being late, Tobin runs back to the table.

"I need your number. I mean, can I please have your phone number?"

Christen smiles, writes a number down on a paper and hands it to Tobin.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work, now?"

"Work, right! Crap!" Tobin runs back to her work while Christen laughs at her.

Later as Christen is sitting down listening to her father going over business stuff, she can't stop thinking about Tobin and her smile.

"Christen?"

"Huh? Yeah, Dad."

"What's going on, you didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"Sorry, Dad. It's Tobin."

"I know that look, you've fallen for her, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to; I know that I'm not supposed to." Christen starts crying, and her father holds her, "It happens to the best of us."

"Mom?"

"Yes, when I was your age, I was given the same task as you. I met your Mom at a gift wrap station, and things progressed from there."

"How did you get around the rules?"

"The rules are in place to keep us and our identities safe. We have real names and work real jobs most of the year, but when December 1st rolls around every year; we turn our focus to helping others."

"But why don't we do that all year long?"

"We do, if you take the time to stop and feel it, you will know we are always around, working in the background. Now, as for this Tobin of yours, do you think that she is worthy of being one of us?"

"Yes."

Her father stands up and walks over to his shelf where a large silver bell is placed.

"Christen, you know what it means if I chose to ring this bell; are you 100% certain you want me too? If Tobin isn't your soul mate and you reveal your true identity to her, you won't be able to return."

"I know, and I'm willing to take that chance."

"Okay." He picks up the bell and rings it, "Good luck. I'll see you soon."

Christen wakes up and looks at her watch, which is now counting down. She grabs a shower, some breakfast and gets dressed before sitting down at her table and going over the list that Tobin submitted on Tori's behalf.

With a few phone calls, she able is able to secure everything on the list. She heads to the mall and meets up with her workers. They process all of the lists and presents they have received. Once the presents are all together, Christen looks on the paper and dials the number listed.

"Hello?"

"Is this Tobin?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Hey Tobin, it's Christen."

"Ooo, Hi Christen, how are you? How did you get my number?"

"I'm good, and I got your number from the list you submitted. I was just calling to let you know that someone has purchased everything on it and wondering if you would like me to deliver them to you or pick them up at the mall?"

"Are you serious? Everything on the list?"

"Yes. So?"

"Would it be a bother for you to deliver them? I seem to have picked up the bug that Tori had and am at home today."

"Is the address on the paperwork, current?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll see you shortly then Tobin."

"I'll see you soon, Christen."

Tobin gets off the phone and immediately starts freaking out at the condition of her apartment. Running around, she does her best to tidy up and make everything presentable before Christen arrives.

She heads into her bedroom and gets out of her PJs and then into the bathroom to try and make herself look a little less sick and more presentable.

There is a knock on the door and Tobin takes some deep breaths before opening it. Christen is standing there surrounded by bags on the floor and holding a container. She passes the container to Tobin, "You said you weren't feeling well, this soup always makes me feel better." "Thank you. How did you get all these bags up here by yourself?"

"Magic," Christen responds with a wink, "Are you going to let me come in?"

Tobin backs up and sets the container down, helping Christen with the bags.

"Tori will be home from school soon, I'm just going to hide these bags from her. I'll be right back."

Christen looks around the apartment and sees the tree set up with homemade ornaments and photos on the wall of Tobin and Tori and can't help but smile.

"You and your daughter really do look alike."

"I get that a lot, she's definitely a mini-me."

"You should have that soup before it's gets cold." Tobin takes the container into the kitchen and returns with it in a bowl. "Do you mind if I eat?"

"No, that's why I brought it; but is it okay if I steal a cracker?"

"You don't need to steal one, I can get more." Tobin gets up and heads back towards the kitchen, sticking her head around the corner, "Do, you want something to drink?"

"Some water would be fine."

Tobin nods and returns with more crackers and a glass of water for Christen.

"I'm going to assume you generally don't offer to deliver the presents; so what makes me different?"

"I wanted an excuse to spend more time with you."

"I'm glad you did; honestly I haven't stopped thinking about you and our lunch together."

"Oh, really?" Christen notices Tobin looks down.

"Tobin, it's okay; I like your honesty and for what it's worth I haven't stopped thinking about you either."

"Are you? I mean...," Christen can't help be drawn to Tobin the way she is currently nervously biting her lip. "Tobin, I like you, and if you don't stop biting your lip right now, I'm going to have to kiss you."

"And what if I want you to kiss me?"

"Then, I will." Christen moves closer to Tobin and leans over to place a quick kiss on her lips. Not content with just the initial contact she leans back in and is met by Tobin.

They separate and look at each other, Christen laughs when Tobin lets out a "Woah."

The awkwardness is broken up by the apartment door opening and Tori coming running in and jumping on Tobin's lap.

"Sorry, Tobin, I reminded her that you weren't feeling well, but she needed to check on you." Tobin hugs Tori, "It's okay, Donna."

Tori looks over at Christen, "Mommy, who's the pretty lady?"

"This is Mommy's friend, Christen, can you say Hi?"

"Hi." Tori waves to Christen.

"It's nice to meet you, Tori. Tori, your Mommy, told me you like to colour and draw; do you think we could draw a picture together while she finishes her soup?"

"Okay." Tori jumps off Tobin's lap and reaches for Christen's hand, "We can draw in my room." Christen looks at Tobin for permission and Tobin nods. Tori leads Christen back into her room.

Donna takes a seat beside Tobin, "So, that's the Christen that you can't stop talking about."

"Yeah, I don't know what it is about her, but I'm feeling things I've never felt before."

"I can tell you look happy."

"I am."

Tori comes running out of her room with a paper, "Mommy, look at what Christen drawed, it's an elf! Can we put it on the fridge?" Tobin nods and Tori sticks the paper to the front of their fridge.

"I should probably get going now." Christen goes to collect her jacket, "Christen, I'm Donna, Tobin apparently can't be bothered to introduce me, would you like to stay for supper?"

"It would be nice to not eat by myself, but only if it's not a bother."

"No bother, would you like to help me in the kitchen while Tori fills her Mom in on the day's events?"

"I've not very handy in the kitchen, but I'm willing to try." Christen follows Donna in the kitchen.

Donna turns and looks her over, "You're one of them, aren't you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Santa's Helper."

"How? Are you one as well?"

"I was, but when my time came, I fell for someone who wasn't my soulmate and lost my magic. I eventually married, and we had a daughter together. He has since passed on and my daughter lives abroad, I haven't spoken with her in many years, so Tobin and Tori are really the only family I have. I don't want to see anything happen to them or you, you need to be sure about your choice."

"Can I ask you something?" Donna nods, "Does Tobin know about you?"

"No. I can't exactly prove it to her, without access to the Executive floors if you know what I mean."

"I do." Christen shows Donna her watch that is counting down.

"How fitting that you have until Christmas Eve to reveal yourself."

"Can you help me?"

"No, but I will watch Tori when the time comes. The rest is up to you."

After eating supper, Tobin and Christen sit on the couch while Tori watches a show. Donna decided to make herself scarce after eating.

"I don't know what was in the soup you brought, but I feel a lot better."

"I'm glad. Tobin, do you think we could have lunch together tomorrow?"

"I would like that."

"I should get going, I know it's soon time for Tori's bedtime." Christen puts her jacket on, "Good night Tobin, bye Tori." Tori gets up, runs over and hugs Christen, "I hope you come back again because you make Mommy happy."

Christen bends down and whispers in Tori's ear loud enough for Tobin to hear as well, "Your Mommy makes me happy too."

Christen smiles at Tobin before leaving them. After arriving back at her apartment, she gets changed for bed and can't stop smiling as she lays there thinking about Tobin and Tori.

After making sure Tori is all tucked in with a story read to her, Tobin heads to her own room to change for bed. She falls asleep with a smile on her face and dreams of kissing Christen again.

The next week passes and Tobin and Christen spend all their time together when Tobin isn't working at Alfie's. No longer needing to work at the burger joint, Tobin gives her notice in.

One evening after Tori has already gone to bed, Tobin and Christen sit together on the couch just enjoying the lights on the tree. Tobin doesn't object when Christen moves closer to her and instead wraps her arms around her and kisses her shoulder.

"Chris, you know my entire life story, how come I don't even know your last name?"

"Is knowing my last name important to you?"

"I'd like to know my girlfriends' last name."

"Am I your girlfriend?"

"I really hope so, because I don't think my heart can take it if you say you aren't."

"Ask me then."

"Will you be my girlfriend, Christen I don't know your last name."

Christen laughs, "You're a goof. I will be your girlfriend, and my last name is Press."

"Press? As in the Press Foundation?"

"Yes."

"Woah."

Tobin moves away from her, "You're gorgeous and rich, why would you want anything to do with me?"

"Tobin, please listen to me. Press may be my last name, but it isn't who I am. I would think that after spending as much time together as we have lately that you would see that."

"Did you buy the toys for Tori?"

"I did, but I also purchased hundreds of toys for children all over the city, along with clothing, toiletries, food and anything else people in the local shelters and care centres could use."

"Are you the reason that the Sunshine Centre now has a bunch of art supplies and sporting goods?"

"I am. Tobin, I need to tell you something, and I'm not sure how you are going to take it, but it's important that I'm honest with you about everything."

"You're scaring me, you're not here to hurt Tori or me are you?"

"I would never hurt you or Tori. Tobin, have you heard of Santa's Helpers?"

"Sure, I've read the story to Tori, they are people who operate in the background and help those in need, when they need it most, why?"

"Because I am one."

Tobin laughs, "You're trying to tell me that you're a character out of a children's storybook."

"Yes. The first day we met, I was scouting for someone to help, and I connected with you like no one I have ever before. I started collecting information and learning everything I could about you and how I could help you. I learned about your time in the shelter with Tori, your volunteering at the children's centre, I learned that you are an incredible, hardworking, caring, loving person and you make everyone around you a better person. You do all this and ask nothing in return, you've worked hard to provide a home for Tori and you are the best Mom to her you can be."

"You seem to know everything about me, but, I can't help but feel like you've been lying and keeping things from me all along. I don't know who or what you are Christen, I think you should leave now."

"Tobin, please.."

"Christen, I need time to process things."

Christen reaches down and writes an address on a paper with one of Tori's crayons and hands the paper to Tobin.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 6:00, I want to show you something that hopefully, will help you understand things better. If you don't show then, you won't hear from me again, but I'm really hoping you show. Good night Tobin."

Christen turns back to look at Tobin and Tobin sees the tears running down her cheeks as she walks out the door. She makes the drive back to her apartment and cries herself to sleep.

Tobin sits in her bed, fighting back the tears and trying to separate fact from fiction where it pertains to Christen. She walks over to the bookcase and pulls out the children's book that she hopes will help.

Donna knocks on the door, "I noticed your light was still on, so I thought I'd check on you. Everything okay?"

"No. I'm so confused right now."

"About Christen?"

"How did you know?"

Donna nods towards the book in her hand. "Do you care about her, Tobin?"

"Yes."

"Then you need to put everything else aside and focus on that feeling right now. I can't go into specifics, but you need to know that you can trust Christen. Just remember everything happens for a reason."

"She asked me to meet her tomorrow night at an address. I don't know if I should."

"Tobin, you are going, and that's that. You know Tori is fine with me, you need to do this for you. If you don't, you will regret it."

"Okay."

"Get some sleep now, I'll see you in the morning." Donna leaves Tobin's room.

Tobin turns off her lamp and eventually is able to fall asleep.

The next day at work passes by quickly for Tobin, thankfully as the store is bustling and she doesn't have much time to think about everything.

In the blink of an eye, the clock hits 5:00, and she is done for the day. She walks into the main mall and looks around for Christen in Santa's Village, but doesn't see her.

Walking out to her car in the packed parking lot, she punches in the address Christen gave her and brings it up on her GPS. She starts the drive still uncertain if she should be doing it at all. Soon enough a large building with "Press" emblazoned on the side of it, comes into view. Tobin follows the sign to the visitor parking lot and after taking a few minutes to compose herself walks towards the large glass entrance to the building.

The lobby is gigantic, and Tobin is blown away by it, she doesn't see Christen, so she makes her way over to the receptionist and indicates who she is here to see. The receptionist smiles and nods, "Please have a seat, Ms Press will be with you shortly."

Tobin sits down and waits, soon enough the elevator dings, the doors open, and Christen emerges. She smiles when she sees Tobin, "Thank you for coming."

"I don't think I really had a choice in the matter."

Christen reaches her hand out for Tobin to take and waits anxiously until the other woman takes it. She leads her over to the elevator and pushes the button, the doors open, and they enter it. "Tobin, you mentioned that you didn't know the real me and that's partially true. You are about to meet the real me. Are you ready?"

Tobin squeezes her hand, "Okay."

Christen puts her hand on a scanner on the wall, it scans and then the elevators starts climbing floors. Tobin watches as the numbers on the panel light up as they pass the floor, she expects it to stop once they have reached the 23rd floor, but it doesn't.

"What the?"

"Relax, it takes some getting used to."

The elevator stops moving, and the doors open, Christen leads Tobin out.

Tobin looks around, and her jaw drops, "It's real, the story is real, Santa's Helpers are real, OMG!"

"Would you care for a tour?" Tobin unable to speak simply nods in response to the question.

Christen shows her around the different areas, Tobin is flabbergasted at the amount of technology being used by the various people. They continue on to the manufacturing and shipping areas. Tobin just watches everything and everyone and tries to take it all in.

"Would you like something to drink? Or eat? You should try the peppermint mocha it could give Starbucks a run for its money. Here, you sit, and I will get us something and then we can talk about everything."

Christen returns with two cups and two cookies.

Tobin can't help but laugh at the scene.

"Am I dreaming? Because the all feels really real."

"That's because it is real, inside of you." Christen puts her hand over Tobin's chest, "You believe it's real, so it is, and so am I."

"Would you like me to explain?" Tobin nods

"Santa's Helpers or some variation of them have been around since the beginning of time. They are hidden in plain sight throughout the rest of the year, they keep tabs on everyone and everything and when the holiday season comes around, they are allowed to help others, asking for nothing in return.

I've already told you how we met and what has happened since then, with one exception and I must now come clean with it. Tobin, we are not allowed to reveal our true identity to anyone unless we feel they are our soulmate and can be trusted with the information. If we are found out by the wrong people, we are forbidden from returning to help ever again and spend the rest of our days being normal and growing old with regular humans."

"Donna?" Christen nods.

"Now, Tobin since we met, I have felt a connection with you, and during the time we have spent together, I have fallen in love with you. I believe you are my soulmate and already enacted the clause which allows me to reveal myself and await your response to see if we truly are meant to be together. I know that this is a lot to take in, but I only have two days left of being a Helper unless you feel the same way about me and the balance is restored. If not, then I will still be Christen Press the soon to be the face of the Press Foundation, but I will no longer be able to return here."

"You're in love with me?"

"That's all you got out of my speech?"

"I was distracted by how beautiful you are when you speak, but I heard enough to understand what you are asking of me. So, two days, huh?"

"Yes, by Midnight on Christmas Eve. My future is in your hands now." Christen leads Tobin back to the elevator, and they descend back to the lobby.

Tobin walks out of the building and looks back, hoping to see Christen still standing there watching, but she is gone. She doesn't remember driving home or getting changed for bed, but the next thing she knows is that her alarm is going off.

She feels a little body next to hers and leans over to kiss Tori on the top of the head before climbing out of bed and going through her morning routine.

"You got in late last night." Donna hands Tobin a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I don't know where the time went." Donna smiles, "How was your meeting with Christen?"

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, Donna."

"Don't be, I made a choice, and for the first little it was hard but I've lived a long and eventful life since then. If it hadn't happened that way, then we would have never met and I thank my lucky stars that we did."

Tobin hugs her, "Love you."

"Love you too, now get moving, or you're going to be late."

"I don't wanna go to work, people aren't nice right now."

"It will soon be over."

"Hope so! Tori is sleeping in my bed, I didn't have the heart to wake her up."

"That's fine, we have a busy day ahead filled with colouring, playing with dolls and ponies, probably watching a couple of Christmas movies and delivering some cards to the neighbours."

"Can I just stay home with you guys then?"

"Go, you'll be fine."

Tobin collects her stuff and heads out the door for work. The mall isn't even open, and the parking lot is filling up with people needing to get some last-minute shopping done. Tobin parks and makes her way inside to get signed in and await the doors being opened.

"You see the lineups outside, Tobs?"

"Yep, going to be a long day. Glad I have the next two days off."

"Tori excited for Santa to come?"

"Yes."

"How about you, are you excited for Santa to come?"

"I'm too old to believe in Santa."

"You're never too old to believe."

Tobin finishes her shift and after wishing all her co-workers a "Merry Christmas," makes her way out to her car. She swears she sees Christen walking across the parking lot, but when the person turns, it's not her.

After finishing eating Tobin and Tori curl up on the couch and watch a Christmas movie, both falling asleep before the final credits roll. Donna looks at them and smiles before adjusting the blanket on them and shutting off the TV.

"Mommy, wake up, I made you breakfast!" Tobin slowly sits up and looks at the bowl of cereal in her daughter's hands, "Fruit Loops, are my favourite! Thank you." "You're welcome, Mommy."

After breakfast, they all get dressed and head outside for a long Christmas Eve walk. Tobin looks around and takes in the scenes, they stop at the park and allow Tori to play while Donna and her sit on a bench and supervise.

"I still can't get used to it being Christmas, without there being snow on the ground. Tori has never seen real snow."

"Then maybe you should take some time and go on a day trip with her to the mountains and show her snow."

"I'm not sure how my car will handle the drive."

"You'll figure it out."

After Tori tires herself out playing, they head back to the apartment for lunch and just to chill out.

"Mommy, is Christen coming for Christmas? I made her a card, it has an elf on it just like the one she drew."

"I'm not sure, Tori. She might be spending Christmas with her family."

"Okay, Mommy. You don't smile very much when she isn't here."

Tobin listens to her daughter and realizes it's the truth, she misses her more than she cares to admit.

They make sure everything is ready for Santa and put out some milk and cookies along with some carrots for the reindeer.

"Okay, kiddo time for bed. Remember Santa won't come unless he knows you're fast asleep."

Tobin finishes reading Tori a story, kisses her, and tells her that she loves her before shutting off the light and heading out of the room.

Fighting to stay awake, Tobin fills the stockings and places the presents under the tree. She starts thinking about Christen and hears a light knock on the door. Opening it, she sees the woman occupying her thoughts.

"Are you a mind reader as well? Because I was just thinking about you."

"No, I've honestly been hanging around outside your door for the past hour. I'm sure your neighbours were wondering, but I couldn't get up the nerve to knock."

"I'm glad you did, and I'm glad you're here. Please come in, so we can talk."

"Should I leave my jacket on?"

"No, take it off. I've been doing lots of thinking about everything, and I've come to a decision about you and us."

"Oooh."

"You scare me, Christen. I mean, that sounds bad. I mean the way I feel about you scares me. I've been alone for so long that I'd given up on finding someone that I could love and spend the rest of my life with, and then you come along and turn my world upside down. I may not understand or know a lot about you but I'm willing to give us a shot because I'm in love with you and I need you in my life."

Christen looks at her watch, the time is counting down quickly as Midnight approaches, "Tobin, I need you to kiss me right now, like there's no tomorrow, because if you don't, there won't be for me."

"I think I can handle that." Tobin pulls Christen towards her and wraps her arms around before kissing her and then kissing her again and again. "Can you stay here tonight, because I really want to wake up with you, so I know it's not a dream."

"Lead the way." Tobin shuts off all the lights except the Christmas tree and leads Christen back to her bedroom. Tobin opens her drawer and pulls out some sleep shorts and an old UNC shirt that she bought because she likes the colour blue and hands them to Christen. She expects Christen to make her way over to the bathroom to change, but Christen has other plans, stripping out of her clothes in front of Tobin, before pulling on the shorts and shirt. She climbs into bed beside Tobin, and they kiss again before getting comfy and falling asleep.

"Mommy, Mommy, it's Christmas!"

"Christen, you're here!"

Tori climbs on the bed and in between Tobin and Christen, "You know I asked Santa for someone you could love and snuggle with Mommy, he must have read my letter because Christen is here."

"You asked Santa for someone I could love, rather than toys?"

Tori nods as she looks Tobin, who is crying, "Don't cry Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, Little T. How about we get up now and see what kind of presents are under the tree."

"Presents!"

"Can you very nicely go and wake Donna up?"

Tori takes off down the hall and Tobin looks at Christen, "I guess that was a yes."

Tobin leans over and kisses Christen, "Morning," kiss, "Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas, Tobin."

"So, is everything good, with, you know?" Christen looks at her watch and the display is standard on it, "Looks like it."

They head out to the kitchen to get some coffee on and then the living room to allow Tori to open her stocking. Donna comes out to join them and lights up when she notices Christen holding Tobin's hand on the couch.

After they finish opening all of the presents and Tori gives Christen her card, they have breakfast together and put the movie on that Tori got as a present.

"Tobin, I have a few things that I need to look after, so I should head out now, but I will be back later." Christen heads back into the bedroom and emerges wearing her own clothing.

"I much prefer you in my clothes or out of clothes completely."

Christen and her kiss, "Give it time. Bye, Tobin."

Christen says goodbye to Tori and Donna before leaving.

After driving back to her apartment, showering and getting changed, Christen makes the drive to the Press Foundation. She lets herself in the large building and stands in front of the elevator. She presses the up button and the doors open, stepping inside she waits until the doors close and puts her hand on the wall scanner. She takes some quicks breath and awaits its decision. The elevator becomes to ascend, Christen watches as the floor numbers get bigger and still it keeps going. Finally, it stops and the doors open, everything is quiet as she steps out until she sees her father step forward with a big smile on his face.

Christen runs over to him and wraps her arms around him, "I'm okay, right?"

"Yes, you made the right choice, Tobin is the one for you."

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I know you oversee all the letters and requests that come in; Tori mentioned that her letter asked for someone to love and snuggle with her Mom, did you by any chance have anything to do with this?"

"Christen, you've been a loyal Helper for many years, maybe it was decided that you deserved your own happiness this year. Now, if I'm not mistaken, I think there is a little girl down there waiting for you to return and colour with her."

"Thank you, Dad."

"I had nothing to do with any of this, some things are even beyond my control. Go and enjoy yourself, don't forget that come the new year; you will become the face of the Press Foundation."

"What if I don't want to be?"

"I'm sorry Christen, but it's the way things have always been done. I look forward to meeting Tobin and Tori, please say hello to Donna for me."

"Bye Dad."

The next few weeks pass, and Christen and Tobin become incredibly close. They know in their hearts that everything is as it should be. When Christen is announced as the new face of the Press Foundation, Tobin attends with her but stays off to the side, watching everything from afar.

Tobin feels someone stand beside her, "Now that Christen in known, your coupling will face a lot of scrutinies. It goes without saying that you must protect her and her alternate identity at all costs. I have faith in you Tobin, and I believe you are up to the challenge. When you return to the real world, things will be different now."

"Yes, Sir, I understand, and will do everything I can to protect Christen and your family business."

"Tobin, you are a part of the family now. Just remember, that just because I'm not around doesn't mean I'm not watching."

Christen walks over and hugs her, "Let's go home." Tobin kisses her, and they walk out of the Press Foundation together. Christen drives them and pulls to a stop outside a building, "What are we doing here?"

"I'm sure my Dad mentioned to you that things were going to be different from now on, well, this is our new home. C'mon, Donna and Tori are waiting upstairs for us."

"How?"

"Magic." Christen smiles at her.


	33. The Perfect Tree (Pugh/Horan)

Mal Pugh loves her job, and her boss; so when her boss delegates the of picking the perfect tree for their lobby to her, she quickly accepts, wanting to prove herself capable of handling the responsibility. She borrows a pickup truck from a friend and sets off in search of the best Christmas trees in all of Denver and surrounding areas.

After searching Yelp for some recommendations, she plugs in the co-ordinates in her GPS and is on her way to the tree farm about an hour outside of the city.

She is enjoying listening to some tunes and singing along when her concert is interrupted by an incoming call from her Mom.

“Hey, Mom, what’s up?”

“Where are you? You were supposed to be here to help put up the decorations an hour ago. It’s our tradition.”

Mal hits herself on the head with the realization that she was so caught up in the idea of finding the perfect tree, that she forgot about her commitment to her Mom and Dad.

“I’m really sorry Mom, it’s just that Emily tasked me with finding the perfect tree for the office this year and I’m on my way to the tree farm now. I shouldn’t be more than a couple of hours, do you think you can wait for me?”

“I suppose so, your father is watching a game and you know how grumpy he gets when he is disturbed.”

“Yep.”

“Mal, while I have you, I’m doing a final headcount for dinner; will Rose be joining us this year?” 

“No Mom, Rose won’t be joining us, we broke up.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, I really liked her and you together, even though she looked like Casper in comparison to you.”

“Not funny, Mom.”

“You have to admit, she was always extremely pale-looking though. Do you mind me asking what happened?”

“Yeah, she could give the snow a run for its money in terms of whiteness. She got transferred to the office in Washington and we didn’t think it was a good idea to pursue a long-distance relationship, so we broke up.”

“There are plenty of attractive, available women jumping at the bit to get a chance with you; you know I should call Patricia and get her daughter Bridget’s number for you. You two would have a lot in common.”

“Mom, there is no way in heck I’m going out with Fidget, she could never stay still in school and she sounds like a donkey when she laughs; which by the way is all the time. I appreciate the offer, but maybe I’m meant to be on my own for a little while.”

“Okay, but the offer stands.”

“Love you, Mom and I’ll see you in a little while.”

“Drive safe.”

“Bye Mom.”

Mal drives a bit further and notices that the houses are getting fewer and further between as she continues to follow the GPS into the unknown. Finally, after what seems forever, she sees a sign, “Welcome to the Horan Family Tree Farm,” She turns in the driveway and is met with a gate, that has a closed sign on it and the hours of operation. She looks closer at the sign and finds that the farm closed 10 minutes before she arrived.

She looks around but doesn’t see anyone to speak with. With it getting darker out she gets the truck turned around and begins the trip back to civilization.

Her phone signal gets weak and then disappears as does the annoying woman talking through the GPS. Feeling confident that she should be able to find her way back, Mal continues to drive around and everything looks the same. The truck starts to make noise, sputtering and then stopping; Mal guides it off to the side of the road and attempts to get it to restart with no luck, looking at the dash she realizes the fuel gauge is on empty.

“Crap, now what am I going to do?”

Mal gets bundled up and starts walking alongside the road with the hope that she will either get a signal or find someone who can give her a ride to the nearest gas station.

10 minutes in walking she is cold, not having worn enough clothing to counter the Colorado weather. Just as she is debating walking back to the truck to take shelter, she sees headlights coming towards her and tries to get the driver’s attention by jumping up and down in the middle of the road. The car doesn’t look like it’s going to stop and Mal ends up diving out of the way and landing hard on the side of the road.

Lindsey Horan having just left her family’s tree farm to head for home, is driving along a road that she knows like the back of her hand when she sees movement in the middle of the road, she tries to stop but finds her car sliding in the fresh snow, she turns the wheel hard and manages to get stopped just before finding herself in the ditch.

She grabs her flashlight and gets out of the car in search of what was in the roadway. Noticing tracks she pans the area and sees a body laying on the side of the road.

“Oh, no.” She goes running over to see if they are hurt. She turns the body over and sees it’s a girl around her age. She nudges her, “Hey, hello, anyone home? Please?”

Mal opens her eyes and sees a blonde woman over the top of her, “Am I in heaven? Cause you look like an angel.”

The woman laughs and Mal can see that she is closer in age than she initially thought, “No, you’re unfortunately still in Denver. Can you sit up?” The women offers her a hand and Mal is able to sit up. “Are you hurt?”

“I think I’m okay, are you?” Lindsey can’t help but smile at her, “I’m Lindsey and you are?”

“Mallory, but you can call me Mal.”

“Alright, Mal do you think you can stand?” Mal nods and with a little effort stands up, feeling a little dizzy. Lindsey notices and helps support her until she gets her bearings.

“What are you doing out in the middle of nowhere dressed like that?”

“Searching for the perfect Christmas tree for my boss. I got to the farm and it was closed and I turned around and then my GPS died and then I ran out of gas. I thought if I walked a bit I could get a signal and call for help.”

“That was your truck I passed a couple of miles back?”

“If it was on the side of the road then yes.”

Lindsey noticing that Mal is shivering takes off her scarf and wraps it around her. “C’mon, let's get in my car and get warmed up.”

“Thank you.”

They sit in the car with the heater cranked and start to unthaw.

“Can I borrow your phone to call AAA? Or would you be able to take me to a gas station nearby?”

“We are in a dead zone, no cell phones seem to work down this stretch. I don’t live too far from here, we can go to my place and use the landline to call AAA if you like.”

Mal nods, so Lindsey manoeuvres her car through the snow and soon a small house becomes visible in the distance. Lindsey turns and drives up the driveway, pulling to a stop out front.

“You don’t have any issue with dogs do you?”

“No, I love dogs, why?”

“Because as soon as I open the door, there is going to be two dogs all over you.”

“Oh, okay.”

After getting in the house, and making nice with Lindsey’s dogs, Mal makes the call to AAA and is told it will be at least 2 hours before someone can get to her.

“Lindsey is it okay if I call my Mom and let her know where I am, I’m sure she has been blowing up my cell with calls and messages.”

“Go ahead, do you want some tea?”

“That would be amazing, thank you.”

Mal dials her parent’s number and it rings

“Hello?”

“Mom, it’s me.”

“Mallory, where are you, I’ve been calling your phone for the past hour.”

“It’s a long story, just know I’m safe, but I won’t be making it over to help decorate tonight. I’ll call you when I get home and explain everything, ok?”

“Ok.”

“Love you, Mom.”

“Love you too.”

Mal looks around and sees pictures on the wall of Lindsey’s family members and of her. One, in particular, catches her eye and she moves in to get a closer look.

“That’s my favourite pic from last season.”

“You play soccer?”

Lindsey laughs as she hands Mal her tea, “You could say that, I play for the Portland Thorns and the US Women’s National Team.”

“Wow, you must be really good then.”

“I hope so, what about you Mal, what do you do for a living?” 

“Have you ever heard of a website called, “Twentysomethings.”

“Yes! Oh wow, I recognize you now, you are the Fashion and Food on a Budget, writer. I read your stuff all the time. That pizza plan was amazing!”

“I know, it’s a hidden gem, or it was a hidden gem. So, if you are a soccer player, may I ask why you are in Denver of all places?”

“I’m from here, and every year I come home to help my parents at the tree farm during the Christmas season. This was my Grandparent’s house and when they passed away it became mine.”

“I really glad you were around tonight otherwise I would have most likely froze to death before finding help.”

“I believe things happen for a reason, I guess the reason why I ended up leaving the farm later than usual was so that I could be there for you. You said earlier that you were in search of a tree, I’m sure I can help you with that tomorrow.”

“Crap, I almost forgot about getting a tree. I promised my boss that there would be one in the lobby bright and early tomorrow.”

“One thing at a time, let’s just get your truck and you home tonight and worry about the tree tomorrow.”

They talk about different stuff until the phone starts ringing and Lindsey gets up to answer it,

“Hello.”

“Yes.”

“Okay, thank you.”

Lindsey comes back and sits down, “That was AAA, your truck is all gassed up and ready to go. I can drive you back there now if you like.”

“I really don’t want to leave, but my Mom will probably send out a search party if I don’t check in soon.”

Lindsey and Mal drive back to the abandoned truck and Mal starts it up to let it get warmed up a bit before driving.

“Thank you for everything, Lindsey. If there is any way, I can repay you, please let me know.” Mal reaches in her purse and hands Lindsey a business card before climbing in the truck and putting her belt on.

“Drive safe, Mal.” They wave to each other and soon all Lindsey can see is taillights in the distance.

Mal eventually makes it home and as soon as she is in the door calls her Mom and explains what happened.

“So, you didn’t even get her phone number?”

“No, I didn’t think of it, but I did give her one of my cards and I know where she lives and works.”

“Mal, you really like her don’t you?”

“I just met her and I feel like I’ve known her forever, it’s weird.”

“Then I would suggest first thing in the morning you try and get in contact with her.”

“I’m not looking forward to showing up to work without a tree tomorrow.”

“Just explain to them, that finding the perfect tree takes time.”

“Not sure how that’s going to fly, but its worth a shot. Anyways, Mom, I’m exhausted. I’ll see you tomorrow night to help decorate. Night, Mom.”

“Night, Mal.”

The next morning Lindsey is up early and after eating and looking after her dogs, she heads back to the tree farm.

“Morning Dad, Morning Mom.”

“Good morning, someone’s up and at ‘em early this morning and with a smile too. What’s going on Lindsey?”

“I met someone last night and I really like her. She needs a tree for her office, can I borrow the truck to deliver one to her?”

“Slow down, where exactly did you meet someone last night, when you were just headed home.”

“I almost hit her, she was in the middle of the road, her truck ran out of gas and she was trying to get a signal on her phone. I brought her back to my house and helped her out.”

“She’s lucky you came along, she could have froze out there.”

“What’s her name and what do you know about her? Are you sure she’s not a stalker or wack job?”

“Mom! Her name is Mallory Pugh and she is one of the writers for that website I’m always talking about; you know the one that recommended the pizza place.”

“Does she know who you are or what you do for a living?”

“She does know, but only because I told her, you know the boys curled up with her on the couch.”

“Dogs are a good judge of a person, if they accepted her then I guess we should head out and choose a tree for your friend.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

A little while later after choosing a tree, wrapping it and securing it, Lindsey heads towards the city and the office building where “Twentysomethings,” is operated out of.

In the meantime, Mal is getting ready for work and fretting over the fact that she needs to explain the real reason for the absence of a tree to her boss. She collects what she needs for the day and heads to work. As she enters the building the open space in the lobby is more noticeable than it was previously.

Mal heads up to her office and gets to work returning messages and starting on her next assignment.

“Mallory, my office now, please.”

Mal takes a deep breath and readies herself for what’s about to come. She enters her boss’ office and takes a seat.

“About the tree, I’m really sorry…”

“Sorry, about what? It’s absolutely stunning Mallory, good job.”

“Umm.. you think so?”

“Yes, and it was a nice touch having a celebrity deliver it and help get it set up.”

“Lindsey was here?”

“Still is, she’s down in the lobby right now, taking some pictures and signing autographs for the employees.”

“Can I be excused? I’d really like to speak with her.”

“Of course, shut the door on your way out.”

Mal walks quickly over to the elevator and pushes the lobby button, walking out she sees a crowd around a tall blonde. She heads in Lindsey’s direction, “Thank you. You may have just saved my job, how much do I owe you for the tree, delivery and setup?”

“Take me out for supper tonight and we’ll call it even.”

Mal is surprised by Lindsey’s response and answered with a quick yes, making the blonde laugh. “You’re even cuter in daylight and when you’re flustered. I need to get back to the farm now, but call me later; I left my number at the desk for you. Bye Mal.” Mal watches as the blonde walks out the door.

She heads over to the desk and gets the note Lindsey left her, complete with her number and heads back up to try and get some work completed.

New Message

Mom: Are you coming for supper tonight?

Mal looks at the message, “Oh no! I can’t break my promise to my Mom again and go out with Lindsey tonight.”

Mal: Lindsey showed up at my office this morning with a tree, I supposed to go out for supper with her tonight; is it okay if I come by afterwards to decorate?

Mom: Make sure you take her someplace nice to eat and maybe she could join us in decorating?

Mal: Mom, I haven’t even known her for a day, I think that might be a bit much springing the family on her right away.

Mom: Alrighty, but the invite is there, I’ll leave it with you. I’m excited for you.

Mal: I need to do some work now I’ll see you later.

Mal finishes up her weekly trending article and sends it off to be to edited before the upload to the site. Once she gets the notes back, she polishes it up and lets them take care of the rest. Looking at the time, she realizes she is going to be finishing work early and decided to send Lindsey a message.

New Message

Unknown Number: Hey, it’s Mal. I’m finishing up early today, would you be available at around 5 to join me for a pasta special surprise?

Lindsey: What’s the surprise?

Mal: I can’t tell you that, now can I?

Lindsey: I guess not. Can we do 5:30?

Mal: Sure. Meet me at Posto di mamma and dress casual.

Lindsey: I’ll see you then.

With the plans made, Mal finishes up and heads over to swap out the borrowed truck for her car, before heading home and rifling through her closet for something to wear that’s casual, but not too casual.

She puts on her favourite pair of skinny jeans and an off the shoulder top before adding some accents, touching up her makeup and putting on some boots. She puts her jacket back on and adds Lindsey scarf, which she somehow ended up keeping and heads on her way.

Finding a parking spot she makes her way to the restaurant and finds that Lindsey is already waiting out front for her. They hug before entering and being seated.

Lindsey looks around, “Is this another one of your hidden gems?”

Mal nods, “Best pasta in town, everything is made from scratch including the bread.”

With both of them driving they opt for water to drink with their meals. They place their orders and chat while they wait. Both finding out that they have a lot of similar interests and enjoying the time with each other. Mal laughs as Lindsey makes noises while she eats, “Told you it was good.” “OMG, so good, like orgasm good.” Lindsey looks at her after she says it, “Sorry, I just made things awkward didn’t I?”

“I work at a place where I get to play with sex toys on a regular basis, the word orgasm doesn’t scare me.”

“Good to know.”

“Lindsey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, fire away.”

“I’m heading to my parent's house to help decorate after this, would you like to join me?”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“I must confess, I told my Mom about you and she really wants to meet the woman who rescued me from certain death.”

“Well then we shouldn’t let your Mom down, I would be honoured to join you.”

A few hours and lots of laughs later, Lindsey says goodbye to Mal and her parents before heading home.

“What do you think of her, Mom?”

“I think that it is adorable how the two of you are clearly crushing on each other, but neither of you wants to make the next move. Why don’t you invite Lindsey to go with you to that movie opening with you as your date?”

“It’s a work thing, Mom.”

“All work and no pleasure makes for a very grumpy, Mallory.”

“OMG, Mom!”

“I’m just saying you’re attracted to each other, let things happen.”

“I have to admit that in all the time I was with Rose, I never felt the attraction to her like I do to Lindsey.”

“Then don’t let her get away.”

Mal hugs her Mom and kisses her on the cheek, “Thanks, Mom.”

Mal heads home and thinks about what her Mom said and also how much fun she had with Lindsey.

New Message

Mal: I’m going to the opening night of the new, Jennifer Lawrence movie on Friday night, would you like to come with me? I’ll have to do a bit of networking before and after it, but I’ll really like it if you could come with me.

Lindsey: I had fun tonight, your parents are hilarious. I like you Mal and I would love to be your date for the movie.

Mal: Sweet, I’ll get back to you with the details. Good night Linds.

Lindsey: Night Mal.

Friday night rolls around and Mal’s jaw drops when she sees the dress that Lindsey is wearing. “Wow! you look, wow!” Lindsey laughs, “You look, wow, yourself.”

As they walk towards the entrance of the theatre, flashes start to go off, “Lindsey over here. Lindsey, who’s your date?” Lindsey reaches over for Mal’s hand, “I’m her date this evening, remember the name Mallory Pugh, she’s going places.”

Mal turns and looks at Lindsey, “You didn’t need to do that, you know; I’m used to being in the background.”

“You shouldn’t be in the background; you are a beautiful and talented woman and the world needs to know who you are and that you are my beautiful and talented woman.”

“You think I’m beautiful?”

“And talented, or did you miss that part?”

Mal shakes her head and leans in to kiss Lindsey, “Thank you. I think you are beautiful and talented as well, I watched some of your highlights from the World Cup online.”

“Maybe once the season starts up again you can come and watch me play in person or perhaps you could join me when I go someplace to play for the US.”

Mal kisses Lindsey again, “I would like that. I think we need to go watch the movie right now, though.”

They head into the theatre and watch the movie. Afterwards, they grab an Uber back to Mal’s apartment, where Lindsey left her car earlier, “Do, you want to come up for a bit?”

Lindsey looks at her, smiles and nods.

They walk into Mal’s place and Lindsey takes a look around, “I like it, it’s you. Don’t suppose you are interested in showing the bedroom tonight?”

“As tempting as that sounds, I think it would be in our best interest if we wait before rushing into anything.” Lindsey wraps her arms around Mal, “I’m okay with that.” They lean into each other and kiss for a bit before separating, “I should head home now.”

“I wish you didn’t live so far.” Lindsey kisses her, “Me too.”

Lindsey collects her stuff and heads towards the door before stopping and looking at Mal, “Would you like to have supper with me and my parents tomorrow night? You can bring a bag and stay over at my place if you don’t want to drive back. I have a spare room and it would be nice to have some company in the house beside the boys.”

“I would like that, can I get your landline number, so my Mom can reach me? Since my sister moved away, she likes to nowhere I am all the time.”

Lindsey writes down two numbers and hands it to her, “Top one is mine, the bottom is my parent’s. Night Mal, sweet dreams.”

“Night Lindsay, drive safe.”

Over the next few weeks, they begin alternating staying over at each other’s place. Gradually Mal goes from staying in the spare room at Lindsey’s to sharing her bed with Lindsey doing the same at Mal’s apartment.

After celebrating Christmas with each other’s family, they chose to spend New Year’s at Lindsey’s and their relationship moves to the next level.

With the busy season now over at the tree farm, and her season drawing nearer Lindsey starts training more frequently and brings her dogs to Mal’s apartment as it’s more convenient.

One night as they lay in bed with the dogs snoring at their feet, Lindsay asks Mal a question, “Mal, would you consider moving with me to Portland? I know your job is mostly done online and you can work from anywhere and well, I love you and I don’t want to leave you.”

“I love you too, Linds and I can’t imagine being that far away from you. Let’s do it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” The dogs aren’t impressed when they are sent to the floor as Lindsey and Mal celebrate their love and future plans.

Mal and Lindsey fall further in love with each other every day they are together, and soon the discussion of marriage comes up.

They decide to wait to make everything official and just continue to enjoy themselves and each other. Mal follows Lindsey all around the world while she plays soccer and she starts her own website geared towards raising awareness of women and sports. She finds her niche in interviewing the power players and in turn, is rewarded by having her articles featured around the world.

After 5 years of dating, they invite their friends and family to a celebration for the US’ latest victory and in turn surprise all in attendance with them exchanging vows.

Every December they return to the Horan Family Tree Farm and help families find their perfect tree. 


	34. Christmas Miracle (O'Hara/Sonnett)

It’s a few days before Christmas and while everyone else is shopping, wrapping and celebrating the season, Karen, Dan and Kelley O’Hara take turns sitting bedside as Erin O’Hara is kept alive by machines that are beeping 24/7.

12 months ago the family’s world was turned upside down when a seemingly perfectly healthy Erin dropped to the floor while out celebrating a friend’s engagement one evening. A stream of tests concluded that Erin’s heart was malfunctioning and she underwent immediate corrective surgery.

After being released from the hospital, it seemed as though the surgery was a success as Erin and the family began to get back to normal.

6 month later came a conversation that changed everything. The patch the surgeons had placed in Erin’s heart was slowly being rejected and at any time if it were to give way she could undergo a massive coronary event with the likelihood of survival being extremely slim. Her name was added into the nationwide database for an immediate heart transplant, but as was explained by the doctors it would take a miracle for one to become available in time to save her.

A few months after being given the news and Erin’s health slowly began to decline to the extent that she finally had to agree to enter the hospital for what conceivably would be her last Christmas with her family. Now she laid in a bed with machines doing everything for her.

Not far away, Emily Sonnett and her twin sister Emma are on the way home for Christmas, driving along singing along to the tunes and enjoying their time together after having been separated for the last six months as Emily was away playing soccer professionally.

The weather starts to worsen the closer they get to the city and soon they are hit by whiteout conditions. Emily slows the car down and tries to get her bearings, as Emma turns the music off and the car becomes silent aside from the sound of the heater.

They look at each other just before Emily loses control after sliding across some unseen black ice which sends the car into a spin and into another vehicle. The last thing Emily remembers is hearing her sister screaming.

As the O’Hara’s sit in the hospital, the mood and energy level changes as staff members begin moving around at a higher speed.

Kelley having just returned from getting something to eat, stops a nurse as she walks by, “What’s going on?”

“20 car pileup on the highway.” The nurse keeps moving as Kelley returns to Erin’s room and hands her parents each a fresh cup of coffee.

Karen and Dan noticing what’s going on in the hallways ask Kelley what’s going on and she informs them about the accident. Placing their cups down, they join hands and offer a prayer for those individuals and families affected by the accident.

Kelley takes her seat beside her sister, who is currently sleeping. “How is she doing?”

“Doctors figure it’s only a matter of time now. Erin just wants to make it to Christmas.”

“She will, when have you ever known her to turn down the opportunity for presents.”

“I’m quite sure, there is only one present on her list the year, Kelley. It’s the same one on all of ours.” Kelley nods with tears in her eyes and takes ahold of her sister’s hand.

Jane Sonnett sits bedside waiting for Emily to open her eyes while her husband Bill stands as speaks with the doctor.

“I’m sorry, but there is nothing more we can do for your daughter, except make her comfortable. Her most recent scans have confirmed our initial diagnosis that she suffered severe brain trauma in the accident. Emma is by our standards brain dead and will not recover. Mr and Mrs Sonnett, I would like to discuss the option of organ donation with you.”

“Dr Robuste, how long do we have to decide?”

“The sooner the better, I’ll leave the papers with you. If you have any questions please ask one of the nurses at the station to page me.”

“Thank you, Dr.”

Jane stands and hugs her husband, “We have to do it, Bill, Emma would want it that way.”

“I know, but I think before we sign them, Emily needs to be allowed to say goodbye.”

“I’ve been talking to her and praying that she will wake up soon.”

“When she is ready, she will wake up.”

In a hospital across town, Kelley sits in the waiting room, messaging her best friend Alex Morgan in California.

Alex: How are doing Kel?

Kelley: As well as can be expected.

Alex: I wish I could be there with you, Erin is like my sister too.

Kelley: She loves you like a sister as well Al, but your place is with your family right now.

Alex: Say the word and I’m on the first flight out.

Kelley: I don’t know what I’m going to do without her.

Alex: She isn’t gone yet, you should be in the room with her rather than running away from it.

Kelley: It’s hard seeing her hooked up to all those machines.

Alex: You have to do it Kel, you know you will regret it if something happens to her and you aren’t there.

Kelley: You’re right, I guess I’ll go back now. Love you, Al. Give my love to Servando and your family.

Alex: Love you too, Kel.

As Kelley heads back to Erin’s room to relieve her parents for a while, Emily’s eyes begin to flutter and Jane feels her hand move as she begins to show signs of waking up.

“Bill, get the doctor, her hand just moved.”

Bill Sonnett heads out to the nurse's desk and explains that they need a doctor before returning to the room.

A few minutes later the Dr enters the room along with a nurse, who checks Emily’s vitals.

Emily’s eyes continue to flutter as she fights to wake up. Slowly but surely she opens them and tries to get her bearings.

“Do you know your name?”

“Emily.” “Good.” 

“Emily, do you know where you are?” Emily looks around.

“Hospital?”

“Yes. Do you remember what happened?”

“I remember screaming, Emma, where’s Emma?”

The Sonnetts’ look at her, unsure of what to say in response.

“Please, tell me where Emma is.” Emily looks at her Mom.

Jane takes a deep breath, “Emma wasn’t as lucky as you were in the accident, Emily. The airbags on her side of the car didn’t deploy in time and she hit her head on something. She is currently on life support.”

“I need to see her.”

“Emily, how about you get some rest now and I’ll check back in with you in a little while and make the arrangements for you to see your sister.”

“Okay.”

“Mom, you’re staying with me, right?”

“I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Emily closes her eyes and is soon asleep.

Meanwhile, Erin struggles to stay awake and talk with Kelley and her parents.

“You got to keep fighting, Sis. Everyone is praying for you and a Christmas miracle.”

“Squirrel, I love you, but the doctors have already told me I might not make it to Christmas.

“You will because we’re O’Hara’s and known for our stubbornness.”

The comment causes all of them to laugh.

Erin talks for a bit longer before the need to rest takes over. Kelley and her Mom head downstairs to the cafeteria to get something to eat as Dan stays on watch.

“Mom, I’m not really hungry.”

“Neither am I, but we need to eat; even if it’s something small.”

Kelley grabs a salad and a bottle of water before joining her Mom at a table. They sit and eat in silence.

Across town, Emily is now awake and being helped out of her bed into a wheelchair. The full extent of her own injuries now revealed. A concussion from the accident as well as a broken wrist and bruised ribs from the seatbelt. As sore as she is, Emily needs to see Emma. Her parents already informed her that they have signed the papers to allow the doctors to remove the life support system from her in a few hours.

A nurse pushes the chair into the elevator and they get out on another floor and she is pushed way down the hall and through some thick doors and in to a room with machines where she gets her first look at the state her sister is in.

Jane helps her get up close to Emma, so she can hold her sister’s hand before stepping outside to allow her to speak with her in private.

The tears roll down her face as she tries to come up with the right words to say sorry and tell her sister that she will always love her.

Once she is done, her Mom and Dad come in the room and say their final goodbyes as the nurses begin to shut off some of the machines.

The doctor comes into the room and lets them know, that it’s time for Emma to be taken down to the operating room.

“Thanks to you and Emma many lives will be saved tonight.”

Emma is rolled out of the room, and down the hall to a larger elevator. The Sonnetts watch on as the doors close.

“Let’s get you back to your room, now.” Bill grabs a hold of the chair and begins pushing Emily.

They arrive back in her room and help her climb back into bed.

“Mom, Dad, I’m so sorry.”

“Emily, you didn’t cause the accident and you aren’t responsible for what happened to Emma. The whiteout and ice were beyond your control and we have faith that you did everything you could to try and avoid going out of control. Emma wouldn’t blame you for what happened and nor do we, it was an accident and accidents happen. We may have lost Emma as a result of it, but you heard what the Dr said, because of her sacrifice many others will live.”

As the process of harvesting Emma’s organs begins, the hospital administrators search the nationwide database for recipients.

They begin contacting the proper authorities and making arrangements for immediate transportation, as they search the criteria on the heart transplant list, they come upon a case across the city of a woman of similar age and blood type in need of an immediate transplant. They call the doctor of record and are informed that the patient is currently in the hospital and can be prepped for surgery immediately. The arrangements are made and the Dr makes a mad dash to the patient's room to share the news with her and her family.

In the room, Kelley, Dan and Karen all have their heads back and are fighting to stay awake as the Dr comes running in out of breath. His actions wake them all up and they stare at him.

Kelley waits for him to speak and when he doesn’t she asks, “S’up Doc?”

“A Christmas miracle. A heart has just become available for immediate transplant. With your permission, we will get you prepped for surgery immediately as the heart is already on its way here in an emergency transport vehicle.”

Kelley, Dan and Karen all jump to their feet, hug each other and the tears run rampant.

“Sorry to interrupt this moment, but I need these papers signed right now.” The Dr hands Erin a pen and she shakily signs her name on the lines. “I’ll give you all a few minutes.”

The Dr leaves the room to get the paperwork in the system and the process underway.

“I can’t believe this,” Karen holds on to Dan and sobs on his shoulder.

“Well, Sis looks like you’re going to be around for Christmas after all.”

“Kel, you know the surgery is incredibly risky and I may not make it off the table.”

“You will because otherwise who am I going to give all your presents too?”

“Love you too, Kel.” Kelley hugs Erin and then steps back as Karen and Dan do the same.

The hospital room becomes a hub of activity and Erin is poked, prodded and prepared. The Dr comes in for one last check on everyone and everything.

“How long will the surgery take?”

“Barring any complications anywhere between 4 – 6 hours. We need to make sure that the heart is functioning before we seal up the opening. We need to get going now, I'll send one of the nurses to find you once the surgery is complete.”

“Thank you, Dr.”

They watch as Erin is wheeled unconscious out of the room.

“Now, what do we do?”

“All we can do is wait.”

“Is it okay if I pop home to shower and change because I’ve been wearing the same clothes for the past two days and they’re kinda ripe.”

“Go ahead, Kelley we’ll call you if there is any news. Drive safe.”

Kelley hugs and kisses her parents before making the drive back to her apartment and stripping out of her clothes and stepping underneath the showerhead to wash away the last few days worth of grime.

Once she feels human again, she gets dressed and checks her messages. Seeing one from Alec checking in, she decides to share the news with her.

Ring, Ring

“Hello.”

“Serv?”

“Hey Kelley, we are just about to sit down to eat, is everything, okay? Can I get Al to call you back after we are done?”

“Serv, where’s Alex? Put the bloody phone on speaker, right now!”

Kelley hears voices as presumably, Servando lets his wife know who is on the phone.

“What’s up? Erin?”

Kelley cries as she explains to her friend that Erin is currently in surgery and getting a new heart. She hears Alex scream out for everyone to hear and then break down in tears.

“I need to get back to the hospital, Al, but I’ll keep you updated, love you.”

“Love you too, Kel.”

Kelley heads back into the bathroom to wash her face and regain her composure before making the return trip to the hospital. She finds her parents sitting in the waiting room staring at the TV screen that is playing some Christmas movie.

“Any updates?” Kelley sits down beside them and they shake their heads.

“Why don’t the two of you head home for a bit and get cleaned up, you look like you could use a bit of freshening up. Don’t worry I will let you know if anything happens in the meantime.”

After hours of waiting and no word, The Dr enters the room and they all stand up.

He smiles, “There was a minor complication, but we were able to handle it. So far everything looks good, Erin’s vitals are holding steady. The next 48 hours will be crucial towards knowing how her body will handle the new heart. She is resting comfortably right now and will be out for a few more hours at least. I’ll have a nurse show you to her room now. 

A nurse leads them through some doors before stopping and showing them that they will required to wear masks in the area and sanitizing their hands.

They complete the process and put the masks on following the nurse into a room where Erin is laying in a bed surrounded by more machines. The nurse points to a screen, “See that line, that’s her new heart beating away.” They look at the screen and smile at the strong line displayed there.

“I’ll be out at the nurse’s station if you need anything.”

“She looks peaceful.”

They get comfy in the chairs in the room and put their heads back in anticipation of a long night ahead.

Across the city, the reality has now started to set in that Emma is gone and that funeral arrangements need to be made.

With Emily being out of the woods and them running on caffeine and adrenaline, Bill and Jane decide to head home to try and get some sleep, something to eat and shower. Emily reassures them that she will be fine on her own, that she is only planning on sleeping, so they can stay home and come back the next day. Really she just wants some quiet to process everything, before the pain meds kick in and knock her out.

Christmas morning comes and while millions of people around the world are celebrating and opening presents, the O’Hara’s are celebrating that Erin has been given a second chance. The tests come back all indicating that the surgery was a success. Being unable to bring presents into the hospital room, Kelley decides to have a little fun at Erin’s expense and takes a picture with a shirt she got her sister for Christmas before showing it to her.

It has a big picture of a heart surrounded by the words, “I and you.”

“I heart you too, Kel.”

“Does it feel any different having someone else’s heart inside you? I read some articles that said sometimes people pick up feelings and attitudes from the donor afterwards.”

“I don’t know anything about that, all I know is that I’m extremely sore but incredibly thank you to whoever provided me with their heart.”

“Do you want to find out, so you can thank them or I guess I mean thank their family?”

“They usually keep that information confidential. But maybe once I’m out of the hospital I’ll write a thank you note and see about having it delivered to them.”

“That sounds like a good plan, I’d like to write one as well and thank them for bringing my sister back to me.”

Kelley and Erin hug each other, “So how soon do you think they’ll spring you from this joint, cause honestly the food sucks.”

Erin laughs, “Doc, said it could be anywhere from a couple weeks to maybe a month, all depends on how well my body responds and if there are any complications.”

“You have no idea how good it is to see you smiling and laughing again, Er. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Squirrel. You should head out now or you’ll be late for Christmas dinner.”

“I don’t want to leave you here alone, it’s Christmas.”

“Consider this me kicking you out now then, I’m tired and need to sleep for a bit. Mom and Dad said they would come by later to see me. Go and eat some extra dessert for me, because I won’t be able to for quite a while. Love you, now get lost.”

Kelley laughs, “Love you too. I’ll come by and see you tomorrow.”

Kelley leaves the hospital and as she drives to her parents her phone rings, she answers it through the Bluetooth after seeing who the caller is

“Hey, Al.”

“Hey, yourself, how’s Erin?”

“Really well, she’s gonna have one hell of a nasty-looking scar down her chest though.”

“I’m sure that is the least of her worries right now.”

“Yeah.”

“How are you doing with everything, Kel?”

“It’s been a rollercoaster the last few days, I’ve been trying to prepare myself for losing Erin and now she’s back. We were all praying for a miracle and we got one.”

“You certainly did. Oh, I was actually calling to wish you a Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Alex. I should go now, I’m just arriving at my parents and I’m already late for dinner. Talk soon.”

“Bye Kel.”

Kelley joins her parents and they have dinner together and celebrate.

Not far away, Emily having passed the concussion testing procedure has been cleared and released from the hospital in time to have dinner with her parents. With them all in different stages of dealing with the events of the last few days, the table is quiet with the exception of silver wear clanking on the dishes. Emily tries to cut her meat only to find out how difficult it is to do while wearing a cast.

Jane takes her plate from her and cuts it all into more manageable pieces, “Thanks, Mom.” 

“Do you think you could help me put that thing from the hospital over my cast so I can shower, I’d like to get rid of the hospital grime off of me.”

“Of course. When are you due for more pain medication?”

“I’ll take some before bed, to help me sleep.”

Later on Emily makes her way upstairs and stops outside of Emma’s door, she opens it and walks in the familiar room of her twin and best friend. Looking around she can’t help but smile when she sees Emma’s favourite Georgia sweatshirt laying on the bed. She moves over and sits down, picking it up and inhaling the smell of it. She stands back up and takes the sweatshirt with her into her room setting it down on her pillow, before beginning the process of getting out of her clothes.

After completing her shower and with some help getting her hair washed, brushed out and dried she climbs into her bed and stares at the ceiling until sleep takes over.

3 weeks later and Erin is released from the hospital to move in with her parents for the foreseeable future. Kelley picks her up and they crank the tunes as she makes the drive back to their childhood home.

Once inside, Erin sees that the Christmas decorations, tree, presents and stockings haven’t been touched.

Kelley slides a Santa hat on her head, “Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Now that you’re here we can finally open presents!”

Erin begins to get reacclimated to her surroundings, with lots of help from her family and especially Kelley who has barely left her side.

One evening Erin happens to mention the old pizza place they used to hang around at as kids and how good a slice of their famous cheese would be right now. Kelley drops everything and decides to make the drive across the city to get pizza for them.

When she gets there she finds its quite busy and after placing her order, she struggles to find a place to sit while she waits. Spying an empty chair in the corner, she makes a beeline for it and stops when she sees a young woman sitting across the table, “Is this seat taken?”

The woman shakes her head and continues to try and cut her slice with a cast on her hand. “Need some help?” The woman looks up at her and smiles, “That would be awesome, I’ve spent the last 10 minutes trying to cut one piece.”

“No worries, I got it. I’m Kelley, what’s your name?” Kelley asks as she quickly cuts up the slice.

“Emily.”

“Well, Emily this should make it a bit easier for you to eat now.” Kelley slides her plate back over towards her.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Do you mind me asking why you are here all alone?”

“My sister and I used to come here all the time for a slice of cheese; it was her favourite. Something inside me told me that I should come here tonight and who am I to turn down a good slice of pizza.”

Kelley laughs, “You know my sister has never really been a fan of fast food or pizza, but tonight she mentioned this place and their cheese pizza. I hopped in the car and drove here to get her some.”

“She didn’t come with you to get it?”

“No, she had major surgery a couple of weeks ago and is still pretty grounded. Now, that I think about it, pizza probably isn’t a part of her new diet plan either. Guess that means more for me.”

“My sister Emma used to tell me that it was okay to bend the rules every now and again, just don’t get caught.” Kelley laughs, “Sounds like your sister and I would have gotten along quite well.”

“Emma got along with everyone. I miss her so much.” Emily puts her head down and Kelley can see the tears running down her face. Kelley stands up and hugs the woman she met mere minutes ago. “Thank you.”

Kelley sits back down and hands Emily a napkin to wipe her face. “You okay?”

“This is the first time I’ve actually talked about Emma with someone who isn’t family or a doctor.”

Kelley looks at her order number, “Looks like I have about another 15 minutes before my pie is ready, I’m a good listener if you want to keep talking and I won’t even charge you for my less than expert advice.”

Emily laughs, “Less than expert, huh? Maybe that exactly what I need right now, someone who I feel isn’t judging me.”

Kelley puts her hand up, “I solemnly swear not to judge.”

“Sounds like a line from Harry Potter.”

“Maybe, maybe not; now spill.”

“Did you hear about the 20 car pileup on the highway just before Christmas?”

“Yeah, I was at the hospital with my sister, when the word came in; is that what happened to your sister?”

Emily nods, “I was driving us home for Christmas, we were talking and singing and the next thing I know I could see anything around me, the car started sliding, I heard screaming and then I woke up in the hospital. Emma wasn’t as fortunate as me, she was declared brain dead at the hospital. They kept her on life support long enough for me to say goodbye.”

Kelley takes her hand, “Listen to me, you can’t blame yourself for what happened; you did everything in your power to prevent it from happening, but sometimes fate has other plans for us. I’m sure that wherever your sister is now, she is telling you the same thing, stop blaming yourself.”

They hear a voice yell, “Pickup #20, your order is ready.”

“That’s me. Emily I have to go now, but remember your sister loves you and wants you to stop blaming yourself for what happened.”

“Thank you.”

Kelley collects her pizza and waves to Emily as she leaves the pizza place.

On the drive home she can’t help but think about Emily and her sister and how close she came to losing her own sister.

Arriving back home, Kelley runs up the stairs and into her sister’s room, and wraps her arms around her, “I love you Sis.”

“I love you too, did something happen to you, while you were gone? You seem different.”

“I met someone who made me realize how incredibly blessed we are that you were given a second chance at life. So, question is pizza even on your allowed food list?”

“No, but it’s okay to bend the rules every once in a while as long as you don’t get caught.” Kelley stares at her sister until Erin brings her back to reality, “What?”

“It’s just that, that’s the second time I’ve heard that said tonight, It’s weird, that’s all.”

“Come on, let’s eat before Mom and Dad get home.”

They head downstairs to eat their pizza.

“Have you given any more thought to finding out who your donor was?”

Erin nods, “I’m writing a letter asking to meet the family or if I can have information on the donor. You know it’s weird I’ve been having these thoughts and feelings the last few days, that I can’t seem to put into context. It’s probably just a side effect of the medications.”

Kelley looks at her, “Yeah, maybe, or maybe it’s something else entirely.” She mumbles the last part under her breath.

6 months pass, and Erin is thriving. She has returned to working and living on her own. Kelley after having taken the previous season off to be with her sister and to rehab her own surgically repaired ankle is back on the pitch leading her team the Utah Royals in their rise up the leader’s board. She meets up with Alex for supper after the Royals play and defeat her team the Orlando Pride.

They hug as they meet up outside the restaurant, “Good game today, Kel.”

“Thanks, so let’s get some food, I’m starving!”

“Some things never change.” Kelley and Alex laugh as their find their seats and place their orders.

“How are things at home and with Erin?”

“She had her check-up the other day and all indications are that everything is functioning properly and no signs of rejection. She is really enjoying being able to work again, she was going stir – crazy being stuck at home all day.”

“I can only imagine how your parents were handling her; the two of you have never been the best at staying still for long periods of time.”

“You know, sometimes when I’m talking to Erin it seems as though she’s a different person.”

“She almost died Kel, she’s bound to be different from that experience.”

“Yeah, I get it, it’s just I could never get Erin to read the Harry Potter books and now all of a sudden, she’s using quotes from them on me.”

“Leave it alone, Kel you’re only going to hurt your little pea brain with trying to overthink it.”

“Hey! My brain is the same size as yours is UCLA.”

“Let it go, Stanford!”

Kelley laughs at the response.

“Was speaking with Tobin earlier and she said that they have a new player on the Thorns extended roster, who’s making a case to make the jump to the main roster. Her name’s Emily and she’s from Georgia as well.”

“Cool, maybe I’ll have to look her up.”

Kelley’s phone starts ringing, “It’s Erin, is it okay if I answer?” Alex nods

“S’up Er?”

“I got a letter from the donor’s family saying they would like to meet me, turns out they are in Georgia as well.”

“So, you finally know your donor's name?”

“Only the last name, Sonnett.”

“Sonnett, huh? Don’t recall meeting anyone with that last name. So are you going to do it?”

“You have a bye week coming up soon, right? Cause I’d like you to come with me, when I go.”

“Yeah, it’s next week, make the arrangements and let me know so I can book my flights.”

“Okay, sounds good Squirrel.” Erin hangs up and Kelley stares at her phone.

“Earth to KO, what’s going on?”

“Erin and I are going to meet her donor’s family and she called me Squirrel, she hasn’t called me that in a long time.”

A few days pass and Kelley is now back in Georgia, spending time with her parents and Erin.

Erin has already spoken with them about meeting the other family and Karen and Dan are onboard with it, knowing how important it is to Erin to be able to thank them in person.

The next afternoon, Kelley drives them to the address they were given and pulls in front of a house as the GPS lets them know they’ve arrived.

“Erin, you okay?”

Erin looks at the house, “It feels familiar, Kel.”

“Your heart knows where home is and it’s letting you know, just that. Now, c’mon, we shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

They walk up the sidewalk and Kelley goes to ring the doorbell, Erin put her hand out, “It doesn’t work, you have to knock.”

“Weird.”

Kelley knocks and the door is opened by a woman with a gentleman standing behind her, “You must be Erin and Kelley, I’m Jane and this is my husband Bill. Our daughter Emily is around here as well. Please come in and make yourselves at home; I’m just going to grab Emily from her room.”

Jane heads up the stairs as Kelley and Erin remove their shoes and follow Bill into the living room.

Erin and Kelley look around and the pictures on the wall and see two girls together in most of them, “She was a twin.” Bill nods his head, “Yes, Emma was a twin.”

Jane enters the room with someone else behind her, “Sorry, apparently Emily isn’t as excited as we are to meet you.”

Kelley turns and looks, “It’s you, pizza girl.”

“I prefer being called Emily or Sonny, it’s nice to see you again, Kelley.”

They all look at the two of them until Jane breaks the silence, “You two know each other?”

They both nod, “Er, you remember how I told you about the girl I was talking to the night I went to get pizza, it was Emily.”

“What you said to me that night about needing to stop blaming myself for the accident really resonated with me. It was what I needed to hear at that particular moment.”

“I’m glad I could help.” Emily walks over and hugs Kelley, “Thank you.”

“What about me Squirt, don’t I get a hug too?” Emily looks over at Erin, “How, did you know that, that was what Emma called me?”

“I don’t know, it just felt right.” Emily looks at Erin, before walking over and wrapping her arms around her and bursting into tears, “I’m so sorry Emma, I’m so sorry!”

Erin takes Emily’s hand and places it over her beating heart, “Light shall shine out of darkness.”

After everyone is able to regain their composure, they begin talking and getting to know each other better. Erin and Kelley learn more about Emma, her likes, dislikes and everything in between and Erin begins to realize where the pieces fit in her head.

Jane and Bill decide to leave the three women alone to get to know each other better without parental influences in the room.

“This is all so weird, I feel like Emma is here right now.”

“Because she is, I may have her heart inside me, but she will always be inside you as well. Now, let’s get down to the real matter at hand.”

Kelley and Emily both look at Erin as she says it, “What do you mean?”

“I do believe that your sister is trying to play matchmaker through me. Kelley, when have you ever known me to specifically ask for pizza from a restaurant and Emily, you and Emma went there all the time and shared the 2 for 1 slices didn’t you?”

Emily nods and smiles, “She knew I would be there for the Friday special. Emma was always trying to set me up and I wouldn’t let her.”

Emily looks over at Kelley, “You must be someone special if she wanted us to meet so badly that she used your sister as a medium.”

Kelley smiles and nods, “She’s our sister now and I think she may be on to something with us; I noticed the pictures of you playing soccer, do you still play?”

“I do, in fact I just recently signed on with the Portland Thorns of the NWSL.”

Kelley laughs, “No way, you’re the defender that Tobin has been raving about.”

“You know Tobin?”

“I do, I actually play for the Utah Royals.”

“It would appear we have a lot in common. Kelley, do you think we could maybe grab a coffee together before we leave Georgia?”

“How’s tomorrow morning for you?”

“Wide open, let’s exchange info and set it up.” They all exchange information and Kelley and Emily set up a coffee date for the morning.

Later on, Kelley and Erin head back to their parent’s house and fill them in on how everything went.

Karen shakes her head when she finds out that Kelley now has a date with Emily. “Only you could walk away from something like that with a phone number and date.”

“Don’t look at me, it’s all Erin’s doing! She’s the one who set us up.”

“Wasn’t me, it was Emma; but for what’s it worth, I agree with her assessment that the two of you would be a good couple.”

Months pass and Kelley and Emily are officially dating, while the O’Hara’s and Sonnett’s finally meet each other and become good friends.

Christmas time comes and the two families make joint plans to celebrate everything.

“You know what would make this Christmas even better, is if there was an engagement.”

Kelley and Emily look at each other and then Erin, “How?” Erin smiles at them.

Kelley walks over to the stocking with Emily’s name on it and pulls out a ring box while Emily pulls out a small wrapped box from her bag.

Their parents and Erin watch on as they exchange the boxes and open them.

“Em, I had a whole spiel planned out, but apparently someone, not naming names decided to interrupt the moment, “Emily, I love you, will you marry me?”

Emily smiles and says, “Yes.” “My turn now huh?” Kelley nods, “Kelley Maureen O’Hara, I love you and with your family’s blessing I would like to ask you to become my wife. Will you marry me?” “Yes, of course, I will.”

They place the rings on each other's ring finger and kiss to seal the engagement.

They look over at their parents, who don’t seem all that surprised by the turn of events, “You guys all knew, didn’t you?”

They nod and smile at them, “Something tells me that there is a mole in the room.”

They look at Erin who shakes her head, “Emily asked for Mom and Dad’s permission to propose and they shared that information with Bill and Jane, and you both asked for my advice on choosing a ring.”

Not being able to say anything more about it, Kelley and Emily decide to kiss more and celebrate their engagement.

They decide to get married the following Christmas in front of their families and friends.


	35. Not So Secret Santa (Naeher/Sauerbrunn)

“Alright everyone gather round, it’s that time of the year again. Please take a name and remember there is a $20 cap on the price of the gift. I expect everyone’s gifts to be placed under the office tree in time for our Holiday party on the 20th. Now, pick a name and get back to work!”

Alyssa Naeher lines up and when it’s her turn pulls a name out of the box. She walks back over to her desk and sets the paper down on it without opening it up.

“Who’d you get?”

“You know I can’t tell you, it’s supposed to be a secret.”

A hand quickly reaches over and snatches up the paper, “Ohh, this could be interesting!”

“Kriegs, hand the paper over, please.” Ali Krieger hands her back the paper and takes a seat beside her, “So, what are you going to get her?”

“Same thing I get every year, a box of chocolates and a mug.”

“Lys, did you even look at who you got? Cause girl, that isn’t gonna fly this year.”

Alyssa opens the paper and sees the name, “Becky S.” on it. “Ohh.”

“Told you. So, what are you going to get your girl crush?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Well, this is your chance to impress her, so you better make it good.”

“You do realize the whole concept of Secret Santa, right Kriegs?”

“Whatever.”

Alyssa laughs at her, “You better get back to work, you know how much of a grinch Jill is when we are off task.”

“True, I honestly wonder when the last time she got some action is, because the girl could definitely use some!”

“Not all of us are fortunate enough to have an Ashlyn waiting for us when we get home. You guys hearing wedding bells, yet? Cause you ain’t getting any younger!”

“We’ve discussed it. It’ll happen when the timing is right. But this conversation isn’t about me and Ash it’s about you and your office crush.”

“Please stop calling her that, someone is going to overhear.”

“Lys, everyone here already knows, except her, Becky may be incredibly smart but she’s oblivious to the game you’ve been playing for a year now.”

“What game? We haven’t been playing any game, except online chess.”

“Really? How many times have you brought her a coffee or treat, just to see her smile and say thank you?”

“Fine, I admit that I like her, but look at me versus her, she can do so much better in the looks department.”

“She isn’t seeing anyone, Lys, as far as anyone can tell she goes home every night to her cats.”

“I like cats.”

“Crap, Jill is coming, I’ll message you later.” Ali darts off and back to her office to hide from their boss.

Jill Ellis walks towards Alyssa’s desk and stops, “Ms Naeher, if you have plans for this weekend I would suggest you cancel them. Dawn has been called back to England and will be unable to make the sales pitch to the Carli Lloyd and her team. You and Ms Sourbrown will be flying to New Jersey to make it in her place. Here is your ticket and itinerary, you may leave now and pack for the trip. I expect you to land the account or else you will be clearing your desk out on Monday, have a good weekend.” Jill walks away leaving a stunned Alyssa at her desk. Her phone beeps

Kriegs: What did the wicked witch want?

Lys: Becky and I are flying to New Jersey to do the sales pitch to Lloyd this weekend. I should message the girls and reschedule game night.

Kriegs: Don’t worry about that, they were planning on cancelling anyways.

Lys: What? I thought you guys liked my game night.

Kriegs: We really only came for the food and drink. Seriously, Lys, we are all in our 30’s Monopoly isn’t our idea of a night out. But wait, you said Becky was going with you, right?

Lys: Yes.

Kriegs: You need to make your move this weekend.

Lys: Maybe. I need to head home and pack now. Be good while I’m away.

Kriegs: No promises. Safe trip and good luck!

Later on that evening, Alyssa grabs an Uber to the airport, gets herself checked in and awaits her flight being called. Looking for a spot to sit, she sees Becky already sitting off to the side with her head buried in a book.

Alyssa thinks about the stack of books that seem to be a constant in Becky’s life and realizes that this weekend may prove insightful towards her purchasing her secret Santa gift.

Alyssa clears her throat to get Becky’s attention, “Is this seat taken?”

“No, go ahead. Oh, Alyssa, it’s you.” Becky sits up and places her book in her bag. “Are you ready for the presentation?”

“I think so, it’s my first time pitching to such a high profile client, so I’m nervous. What about you?”

“I’m a numbers person, so I generally don’t leave the office unless there is an issue. It’s my first time being a part of an actual pitch.”

“Oh, well, sounds like things are going to be interesting then. We should come up with a strategy that works to both our strong suits.”

“Agreed.”

They begin discussing and drawing up a plan of how best to execute the pitch in order to have the biggest wow factor. As their flight is called, they make their way onto the plane and continue to discuss business.

Landing in Newark, they secure a rental car and make the drive to the hotel. The walk up to the desk to check-in and find out that there is only one room reserved under Ellis & Associates.

“That’s fine, I’ll just take another one and put it on the corporate card.”

“I’m sorry, but we are completely booked this weekend.”

Becky looks at the girl behind the desk, “How many beds are in the room?”

“Two.”

“Okay with sharing a room?” Alyssa nods and the girl hands them each a room key.

They head up to the room and choose their beds. Alyssa looks over at Becky sitting on her bed already typing away on her laptop, “I noticed there was a restaurant in the lobby, do you want to get something to eat with me?”

“I was planning on answering my emails and submitting the final numbers for the Andonovski campaign, but I guess they can wait for a little while.”

“You do realize that no one will look at them until Monday anyway, right?”

“I do, it’s just I’m a little neurotic about things being down properly and efficiently.”

“An hour away, never hurt anyone.”

“Alright, let me finish up this one and we can go.”

Alyssa occupies herself by messaging back and forth with her twin sister Amanda while she waits.

Alyssa laughs out loud at one particular response from her sister.

“Ready to go?”

“Yes.”

They head down to the lobby and over to the restaurant, which is quite busy at that time of the night.

After they are seated, they order their drinks and food. “So, Becky, we’ve worked together for over a year and I feel like we barely know each other, aside from our coffee orders. How about we change that?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that; I’ve never been overly sociable. But I would like to get to know you better as well.”

“What would you like to know about me?”

“Family?”

“Mom, Dad, two sisters including my twin, Amanda.”

“You’re a twin? That’s so cool! I always wondered if what they said about twins being able to communicate telepathically was true.”

“I don’t know about that, but we do have a tendency to finish each others, sentences and thoughts. What about you?”

“Two older brothers.”

“Always wanted a brother.”

“You’re more than welcome to have one or both of mine; every time we talk they are always asking about my relationship status.”

“So, what is your relationship status?”

“In a relationship with my cats.” Alyssa can’t help but laugh at the response, “Totally, not what I was expecting to hear from you.”

“It sounds better than saying, single with no prospects.”

“I’m sure you have prospects, perhaps even closer than you realize.”

“What about you, Alyssa, are you seeing anyone?”

“I’m not, but there is someone that I am interested in.”

“Someone at work?”

“Yes, she works at Ellis & Associates.”

“She, huh?”

“Yes.”

They continue talking about themselves and exchanging some funny stories, before deciding to head back to the room and call it a night.

Alyssa heads over to her suitcase and pulls out some sleepwear, “Do you mind if I use the washroom, first?”

“No, go right ahead.”

Alyssa heads in and completes her nighttime routine before making sure everything is laid out for the morning, grabbing a novel and then getting situated under the covers.

Becky goes about completing her nighttime routine shortly afterwards and gets herself set up in bed with her book as well.

“You like James Patterson?” Becky asks looking at the cover of Alyssa’s book.

“My sister started me on the Women’s Murder Club ones a while ago, so I’ve been slowly picking them up and reading them.”

“I’ve read them, they are really good. I would like to read the next one in the series, but haven’t gotten around to getting it yet.”

“Maybe after you read it, I can borrow it.”

“Sure.”

“Good night Becky.”

“Night, Alyssa.”

The next morning Alyssa is woken up by Becky saying rather loudly, “You’re kidding me!”

She turns over and faces her, “Everything ok?”

“Sorry, I hope I didn’t wake you. It’s okay my alarm was set to go off pretty soon anyway, what’s wrong?”

“I received an email from Jill explaining that Carli is pushing our pitch back until tomorrow afternoon.”

“What? Why?”

“Apparently, she is meeting with another firm as well and they were only available today; so, we got bumped.”

“That sucks, I was really hoping we could catch an early flight out of here tomorrow.”

“The meeting is scheduled for 1:00 tomorrow. I guess that means we have today to go exploring. I really hope there is a good coffee place nearby.”

“Maybe a newsstand as well, so I can pick up a paper.”

“You really like to keep up to date with the news, don’t you?”

“Yes and no, I mainly want the paper for the sports scores, entertainment section and crossword puzzle.”

“Wait, you do the crosswords, as well?”

“Every morning, I get up, drink my coffee and do the daily crossword.”

“Me too! It’s weird how much we have in common and have never really hung out before.”

“We should hang out more often when we get back home.”

“I’d like that, but right now let’s get caffeinated!” Alyssa laughs and they alternate using the bathroom to get dressed and make themselves presentable to head out.

After locating a newsstand and each purchasing a paper, they find a diner and grab some breakfast. There is a comfortable silence between the two as they both work away on their respective puzzles.

Becky sets her paper on the table and Alyssa looks over and sees that it is completely filled in. She looks down at hers, which still has a few blank spots.

“What did you get for 4 across?”

“Crampon.”

“Oh, that makes more sense than a clampon.” Becky laughs.

Alyssa finishes off hers and sets it down, “That was a good one.”

“It was. Are we heading back to the hotel now or would you like to do something else?”

“I’m certain there are museums or something for us to go to around here and we have the car, so we can go further out.”

“Okay, I’m game; it beats spending the day in the room. I usually go for a run or to the gym when I have time off, but a museum sounds like fun, too.”

“I didn’t bring work out clothes with me, I figured we wouldn’t have time.”

“You work out?”

“Not every day but a couple of times a week I hit the 24-hour gym.”

“We should work out together.” Alyssa nods in agreement, thinking that she wouldn’t mind seeing the blonde beside her getting a sweat on.

They spend the rest of the day touring around, doing a bit of shopping and checking out a few museums and a gallery before returning to the hotel and having supper together in the restaurant.

“Today has been fun, I’m glad to have this opportunity to spend time with you, Alyssa.”

“Me too. If I’m, to be honest, I’ve been hoping to spend time alone with you for quite a while.”

“Alone? Ohh. You mean like just the two of us on a date?”

“Yes. I like you, Becky. I have since you started working with me; I just didn’t know how to ask, cause, well, you know.”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re pretty and well I’m sure you have lots of people asking you out and well, I’m just me.”

“I don’t exactly have anyone lining up at my door to ask me out. I’m a homebody for the most part and when I’m not working, I’m usually spending time with my cats. I happen to like you just the way you are and would you like to come over to my place for supper one night when we get back?”

“I would.”

“Good.”

Alyssa’s phone starts buzzing and she looks at the caller

“Do you mind if I take a call?” Becky shakes her head. Alyssa stands up and walks away from the table before answering it

“Better be important, Kriegs, because you are interrupting.”

“What exactly am I interrupting? Yeah, don’t tell me, you can tell me when you get back. How’d the pitch go?”

“Haven’t done it yet, was rescheduled for tomorrow afternoon.”

“You do realize that there is a major storm front headed in your direction, they are saying it could possibly affect the airport and flights in and out.”

“No, I didn’t I haven’t exactly been checking the forecast, Becky and I have been busy.”

“Busy, doing? Did you finally ask her out?”

“Not exactly, I told her that I liked her and she invited me to supper at her place when we get back.”

“Woohoo, thank the heck for some progress! Now, I’ve taken enough of your time away from Becky, so go and have fun and tell me everything later!”

“Bye Kriegs, say hi to Ash for me.”

“I will, byeee!”

Alyssa smiles as she sits back down at the table, “Sorry about that, it was my friend Ali from the office calling to check-in. She told me there is a winter storm expected to hit this region sometime tomorrow.”

“Oh no! Hopefully, our flight isn’t affected by it.”

“I’m sure they are used to dealing with snow at the airport and there won’t be any issues. You ready to head up to the room and finalize our presentation?”

Becky nods, they pay their bill and head back up to their room. After going over the finer details of the presentation, they are both confident in it and themselves and call it quits for the night, opting to get ready for bed and watch the latest Hallmark Christmas romance movie on the TV.

Becky and Alyssa both sniffle and wipe away their tears at the end of it when the couple ends up together. They look at each other and laugh.

“Goodnight, Alyssa.”

“Night, Becky.”

The next morning, they get up, have breakfast, shower, dress and then gather up everything they need for the presentation.

Checking out of the hotel, they stop for a quick lunch before heading on their way with the GPS leading the way.

They arrive at the address with 15 minutes to spare and after a woman shows them to the conference room, get set up and do a final run-through.

They chat until the door opens and a group walks in. They stand up and approach, introducing themselves and shaking hands. The group takes their seats and Alyssa begins their pitch, so goes through the basics and then Becky follows up with the numbers and projections of the campaign.

An hour later, after they finish discussing everything and answering questions about the proposal, they pack up their materials with the assurance that they will know the results of their work within the next few days.

Walking out of the building they are met head-on by a blizzard, “Where the heck did all this snow come from? An hour ago, it was perfectly clear out.”

“Let’s just get to the airport and hope we are able to get out of here tonight.”

2 hours later, they pay for the rental car and catch the shuttle to the terminal.

Looking at the departures and arrivals screens the reality starts to hit when most of the flights have delayed, or cancelled in red beside them.

“Looks like our flight is still a go, but I wonder how long a delay we are looking at. I’m going to see if I can get any information at the desk. Do you want to see if you can find us some seats?” Becky nods as Alyssa heads towards the line in front of the information desk.

As she is the delayed beside their flight number flips over to a cancelled. She speaks with a man behind the counter and he lets her know that the heavy snowfall and storm is shutting down most of the airports. She checks that she and Becky are on the list for the next available flight to Chicago and then walks through the crowds trying to locate her co-worker.

She finds her paying for a couple of things from the booth.

“Hey.”

“I saw our flight was cancelled, so I got us some entertainment as I assume, we aren’t leaving the airport.”

“No, we’re on standby for the next flight out. What did you get?”

Becky shows her two crossword books, Alyssa laughs as they begin the search for a place to sit. They join the group of people that are starting to camp out on the floor and try to make themselves as comfy as possible for the wait.

Alyssa manages to fall asleep for a while as Becky keeps watch, then they switch off.

“Should we send Jill a message letting her know of our predicament?”

“I already sent her an email, recapping the pitch, feedback and letting her know we wouldn’t be in tomorrow or possibly the next day either.”

“Thanks. Oh, what about your cats are they going to be okay without you?”

“That’s sweet that you thought of them. I messaged my neighbour, she is going to check on them and fill their dishes.”

“I’m glad that if I had to be snowed in with someone, I ended up with you, Becky; I’ve really enjoyed spending time with and getting to know you better.”

“I agree. You know I was ticked off at Jill for springing the whole pitch thing on me, but I actually think she may have done us both a huge favour; because I’m not sure if we would have ended up talking for more than a few minutes at a time otherwise.”

“Let’s not speak a word about that to anyone, ok? She might do it to us again.”

“Would it be such a bad thing for us to spend another weekend away together?”

“No, but perhaps next time we can go someplace where there isn’t snow.”

“A beach would be nice right about now.”

“So, nice!”

After securing a fast-food supper they settle in for the night on the hard floor.

“Alyssa, wake up! The airport is open, we need to get in line to shore up our tickets.”

“Right, my neck hurts.”

“Need a massage?”

“You offering?”

“After we get our flight sorted out, I’ll give you one.”

The line progresses slowly but finally, they reach the front and confirm their seats on a flight leaving in 2 hours.

They make their way over and grab some coffee and breakfast, before eating it sitting against the wall.

“If you turn your back to me, I can rub you.”

Alyssa does as Becky instructs her to do and feels hands begin to press and rub the knots out in her neck and shoulders, Alyssa lets out a moan, “Oh my god, that feels so good, your fingers are magic.”

Becky leans in, “That’s not all they’re good at.” Alyssa swallows the lump that forms in her throat.

“I meant they’re good at typing and doing crosswords, what did you think I meant?”

“Umm, sure, that.” Becky lets out a laugh.

Finally, after waiting for what seems forever, their flight is called and they make their way onboard. Sitting in the seats, they put their belts on and heads back as they sleep the entire flight home. Arriving back in the windy city, an exhausted pair wait for their bags, before hugging each other and heading separate ways.

Two days later Alyssa returns to work and smiles at Becky as she passes her already sitting down at her desk.

“So, how was your weekend away with Becky?”

“Kriegs, you really need to stop doing that, one of these times you are going to end up wearing my coffee.”

Ali shrugs, “C’mon, tell me, spare no details.”

“Nothing really happened, we talked and spoke about spending some time together in the future. Although, she did possibly insinuate something else when she was giving me a massage.”

“Massage? Wait, why was she giving you a massage and what exactly do you think she was insinuating?”

“I had a stiff neck from sleeping at the airport and I mentioned that her hands were magic and she commented that, that wasn’t the only thing they were good at. But then she kinda backtracked on it.”

“Sounds like she likes you Lys, so what are you going to do about it?”

“Crap, Jill.” Ali leaves her before she has a chance to answer the question.

Alyssa sees Jill approaching with Becky, “Congratulations, Naeher, Sourbrown; Carli was impressed with the two of you and gave us her business. I guess you get to keep your jobs a bit longer.” Jill walks away.

Alyssa and Becky smile and hug each other.

“Does the woman ever smile?”

“I don’t think so, I’ve never seen it happen.”

“We should do something to celebrate. Do you want to come over for supper tonight? I promise I’m a pretty good cook.”

“I’d like that, send me a message with your address and a time.”

“Will do, I should get back to work now.” Alyssa smiles as Becky walks back over to her desk.

Alyssa’s phone buzzes and she knows without looking at the name who the sender is

Kriegs: You guys are cute together.

Lys: We got the Lloyd contract.

Kriegs: You should take her out for supper with your commission.

Lys: I’m going to her place for supper tonight.

Kriegs: Make sure you stop for wine and maybe flowers on the way. Ah, I feel like a proud Momma watching you grow up before my eyes.

Lys: I regret the day we met at Penn.

Kriegs: Too bad, you’re stuck with me!

Later that evening, Alyssa stands outside Becky’s apartment and knocks. Becky answers the door and invites her in. Alyssa hands her the bottles of wine she brought and some flowers. “I didn’t know what we were having, so I got a bottle of red and white just to be safe.”

“The flowers are lovely, thank you. Would you like some wine now or with supper?”

“I’ll have some now if you are.”

Becky chooses the white and after opening it, pours them each a glass. Handing Alyssa one she moves closer and leans the glass, “Cheers, to us.” “Cheers.”

They enjoy the meal and conversation along with a few glasses of wine each. Alyssa helps Becky clean up and do dishes and it all feels comfortable. As the evening gets late, Alyssa even though she doesn’t want to decides it time to call it an evening.

She puts on her jacket and reaches to give Becky a hug, “Thank you for supper, it was delicious.” They separate and look at each other for a moment before leaning in and kissing. Alyssa steps back smiling, “Good night, Becky.” “Good night, Alyssa.”

Two weeks pass and they start to spend more time outside of work together. While they are out shopping one evening, Becky makes a purchase that has Alyssa questioning her about it.

“I thought you said that you had already purchased all of your gifts.”

“For my family, yes, but I had forgotten about the Secret Santa gift I needed to pick up for work.”

“I completely forgot about that.”

“We can look for something together.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I think I know what I’m going to get for them. Plus, if you help me pick out a gift it kinda ruins the whole secret aspect of it.”

“Okay.”

The next day after work Alyssa rushes to the book store to purchase the latest James Patterson book for Becky’s gift. Unfortunately, for her it seems to be a popular choice and the first store she goes to is out of stock on it. Two stores later and she is able to secure the last copy of the novel. Once home she places the book in a book and starts to wrap it, but stops when she thinks of a way to possibly make the gift better. She inserts a note inside the front jacket of it and then finishes wrapping it.

The next day she places the present under the tree with the others.

Three days later, it’s the office Christmas party and the presents are passed out. Alyssa opens hers and can only laugh when she sees a box of chocolates and a mug in the package. She watches and waits for Becky to open hers up.

“Did, you like your gift?”

“The Penn State mug was a nice touch.” Ali laughs, “Has she opened it yet?”

“No, and the longer it takes, the more nervous I am about it.”

“I, for one think it’s adorable that you put a note in the book asking her to be your girlfriend. Didn’t think you had that much game in you, Naeher.”

“Shut it Kriegs, Oh, she’s opening it.”

“They watch on as she opens the box and once she sees the box looks over at Alyssa smiling. Opening the front cover the note becomes visible, “Becky, it’s no mystery that I like you. Will you please be my girlfriend?”

Alyssa watches on and waits for a reaction. Becky puts the book down and walks towards her, “I guess I know why you wouldn’t let me help you pick out a gift now.”

Alyssa smiles and nods, “So, do you like it?”

“I do. And my answer to the question is yes, my not so Secret Santa, I will be your girlfriend.”

Alyssa not thinking about everyone being around them scoops Becky up and kisses her. Setting her down when they hear applause.

“Woohoo, now we can finally go out together as foursome rather than you always 3rd wheeling.”

Alyssa and Becky both shake their head at Ali’s comment.

One year later, with Alyssa and Becky’s relationship going strong, Alyssa orders a special crossword be made for their anniversary. Within the clues, Alyssa hopes Becky will catch on to the fact that she is asking her to marry her.

She waits anxiously as Becky fills in the squares, until dropping the pen and covering her mouth, “Oh my God.” Alyssa takes that as her cue and drops down on one knee beside her, “Rebecca Sauerbrunn, I love you. Will you marry me?” Becky wipes at the tears running down her cheeks and nods, “Yes.”

Alyssa slides the ring that Ali helped picked out on Becky’s finger. Little does Ali know that there is also going to be a ring under her tree this year from Ashlyn, that Alyssa helped her pick out.


	36. It's Always Been You (Faithful? Sequel) (Harris/Krieger)

It’s Always Been You (Faithful? Sequel)

This was requested a while ago and with Valentine’s Day soon upon us, I figured it was an excellent time to offer some closure to all the #Krashlyn fans. Enjoy XOXO.

Previously

Ashlyn in the meantime makes her way back to her hotel room and finds Ali waiting for her, “What the hell do you think you are doing here? You set me up, get the fuck out, we’re done!” Ashlyn grabs Ali’s bag, opens the door and launches it down the hallway, “I expect that when I return to Florida, you will have moved out of the house. Also, you can tell everyone why the wedding and our marriage is off. You may say you love and trust me, but your actions this evening indicate you don’t; now leave.”

Ali fights back her tears, “Ashy, please talk to me, let me explain.”

“GET OUT NOW!”

Ali walks towards the door, “I’m sorry, Ash, I love you, always and forever.”

It’s now been 6 months since Ashlyn and Ali, have been broken up and called off their marriage. Ali lays in the bed of her small apartment and can’t help but wonder what Ashlyn is doing at that very moment. She misses her blonde tattooed badass more than she cares to admit, but as many times as she’s tried to apologize for her actions, Ashlyn has always shunned her.

Ali can’t help but wonder if she were to approach the management of the Orlando Pride and ask for a trade if it would make things easier for both of them. It had always been the rule of their relationship that what happened on the pitch stayed there and that outside of the stadium was all them; Ali can’t help but wonder if they will be able to maintain that type of relationship with everything that has no gone on or if it is better for all to have her move on. Florida is Ashlyn’s home, it wouldn’t be fair for Ali to suggest she move on, so she’s willing to bite the bullet if necessary, even though she loves the area, her team and teammates.

Looking at the time she knows it’s late, but chances are Ashlyn is still up, so she takes a chance and sends her a message

New Message

Ali: Hey Ash, Can, we, please get together and talk? It’s important.

Ashlyn hearing her phone buzz reaches over the body over the brunette sleeping beside her and looks at the screen. As much as she’s tried to move forward, she misses her tiger eyed princess, maybe talking will help them both move on.

Ashy: Tomorrow 11 @ the dog park.

Ali: I’ll see you then, thank you.

Ashlyn feels a hand on her hip and lips touch the back of her shoulder and lets out a small moan, before placing her phone down and turning over to meet the lips of the woman she picked up at her latest appearance, who bears a striking resemblance to her former fiancée.

As she’s about to reach her peak thanks to Sam? Sadie? Sarah? She cries out Ali’s name as it hits her, and the woman gives her a knowing look, before climbing up and laying down beside her.

Ashlyn looks at her, “I’m sorry.”

“You still love her, don’t you?”

Ashlyn nods and the woman leans over and kisses her on the cheek, “Then you should be with her and not me, right now. Goodbye, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn watches on as the woman gets dressed and leaves her alone in her bed and house.

Climbing out of bed, Ashlyn throws on a t-shirt and pair of shorts, before heading out to the living area. She looks on the couch and finds Logan, her and Ali’s dog asleep on her back snoring away. She shakes her head at the animals' antics, seriously how is that comfy, she wonders.

“Logan?” “LOGAN!” The eyes slowly open and focus on her, “C’mon, you can sleep with me on the bed, but let’s not make it a habit, okay?” 

Logan looks at her owner, turns over, almost falling off the couch in the process and then follows Ashlyn into the room and curling up on the end of the bed.

After she manages to get comfortable, Ashlyn finally falls asleep listening to Logan’s snoring.

The next day, Ashlyn gets an early morning workout in at the training grounds and then after showering, gets dressed, has something to eat and collects what she needs for her and Logan to go to the park.

As she holds the door to the Jeep open, she debates about stopping for coffee for her and Ali and decides against it. Parking, she notices and is thankful that there aren’t a lot of vehicles and or people around. She collects some poop bags and Logan’s leash before opening the door and letting the horse dog run free.

She laughs as Logan immediate hits the ground and starts rubbing her back on the grass.

Ashlyn doesn’t hear Ali arrive, but she would know her scent anywhere. Ali takes a seat on the bench beside her and hands her a coffee.

“I know, you always used to enjoy a coffee while watching Logan run around and I took a chance that that wouldn’t have changed.”

Ashlyn shakes her head, “It hasn’t changed, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You look good Ash, did you get another tattoo?” Ali asks, looking down at Ashlyn’s leg.

“I did, and you look beautiful as always, Al.”

“Ash, I was wrong, and there are no words I can say that will be able to adequately state how incredibly sorry I am for what I did to you. I should have trusted you and the fact that you would remain faithful to me. I’ve always struggled with trusting people and you were the one person in my life that I knew would never do anything to purposefully hurt me and then I turn around and do something so incredibly stupid, I’m so sorry, Ash and if you never want to speak with me again after today I will understand.”

“You should have trusted me, 10 years Ali, I never even so much as looked at another woman, you were my world and you shattered me. I can’t say I’m ready to forgive because I’m not, you hurt me and absolutely destroyed what we had together with your insecurities.”

“You’re right, I did destroy what we had with my insecurities and if I could go back in time and change everything I would, but I can’t and we need to move forward either together or separately. I love you, Ashlyn, I always have and always will and I’m asking for a chance to earn your forgiveness and trust. You are the axis that my world spins on and without you, I’m flat and lifeless.”

“You look pretty good for being flat and lifeless.”

“You have no idea how much makeup I’m currently wearing.”

“I’m pretty sure I do. Ali, I really don’t know what you expect me to say or do right now.”

“Just listen, I want you to take the time to really think about us and the future before you answer this question for me – Should I approach management and request a trade?”

“I don’t need time to think about the answer to that question. We always made certain to keep our two worlds separate from each other. There is no other player in this world that I would want in front of me, and I don’t want what happened between us off the field to affect our team. Please don’t ask for a trade, you belong here.”

Ashlyn stands up and calls Logan over to put her leash on, before leading the dog over to see Ali.

“Ali?”

Ali looks up at her former fiancée, “Yeah?”

“I’m not committing to anything right now, all I’m saying is that I miss my training partner, so meet me at the Stadium tomorrow at 1 and we’ll go from there. C’mon, Logan, time to head home.”

Ashlyn leads their dog away and into her jeep before leaving the lot and Ali.

A few weeks later, Ashlyn being the Captain is asked for her input towards roommate assignments for the Pride’s upcoming season.

The Coaches all seemingly walk on eggshells around the topic of the current state of Ashlyn and Ali’s relationship and how to proceed with them and if it’s going to affect anything.

Ashlyn looks around the table at them, “I know you are all wondering about Ali and I. We are not currently together, but we both still have strong feelings towards each other and are working together to move forward. There will be no conflicts on the field and we will continue to give the Pride 110% each and every game and practice. As for the rooming situations on the road, I’m fine with Ali and I continuing to share a room, we are both adults and capable of making the right decisions for ourselves and the team. Are there any more questions?”

Ashlyn leaves the meeting, feeling frustrated and walking out to her Jeep is met by the sight of Ali waiting for her.

“You look like you need a hug,” Ali says as she sees her.

Ashlyn nods and allows herself to be wrapped in the familiar arms and scent of her former fiancée.

“Thank you. How did you know?”

“I’m not oblivious to all the gossip circulating about us, you know. I know it puts you in a difficult position as the Captain and face of the team.”

“I told them that I want us to continue being roommates on the road this season.”

‘I’m glad. Can I take you out for supper tonight? I’ll pick you up and everything.”

“Kinda sounds like you are asking me out.”

Ali smiles and laughs, “Because I am. I’ll even bring you flowers if that’s what it takes to get you to say yes.”

“Flowers aren’t the way to my heart, Ali, you know that.”

“I do, and if you let me come over I’ll make you your Grandmother’s Mac N’ Cheese.”

“That sounds amazing right now. How about you pick up what is needed to make it and then come over to the house and we can make it together, like old times.”

“I’d like that. Let me head home, and get cleaned up and then I pick up the supplies. I’ll message you in a bit, ok?”

Ashlyn smiles and nods. Ali not thinking anything of it kisses Ashlyn on the cheek before walking over to her car. They both then make eye contact with each other before climbing in their vehicles and leaving the training centre.

That evening, Ali set foot in their house for the first time since moving her stuff out. She looked around and smiled at the artwork that now adorned the walls.

“Did you paint this?” Ashlyn nods. “I like it, it’s very you.”

“Everything is in the same place in the kitchen, so let’s get started so it’s time to cook.”

Working together it takes them next to no time to prepare the dish and a salad to go along with it and they sit down and talk as it cooks.

Ali rubs Logan’s head as she climbs up on the couch and lays it on her lap.

“She misses you.”

“I miss her and you.” Ali looks at Ashlyn as she leans against the counter watching them.

“Ali, this house isn’t the same without you in it. Would you consider moving back in while we figure us and things out. I don’t mean into our bedroom, but in the guest room.”

Ali moving Logan’s head, stands up and walks over to Ashlyn, “Are you sure, you’re ready for that?”

“Guest room, Ali, not my bed.”

Ali smiles, “Not yet, but soon.”

“Don’t push it or me, you are nowhere near forgiven, this is just an olive branch.”

“Okay, then I accept your olive branch under the condition that I get to kiss you right here and now.” Before Ashlyn has time to react Ali pushes her back against the counter and their mouths are joined in a familiar and needy kiss, that leaves both of them breathless.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I got here. You know I always liked it when you let your hair go all frizzy.”

“Ali…”

“It’s okay, it won’t happen again, unless you want it to, Ash.”

As the weeks pass and the season progresses, Ali and Ashlyn soon fall back into a familiar rhythm, spending large amounts of time together and finding their way back to being friends, before anything else. Ali has held true to her word and not made any moves on Ashlyn aside from a few hugs.

Returning back to their hotel room after having lost to the Thorns, Ali and Ashlyn after finishing eating with their teammates decide to head back to their room and just unwind.

“You want to watch a movie, Al?”

“Sure, nothing requiring any brain work, okay?”

“I feel, ya. Wedding Crashers?”

“Sounds good.”

Ashlyn gets it set up to play on her computer, “You know you could see it better if you came over here and laid beside me.”

Ali looks at her as if asking for permission, “Please, join me. I miss my snuggle buddy.”

They get comfy on the bed and watch the movie, Ashlyn wakes up and finds that Ali is sleeping with her head on her chest. Ashlyn kisses the top of Ali’s head and pulls her in closer before falling back asleep. In the morning, they wake up together and as Ali tries to leave the bed, Ashlyn doesn’t allow her, instead pulling her into a kiss that soon starts to escalate into more than just that. Clothes discarded, they allow themselves to get reacquainted with each other’s bodies and tastes, not stopping until there is a knock on the door.

“What?”

“It’s Alex, I came to check on the two of you because you missed breakfast. I tried calling but neither one of you answered.”

“Umm, yeah, sorry about that.”

“I’m gonna go now, but I would suggest that you guys hit the shower and get dressed because we are heading to the airport soon.”

“We’ll do that, thanks, Alex.”

Ashlyn looks at Ali who is laughing, “How about we take this to the shower?”

After taking a mild shower, they make themselves presentable before rejoining their teammates for the trip home.

Ali returns home one evening after spending the day with Sydney and goes to put her shopping bags in her room, only to find it empty.

“Ash? Ash?”

‘In here, Ali.”

Ali walks into Ashlyn’s bedroom and finds her in the process of hanging and putting clothing in drawers.

“What’s going on?”

“I’ve decided that I need you in my bed, so you are moving back in here with me.”

“You need me in your bed? I’m sure there are tons of women out there who would be more than willing to have sex with you.”

“It’s not that and you know it.”

“What exactly do I know, Ash?”

“You’ve given me everything I asked for and allowed me space and time to process and I’ve come to a conclusion. I love you, Ali, always have and always will and I want you back in my bed beside me, where you belong; not just for sex, which was amazing by the way, but so we can continue to rebuild us and our relationship.”

“I love you, Ash. Now, how about we break in those new sheets of yours.”

“Come here, my Queen and take your place with your King.”

“I called you that once and you’re never going to let me forget it are you?”

“No, it’s a lot sexier when you call me your King than your Daddy.”

“Ash?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you taking me to bed or what?”

“Oh, God yes.”

As the Pride continue to falter on the field, Ashlyn and Ali’s relationship reignites and becomes stronger than ever. The once power couple retakes their place in the headlines as those around them speculate when a ring will be placed on Ali’s finger once again.

They spend their offseason and holidays together and with friends and family.

As the new year begins, Ashlyn begins thinking about the possibility of proposing to Ali but is scared to based on what happened previously. After talking it over with her family and Ali’s family, she decides that the ring she has kept in her bottom drawer rightful place is back on Ali’s finger.

Looking ahead at their calendar, she knows exactly when it will happen, “Valentine’s Day.” Ali absolutely loves the day and everything associated with it and Ashlyn feels like it will be the right day to Ali to be her wife.

Ashlyn seeks out help from their friends and family in the planning and soon every detail is set.

When Valentine’s Day arrives, Ashlyn ensures that she has a card, a stuffed bear and some flowers for Ali and mentions that she made reservations for them at a new restaurant in Tampa. They go about their day as they would any other and as it starts to get later in the day and aware they have a bit of a drive ahead of them, they both grab showers and get dressed.

Ashlyn swears she has to pick her jaw up off the floor when Ali slips on the Red dress she bought for the occasion.

“You okay, Ash?”

“You look absolutely gorgeous, I’m not sure if I should let you out the door or take you to bed.”

Ali laughs and kisses her, “Food first, then bed.”

Ashlyn can feel her nerves running rampant the closer they get to the beach and the spot.

“Ash, where are we going?”

“Oh, I thought since we had a bit of extra time, we could take a walk on the beach and maybe watch the sunset.”

Ashlyn finds a spot and parks, walking around she helps Ali get out of the car and leads her down to the beach.

“It’s beautiful here.”

“It’s not the only thing that’s beautiful.” Ashlyn smiles before kissing Ali, “C’mon, I want to show you something.”

Ali takes her hand and she leads her further down the beach, where they see Rose petals spread out all around and glass jars with candles burning inside.

“Ash, we shouldn’t be here.”

“Ali, trust me.”

They come upon a table set up on the beach and Ashlyn pulls out the chair for Ali.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ali.”

“You did all this?”

“I did and there’s more to come.”

Soon, there is champagne and food delivered to the table and they eat it as the light begins to fade surrounded by the glow of the candles around them. After they have dessert, Ali thinks the evening is ending when Ashlyn stands up, only to be shocked when instead she drops to one knee beside her and brings a familiar ring out of her pocket.

“Ali, there are no doubts in my heart or mind that it’s always been you and always will be you. Ali, you would make me the happiest person in the world if you would agree to be my wife. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Ashlyn slips the ring back on her finger, where it belongs and then kisses her now fiancée with all the love in her.

“I’m so glad I wore waterproof mascara.”

Ashlyn laughs, “Only you would be thinking about your makeup at this moment. But, I’m glad you did because there’s people recording and taking pictures of everything. So about what you were saying earlier about taking you to bed, I just happen to have a room booked in the hotel down the street, you want to help me try out the bed?”

“Definitely, my sexy fiancée, lead the way.”

A year later, Ashlyn and Ali were married in Miami surrounded by their closest family members and friends.


	37. New City, New Love (Sonnett/Riley)

Emily Sonnett had worked as the Assistant Social Media Director in the Portland branch of the Thorn Corporation for several years now and with no signs of a promotion in sight, she decided it was time to look elsewhere. It also didn’t help her situation that her former girlfriend Lindsey, worked at the same company and she was forced to see the woman that she once considered to be the love of her life, on an almost daily basis.

Emily spent several months looking for and applying for positions all over the United States, she was hoping to move closer to Georgia, where her family was. She even ended up going to a few interviews and doing a few telephone calls but had no luck in securing a new position.

A longtime friend of hers, Alex Morgan suggested that there may be an opening coming up with the Pride Foundation situated in Orlando, Florida. After searching through the website, and reading every article she could find on the company, she spent hours typing out and then retyping out the perfect cover letter and updating her resume to ensure everything was perfect before sending it on to the Foundation, requesting an interview.

Weeks passed and Emily hadn’t heard anything in regards to her application, she had all but given up hope.

One morning as she was reviewing her personal emails over her morning coffee, she noticed that she had finally received a response from the Pride Foundation and they requested that she call in at the listed time, for a phone interview regarding a position.

She confirmed the time and date of the call and then played a waiting game for the next two days.

Sitting in her office, she waited until two minutes before she was scheduled to call and then hit the button on her phone to put the call through.

An hour later, after completing her interview with Marc Skinner, she was informed that the position was hers and requested to start in two weeks time. After thanking Mr Skinner for his time and the opportunity, Emily went about making preparations to move across the country, she gave in her two weeks notice and then started packing up all her worldly goods. 

12 days later, she arrived in Orlando and was thankfully able to secure an apartment with Alex’s help. With the remainder of her belongings not scheduled to arrive for another day, Emily was thankful that her friend had gone ahead and set up an air mattress in the bedroom for her to sleep on.

The next two days were then spent setting up her apartment and stocking up her fridge and cupboards, with a bit of exploring also taking place.

Finally, the day came where she was to start her new job, she was so excited she barely slept and was fairly certain that she had dark circles under her eyes as she made her initial work inside the Foundation.

After checking in with security and being issued a pass, Emily was shown to her new office. As she looked out the window, her thoughts were interrupted by someone behind her coughing. She quickly turned around.

“Good morning, Emily, and welcome to the Pride Foundation.”

Emily walked over and put her hand out, “Good morning and thank you. Sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

He laughs, “My name is Marc Skinner, we spoke on the phone.”

“Oh, right, sorry, I should have recognized your voice.”

“It’s quite alright. I understand that you know Alex?”

Emily smiles and nods, “Yes, we actually worked together for a time before she relocated to Florida and have remained friends.”

“That’s wonderful to hear at the Pride Foundation we work as a team and if there are issues we have individuals who are designated as “Team Leaders” rather than managers who help sort them out. You will be working as part of a team where Alex is the Leader, so I expect that you will be able to hit the ground running. Anyways, I have a meeting that I need to get to, make yourself comfortable and Alex will be here shortly to check-in and show you around. Have a good day, Emily.”

“Thank you.”

After Marc leaves her office, she begins unpacking her small box of knick-knacks to decorate the area.

“You still have that medal, Sonny?” Emily smiles and looks up, before walking over to and wrapping her arms around her friend.

“Hey, Lex, it’s been too long. Have a feeling you were instrumental in getting me this job, so thank you!”

“You’re welcome. I know what you are capable of and when I heard of the opening, I may have put a bug in Marc’s ear that you would be perfect for the position. Anyways, follow me and I’ll give you the grand tour.”

Emily soon finds herself setting into her new life in Orlando, she loves her job, apartment and has made lots of new friends and acquaintances, but is still rather reluctant to start dating again.

One evening as she is sitting in her apartment hanging out with her friend, Kelley O’Hara, who is in town for a couple of days the topic of dating comes up.

“Sonny, c’mon, it’s been almost a year since the two of you broke up; heck her Instagram is full of pics of her and her new girl, it’s time for you move on.”

“I’m scared of getting my heart broken again, Kel.”

“I get it, but you sure as heck aren’t getting it, if you are spending your evenings alone in your apartment.” Emily shakes her head.

As if a firecracker was lit underneath her, Kelley quickly jumps up and runs over to grab her phone. “Do you remember, Ali Riley? My old roomie. Well, she recently moved to Orlando for a job and I happen to know that she is currently single and looking to mingle.”

“Kelley, no, you aren’t setting me up!”

Kelley smiles and then turns her phone towards her revealing a picture of a woman in a bikini, “So, I guess you’re not interested in getting to know her then?”

Emily takes the phone from Kelley’s hand and gives the photo a closer look, causing Kelley to laugh, “Thought so, she’s hot, right?”

“Alright, she’s hot and those abs, damn!”

“I’m setting the two of you up, maybe you hit it off, maybe you don’t, maybe you end up having a night filled with monkey sex or maybe you come home to your vibrator.”

“Always about sex with you, isn’t?”

“Not always, sometimes I think about food. Anyways, I'm heading out, I’ll message you with the details of your date.”

True to her word a few hours later, Kelley sends her a message with a day, time and location.

Friday evening comes around and after getting out of the cab, Emily walks towards the restaurant. She takes some deep breaths before entering, thankful that it’s not super noisy and the early hour and takes a look around. She smiles when she locks eyes with an attractive woman waiting alone in a booth and makes her way towards her.

“Mind if I join you?” Emily asks

“I don’t mind at all; Have a seat, Emily.” 

After the initial awkwardness passes, the two women find they actually have a lot in common, including having to rescue Kelly from some pretty hilarious situations.

“She actually got chased by a dog while skinny dipping?”

Ali laughs and nods, “Yeah, it was a dare and well, I don’t think any of us expected someone to let their dog out at that hour. She took off running and ending up climbing a tree into a kid’s fort, to get away. She was pretty scratched up, bruised and bloody, when we finally got her to come down.”

“Don’t suppose you have any pictures?”

“Better, I have a video!”

“OMG! I need to see it!” Emily responds

“How about I show it to you on our second date? Can’t be giving everything away on the first.”

“Second date, huh? I like the sounds of that.”

Needless to say, the second date, progressed to a third and then another and another, they stopped counting them as dates, when they moved in together.

On the second anniversary of their first date, Emily had Kelley fly in so she could be apart of the proposal, it seemed only fitting that the person who brought them together, be there when Emily asks to make it a permanent arrangement.

Sitting in the same booth, where they had their first date, Emily pulls out her phone on the premise of showing Ali a video that she finds hilarious, instead hitting the play button on one that has Emily detailing everything she loves about her and then when it seems like she is going to propose it goes dark, causing Ali to look up from the screen as the tears run down her face. She finds Emily down on one knee beside her and then asking for her hand in marriage, which she says yes too.

After they kiss, Kelley makes her presence known by handing Ali a dozen Red roses and offering her congratulations.

“I call dibs on being the Maid of Honour!”

Emily and Ali look at each other, laugh and then return to kissing each other.

The couple opts to get married on the beach, with Kelley performing the ceremony in front of their family and friends. 


	38. Just For Kicks (Bird/Rapinoe)

Sue Bird lays back and enjoys the solitude of being the only person on the beach for miles and listening to the sounds of the water and waves rolling in.

“Ms. Bird?”

She opens her eyes, “It better be important.”

“The woman on the other end assured me that it was.”

He hands the phone to her before making a hasty retreat to the house.

“Whoever this is, it better be important or else you can consider yourself fired.”

“Sue? It’s Hope, Hope Solo.”

“What do you need Hope?”

“You asked me to let you know if a pair of Waffle shoes ever came up on the auction block.”

Sue sits up and gives the call her full attention, “When and where?”

“I just got a tip that there was a pair of never-worn ones, going up on the block during the next Sotheby’s auction.”

“I need those shoes, Hope! I don’t care what they cost, they would be the jewel of my collection.” 

“I figured as much and already tried to negotiate with the seller, but he told me that with the amount of interest he has been getting, he’s certain to get a better price on the open market for them.”

“Damn it! Can you set up a meeting between him and me?”

“He’s not taking any, but he will meet with any prospective buyers prior to the auction to address any questions.”

“Okay, send me the details, maybe if I can get to him before the auction starts then I can snap them up. Thanks, Hope.”

“Of course, I’ll get right on it. Enjoy the rest of your vacation.”

Sue hangs up the phone and sets it down beside her. A short time later it buzzes with all the pertinent information that Hope was able to dig up about the seller, event and shoes.

A few weeks later Sue checks into her hotel room in New York City before meeting up with a former business acquaintance for a late supper.

Sue arrives at the restaurant first and gets seated, placing her drink order as she awaits the arrival of Breanna Stewart a former model for her clothing line made for the taller than average woman, who now works out of the city.

She stands up to greet the 6’4” woman with a hug before retaking her seat.

“You don’t look a day over 25, Bree what’s your secret?”

Breanna laughs, “Now, if I tell you that you will probably try and make money off it.”

Sue laughs, “Most likely. So how are things in your neck of the woods?”

“Busier now than ever! I never realized raising a child on my own would be so much work. I’m so thankful that you helped me find Jameela, she’s a life and sanity saver!”

“I’m glad. There’s always a place for you in my lineup, if you want to come back to working for me.”

“I appreciate it and perhaps when Anthony gets a bit older and I lose some of this baby weight, I’ll consider it. So, what brings you to New York, this time around?”

“Chasing the elusive white whale for my shoe collection.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, I got some inside information that a pair of 1972 Nike Waffle Shoes are a part of the Sotheby’s auction later this week.”

“How many pairs do you have in that collection of yours now?”

“Give or take around 1500 pairs.”

“What makes these ones so special?”

“There were only 12 pairs made, for the Olympic running trials and this pair was never worn.”

"From 1972 huh? can only imagine what kind of shape they are in."

"Sounds like these ones are in pretty good shape, they've been in a private collection for all of these years." 

"Well, good luck. So, what else is new in your life? Are you seeing anyone?" 

"You know me, I don't have time for anyone in my life." 

"You're not getting any younger, it's way past time for you settle down, my friend." 

"We'll see." 

The woman spend the rest of the evening catching up, before going their separate ways. 

Sue heads back to the hotel and lays out her outfit for the following day on the extra bed in her room before changing into a shirt and a pair of shorts and getting herself ready for bed.

The next morning, she is up early and goes for a run through the city before returning having a shower and eating breakfast in her room. She finishes making herself presentable before calling for her ride.

As the driver opens the door for her, she climbs out and takes a look around before walking towards the large glass doors and letting herself inside. 

Having been there on numerous occasions prior she wastes no time in heading to the counter and getting herself registered for the auction, just in case. Once that's done she asks for directions as to where the seller of the shoes may be and then heads to the designated area. 

Looking around the room, she sees many familiar faces of buyers and buyer's representatives and makes the rounds trying to get a feel for how much the shoes are valued at on the open market. 

"Really, you think they are going to top out at that much?" 

"There are no comparables, so it's really a matter of how much someone is willing to pay at this point." 

Sue finally manages to get a few minutes with the seller of the shoes and despite making a very lucrative offer is turned down as he still insists on allowing them to hit the open market in an attempt to maximize his take home. 

She heads out to grab a quick bite before returning in time for the auction to get started. Taking her seat she looks through the catalogue and gets familiarized with some of the other items up for bids, even marking off a few that interest her depending on how high they go. 

An hour later and the case with the glorious shoes appears, the auction starts on them and the numbers rise as do the bidders paddles, quickly and often. Soon the number hits almost double the original projection and Sue has second thoughts about spending that much before making one last push to get them. 

In the end, a phone bidder comes out on top with a winning bid of $475,000. Disappointed with the result, Sue returns to her home base in Seattle and thinks about what could have been if she had allowed herself to surpass her cap of $450,000.

Sitting in her office one afternoon, she makes a call. 

"Hello?" 

"Hope, it's Sue." 

"What can I do for you today, Sue?" 

"I need you to see if you can track down the buyer of the Waffle shoes, so I can make them an offer." 

"It's not going to be easy, Sotheby's keeps the buyer's info confidential." 

"I know you have ways of making people talk." She hears Hope laugh. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." 

A few weeks later Sue gets an email from Hope with the requested information and is surprised to find out that the buyer of the shoes lives in Seattle as well, a mere 20 minutes away from her current location. 

She goes about collecting information on one, Megan Rapinoe, CEO of Re - Inc. She finds out that Rapinoe is the head of a company that produces gender-neutral clothing, a market that has grown exponentially over the last few years and one that she is interested in expanding into. 

Pulling up her email information, Sue goes about typing up a message inquiring about the possibility of meeting to discuss their companies and a possible joint clothing line and then sends it on. 

With it being after hours, Sue is surprised to get a quick response to her email from Megan, informing her that she knows who she is and her company and would be extremely interested in pursuing a joint venture. She further inquires about the possibility of them meeting up within the next few days to discuss things. 

Sue responds to her with her cell number and asks that she calls and they can set up a meeting.

A few minutes later her phone rings with the number showing being a Seattle one, she answers it. 

"Hello?" 

"Is this Sue?" 

"Yes." 

"Hi Sue, it's Megan Rapinoe, sorry for calling so late, but I honestly as soon as I saw your email about collaborating on a line I wanted to jump on it." 

Sue laughs at the sound of the woman's energy on the phone. "That's alright, I'm excited about the prospect of us working together as well. Umm, would it be to forward of me to ask about the possibility of us perhaps meeting for supper tonight to discuss things?" 

"Actually, you know what, I was just about to head home to eat leftovers, how about we meet at Spinasse in an hour? I know the owners and can get us a table." 

"That sounds perfect, I look forward to it and meeting you, Megan." 

"See you then." 

Thankful that she always keeps a change of clothes in her office, Sue quickly changes into a fresh shirt and double-checks her hair and makeup, before collecting her bag and having her driver deliver her to the restaurant. 

As she arrives, she sees Megan pull up at the same time and get out of her car. She waits and then walks towards her, introducing herself as they make their way inside. 

Megan gives her name and they are immediately led to the best table available. Placing their drink orders and then looking over the menus for a few minutes before the waiter returns to deliver their drinks and take their food orders. 

"Megan, I feel that I need to be honest with you about something." 

"Okay. Let me guess you aren't really interested in a clothing line." 

"Oh, I definitely am interested in collaborating on a clothing line, however, I need to be honest with you about why I originally contacted you, it wasn't to discuss a clothing line, it was my hope to be able to persuade you to part with the 1972 Waffle shoes that you just recently acquired." 

"Wait, how do you know I have them, I was under the impression that everything was anonymous." 

"I have a very good investigator on speed dial and she led me to you." 

"I'm not interested in parting with the shoes any time in the foreseeable future, I am, however, interested in knowing if you are indeed single as the articles I have read seem to indicate." 

"I am currently single." 

"And looking to mingle?" Megan looks at her and smiles, causing Sue to laugh. 

"Is that your way of asking me out?" 

"Look at where we are beautiful, I already succeeded in getting you to go out with me. Now, let's leave the shop talk to regular business hours; I'm more interested in getting to know you and more specifically learning how you know about the waffles." 

"I have a rather significant size running shoe collection and they were always a pair I wanted to add." 

"Really? Then, we should really talk. Maybe if you're nice I'll even show you pictures of some of my babies." 

Sue smiles at her. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." 

"Deal!" They swap phones and look over the pictures, each drooling and commenting on the other's collection.

Over the next few weeks and months, they begin to spend more time together as they work on developing a clothing line together and soon it becomes obvious to everyone around them that it isn't just a working relationship they have going on. The smiles, looks and touches between them indicate much more and it takes no time whatsoever for them to cave in to the attraction they feel towards each other. 

Laying in bed together one evening, everything around them seems right and Sue feels like it's the right time to make a gesture. She gets up and retrieves her extra key and passes it to Megan. Megan puts the key down on the bed and Sue looks at her unsure of what her response means. 

"You know I've been considering asking you to move in with me, but I came to the realization after seeing your collection that it will never work for one of to move into the other's space, so how about we look for one together that will accommodate both of us and our collections?"

Sue lights up, "So, we're moving in together?" 

Megan laughs, "Well, yeah, that's what I was trying to get across. What do you think?" 

Sue leans over and kisses her before separating and looking in her eyes, "I think I can't wait to move in with you and start a life together." 

After spending the next months searching for a space that would suit both of them, they opted to purchase a penthouse and have it remodelled to include a fully secure room for their collections. 

On the day they finally moved in, Megan caught Sue staring at the case that the Waffle shoes were in and smiled with the realization that what other's had told her was a waste of money, had, in fact, brought her the woman that she intended to spend the rest of her life with and that in itself made them priceless to her.


End file.
